sofia &Madeline season 4
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: The adventures continue for Sofia and Madeline
1. Chapter 1

Day of the Sorcerers

The royal carriage, carrying Sofia, Madeline (both in their sorcerer's apprentice outfits), Wormwood and Cedric, landed outside Hexley hall, where several wizards and sorcerers were gathered.

"Here we are, girls." Cedric smiled. "The first ever Conjurers' Conference. have you ever seen such a sight?"

"It looks like every sorcerer from every kingdom is here!" Sofia noted.

"And already ahead of us in line." Wormwood grumbled.

"Oh, hush, Wormy." Cedric shrugged. "It will be worth the wait. They've all come to Hexley Hall to share new spells, pow-wow over potions, and horn on over hexes!"

"We're really glad to be your apprentices again!" Madeline smiled.

"As you should be." Cedric smirked. "you shall be given the honor of helping me demonstrate my latest feats of sorcerery. The world will finally see what makes Cedric the Sensational so... well, sensational!"

Cedric bumped into an older sorcerer.

"Watch it, fumble-feet!" The sorcerer scowled.

"Oh, you watch it, grumpy wizard!" Cedric shot back.

A bell rang, and the doors to the school opened. The sorcerers all entered into a room with a statue of Grimtrix.

"Do you think... Grimtrix will be here?" Sofia asked nervously.

"Yes, no doubt." Cedric nodded. "But not to worry, girls. He wouldn't dare go after your Amulet with all of these wizards around."

As they walked past the statue, Grimtrix's pet weasel, Wriggly, watched them.

"Whoa..." Madeline gaped, as they entered the main convention arena, with lots of magical attractions.

"A-mazing." Sofia agreed.

"Such mesmerizing magic!" Cedric smiled.

"Wand tune-ups!" One stallholder called. "Get your wands in tip-top shape!"

"Shaving glasses, over here!" A tiny wizard called. "Come over here, and get shrunk!"

As most of the wizards gathered elsewhere, one sorcerers was painting a picture of floating islands, the griffon she painted coming to life and flying around the image.

"What are you painting?" Madeline asked as she and Sofia came over.

"This, my dear, is the land where all magic comes from." The sorceress declared. "The Mystic Isles."

"I've read about the Mystic Isles in stories." Sofia declared.

"Me too." Madeline nodded. "But we didn't know they were real."

"Oh, very real." The sorceress smiled. "It's a land filled with many mystical, magical creatures." She painted a unicorn, which leapt off the canvas.

"Amazing!" Sofia beamed.

"If only the Mystic Isles weren't so hard to get to." Cedric sighed. "Perhaps we'd go there one day."

"June!" Madeline rushed over to her friend. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Me neither." Sofia agreed.

"Hey, girls." June smiled. "I'm helping Wu Chang with his demonstration!"

Nearby, the Wei Ling royal sorcerer floated in the air.

"To some, a paper kite is child's play." He announced. "But add a little magic, and it's everyone's play!"

Wu Chang waved his staff at the dragon kite June was holding, causing it to spring to life and fly around.

"Oh, my..." Cedric smiled, as the dragon flew by him.

Close by, Wriggly came near, a blue envelope appearing in her mouth. She slipped into Cedric's robe.

"Ahh!" Cedric yelped, as she slipped in the envelope in his sleeve, then departed. "What is this?" He examined the envelope. "'An invitation for Cedric the Sensational'? Let's see what it's for!" He opened the envelope and read the card inside. "'Please meet us in the Enchanted Portrait Parlor for a secret meeting of the greatest sorcerers in the world'. Did you hear that, Wormy? Someone considers me one of the greatest sorcerers in the world! Oh, I'm flattered! I'm flabbergasted! I'm-"

"Wasting time." Wormwood pointed out. "We must get to this very important meeting right away."

"Yes, of course." Cedric nodded. "Let's go!"

Cedric pushed his way through the crowd.

"Pardon me! Make way! Very important sorcerer, coming through!" He announced.

Cedric saw a magic hand beckon him to a room behind a curtain, and followed.

"June, have you seen Mr Cedric?" Madeline asked.

"We're supposed to demonstrate his new spells." Sofia added.

"Oh, over there!" June pointed to the curtain. "There he is!"

They saw Cedric running through the curtain, followed by Wriggly.

"That's Grimtrix's weasel!" Madeline gasped.

"Excuse us!" Sofia told June, as they followed after.

Cedric and Wormwood made their way through a corridor, followed by Wriggly, then Sofia and Madeline. Cedric reached a door, entering it just as Sofia and Madeline spotted him.

As Cedric walked into the parlor, he was joined by a cackling Wriggly. He saw a table, around which was seated Morgana, Baron Von Rocha, Greylock, and Grimtrix

"Cedric, old chum!" Grimtrix smiled. "You made it!"

"Grimtrix?" Cedric gaped. "You invited me here?" He leaned in closer. "Is that Morgana? What is this all about?"

"Do have a seat, and find out." Grimtrix offered.

"The last time I saw you, you declared yourself 'no more Mr nice sorcerer'." Cedric recalled.

"That's still true." Grimtrix admitted. "So if it's nice you want, you should leave now. But a powerful sorcerer such as yourself may want to stick around and hear my plan first."

"Powerful, you say?" Cedric asked.

"And I have a way for you to gain even more power." Grimtrix declared. "So have a seat."

Grimtrix pointed at Cedric, and a stream of magic flew out of his finger and pushed Cedric down onto a chair.

"Let us begin." Grimtrix smiled. "Friends, wizards, and sorcerers, I ask you: Aren't you tired of useless royals telling you what to do? How many times have we been forced to use our magic to entertain at silly banquets?"

"More times than I can count!" The old sorcerer from before declared.

"How often has our magic gotten a king out of a pickle, only for him to take all the credit?" Grimtrix asked.

"Yeah! I'm tired of being overlooked!" The tiny sorcerer squeaked.

"We wizards are wiser than royals." Grimtrix declared. "We are magical, for Merlin's sake! We should rule the kingdoms!"

"What exactly are you proposing, Grimtrix?" Greylock asked.

"That you join me in a special group I shall call 'The Order of the Wand'." Grimtrix declared. "And together, we shall take over all the kingdoms!"

"All of them?" The old wizard frowned. "Exactly how are we supposed to do that?"

"With these Medusa Stones." Grimtrix opened a box containing green glowing stones.

Sofia and Madeline slipped into the room.

"The legendary Medusa Stones?" Greylock gasped. "I didn't think they even existed!"

"What do they do?" The old wizard asked.

"Once you put a Medusa Stone on your wand, you can cast an unbreakable spell that will freeze anyone in place, and make them still as stone." Grimtrix revealed, putting a Stone on his wand.

"And then?" The tiny sorcerer asked.

"And then, with no-one to stop you, their kingdoms would be yours for the taking!" Grimtrix declared.

"Fantastic plan, Grimtrix." Greylock declared. "But how can you be sure those stones will work?"

"They can't." The old wizard stood up. "Which is why I want no part of this plan."

Grimtrix zapped the old wizard as he walked away, causing him to freeze up.

"Go ahead, friends." Grimtrix smirked. "Try to break the spell."

"Animato momenta!" Greylock waved his wand, but nothing happened. "Animato momenta! Animato momenta!"

"Flowvius tobious!" The tiny sorcerer stepped in, with the same results.

"Potent, indeed." Greylock admitted.

"Once we take over our kingdoms, the Order of the Wand will rule the world!" Grimtrix announced.

"Huzzah!" Two sorcerers cheered.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped, as she and Madeline watched from behind the curtain.

"This can't be happening!" Madeline gasped.

"Hear, hear!" Greylock and Morgana cheered.

"The world!" Baron Von Rocha added.

"No king, queen, prince, princess, or jester will tell us what to do!" Grimtrix sneered. "So, if you want to show the world how great you are, then gather around. Your Medusa Stone awaits!"

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia hissed.

"Sofia? Madeline?" Cedric jumped.

"Quick, over here!" Madeline pulled Cedric through the curtain.

"I can't believe what Grimtrix is doing!" Sofia seethed.

"Me neither." Madeline added. "We have to stop him."

"Stop him?" Cedric gulped. "Well, um-"

"And why did he think you would be part of such an awful plan?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, I haven't the foggiest idea!" Cedric lied.

"Just tell them, Cedric!" Wormwood urged.

"Tell us what?" Madeline asked.

"That... I intend to stall Grimtrix and his evil friends while you gather all the good sorcerers to stop him!" Cedric lied.

"Oh, oh!" Sofia smiled. "That is a great idea!"

"Yes, and make sure to get as many as you can." Cedric urged. "Take your time, I can hold them off!"

"You're the best, Mr Cedric!" Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia hugged him.

"Yes, I am." Cedric smirked.

After Sofia and Madeline left, Wormwood slapped Cedric.

"You cannot let those goody-goody princesses ruin a perfectly wicked plan!" He growled.

"I'm not ruining anything, Wormy!" Cedric shot back. "I only said those things to get them to leave!"

"Then you're going through with the plan?" Wormwood asked.

"Yes. Probably. ...Oh, I don't know!" Cedric groaned.

"What is there not to know, Cedric?" Wormwood demanded.

"For all these years, I've yearned of taking over Enchancia." Cedric sighed. "But something seems... different now."

Cedric: When I was growing up and they all made fun of me  
I vowed that I would show them how evil I could be  
But now the day has come and the kingdom can be mine  
So why am I so gloomy when I should be feeling fine

My evil dreams were my friends when I was all alone  
My evil schemes made me feel like I had a home

But now it seems that I've changed  
I don't know what to do  
My evil dreams could come true  
But I'm not sure I want them to.

Wormwood: The Princesses may be nice to you but what about the rest?  
All those who point and laugh at you must see that you're the best.

Cedric: I've always had so much to prove  
I cannot hesitate  
It's time for me to make my move and be Cedric the Great

My evil dreams are my friends when I am alone  
My evil schemes make me feel like I have a home

My evil dream  
Nothing's changed  
I know just what to do  
My evil dreams will come true  
Not that I'm sure I want them to

And then at last  
Yes at last  
My evil dreams will finally come true

Cedric walked back into the Parlor, holding up his wand. Grimtrix attached a Medusa Stone to it. Cedric held up his wand triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline rushed back to the main area.

"June, have you seen Wu Chang?" Sofia asked.

"I think he went to the library with some of the other sorcerers." June answered. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain on the way." Madeline declared, as they led June away.

As they reached the library, they saw the magic shusher hand holding the doors shut, as the sorcerers inside struggled to escape.

"Wu Chang?" June called.

"Merlin?" Sofia asked. "What happened?"

"The magical library shusher led us in here, then locked us inside!" Merlin explained.

"Ohh, Grimtrix must be behind all this." Madeline frowned. "Sofia, June, we need to get the shusher away from the door."

"But how?" June asked.

"By getting it to shush us!" Sofia smiled.

"Good idea, Sof." Madeline nodded. "Be as loud as you can be!"

"Like this?!" June shrieked.

"Even louder!" Sofia yelled.

The shusher shushed.

"Like this loud!" Madeline started hitting a suit of armor with its own spear.

"I can be that loud!" June started stamping her feet. "See how loud I am?!"

The shusher finally moved its hand around the door, allowing the good sorcerers to escape.

"We have to hurry!" Sofia told them. "Grimtrix is giving Medusa stones to all the evil sorcerers, so they can take over everybody's kingdoms!"

"There's no need to panic." Merlin declared. "All you have to do it remove the Medusa Stone from the sorcerers' wands, and any spell cast with them will be broken!"

As they got outside, they saw the evil sorcerers take off in their flying carriages.

"No, there they go!" Madeline gasped.

"It's up to us to stop them!" Merlin told his fellow good sorcerers. "Wizards, to your kingdoms!"

The sorcerers headed out.

"I guess Mr Cedric wasn't able to stall them." Sofia surmised.

"I hope he's okay." Madeline added. "Let's find out!"

They rushed back to the Parlor, just in time to see Cedric and Grimtrix cackling.

"Have fun taking over Enchancia, Cedric!" Grimtrix declared.

"Don't you mean 'King Cedric'?" Cedric smirked.

"Oh, of course!" Grimtrix cackled. "King Cedric!"

Grimtrix left through a magic door, which Cedric headed for the curtain, which Sofia pulled open.

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia yelled.

"Princess Sofia? Princess Madeline?" Cedric gasped.

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked.

"It's... it's not what it looks like!" Cedric stuttered.

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like." Wormwood smirked. "He's taking over your kingdom, princesses."

"That can't be true!" Sofia shook her head. "Tell us it can't be true, Mr Cedric!"

"Or you could tell them about all the times you tried to steal their Amulets, so you could seize the throne." Wormwood told Cedric. "From the moment you arrived in the castle, by the way." He added to the girls.

"Enough, Wormwood!" Cedric yelled. "It's true, girls. Everything he said is true."

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"Because, my dear princesses, once I am king, everyone will finally see what a great sorcerer I truly am!" Cedric declared.

"I... we thought you were our friend." Sofia sighed.

"Well, it appears you were... wrong." Cedric retorted. "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a kingdom to overthrow!"

Cedric left the room, leaving Sofia and Madeline to process the information.

"I can't believe this." Madeline sighed. "All this time... he was never our friend."

"We have to go after him." Sofia declared. "Before he can take Enchancia."

"Just try and stop me." Madeline growled.

The two ran off after Cedric.

Outside, Cedric froze the coachman, and took the carriage for his own. Inside, Sofia and Madeline rushed over to a broomstick vendor.

Can we borrow this?" Sofia asked, picking up a broom.

"Of course." The vendor nodded. "It's a free sample."

"Thank you." Madeline smiled.

They both mounted the broom, and took it, yelping as they zoomed away.

Shortly after, Cedric neared Castle Enchancia.

"There it is, Wormy!" Cedric cheered. "My future castle! My destiny!"

Laughing madly, Cedric landed the carriage and rushed up the steps.

"Cedric." Baileywick greeted him. "Did you enjoy the Conjurers' Conference?"

"More than you can imagine, my good man." Cedric took off his school cloak. "Zippety-zap!" He froze Baileywick, then threw his cloak on him. "Now, take my cloak."

"He's put a spell on the steward!" One of two guards declared. "Stop him!"

"Not likely!" Cedric froze them both.

"This will be easier than we thought." Wormwood gloated.

"I should say so." Cedric agreed. "Now, to the throne room!"

Sofia and Madeline descended soon after. Sofia pulled the cloak off Baileywick.

"Baileywick!" Sofia gasped.

"No!" Madeline gaped. "We have to hurry!"

They flew the broom inside.

Meanwhile, Cedric had reached the throne room, where the rest of the royal family were.

"I wouldn't get too comfy in those thrones if I were you!" Cedric cackled.

"They're not really as comfortable as you think, Cedric." Miranda declared.

"Oh, that's not what I mean." Cedric growled. "You are looking at the new king of Enchancia!"

The royal family burst out laughing.

"That's a good one, Mr Cedric!" James chuckled.

"Oh, king!" Roland guffawed.

"I believe the joke may be on you!" Cedric froze Roland. "There you are!" He froze Miranda. "Heads up!" Then James. "Freeze!" And finally, Amber. "Hold that pose!" Two guards came after him, but he froze them too. "Stay put!" He cackled in triumph. "Can you believe it, Wormy? At long, glorious last, I can seize the throne, and no-one can stop me!"

Cedric turned two flying horse statues into darker versions of themselves.

"Well, don't just stand there." Wormwood urged. "Seize!"

Sofia and Madeline flew into the throne room.

"He really did it." Sofia gasped, as Cedric moved their frozen family and their thrones away. "He froze everyone."

"And now for some redecorating!" Cedric raised his wand.

"The wand!" Madeline declared. "We've got to get his wand."

"Oh, yes. Much better!" Cedric smirked, as he waved his wand. "Thronius formius!"

A chair was turned into a new throne, with Raven-like accents.

"Your throne awaits, your majesty!" Wormwood declared.

Cedric sat in his throne.

"All hail me!" He cheered.

Sofia and Madeline flew by, and Madeline tried to take the wand, but failed.

"Don't do this, Mr Cedric!" Sofia called.

"Sofia? Madeline?" Cedric gasped.

"Quick, quick!" Wormwood urged. "Freeze them!"

"Stop where you are, Princesses!" Cedric pointed his wand at them.

"Mr Cedric, please!" Madeline pleaded. "Think about what you're doing!"

"Zap them!" Wormwood yelled.

"Mr Cedric, I know you don't want to do this." Sofia declared.

"This is all I want." Cedric said firmly.

"Then go ahead." Madeline said coldly. "Do it. We're not friends, so why shouldn't you?"

Cedric held his wand at him, then suddenly sighed, lowering it. Sofia took advantage of his hesitation to grab the wand.

"Got it!" She smiled.

"Nice move, Sof!" Madeline smiled.

"Cedric, what have you done?!" Wormwood yelled. He flew after the girls. "Give that back!"

"Never!" Sofia dodged him.

Sofia removed the Medusa Stone, and let it drop onto the floor, where it shattered in a burst of light. Instantly, all who were frozen unfroze, and the changes Cedric made to the room vanished.

"Yes!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

"No!" Wormwood yelped.

Cedric attempted to flee.

"Guards, seize him!" Roland ordered.

The guards grabbed Cedric.

"Merlin's mushrooms." Wormwood groaned.

"You said it, Wormy." Cedric sighed.

"Here's his wand." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia landed by Roland.

Roland took the wand, then turned to face Cedric.

"Cedric, how could you?" Miranda asked.

"I never thought you were capable of something like this!" Roland admitted.

"You never thought I was capable of anything!" Cedric shot back. "No-one did! I remember the days when your father was the king, and my father was the royal sorcerer. Everything you did was the greatest thing ever, but did anyone noticed whenever I did something right? Nooo! They only noticed when I made a mistake!"

"And you made a lot of mistakes." Roland declared.

"So did you!" Cedric growled. "And so did my sister! But neither of you could do any wrong in our parents' eyes! I, on the other hand, could only do wrong." He fell to his knees. "All I ever wanted was for someone to finally see that I am a great man."

"Then maybe you should have tried doing something great." Roland said coldly. "Take him away!"

The guards dragged Cedric out of the room.

"Dad, this is a mistake." Sofia declared. "I don't think he really meant to do this."

"Seriously, Sof?" Madeline frowned.

"He could have zapped us with that spell, Maddie." Sofia pointed out. "He was pointing the wand right at us! But he didn't!"

"Sofia." Miranda sighed. "You always want to see the best in people. Sometimes, there is no 'best' to see."

Sofia walked away sadly.

"Wait up, Sof!" Madeline followed.

Meanwhile, back at Hexley Hall, Grimtrix was looking at his crystal ball, eeing his comrades succeed in their missions.

"Oh, joyous day!" He cheered. "Greylock has Rudistan. Ooh, and look! Von Rocha took Zumaria!" The crystal ball suddenly went blank. "I don't see Cedric. No surprise there. Come, Wriggly! An evil sorcerers work is never done!"

Wriggly jumped on Grimtrix's shoulder, and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back in Enchancia, Sofia and Madeline entered the dungeons. One cell had three criminals in it, while another had Cedric playing a harmonica, with a caged Wormwood beside him.

"Hello, Mr Cedric." Sofia said coldly.

"Oh." Cedric put down the harmonica. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're really mad at you." Madeline frowned. "You lied to us, tried to steal from us..."

"But the worst thing you did-" Sofia started.

"I know, I know." Cedric sighed. "I tried to take over the kingdom."

"No." Sofia said quietly. "The worst thing you did was say we weren't friends. Because I know that's not true."

"Are you sure about that, Sof?" Madeline frowned.

"You helped us save Royal Prep." Sofia told Cedric. "You helped us beat Princess Ivy. You even let Morgana catch you so we could get away. Only a great sorcerer can do those things... and a great friend."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Madeline huffed,

"Sofia, Madeline, I'm... I'm so sorry." Cedric bowed his head in regret.

"An evil wizard's attacking the castle!" A guard suddenly called out. "Hurry!"

The dungeon guard raced off to help.

"It must be Grimtrix." Cedric realised.

"We've got to go, Maddie." Sofia urged.

"No argument." Maddie threw one last glare at Cedric before following.

"Excellent!" Wormwood smirked. "Grimtrix will get us out of here!"

"No, Wormy" Cedric picked up his cage. "We will get ourselves ut of here."

"How?" Wormwood asked.

Cedric threw the cage onto the floor, smashing it open.

"What are you doin-oh!" Wormwood yelped, as he was broken free.

"Get the keys!" Cedric urged.

"Right, I'll... I'll get the keys." Wormwood said, partly dazed.

Wormwood flew over to where the keys to the cells were hanging and brought them to Cedric, ignoring the whistles of the criminals as he flew past. Cedric took the keys and unlocked his cell, and the two raced out of the dungeon.

Up in the throne room, Grimtrix had already frozen the royal family.

"Not that I've frozen the royal family, where, oh where is King Cedric?" He wondered.

Sofia and Madeline rushed into the room.

"Grimtrix!" They yelled.

"Why, hello, Princess Sofia. Princess Madeline." Grimtrix smirked. "Lovely to see you again. Now, goodbye!"

Grimtrix tried to zap the girls, but they held up a shield. The shield blocked the attack, but the force knocked them down. As they got back up, Cedric and Wormwood entered.

"Grimtrix!" Cedric called.

"Ah, Cedric, there you are!" Grimtrix smiled. "Now, all you have to do is zap the Princesses, and the kingdom is yours!" He handed Cedric his sceptre. "Greatness awaits, King Cedric."

Cedric pointed the sceptre at the girls.

"Mr Cedric, no." Sofia pleaded.

"I knew it." Madeline glared at Cedric. But they were both surprised when Cedric smiled at them.

"The zap's on you, Grimtrix!" Cedric hit Grimtrix instead, freezing them. He then froze Wriggly as she leapt off Roland, causing her to drop to the floor.

"Mr Cedric, you did it!" Sofia hugged. "Thank you!"

"That's what friends are for." Cedric smiled.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." Madeline admitted. "Either of you."

"Now, let's unfreeze the others!" Cedric declared. "Get ready. Grimtrix should unfreeze too."

Cedric removed the crystal from the sceptre and dropped it on the ground. It shattered, breaking the spell.

"Guards, seize that sorcerer!" Sofia ordered.

Two guards grabbed Grimtrix, while another got Cedric.

"Not Mr Cedric." Madeline pointed out. "He saved us."

"Why would you do such a dreadfully noble thing?" Grimtrix asked.

"Because, unlike you, he is a truly great sorcerer." Sofia smiled.

Grimtrix was lead away, as was Wriggly.

Later, Cedric was on his knees before the royal family, and so was Wormwood.

"...So very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry!" Cedric apologised. "And it won't happen again?"

"I appreciate the apology, Cedric." Roland declared, holding Cedric's wand. "But it doesn't change what you did."

"But then he saved us from Grimtrix." Madeline pointed out.

"Yes, and that is why he's not locked up." Roland nodded. "But how can I let him be the Royal Sorcerer again? How are we ever supposed to trust him?"

"Dad, when Madeline and I first got to the castle, Amber did some things that weren't so nice." Sofia recalled. "But we gave her a second chance."

"And ever since then, she's been the best second sister either of us could hope for." Madeline smiled.

"Oh, girls..." Amber beamed.

"We should give Mr Cedric a second chance." Sofia urged. "Maybe next time, we can all be a little nicer to him."

"I agree." Miranda nodded. "From what Cedric told us about growing up, it sounds like he could've used a little more encouragement."

"Well, that is true." Roland sighed. "Growing up in the shadow of a famous father is no easy thing." He stood up. "Alright, Cedric. I will reinstate you as Royal Sorcerer on one condition."

"Anything, sire." Cedric pledged.

"I want you to remember that if it wasn't for Sofia and Madeline, you would have been on the next carriage out of the kingdom."

"Worry not, King Roland." Cedric rose up. "I shall never forgot all that the Princesses have done for me. I am forever in their debt, and yours."

"I believe this belongs to you." Roland handed Cedric's wand to Sofia, who, joined by Madeline passed it on to him.

"Thank you, your majesty." Cedric bowed. "And thank, Princess Sofia. Princess Madeline." He took back his wand.

"Hey, Mr Cedric!" James called. "Now that you've got your wand back, will you put on a magic show for us?"

"James!" Madeline hissed.

"Gladly, my Prince!" Cedric stood up. "I have some marvellous new spells. But I can't do a show without the help of my trusty apprentices."

"That's us!" Sofia and Madeline chanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch

James was at the Royal Knights' training grounds, astride the horse at the beginning of an obstacle course.

"On your ready!" Sir Finnegan turned over an hourglass. "And... commence!"

"Hyah!" James set his horse running.

Sofia, Miranda and Roland were watching from the viewing stand.

"Go James!" Sofia called, as James' horse leapt over some hedges.

"You can do it!" Miranda cheered.

"If I keep up this pace, it'll be my best time yet!" James declared, as he and his horse raced around the obstacles.

"James is off to a good start." Miranda observed.

"He's been practicing for this race day and night." Sofia declared.

"Well, if he keeps up this pace, he's sure to pass it!" Roland smiled. "And be promoted to Junior Knight!"

James grabbed a lance and speared several fruit as he passed them. He then stopped his horse and dismounted. He placed the lance in a barrel, grabbed a bow and arrows, and fired an arrow straight into the center of a target.

"Bullseye!" Sofia cheered.

"What a shot!" Roland smiled.

James stopped by a stone wall, and looked over a nearby selection of climbing tools.

"Uh... the ladder?" He frowned. "No, this is faster."

James grabbed a pole, moved back, then ran toward the wall, using the pole to vault over it. He succeeded, but landed in a puddle of mud on the other side.

"Yuck." He groaned.

"That's not good." Sofia frowned.

Sir Finnegan glanced at the hourglass, the sand almost run out.

"Can't... slow down..." James struggled through the mud.

The sand ran out just as James stumbled over.

"And... done!" He declared, falling flat on his face.

"I'm sorry, Prince James, but time has run out." Sir Finnegan told him. "I'm afraid you've failed the Junior Knights test."

"But Sir Finnegan, I wasn't expecting to get stuck in that mud!" James protested.

"You should never just jump over a wall without knowing what's on the other side!" Sir Finnegan admonished James. "The ladder would have been the wiser choice. You know how the old saying goes: look before you leap!"

"I know you're disappointed, James." Roland walked over. "But you did well for your first try. And you can always take the test again!"

"Until then, practice." Sir Finnegan instructed, leading James away. "And not just on the training field. Try your skills out in the real world. Go on an adventure. That's where you'll learn the most valuable lessons!"

"Poor James." Sofia sighed.

"Don't worry." Roland assured her. "He'll come back all the stronger for it. I should know. I failed my first try at the Junior Knight test myself."

Sofia's amulet starting glowing blue.

"Oh!" Sofia whispered, covering it up.

Sofia made her way back to her and Madeline's room, Madeline joining her soon after.

"Sorry I'm late." Madeline apologized. "I was helping Amber pick out a dress for next week's ball."

"That's okay, Maddie." Sofia smiled. "Now let's get going."

They made their way to the library.

"The Tale of the Eternal Flame." Madeline read the title of the book, before it flew up to the magic mirror.

An image appeared of the Blazing Palisades.

"To the dragons of the Blazing Palisades, their island home is a fiery paradise." The mirror declared. "Inside the tallest peak, the Eternal Torch burns with a magical flame, that light all the island's fires. But the Eternal Torch is in danger. The sea monsters who live around the Palisades believe the Palisades should belong to them. And now, the sea monsters have obtained the powerful Forever Fountain, whose magical waters could drown out the islands fires, and chase the dragons away. If they are not stopped, the Blazing Palisades will belong to the sea monsters forevermore."

"We have to go to the Blazing Palisades to give this story a happy ending." Sofia declared.

"I'm with you. Sof." Madeline smiled. "Let's go!"

They rushed down to the courtyard. Since time was of the essence, they couldn't go and get Minimus, instead employing one of the royal carriage horses. Unbeknownst to them, James was sulking around a corner.

"We'll have to hurry to get there in time to help the dragons." Sofia told the horse.

"Dragons?" James perked up.

"Hope you're up for a little adventure." Madeline smiled at the horse. "Sofia, let's go get him snacks."

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia nodded.

As they rushed into the castle, James sneaked onto the carriage.

"Adventure?" He whispered. "This is just what I've been waiting for!"

James hid in the back just as Sofia and Madeline returned.

"Here you go, buddy." Madeline feed the horse a carrot. "One for the road."

The girls climbed into the carriage.

"Okay, time to fly." Sofia snapped at the reins. "Hyah!"

The flying horse took off into the sky, carrying them up with it. Soon after, they landed at the Blazing Palisades.

"Ooh! Ow Ah! Oh!" James yelped, as they landed roughly.

Sofia pulled the reins, stopping the horse, and the back of the carriage popped up, revealing James.

"James?!" Madeline gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir Finnegan said to practice my knight skills on an adventure." James smiled. "I don't know what you two are up to, but it sounds perfect!"

"So you just stowed away?!" Sofia growled.

"I'll be a big help, you'll see." James helped them out of the carriage. "Whoa, look at this place!" He ran around, taking it in. "If I were a dragon, this is definitely where I'd wanna live!" He pointed to some incoming sea monster. "But I don't think those are dragons. Are they?"

"Those are sea monsters!" Madeline pulled James into hiding.

"Dragons and sea monsters?" James smiled. "Oh, this is getting better by the minute!"

"And more dangerous." Sofia noted. "Maddie and I have to warn the dragons about the sea monsters!"

"I can help you!" James declared.

"I guess it's too late to take you back now..." Madeline sighed.

"Yes!" James cheered.

Meanwhile, the sea monsters had reached the shore.

"Ugh, what a blazing eyesore." The leader, Aqualina declared. "Well, it's nothing a good drenching won't fix..." She crawled on land. "Get a wiggle on, girls." She told the others. "Keep up with me. I want to make a splashy entrance!"

As she passed a burst of flame, she spat a spray of water at it, putting it out.

As the others climbed out of the water, the red serpent, Dolphina, tripped, and fell over the green one.

"Sorry, Aqualina!" She apologized. "I've never been out of the water before!"

"Me neither." The blue serpent, Coral, added... before tripping and falling on the others. "I feel so heavy."

"You are heavy!" The green serpent, Dorsal, groaned. "Get offa me!"

"Come on, girls." Aqualina sighed. "Whatever happened to my smooth-moving, sweet-singing monsters?"

The others all stood up and started singing.

We are monster of the sea  
And our sound will set you free!

"That's more like it!" Aqualina smiled.

"Now, let's chase away those dragons, and this island will be ours at last! Spread out and look for a trail that will lead us to that peak!"

"Hmm." James mused. "For invaders, they look kinda confused."

"Good." Sofia declared. "It'll give us time to get to Everburn, the elder dragon, and warn him."

"How do we get to him?" James asked.

"That trail leads to Everburn's cave, which is up at the top of the Palisades, near the Eternal Torch." Madeline pointed.

"Right." James nodded. "Let's go!"

James made to climb over the ridge, but Sofia stopped him.

"Hold on, James." She frowned. "We can't just run out there. They'll see us! We should hide here until the coast is clear."

"Well, I'm here to practice my knight skills!" James leapt over the ridge. "And you said the Torch is that way. So come on, let's get to the top!"

"Next time, we really should check for stowaways before we leave." Madeline sighed.

Dolphina spotted James.

"That's not a dragon!" She declared.

"No, it's just a boy!" Aqualina nodded. "But he said this is the trail to the top. Ha-ha, we've found it! What a stroke of luck!"

"Thanks, kid!" Coral smirked as they rushed after James.

"I'll say!" Dorsal agreed. "Thanks, kid!"

"Uh-oh." James gulped, as they rushed toward him, then stood firm. "Hold it right there! I said, go back to your-"

"James, watch out!" Sofia called, as they pushed James out of the way.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Aqualina smirked as they raced up the path. "The Blazing Palisades won't be blazing much longer!"

"Thanks." James sighed. "They almost pancaked me."

"And you showed them the trail that leads right to the Eternal Torch!" Madeline pointed out.

A stream of flame emitted from a nearby cave, and Flambeau dragon emerged.

"Hey-hey!" He smiled. "I recognise that voice! Hello..."

He was joined by Nitelite and Smokelee.

"Hello..." Nitelite crooned.

"Hello..." Smokelee followed.

"Hello, Princess Sofia!" Flambeau smiled. "Princess Madeline! Did you come back to hear our encore?"

"And look, they've brought someone who hasn't experienced the sizzling sounds of..." Nitelight added.

"Smoke, Wings and Fire!" Flambeau sang, his friends backing him up.

"It's great to see you again." Sofia declared. "But there's no time for singing! This is an emergency!"

"Sea serpents are going to replace the Eternal Torch with a magic fountain." Madeline revealed. "Then there'll be water everywhere instead of fire, and you won't be able to life here anymore!"

"Sea serpents?" Flambeau frowned. "Ahh, sounds like Aqualina again."

"You guys have to help us get to Everburn and warn him." Sofia urged.

"You know, there is one thing we can try first." Flambeau suggested. "There's a bridge on that trail that the serpents will have to cross. We can take the underground tunnels, and get there just ahead of them!"

"Hey, yeah!" Nitelite nodded. "Then we can melt the bridge, and they'll be stuck!"

"That's a great idea!" James agreed. "But a knight doesn't sneak around through underground tunnels." He mounted Smokelee. "It'll be way faster, and more knight-like, if you fly me to the bridge!"

"Great idea, kid." Smokelee agreed. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, fellas!" Flambeau called, as Smokelee took off.

"There he goes again." Nitelite sighed.

"Smokelee gets so caught up in the heat of the moment, he never thinks things through." Flambeau declared.

"So does James." Madeline groaned.

"The one thing you should never do is fly over sea monsters." Nitelite revealed.

"There they are!" James pointed, as he and Smokelee approached the sea serpents. "Come on! Go, go, go!"

Smokelee flew James over to the serpents.

"Turn back now, you slimy serpents!" James declared. "You're not getting any further!"

"Do they really think they can stop us?" Aqualina scowled. "Knock them out of the sky, girls!"

The serpents became spraying torrents of water out of their mouths.

"Whoa!" James yelped, as Smokelee tried to dodge the streams.

One blast struck Smokelee in the chest, knocking him out of the sky and into the water. Sofia, Madeline and the other dragons flew in to find James and Smokelee, while the sea serpents continued on their path.

"Are you alright?" Sofia asked James.

"Yeah, I'm okay." James groaned.

"Don't look now. The serpents are already across the bridge!" Flambeau pointed out.

"James, now we've missed our chance to stop the sea monsters at the bridge!" Madeline groaned.

"But I didn't know they could shoot water!" James protested.

"I tried to warn you, but you rushed off before I could say anything!" Flambeau frowned. "And you should have known better, mister!" He admonished Smokelee.

"Those serpents are crawling along pretty slowly on land." Nitelite pointed out. "We still have time to get ahead of them and warn Everburn if we go around. But we'll have to move fast..."

Some time later, they reached Everburn's cave. The old dragon was sleeping in a hammock. Sofia and Madeline rushed over to him.

"Um... mr Everburn?" Sofia asked. "Wake up!"

"Wake up!" Madeline said more loudly.

"Wha?!" Everburn awoke.

"It's an emergency." Sofia handed him a cup of liquid from beside the hammock. "A big one."

Everburn drank from the cup.

"Sofia? Madeline?" He yawned. "That you, kids?"

"Yes." Madeline nodded. "And this is our brother, James."

James bowed.

"Pleasure's mine." Everburn smiled. "So, what's with all the commotion?"

"Sea monsters are invading." Sofia revealed.

"Ohhh." Everburn stood up, rubbing his back. "It's always somethin'..."

Everburn walked over to a hole in the cave wall, observing the serpents walking nearby.

"It's that water-logged she-serpent Aqualina!" He noted. "We've been feuding with the serpents for as long as I can remember."

"Now she wants to replace the Eternal Torch with a magic fountain, and flood the Blazing Palisades!" Madeline declared.

"Well, we'll see about that." Everburn smirked. "Ready to give 'em a warm welcome, boys?"

The dragons stood firm, and all breathed fire. They then took positions that would block the serpents' path.

"Isn't there any way you could settle this peacefully?" Sofia asked.

"Those serpents are trying to take away our home." Everburn growled. "What, you want I should put out a welcome mat for them?"

"Is there's trouble, you can count on me." James smiled. "I'm training to be a Junior Knight!"

"Listen, junior." Everburn told James. "Thank you so much, sincerely from the bottom of my heart. But I want you three out of harm's way, over there." He nudged Sofia, Madeline and James away. "Keep watch, okay?"

"But I want to help!" James protested.

"Kid, when you're the Elder Dragon, you can make the decisions, okay?" Everburn declared. "But for now, you can go sit watch."

The sea serpents finally arrived.

"Everburn." Aqualina sneered. "I was wondering if you'd dare show your scaly hide."

"Oh, go soak your head!" Everburn scowled. "And whil you're at it, get off our island! Boys, let's give 'em a warm send-off!"

The dragons started breathing fire, while the serpents sprayed water.

Aqualina: This tiny isle  
Sea serpents: In the ocean wide  
Aqualina: Should be monster kissed  
Sea serpents: And not dragon fried

Aqualina: So you better split  
Sea serpents: Or step aside  
Aqualina: My claim to this rock is bona fide  
Dolphina: That means it's real

Aqualina: There's water in the rain  
Like there's water in the sea  
Sea serpents: Big blue  
Aqualina: And that water will cause a flood that will wash you away from me  
Sea serpents: You're through

Aqualina: If you know what's good for you now  
You won't make any fuss  
Go take your final bow  
Cause this island belongs to us  
Sea serpents: Yeah, take your final bow  
Cause this island belongs to us

"Now shoo!" Aqualina threatened.

"Ha!" Everburn scoffed. "Tell 'em, Flambeau!"

Flembeau: This rock's our home  
Dragons: So get off our porch  
Flembeau: We belong right here  
Dragons: With the Eternal Torch

Flembeau: All your little plans  
Dragons: We're about to scorch  
Fleambeau: You'll turn into steam in our fiery forge  
Everburn: That almost rhymes

Flembeau: Like the fire on the cliff  
Like the fire in the sun  
Dragons: Big heat  
Flembeau: There's a fire in my mouth  
That'll put you on the run  
Dragons: Retreat

Flembeau: If you know what's good for you now  
There's nothing to discuss  
Go take your final bow  
Cause this island belongs to us  
Dragons: Yeah, go take your final bow  
Cause this island belongs to us

"You're beat!" Everburn mocked Aqualina, who sprayed water at his finger.

"All this singing is getting them nowhere!" James frowned.

"This could go on forever!" Madeline sighed.

"There has to be a better way to give this story a happy ending." Sofia declared.

"You're beat!" Everburn repeated.

All: If you know what's good for you now  
You won't make any fuss  
Everburn: I'm just warming up my snout  
Dolphina: Ha! We're gonna put your fire out

The dragons and serpents all climbed on each others' shoulders.

All: Oh, yeah  
Go take your final bow  
Cause this island belongs  
Belongs  
To us  
This island belongs to us

Both towers collapsed, dragon and serpent falling to the ground.

"This is getting us exactly nowhere!" Everburn groaned.

"We can't stay here and block them off forever!" Nitelite pointed out.

"Right." Everburn nodded. "But maybe something else can. Pick up the kiddos and follow me!"

A short time later, the dragons were stacking rocks into a barricade higher up the mountain.

"This should stop those slimy eels in their slippery tracks!" Everburn smirked.

"Everburn keeps putting us on the sidelines." James complained. "A knight doesn't sit on the sidelines!"

"He told us to keep watch." Sofia reminded him.

"Anyone can keep watch." James scoffed. "I'm training to be a knight. I've gotta get in on this action." He looked around. "Hey, this big rock would block the trail better than a bunch of small ones. It'll be like a wall in itself."

"James, no." Madeline shook her head. "The dragons want to handle this themselves."

"I just... have to get it... to move..." James started pushing the large rock with his feet.

"Wait!" Sofia urged.

"James, stop!" Madeline yelled.

james finally dislodged the rock, which started rolling down the trail.

"Oh no!" James gasped.

The rock rolled right into the barricade, scattering the smaller rocks, just as the sea serpents arrived.

"Oh, look at them fly!" Aqualina jeered. "And I didn't even have to lift a claw!"

Sofia, Madeline and James watched as the serpents neared the top.

"There's nothing to stop them now!" Sofia groaned.

Up on the highest peak, the sea serpents reached their target.

"So this is the famous Eternal Torch?" Aqualina mused. "The dragons believe it will burn until the end of time. Well, they're in for a big surprise!" She picked up the Torch, and used her water spray to put it out.

Outside, all the gouts of flames extinguished.

"The fire!" Smokelee gasped.

"It's gone!" Nitelite yelped.

Inside, Aqualina held up the Forever Fountain and placed it where the Eternal Torch once was.

"Let the eternal waters of the Forever Fountain flow, and turn the Blazing Palisades into... the Watery Palisades!" She announced.

The Forever Fountain sprayed out a torrent of water, which flowed all over the Palisades. The dragons were swept away as the waters cascaded down the peak. Sofia, Madeline and James tried to move down the ridge, but a blast of water knocked them down into the torrent. They all were swept down to the bottom of the island.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped. "The island's flooded, and you guys are soaked!"

"We're half-drowned is what we are, Maddie!" Everburn declared. "Our magical fire is kaput! Our beautiful home is lost forever!"

"There's gotta be something I can do to make this right." James declared. "I'm going up there right now!"

"Wait a minute, James." Sofia stopped him. "Remember that old saying Sir Finnegan told you after your test?"

"Huh?" Madeline frowned.

"Uh... look before you leap?" James recalled.

"Right." Sofia nodded. "Well, ever since you got here, you've been rushing into things without thinking them through first. Don't you see? That's what got us into trouble."

James sighed in shame.

"We can still help the dragons." Madeline declared. "But we shouldn't just charge ahead! We need a plan!"

"Okay. Um..." James pondered. "How about this? If we put the Torch back, the fires will start again. That will give the dragons a fighting chance!"

"But how do we get past the sea monsters?" Sofia asked.

James looked at Everburn sadly breathing a small ember of fire, and got an idea.

"Didn't Aqualina say she wouldn't rest until all the fires were out?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Madeline asked.

Moments later, James finished explaining his plan.

"So whattaya think?" He asked.

"I don't know, kids." Everburn frowned. "This plan of yours? Gives me heartburn."

"If it works, it could get your home back." Sofia pointed out.

"But to pull it off, we'll need help from all of you." James declared.

"What else have we got to lose?" Flambeau asked.

"Let's do it!" Nitelite agreed.

"Yes!" Sofia, Madeline and James cheered.

Near the peak, the sea serpents looked at their handiwork.

"It's paradise!" Aqualina said gleefully. "All that I hoped for, and more!"

"But there's still a fire burning!" Dorsal pointed to a small stream of flame.

"That can't be right!" Aqualina frowned. "All the fires should be out! Come on, girls. We've got one last fire to put out!"

The sea serpents started swimming down the mountain.

"Here they come." Madeline whispered, she and her siblings hiding behind a corner.

"It's working!" James cheered. "They're coming down to check the fire!"

The serpents started circled the source of the fire, a hollow rock.

"That's it! They're gone!" James hissed. "Let's-!"

"James." Madeline said firmly.

"...Or maybe we should make sure that was all of them." James said sheepishly.

They waited, and see Dorsal catch up to the others.

"Okay, that's the last of 'em!" James smiled. "Now we can go!"

"Let's hope the dragons can keep the sea monsters busy for a while." Sofia mused.

"What can be keeping that flickering nuisance going?" Aqualina examined the rock.

In a cavern below, Flambeau was breathing fire up through the rock. He suddenly stopped.

"Well, good riddance." Aqualina scowled.

"There's another one!" Coral pointed to a new gout of flame.

"Well, put it out!" Aqualina growled.

This time, Nitelite was providing the flame.

Meanwhile, Sofia, Madeline and James reached the peak.

"Okay, we have to put the Eternal Torch back on that pedestal." Madeline declared.

"There it is!" Sofia spotted it. "Help me with it!"

Outside, the sea serpents reached the flame, only for it to vanish.

"That better be the last one." Aqualina growled.

"No!" Dolphina pointed to another gout of flame.

The sea serpents swam over to the new flame.

"I'm confused." Dolphina frowned.

"I thought we put all these out." Coral added.

"There shouldn't be any fires left!" Aqualina scowled, as more flames rose up.

Everburn popped out of one of the holes, quickly joined by the others.

"There will always be fire and dragons on the Blazing Palisades!" He announced, as they landed by the sea serpents.

"So it's a trick!" Aqualina spat. "I thought you dragons would have been washed out to sea by now!"

"Our tails may be soggy, but we're still here!" Everburn said defiantly.

"There's nothing left for you now!" Aqualina laughed.

"Don't be so sure about that." Everburn smirked. "I have friends in very high places."

Up on the peak, Sofia, Madeline and James put the Eternal Torch on top of the Forever Fountain. The Torch began spouting flames again, dissolving the waters spraying out of the peak, with more flames returning.

"The fire is back!" Aqualina gasped. "That's impossible! It's-!"

"Wow!" The other sea serpent said with awe, as a circle rainbow appeared above the peak.

"It's... it's gorgeous!" Aqualina admitted. "That's what it is."

"The fire is back!" Everburn smiled... before realising not all of the water fountains had vanished. "...But for only half the Palisades."

"The top half is fire..." Dolphina pointed out.

"While the bottom half is water!" Aqualina finished.

At the top of the peak, both the Eternal Torch and Forever Fountain were still working, spraying water and fire together.

"It's beautiful!" Madeline smiled.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of the Fountain." Sofia declared.

"Wait a minute, Sofia." James remarked. "I've been just jumping into things all day. Maybe we should stop and think about this one."

"It's about time." Madeline smirked.

"You're right, James." Sofia smiled. "It might work out better for everyone if we leave things just the way they are."

The three of them went down the mountain to talk to the dragons and sea serpents.

"That beautiful rainbow is a sign of what fire and water can be when you put them together." Madeline told them.

"Wouldn't it be better to just stop fighting, and see what beautiful things you can accomplish side by side?" Sofa asked, leading Everburn over to Aqualina. "What do you say, guys?"

"Eh, it's a pretty big island, so, uh... what the hey?" Everburn smiled. "I guess we can share."

"Well, if someone as stubborn as you is willing to try it, then I guess I am, too." Aqualina climbed out of the water and offered Everburn her claw. "We're in."

Everburn and Aqualina shook claws, creating a small amount of steam.

"Fellas, I think this calls for a song." Everburn told his fellow dragons.

Aqualina winked at her fellow Sea Serpents.

Flembeau: When the water in the clouds meets the sunshine way up high  
Dragons: Such views  
Aqualina: All the water joins with fire to light up the evening sky  
Sea serpents: Such hues

Aqualina: So we know what's good for us now  
Flembeau: We won't make any fuss  
Dolphina: I know we can get along  
Sea serpents: Doo doo doo  
Everburn: And maybe write a new hit song

Sea Serpents: Oh, yeah  
All: We're gonna finish strong  
Cause this island belongs  
Falmbeau: It belongs  
All: To  
Flambeau: To  
All: Us  
Aqualina: Ohhhh  
All: It belongs to us!

"And with dragons and sea monsters living side by side in harmony, the island became the Misty Palisades." The mirror narrated.

Back in the library, Sofia and Madeline closed the book, which had a picture of the newly-formed Misty Palisades.

"Now that looks like a happy ending." Madeline smiled.

The book flew back to its place on the shelves.

"But there's still one more happy ending to go." Sofia smiled.

"There is?" Madeline frowned.

"Yeah." Sofia nodded. "Come with me. I'll show you."

Back at the training grounds, James was once again running the course. He grabbed a spear and threw it through a hoop, hitting a target.

"Go, James!" Madeline cheered.

"You can do it!" Sofia added.

James stopped before a door, a selection of weapons to the side. He made to pick up the axe, but stopped.

"Wait a minute..." He frowned.

James walked up to the door, lifted the latch, and opened it. He saw a mud puddle on the other side, then went back and grabbed a plank. He threw the plank over the mud, allowing him to walk across.

"Yes!" He cheered. He then raced over the finish line. "Done!"

"And with time to spare!" Sir Finnegan smiled, noting the half-empty hourglass. "It was wise of you to check the door before trying to bash it down. Well, my lad, you've passed your test with flying colors!"

A servant walked over, carrying a shield and medal with the Junior Knights crest.

"You have earned the rank of Junior Knight!" Sir Finnegan hung the medal around James' neck. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sir Finnegan!" James smiled, as he accepted the shield too.

"Way to go, James." Madeline smiled.

"Well, you know what they say..." James grinned.

"Look before you leap!" Sofia, Madeline and James said together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Crown of Blossoms

Outside Castle Enchancia, Madeline and a group of servants were tending to a new garden. Clover was also helping, planting seeds.

"There." Madeline smiled as they finished. "Your new garden is all planted."

"Snacks anytime I want them!" Clover cheered. "Thanks, Maddie. You're the best!"

"It's a great way to celebrate the Festival of Plenty." Madeline beamed.

"That's what I'm talking' about!" Clover whooped. "Okay now, where are they?"

"Where are what?" Madeline asked.

"You know, the fruits, the veggies, the yummy-yummies!" Clover declared. "It's been minutes since we've planted the seeds!"

"Clover, gardens don't grow right away." Madeline giggled. "It takes a few weeks." She saw Sofia, Amber and James come over with a special crown. "Ooh! Here comes the Crown of Blossoms!"

"Ooh, the Crown of Blossoms." Clover nodded. "...What is that?"

"The Crown of Blossoms is why we have the Festival of Plenty in the first place." Madeline declared. "The Princess of Plenty, who is always Amber, wears it in the opening ceremonies. It's a big honor, because the Crown isn't just pretty. It's magic."

"Magic?" Clover repeated.

"Wow, I've never seen the Crown of Blossoms up close like this!" Madeline gazed at the crown under it's glass dome.

"Me neither." Sofia admitted. "It's quite a sight, isn't it?"

"It's so beautiful..." Madeline smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Amber waved her fan. "Because... I told daddy I think you should be this year's Princess of Plenty!"

"Me?!" Madeline gasped.

"Actually, it was dad's idea." James revealed.

"Which I loved immediately!" Amber declared, laughing awkwardly. "Because it's about time you had a turn."

"Which is..." James mimicked Amber's laugh. "...What dad said."

"Congrats, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"I don't believe this!" Madeline gasped. "I mean, I'd love to, but-"

"You'll do fine!" Amber assured her. "Especially if I coach you. James, Crown."

James lifted off the glass dome. Amber picked up the Crown and placed it on Madeline's head.

"This is amazing!" Madeline beamed. "Thank you!"

"I will get my coaching whistle, and meet you at the stage!" Amber declared.

"Uh... what?" Sofia frowned.

"Being Princess of Plenty is a big responsibility." Amber pointed out. "Someone has to tell you what to do!"

"And you know Amber loves to tell people what to do." James smirked. "Congratulations, Madeline. You'll do great."

"Better than great." Sofia added.

"Thanks." Madeline turned to the animals. "Did you hear that? I'm the Princess of Plenty this year!"

"That's fantastic, Maddie!" Clover grinned. "Yay! ...So, tell me more about this magic crown you get wear."

"Dad's grandma found it long ago in a far-off kingdom." Madeline revealed. "It was just lying in a big strawberry patch. No-one knows who made it."

"But what about the magic part?" Clover urged.

"Right." Madeline nodded. "So when my great-grandma planted a seed from the Crown, all the crops grew better, faster, and tasted extra-delicious! And now each year, the Princess of Plenty - this year, it's me! - drops a seed in one of the fields to start the planting season, and remind us to be thankful for what we have. And then, we have a big party!"

"Hmmm... if just one seed can manage all that, imagine what two seeds can do!" Clover grinned.

"I don't know." Madeline admitted. "But they're supposed to be super-powerful."

"So, uh... maybe you could hook a bunny up with one of those magic seeds?" Clover inquired. "You know, to give my garden a... better, faster and delicious boost?"

"I'd love to, but... they're not my seeds to give." Madeline declared. "Sorry, Clover. I'd better go meet Amber and Sofia. This is gonna be so much fun!"

As Madeline turned to leave, some of the seeds fell off the crown. Clover caught them in his paw.

"Madeline?" He called.

"Yes?" Madeline turned back.

"...Just uh... good luck tonight." Clover hid the seeds in his paws.

"Thanks." Madeline smiled. "See you later!"

As Madeline walked away, Whatnaught squeaked angrily at Clover.

"I know, I know!" Clover groaned. "I should give these back to Madeline. I mean, she did just say I couldn't have any..."

Whatnaught nodded.

"...But she didn't really give them to me." Clover pointed out. "They fell off, and I happened to catch them."

Whatnaught chattered angrily, folding his arms.

"What to do, what to do?" Clover sighed.

Clover: Give it back now?  
Do I give it back now?  
On the one hand, buddy  
What's right is plain to see  
Can't plant these tiny seeds  
They're not my property  
But on the other hand  
I did not steal at all  
The seeds dropped from the sky  
And I just broke the fall

The hardest thing to figure out  
The problem I just can't get through  
What if the thing that you call right  
Is just the wrong right thing to do?  
Just the wrong right thing to do

Think it out now

Think about the veggies  
Stacked straight up to the sky  
Lettuce, kale, and carrots are the apple of my eye  
These seeds just waste away  
Up in that blossom crown  
Why don't I move em right on down to garden town?

Huh  
Well

So let's just take a little time  
And look at this thing more logically  
It could be what's wrong to you  
Is just the right wrong thing for me  
Just the right wrong thing for me

Come on  
Come on

You can stop your little dance  
I know ya think I should told her  
But they say the truth is in the eye of the beholder  
Now I gotta make a choice  
Not just stand here getting older  
Cause this golden opportunity won't get much golder  
So this bunny's gonna step it up and be a little bolder

Clover planted all the seeds in the ground. Seconds later, large, delicious-looking vegetables sprouted out all around. Clover picked a carrot and took a bite.

"Leaping' lettuce!" He smiled. "This is the best carrot I've ever had! The seeds really do create the best-tasting veggies ever!"

Clover: Ever!

This right here, my man  
Oh, it's the right wrong thing to do  
Gotta say it  
It's the right wrong thing to do

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

"Have a radish, pal!" Clover offered. "You won't believe how good they are!"

Whatnaught took a hesitant nibble, and squeaked in delight at the taste.

"Right?" Clover smirked. "Hey, let's try the celery! Let's- Oh, wait... But don't tell Madeline, okay? Alright!"

As Clover and Whatnaught scampered away, a gnome popped up from behind a tree. He sniffed the air, and followed the scent to the garden patch.

"Bouncing blueberries, I knew it!" He declared. "I knew I smelled magic vegetables. Malachite! Smell that?"

A second gnome, with a long white beard, popped up.

"Are you smelling things again, lad?" Malachite asked.

"Look!" The first gnome pointed. "That's a garden, made with seeds from the Crown of the Gnomes."

Malachite sniffed.

"Hmm, they do smell like magic vegetables." He admitted. "And there's magic pollen... oh, Jiminy Jackfruit, you're right! Well done, Fig!"

They hid back behind the tree.

"There's no doubt." Malachite declared. "That garden was grown from a seed from the Crown of the Gnomes!" He and Fig took off their hats. "Taken from our strawberry patch sooo long ago. Can it be that out endless quest is at an end?"

"Can we finally say goodbye to tiny tomato's and squishy squash?" Fig cringed, pulling some of the bad fruit out of his hat.

"Perhaps." Malachite nodded. "But for that to happen, we must first bring the crown back to the gnomes!" He spotted Clover. "Ah-ha! That rabbit must have the Crown, so we must get it from him!" He put his hat back on. "Let's go introduce ourselves to that rabbit!"

Meanwhile, Madeline was with Sofia and Amber, by the stage where she would sit as the Princess of Plenty.

"Alright Madeline, first thing in the ceremony: The Princess of Plenty must curtsy and greet the audience." Amber instructed.

"We've both seen this festival before, Amber." Sofia frowned.

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "I remember pretty much everything."

Amber blew on a whistle.

"Maybe you should take notes." She gave Madeline a notepad and quill.

"Really, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Okay..." Madeline started writing. "''Curtsy, and greet'... Got it!"

"Then you come over here, step into the field, take a seed from the crown, plant it, and say 'I plant this-'" Amber started

"'I plant this seed in the hope there will always be plenty'?" Madeline recited.

Amber blew her whistle again.

"Oh, so close." She sighed. "It's 'plenty for all'."

"Oh." Madeline started writing. "'For all'. Thank you."

Amber blew her whistle once more.

"Stop!" She rushed over. "The Crown is crooked."

"Oh, Amber..." Sofia rolled her eyes as Amber picked up the crown.

"Hey, what's this design in here?" Madeline pointed to the inside of the Crown, where there was a face-like symbol.

"Really, Madeline, I have no idea." Amber put the Crown back on her head. "That's not what I'm here to teach you. Focus!" She blew the whistle again.

"Poor Maddie..." Sofia said under her breath.

Back in the garden, Clover was digging out another carrot.

"...Yo, this is all that's left?" He frowned. "I can't believe I'm running out of veggies already!"

Whatnaught pulled a radish out of the huge pile of vegetables, and made to take a bite.

"Ah-ah, hold it!" Clover said fiercely. "Put. The radish. Down!"

Whatnaught chattered angrily.

"Don't you..." Clover repeated the noise. "...Me! You had lots already. I don't wanna put a fence around these veggies!"

"What's going on, Clover?" Robin asked, as she and Mia landed on a tree branch.

"Ooh, nice garden!" Mia smiled.

"Sorry, don't have enough to share!" Clover said quickly. "Nothing to see here! Move along!"

"Huh, rude." Robin muttered, as she and Mia flew away.

"Double rude." Mia added.

Clover then spotted Malachite, who was posing as a garden gnome.

"Huh. Didn't notice that before." He frowned. He turned and added the radish to the pile, then turned back to see Fig alongside Malachite. "Wait a minute! He scampered over to them. "Who are you, and why are you in my garden?"

"Good day, sir." Malachite declared. "I'm Malachite. The hungry one over here is Fig."

"Hello." Fig said curtly.

"We are lovers of fine fruits and veggies." Malachite continued. "And these are spectacular! This garden wasn't by any chance grown with magical seeds, was it?"

"Magical seeds?" Clover said awkwardly. "What? No! Magical seeds? I planted this garden! I have a green paw! I don't have any magical seeds. No, never heard of it!"

"Shame." Malachite mused.

"Aye." Fig nodded. "'Tis."

"Your tasty veggies won't last long, my friend." Malachite declared. "You've eaten at least half of them already. Soon, these rare, mouth-watering veggies will be gone."

"That's true." Clover frowned. "Aw, man..."

"You know, we could help you with that." Malachite smiled. "How would you like us to make it so your garden supply of veggies never, ever runs out."

"You can do that?" Clover asked.

"You've heard of the Hanging Gardens of Galdiz?" Malachite asked. "The Tangu Tomato Terraces?"

"You guys planted those?" Clover gasped.

"Uh... no." Malachite admitted. "But we enchanted them. And we can enchant your garden, too. We just need one little magical seed."

"Just one?" Clover asked.

"That's right." Malachite nodded. "We enchant it, you plant it, and quick as a wink, you get a never-ending supply of delicious fruits and veggies."

"Ohhh, never-ending fruits and veggies!" Clover cheered.

"Can we do that?" Fig asked, as Malachite pushed him to one side. "I'm very confused."

"Shh!" Malachite hissed. "Of course not, lad! I'm tricking the rabbit, so we can get the crown back!"

"Oh, right." Fig smiled.

"But you don't have a magic seed for us to enchant." Malachite told Clover. "So we can't help you. And you running out of magical, impossible-to-replace veggies? So very, very sad."

"Wait!" Clover declared. "What if I told ya I could get a magic seed? Or borrow, anyway? Could you still do that garden-enchanting thing for me?"

"It would be our pleasure." Malachite bowed alongside Fig.

"Excellent!" Clover smiled. "I'll get it, you stay here!"

"Right." Fig nodded. "We'll just have a tiny nibble, mate."

"Uh-uh-uh-uh." Clover shook his head. "On second thought, you guys come with me." He pushed them along with him.

Meanwhile, in Sofia and Madeline's wardrobe, Amber blew her whistle again.

"Curtsy, greet, walk, say the words, drop the seed, don't fall in dirt." Madeline recited, wearing a yellow and red dress.

"See?" Sofia added. "She's got this."

Amber blew her whistle again.

"What?" Madeline yelped. "What did I forget?"

"Nothing." Amber admitted. "But the gown's on backwards."

"It is?" Sofia asked.

"Oops." Madeline frowned.

Meanwhile, Clover lead the gnomes into Sofia and Madeline's room. The two of stumbled through the hole, and tumbled. When they got up, they spotted the crown on top of a trunk.

"The Crown of the Gnomes!" They gasped.

Fig leapt onto the trunk and threw the crown to Malachite.

"What's goin' on?" Clover frowned. "Hey, put that back!"

"We're taking the crown, rabbit!" Malachite declared.

"You can't!" Clover tried to take it back. "Madeline needs it for the festival!"

"But it's ours!" Fig yelled.

In the wardrobe, Amber heard the noise.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, as Madeline struggled out of her dress.

"Hear what?" Sofia asked.

"I'm going to check." Amber declared. "You stay here with Maddie."

As Amber walked into the room, the gnomes dove behind the trunk, and Clover leapt onto the bed.

Amber looked around, finding the room supposedly empty, then went back to the wardrobe. Clover and the gnomes popped back out.

The gnomes made a run for the secret passageway, but Clover blocked them.

"You are not leaving with that crown." Clover growled.

"Oh yes, we are!" Malachite retorted, as he and Fig ran the other way.

Clover gave chase, but tripped on a rug, allowing the gnomes to escape.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Madeline finished putting the gown on the right way round.

"Is this right?" She asked Amber.

"Oh, yes." Amber nodded. "But it's almost time for the festival to start, so let's see what it looks like with the crown."

Amber made to blow her whistle, but Sofia put her hand over it.

"Amber, I'm sure Maddie appreciates the help." She declared. "But please don't blow the whistle again."

Madeline gave Sofia a grateful smile as she left the wardrobe. Entering the room, she saw Clover tangled in the rug, and lifted it off him.

"Clover?" She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Madeline!" Clover smiled weakly. "What brings you here?"

Madeline saw that the crown was missing.

"Have you seen the Crown of Blossoms?" She asked. "It was right here."

"Crown, crown, crown..." Clover fake-pondered. "Uhh... gotta run, bye!"

Clover hopped aside just as Amber and Sofia entered the room.

"How does it look with the crown?" Amber asked.

"I... can't find it." Madeline declared. "It was here, but now it's gone!"

"Don't be silly." Amber chuckled. "It's right here, on the..." She realized the trunk was bare. "Where's the crown?!"

"Gone, like Madeline said." Sofia pointed out.

"This is no time for jokes, you too." Amber looked around frantically.

"It's not a joke, Amber." Madeline declared.

Clover awkwardly tried to sidle away.

"It is gone!" Amber yelped. "Alert the guards!"

"No!" Madeline yelled. "Then everyone will know. It's my first time being Princess of Plenty, and I've already messed up!"

"Can you just help get it back, Amber?" Sofia inquired.

"How?" Amber groaned. "I don't know anything about finding crown thieves! How can you be Princess of Plenty without the Crown of Blossoms? What will happen to the festival-"

Madeline grabbed Amber's whistle and blew on it.

"Okay, I'm better now." Amber said flatly. "Thank you for that." She took a deep breath. "Of course I'll help you. What if I stall the start of the festival, and you get the crown back?"

"Sounds like a plan." Madeline smiled. "Thanks, Amber."

"I'll help you find it, Maddie." Sofia offered.

As Clover hopped over to the passage, Madeline spotted him.

"Clover..." She frowned. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Well, uh... I..." Clover stuttered. "Well, I, uh..."

Clover led them to the pile of vegetables.

"How did your garden grow so many veggies so fast?" Sofia asked. "It's almost like-"

"Magic." Madeline realized.

"It's a really funny story, really." Clover cringed. "Not like 'funny, ha-ha'..."

"Clover." Sofia said firmly. "We know you know something! Tell us!"

"Well, see... some seeds fell out of the crown." Clover admitted. "I thought 'what harm would there be in using them for my little garden', and it worked!"

"One seed did all this?" Madeline frowned.

"Well, it was more like... three." Clover cringed.

"Clover!" Madeline yelled.

"I know!" Clover groaned. "So then these gnomes showed up, and they told me they'd make my garden grow never-ending delicious veggies, but instead they stole the Crown. it's really their fault when you think about it and- okay, okay! It was my fault! I lied to you! I stole the seeds, and I let the gnomes steal the crown. I let you down, Maddie..."

"Not just me, Clover." Madeline frowned. "The Crown of Blossoms is important to everyone."

"Where did those gnomes go?" Sofia asked.

"That way." Clover pointed.

"Come on." Madeline urged. "Let's go find them."

Inside the castle, Malachite and Fig froze as they heard someone approaching. Rex appeared, and spotted them.

"Ooh, toys, toys, toys!" He rushed over. "Hello, toys!"

"Boo!" Malachite yelled.

Rex yelped and ran away.

"Nice on!" Fig chuckled, as he and Malachite resumed their movements.

Meanwhile, Clover, Whatnaught, Sofia and Madeline ran toward the castle, joined by Robin and Mia.

"Gnomes? What gnomes?" Mia asked.

"We haven't seen anything since a certain rude garden bunny refused to share his veggies with us." Robin glared at Clover.

"Sorry about that." Clover cringed.

"You should be." Mia frowned.

"We really need your help finding them." Sofia declared. "They're somewhere in the castle, or on the grounds."

"Sure, Sofia." Robin nodded.

"We're on it!" Mia added.

Whatnaught saluted, then scampered off to search.

"I can help too!" Clover offered.

"No thanks." Madeline frowned. "You've helped enough."

At the ceremony, Amber (wearing a headdress of twigs) attempted to stall the proceedings.

"Before the Princess of Plenty appears, Prince James and I would like to present to you the amazing, uh... dance of the saplings!" She told the crowd. "A little dancing music, maestro?"

The band started playing, and Amber flew into an improvised dance, leaping and waving her arms, to James's confusion.

"Just do what I do!" She told her brother. "It's for Madeline!"

James reluctantly mimicked Amber's moves.

Meanwhile, the gnomes neared the front door.

"There's the way out!" Malachite declared.

As they rushed toward the door, Whatnaught leapt out from behind a column, blocking their path.

"Aw, isn't he a cute little critter?" Fig cooed. He made to pet Whatnaught, but Whatnaught tried to bite him. "Ooh, I take it back!"

Malachite took off his hat and jammed it on Whatnaught, blinding him. The gnomes then kept running.

Back at the ceremony, Amber was juggling, while James was telling jokes.

"What did one ocean say to the other?" James asked. "Nothing! They just waved! Get it?"

"We can't keep this up much longer." Miranda frowned.

"Where is Madeline?" Roland wondered.

Not too far away, Sofia and Madeline met up with Robin and Mia at the bridge outside the castle.

"Did they come out this way?" Sofia asked.

"Nope. Not this way." Robin answered.

"And they didn't cross the bridge." Mia added.

"Good." Madeline smiled. "That means they're still here somewhere. We need a plan B."

Whatnaught, the hat still stuck on him, crashed into Sofia, knocking off the hat.

"Whatnaught?" Sofia gasped.

"He saw the gnomes!" Clover declared, dragging a wagon full of his veggies. "That's one of their hats!"

"Clover, what are you doing?" Madeline frowned.

"This is all the veggies I have left from my garden." Clover announced. "Gnomes can't resist 'em, and I know how we can use 'em to get the crown back... if you'll let me help!"

"Maddie..." Sofia urged.

"Okay." Madeline sighed. "What's the plan?"

"See, I figure they have to cross the bridge to get outta here, right?" Clover pointed out. "So if we place a few tomatos there..."

Shortly after, the gnomes drew near.

"All we have to do is get across this bridge, and we're home free!" Malachite declared.

"Great, let's do it!" Fig smiled.

As they ran, they came across one of the tomatos.

"What's that?" Fig drifted over, drawn by the scent. He took a bite. "Marvelous, and magical!"

Malachite also took a bite.

"Ooh, that is nice." He smiled.

"Look, Malachite!" Fig pointed to a second tomato. "Another one!"

Malachite pushed Fig aside, and examined the tomato.

"Careful, lad." He frowned. "Something's fishy."

"Fishy? More like yummy!" Fig grinned. He then smelled another tomato. "Oh, wait. There's more! Much more!"

"Fig?" Malachite frowned as he rushed off. "Hold up now, laddy!"

Malachite followed Fig, and they discovered the wagon of veggies.

"Creamed cauliflower, we hit the jackpot!" Fig cheered.

"Fig, lad, this could be a trap." Malachite pointed out.

"Not these juicy tomato's." Fig crooned over a pile of them.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Malachite shook Fig. "There's no time to snack! ...Oh, but it looks so good..." He sniffed. "And it smells even better! I can't help myself!"

They both started eating.

"Now!" Clover declared, he and the girls having been hiding behind the wagon the whole time.

Madeline tilted the wagon, causing the veggies to fall onto the gnomes. She then grabbed the Crown.

"Got it!" She smiled.

As Fig and Malachite emerged from the pile, they were faced with Clover and Whatnaught.

"Hello, gnomes." Clover growled.

"Hello, rabbit." Malachite glared. "That was quite the trap. But I believe you have something that belongs to us."

"That crown belongs to Madeline and her family." Clover retorted.

"That's right." Madeline put on the crown. "And now I have to get it to the festival."

"Well, before you go, Princess, just know that it's not the Crown of Blossoms you're wearing." Fig declared.

"It's the Crown of the Gnomes." Malachite added. "Taken from our strawberry patch many years ago."

"That's not how we heard the story." Sofia frowned.

"Well, give a listen, dear ones, and I'll tell you the true tale of the crown." Malachite declared.

Fig conjured up a violin.

"A gnome loves a sad story." He announced.

"The Crown of the Gnomes. T'was the pride of our people for many a year." Malachite recalled, as Fig played his violin. "Our fields were full of fruits and vegetables."

"We don't have good land like you do here." Fig added, briefly ceasing his playing. "We need the Crown to make the crops grow well."

"On that fateful day, so long ago, the gnome in charge of the crown laid down in a strawberry patch for a nap." Malachite continued. "But when he awoke, the crown was gone."

"For years, we searched for it!" Fig wailed. "From Rudistan to Caldoon!"

"But today, luck was on our side." Malachite declared. "We came to your Festival of Plenty, and found our beloved crown at last!"

Madeline took off the crown, and looked again at the symbol inside, realizing it matched the symbol on Malachite's hat.

"Look!" She pointed out.

"It's the same as on their hats! Clover realized. "Maybe they are telling the truth."

"I think they are." Sofia agreed. "I guess the crown really does belong to them..."

"I'm so sorry." Madeline walked over to the gnomes. "Here's your crown."

"Thank you, Princess." Malachite accepted the crown, then turned to Clover. "And you, rabbit. I hope you can forgive us for tricking you."

"Eh, it's okay." Clover smiled. "You got- Oh! Madeline, what about the festival?"

"There isn't going to be a festival, Clover." Madeline said sadly.

"It's true." Sofia sighed. "No Crown, no seed planting."

"Some Princess of Plenty I turned out to be." Madeline frowned.

"You're a plenty great great Princess of Plenty!" Clover assured her. "Besides, it's my fault. I'm a rotten friend. You gave me a garden, but was I thankful? No! I am so, so sorry."

"Well... if you hadn't given up your veggies, we would never have learned the truth about the crown." Madeline pointed out.

"Good point, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"But how am I gonna tell everyone about this?" Madeline asked.

"Don't worry." Clover smiled. "I'll be right beside you when you share the bad news."

"And so will I." Sofia nodded. "We'll share the bad news together."

"Share?" Madeline repeated. "Did you say 'share'?" She picked up Clover, hugging him and Sofia. "You're both geniuses!"

"Hey, what?" Clover frowned.

"What are you talking about, Maddie?" Sofia asked.

"There's a way for everyone to win." Madeline grinned. "Malachite, I have an idea!"

Back at the festival, Amber was still dancing, while James was performing backflips. Sofia and Madeline rushed over.

"Oh!" Amber gasped. "Oh, stop! Stop the music, please!"

"Finally." James wheezed.

"Oh, you couldn't find the crown?" Amber asked.

"It's okay, Amber." Sofia smiled.

"Just introduce me." Madeline instructed her.

"If you say so." Amber frowned. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the festival... the Princess of Plenty!"

The crowd applauded as Madeline stepped forward.

"Good evening, everyone." She declared. "Sorry I'm so late, but... it turns out, there's been a misunderstanding. You see, the Crown of Blossoms doesn't really belong to us?"

"What?" Miranda frowned as the crowd gasped. "I don't understand. Who does it belong to?"

The gnomes emerged.

"The gnomes." Madeline replied. "This is Malachite and Fig. Guys, meet my dad and mom: King Roland and Queen Miranda."

"Your majesties." Malachite smiled, as he and Fig bowed.

"We haven't seen gnomes in Enchancia in ages." Roland admitted. "You are most welcome."

"Why, thank you, King Roland." Malachite bowed again.

"The gnomes lost the crown a long time ago, and we found it by accident." Madeline revealed, showing Roland the matching symbols on the crown and Malachite's hat. "It really belongs to them. See?"

Roland examined the symbols.

"They could have just taken the crown back with them." Madeline admitted. "But instead, they've agreed to share it ith us once a year for our festival."

"As long as we can come with it." Malachite chuckled.

"We love a good festival." Fig smiled.

"Gentlemen, we are grateful for your generosity." Roland declared. "The gnomes will always have a friend in Enchancia."

"And you will always be welcome at the party." Miranda added.

"Well, that's great, because I'm starving." Fig grinned.

Madeline knelt down, and Fig lifted Malachite up, so he could place the crown on Madeline's head. They then bowed as Madeline made her way to the front of the stage, Clover giving her a thumb's up.

"Welcome to the Festival of Plenty!" Madeline announced.

The crowd cheered as Madeline walked to the center of the field. She pulled a seed out of the crown.

"I plant this seed in the hope there will always be plenty." Madeline declared. She turned and smiled at Amber. "For all."

Madeline planted the seed, and plants sprung up all over the field. The crowd cheered, and firework went up into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Pin the Blame On the Genie

Sofia, Madeline and Roland were in Tangu. Roland was speaking with Zandar's father, King Habib.

"We have some time before our trade discussions begin, King Roland." Habib declared. "Is there something you would like to do first?"

"How about a quick tour of the market, King Habib?" Roland suggested. "I'd like to get a new shawl for Miranda."

"And we'd like to see our friend Kazeem." Sofia added.

"How's he doing?" Madeline asked.

"Kazeem?" A tall man in red robes approached. "That mischief-making genie?"

"Please excuse my new royal wizard." Habib frowned. "Omar is... not fond of genies."

"Why should I be, sire?" Omar approached them. "Magic is serious! Royal wizards like me are serious! Genies, on the other hand are... silly."

"Maybe Kazeem was mischievious before, but now he's on the Genie Patrol." Sofia declared. "He takes that very seriously."

"Look out!"

Kazeem, driving a flying carpet-cycle crashed into Omar, knocking them both into a tent.

"Kazeem!" Madeline called, as she and Sofia rushed over to help.

"Uhh... sorry!" Kazeem apologized as he popped out the tent, on Omar's head.

"I rest my case." Omar frowned.

"Can't talk now, girls." Kazeem declared. "Genie Patrol biz. A rogue genie is on the loose, breaking all the rules!"

A fat genie flew by.

"Ali Bobo is free from his lamp!" He chuckled. "Who has a wish for Ali Bobo?"

"...I wish you would make me a birthday cake." One bystander declared.

"Watch out, it's a trick!" Kazeem yelled.

"Ali ka-bobo!" Ali Bobo declared, turning the man into a walking cake. "You are now a birthday cake!"

"This is not what I expected!" The cake-man yelped.

"Oh, my!" habib gasped. "What shall we do?"

"Kazeem will take care of it!" Sofia smiled.

Kazeem whistled, and his carpet bike flew over to him. He rode it over to the rogue genie.

"Ali Bobo made a funny!" The genie cackled, flying away.

"Pull it over, Ali Bobo!" Kazeem ordered.

"No chance!" Ali Bobo sneered.

"Ka-blooey!" Kazeem conjured up a stoplight in front of Ali Bobo, causing him to stop.

"What?!" Ali Bobo frowned. As he tried to escape, more stoplights appeared to block his path.

"Can't escape the long arm of the law!" Kazeem stretched his arm, wrapping it around Ali Bobo.

"Ali Bobo never gets to have fun!" Ali Bobo pouted.

"Nobody said you can't have fun, Bobo." Sergeant Fizz arrived. "Just follow the rules!" He conjured up a scroll that unfurled onto the ground.

"Sergeant Fizz!" Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia leapt on the scroll paper, which carried them over to him.

"Afternoon, Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline." Sergeant Fizz smiled as the girls hugged him. "Nice work, Junior Patrolman." He told Kazeem. "Now, finsh the job."

"Hey!" The cake-man yelled, as two kids tried to eat him. "I may be delicious, but I am still a person!"

"Kablooey!" Kazeem waved his hand. "...Hey, nothing happened!"

"Genie rule #21: Only the genie who grants a wish can undo the wish!" Sergeant Fix conjured up the scroll.

"Right, I forgot." He turned to Ali Bobo. "Unmake that cake, rogue genie!"

Kazeem uncoiled his arm, spinning Ali Bobo around.

"Okay, okay!" Ali Bobo groaned. "Ali ka-bobo!"

The cake-man changed back to normal, and the crowd cheered.

"Lamp 'im, Kazeem!" Sergeant Fizz ordered, conjuring up a lamp.

Kazeem took the lamp and pulled Ali Bobo inside it. He then returned the lamp to Sergeant Fizz.

"And that's how we do it in the Genie Patrol." Sergeant Fizz declared.

"Well done, Genie Patrol!" Habib lead the applause.

"Your majesty, Junior Patrolman Kazeem and I have now rounded up all of the rogue genies and confined them to their lamps until they learn to follow the genie rules." Sergeant Fizz announced, conjuring up several lamps.

"Ah. I'll reward you both with... a day off!" Habib smiled.

"A day off!" Sofia cheered.

"That's great, Kazeem!" Madeline smiled. "You can join us in the market!"

"That sounds funtastic, girls!" Kazeem grinned. "I'd love to!"

"If I may?" Omar stepped forward. "This little genie may be playing hero now, but not too long ago, wasn't he a rogue genie, granting wishes willy-nilly, conjuring up huge cookies and putting wings one a camel?"

"Oh, but that was before." Sofia countered.

"Well, didn't he slam his flying carpet into me, just now?" Omar growled. "He's a menace, and should be confined to his lamp as well!"

"It was an accident!" Kazeem protested.

"Oh, I think we can pardon a little youthful energy." Roland declared. "You try keeping up with two princesses like my girls. They have energy, enough to keep you on your toes."

"Sire, I'd stake my reputation on the kid." Sergeant Fizz declared. "If he's a menace, then so am I."

"As you say, Sergeant Fizz." Habib nodded. "Now, let us all go to the market!"

"You go, kid." Sergeant Fizz told Kazeem. "I'll take this rogue genie back to HQ and book 'im. The Genie Patrol's work is never done."

Sergeant Fizz flew off on his carpet.

Later, the group made their way through the market.

"Omar's wrong, Kazeem." Madeline declared. "Me and Sofia can see how much you've changed."

"Thanks to you, girls." Kazeem smiled. "For helping me become a Junior Patrolman."

They found themselves stopping, as a line of crossing camels blocked their path.

"Apologies, friends, for the delay." Habib frowned. "Shoo, camels! Shoo!" The camels wouldn't stop. "How enbarrassing. I wish these camels would just get out of our way!"

At that moment, the camels grew wings, and started flying up, one by one.

"Hey, wait!" Habib yelped. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The flying camels started terrorizing the marketplace. Everyone ran to hide.

"King Habib, careful!" Sofia called from her family's hiding spot.

King Habib crashed into some pots, kicking up a crowd of purple dust.

"What happened?" Madeline asked.

"I have no idea!" Roland frowned.

"Ah-choo!" Habib sneezed.

"If I may." Omar suddenly appeared. "It's perfectly clear what happened. King Habib made a wish that the camels would move, and this genie mischieviously granted it!"

"No, I didn't!" Kazeem protested.

"Then who did?" Omar asked. "Sergeant Fizz said all rogue genies are locked up."

"Kazeem said he didn't do it." Sofia declared. "And I believe him."

"Me too." Madeline added.

"Thanks, girls." Kazeem smiled.

"But did he not give a camel wings once before?" Omar recalled.

"Sure, once!" Kazeem admitted. "But what does that have to-"

"I rest my case once again." Omar sneered. "Like all genies, he's a menace. Sire, I recommend you remove him from the genie patrol, and banish him to his lamp."

"No!" Sofia, Madeline and Kazeem yelled.

"Enough!" Habib yelled. "I'm sure there's an explanation. You're not back to your old tricks, are you, my boy?"

"No way, sire!" Kazeem declared. "I'm not like that any more."

Habib sneezed again, causing Kazeem to laugh.

"You see? He's laughing!" Omar growled. "It's all a big joke to him!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kazeem protested. "He sneezed, and it was... funny!"

"Hmph, I see." Habib frowned. "Well, if there is any more funny business Kazeem, there will be consequences, understood? No more tricks."

"Yes, sire." Kazeem nodded.

"King Roland, let us get cleaned up." Habib suggested.

"I'll just be a few minutes, girls." Roland told his daughters.

"Okay, dad." Sofia smiled.

"Hurry back!" Madeline added.

"Thanks for sticking by me, girls." Kazeem declared.

"Of course, Kazeem." Sofia nodded.

"But it looks like we're the only ones who believe you." Madeline frowned.

"What I don't get is that someone granted that wish." Sofia mused. "But who?"

"It's a mystery, for sure." Kazeem admitted.

"Luckily, we know someone who can solve any genie mystery." Madeline grinned. "Come on!"

Back at Genie Patrol headquarters, Sergeant Fizz placed Ali Bobo's lamp in a cage.

"All ya gotta do, Bobo, is learn the genie rules, and you're out." He declared. "Unless someone rubs your lamp first."

"Ali Bobo doesn't like rules!" Ali Bobo yelled. "Ali Bobo would rather escape!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Sergeant Fizz smirked.

"Sergeant Fizz?" Sofia called, as she, Madeline and Kazeem entered the room.

"We need your help." Madeline added.

"Okay, give me the rundown." Sergeant Fizz requested.

"The rundown." Kazeem nodded. "Right: King Habib made a wish that some camels would move, and then they sprouted wings, and made a big mess, and I laughed when I shouldn't have, and now everyone thinks that I did it, but I didn't!"

We know Kazeem didn't do it." Sofia declared. "But how do we prove it?"

"Well, that's not Sergeant Fizz's department." Sergeant Fizz shrugged. "You need..." He snapped his fingers, conjuring an overcoat and fedora for himself. "Detective Fizz, private eye!"

"So what are we going to do, Serge- I mean, Detective Fizz?" Madeline asked.

"We are going to investigate." Detective Fizz declared. "Bring me to the scene of the charm."

They lead Detective Fizz to the marketplace.

"Okay, this is King Habib made his wish, and that's where the camels got wings." Sofia pointed out.

"Okay. Step one of any investigation: dust for fingerprints." Detective Fizz announced.

"How do we dust sand for fingerprints, Sarge?" Kazeem asked.

"The same way we do anything, kid." Detective Fizz replied. "With style."

Detective Fizz snapped his finger. Everything went dark, save for a spot of light from a lamp post. He handed Madeline a magnifying glass.

"There are a hundred magic-makers in this kingdom, and every spell tells a story." Detective Fizz announced, flinging green powder everywhere.

"So that powder will tell you who cast the spell?" Madeline asked.

"Close, Madeline." Detective Fizz answered. "It'll tell us what kind of magic-maker cast it. It might not even be a genie."

"I didn't think of that." Sofia admitted. "It might have been a witch, or a fairy, or a sorcerer!"

"This'll prove I'm innocent, easy!" Kazeem smiled.

The green dust flew up into the air. As Madeline looked through the magnifying glass, she saw a lamp appear within it.

"Bullseye. It was a genie." Detective Fizz declared.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Kazeem insisted.

"Hold on, Detective Fizz." Sofia stepped in. "Just because it was a genie doesn't mean it was Kazeem."

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "We need more clues to be sure."

"Good points, girls." Detective Fizz smiled. "Onto step two: Interrogate the witnesses." He flew over to a woman. "Where were you this morning, miss?"

"Uh... standing right here." The woman declared.

"So you have no alibi, eh?" Detective Fizz frowned.

"No, but I have turbans, and neckscarfs!" She offered him some of the clothes. "How about a fez?"

"I'll ask the questions here." Detective Fizz declared. "Ooh, do you have that in red?"

While Detective Fizz continued his interrogation, Sofia and Madeline looked around. As they did, a small plant fell at Sofia's feet. They looked up, seeing a flying camel chewing on another plant.

"Hello, mister camel?" Sofia called. "May we ask you a few questions, please?"

"You talking to me?" The camel flew down.

"Yes, she was." Madeline nodded. "Did you notice anything strange today?"

"You mean from before I got wings and met two girls who understand camel?" The camel asked.

"Yeah, right before then." Sofia smiled. "Um, we were wondering... did you happen to see who cast that spell on you?"

"Nope." The camel answered. "But I did see where the magic flash came from: right over there." He pointed to a shadowy part of the market, where a small object buried in the sand.

"A clue!" Madeline smiled. "Thank you!"

"No fuzz off my hump." The camel nodded. "Gotta fly!"

As the camel took off, Sofia and Madeline inspected the object. Sofia pulled it out of the sand. It was a tiny lamp.

"Whatchya find, girls?" Kazeem asked.

"That camel said the spell that changed him came from here." Sofia announced. "And look what we found!" She held up the lamp.

"Do you think-?" Kazeem started.

"It belongs to the genie who cast the spell? Sure do!" Madeline grinned. "Let's show Detective Fizz!"

Back at the stall, Detective Fizz had two arms full of clothes.

"So, you want the turban, and the scarf, and the fez?" The woman asked.

"Just the fez, ma'am, just the fez." Detective Fizz replied.

"Detective Fizz, we found a clue!" Sofia announced.

Detective Fizz threw away the clothes, and flew over.

"Bingo!" He declared. "Just give me the short version."

Kazeem shrunk down a little.

"According to a flying camel, this belongs to the guilty genie." He revealed. "Now you'll know it wasn't me!"

"So to find the guilty genie, all we've gotta do is find out who is missing this trinket from his..." Detective Fizz trailed off, as he placed the little lamp on Kazeem's turban.

"Kazeem..." Madeline frowned.

"I didn't do it!" Kazeem insisted.

"Kid, you're in a pickle. And I don't mean the kind you put in a sandwich." Detective Fizz sighed.

"Sofia! Madeline! You believe me, right?" Kazeem asked.

"Well, I uh, I..." Sofia stuttered.

"We should really catch up with out dad." Madeline said awkwardly.

"You still believe me, right?" Kazeem pleaded.

"Kazeem, are you sure you didn't... y'know, grant this one little wish?" Sofia asked. "For fun?"

"You can tell us?" Madeline urged.

"No!" Kazeem said firmly.

"Then... I believe you." Sofia smiled.

"Me too." Madeline nodded.

Meanwhile, Roland and Habib were at a fruit stand.

"These are delicious, King Habib." Roland declared, biting into an apple.

"I wish you could sample all the fruits and vegetables of Tangu!" Habib declared.

The fruits and vegetables started floating upward.

"Look out!" Sofia and Madeline yelled.

The produce floated above Habib, then all dropped on top of him at once.

"I cannot believe this!" He groaned, covered in juice. "Twice in one day! How humilating!"

"I don't understand." Roland helped him up. "What just happened?"

"If I may." Omar approached. "this is more genie mischief. King Habib for more fruits and vegetables, and that is exactly what Kazeem gave him."

"I didn't, I promise!" Kazeem splutted.

"Sire, I insist that you banish him to his lamp immediately." Omar told Habib. "Think of your wardrobe!"

"Sire, please!" Kazeem begged.

"I am sorry, but even a king has only so many formal outfits." Habib sighed. "It is time to decide once and for whether you are guilty of this crime. Detective Fizz?"

"One genie court trial, coming right up." Detective Fizz nodded.

Later on, at the Genie Patrol headquarters, the trial began.

"Order in the court!" Habib, acting as the judge, banged his gavel. "Order in the court!"

"Hear ye, hear ye." Detective Fizz, now dressed like a bailiff, declared. "The case of kingdom versus Kazeem will now kick off."

"What's happening?" Kazeem asked.

"I'm not sure." Sofia whispered.

"Me neither." Madeline added.

"You're on trial, Kazeem." Roland explained. "Omar will show evidence of why he thinks you did it, and King Habib will decide if he's right."

"As my first witness, I call... Detective Fizz." Omar announced.

Detective Fizz changed back into his detective outfit..

"I've got your back, kid." He whispered to Kazeem before taking the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth?" Omar asked.

"Always." Detective Fizz raised his hand.

"Detective, I understand you've been investigating the case of the mischievious wishes?" Omar inquired.

"Yes, I dusted for magical fingerprints to see who gave the camels wings." Detective Fizz nodded.

"And was it Kazeem?" Omar asked.

"It was a genie." Detective Fizz answered. "But that doesn't mean it was Kazeem!"

"What else did you find?" Omar continued.

"Just a trinket, near where the camel spell was cast from." Detective Fizz declared.

"And did it belong to Kazeem?" Omar asked.

"It did, but-" Detective Fizz started.

"And wasn't Kazeem the only other genie around when all the fruit fell on Habib?" Omar interrupted.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean the kid's guilty." Detective Fizz replied.

"Then who is?" Omar demanded. "You told the King all the other rogue genies are safely contained in their lamps, didn't you?"

"Well, I did." Detective Fizz gulped. "Well, I-I mean they are, but, but I mean-"

"You must tell the truth, Detective." Omar urged. "What do all these facts point to?"

"I guess..." Detective Fizz hesitated. "...The facts point to Kazeem."

"Sarge, no!" Kazeem yelled.

"I rest my case." Omar smirked.

"What a shame..." Roland sighed.

"Your honor, wait!" Sofia stood up.

"We'd like to say something!" Madeline added.

"You may proceed, Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." Habib nodded.

"We know Kazeem." Sofia declared. "He's a good genie."

Kazeem conjured up a blue halo around his head.

"But anyone can make a mistake." Madeline continued. "Please, Kazeem, just say you're sorry, and maybe they won't put you in your lamp!"

"I object!" Kazeem yelled.

"On what grounds?" Omar asked.

"On the ground that I thought you two were my friends!" Kazeem glared at Sofia and Madeline.

"We are your friends, Kazeem." Sofia insisted. "Right, Maddie?"

"We just don't want to see you get lamped!" Madeline added. "Just please, say you're sorry!"

"I didn't do it!" Kazeem repeated.

"I have heard enough!" Habib banged his gavel. "I am sorry, Kazeem. I must find you... guilty. Remove him from the Genie Patrol and confine him to his lamp until further notice! Sergeant-at-arms?"

Reluctantly, Detective Fizz reverted back to his bailiff outfit, and flew over to Kazeem.

"Sorry, kid." He conjured up Kazeem's lamp. "But I've gotta-"

"Lamp me." Kazeem finished. "I heard. Some partner you turned out to be."

"Kazeem, we're really sorry, too." Sofia apologized.

"Yeah, sure you are." Kazeem scoffed.

Kazeem flew into his lamp.

"If I may." Omar declared. "I call Detective Fizz back to the stand."

"Me?" Detective Fizz frowned.

"Why?" Madeline asked.

Habib nodded in agreement.

"This is a little unorthodox, but if you insist." Detective Fizz changed back into his detective outfit and took the stand.

"Detective, is it not true you staked your reputation on Kazeem?" Omar asked. "Did you not say, and I quote..." He unfurled a scroll. "...'If he's a menace, so am I'?"

"Yeah, so?" Detective Fizz frowned.

"Your honor, he admits it himself!" Omar smirked. "The entire Genie patrol is a menace! Detective Fizz must go back into his lamp too, and the Genie Patrol must be disbanded!"

"we object!" Sofia and Madeline said together.

"You did put your reputation on the line when you vouched for Kazeem." Habib recalled. "I am sorry, Detective. Please pack up Genie Patrol headquarters, and return to your lamp by sundown." He banged his gavel. "Court adjourned!"

The crowd began to leave.

"What can we do, Detective Fizz?" Sofia asked.

"It's not 'Detective' anymore, kid." Detective Fizz returned to his usual outfit. "It's just plain old Fizz. I'm afraid this case is closed."

Shortly afterward, Sofia and Madeline were walking with Roland in the market. They stopped at the stall run by the woman Fizz interrogated earlier.

"I've been looking everywhere for a green shawl." Roland declared. "Do you happen to have one?"

"Dad, I think we may have made a mistake." Madeline sighed.

"At the trial?" Roland asked.

"I'm so confused." Sofia frowned. "The facts seem to say we shouldn't believe Kazeem, but in my heart, I still do."

"So do I." Madeline admitted.

"Are you sure you have all the facts?" Roland inquired.

"What do you mean?" Sofia replied. "We investigated."

"Well, did you look everywhere?" Roland asked.

"We examined every inch of the place where the camels got wings." Madeline nodded.

"...But we haven't looked at where all the fruit fell on Habib!" Sofia realized.

"That's right!" Madeline nodded. "Dad, you're a genius!"

"I just now to keep looking until I find what I'm after." Roland held up the shawl.

"Mom'll love it!" Sofia smiled.

"And we love you!" Madeline added as she and Sofia raced away.

Back at Genie Patrol HQ, Fizz was clearing away his things.

"Sergeant Fizz!" Sofia called, as she and Madeline rushed in. "We have to reopen the case!"

...What are you doing?" Madeline frowned.

"Packing up HQ, Madeline." Fizz sighed, dumping some donuts in a trash can. "See this?" He held up a badge. "I was gonna make Kazeem a Junior-Senior Junior Patrolman. But not any more." He sniffed.

"Are you... crying?" Sofia asked.

"A Genie Patrolmand doesn't cry!" Fizz declared... before bursting into tears. "But I'm not a Genie Patrolman any more!"

"Fizz, we all know deep down that Kazeem is innocent." Madeline declared.

"You... were at the trial." Fizz sobbed. "It's an open-and-shut case!"

Fizz dropped the badge, and Sofia caught it.

"We have to keep looking!" Sofia insisted. "We have to give him one more chance!"

Fizz: A Genie Patrolman has very tough views  
We stick to facts only  
We just follow the clues

Sofia: But what if the truth is not clear at first glance?  
There's more to this story  
Give the kid one more chance

Fizz: I've caught lots of genies who all went astray  
This kid's just like they were  
In his lamp he must stay

Madeline: We all know Kazeem, though  
He just wouldn't lie  
Think out of the lamp  
Just give the kid one more try

Fizz: My heart hears what you're saying  
But my hard head just says nope  
Spend my days jailing genies  
I ain't familiar with hope

Sofia: We believe in you, Sergeant  
Like we still believe in Kazeem  
Don't give up on your friends, Sergeant  
You are the genie dream team

"I hear what you're singing, Princesses. "Fizz admitted. "But how could we just start a whole new investigation?"

"How else? With style!" Madeline grinned, throwing Fizz his detective hat. Fizz changed back into his detective attire.

Fizz: I guess what you're saying is  
Soften my stance  
Believe in my gut and give the kid  
One more chance

Sofia:You're not just a gumshoe  
Stuck in an old dance  
You've learned a new step  
Fizz: I'll give the kid one more chance

Madeline: He deserves one more chance  
Sofia/Madeline/Fizz:Give Kazeem one more chance

As they flew back to the market, they passed Omar.

"Omar sesame!" Omar declared, causing the fruit to fly up and vanish.

"Fizz, stop!" Madeline declared.

"What do you see, Madeline?" Sergeant Fizz stopped the carpet.

Madeline led them over to a stack of carpets, where they hid and watched.

"Omar sesame!" Omar repeated, making more fruit disappear.

"What's Genie Rule #21 again?" Sofia asked.

"'Only the genie who grants a wish can undo that wish'." Sergeant Fizz recited. "Why?"

"Look!" Madeline pointed. "Isn't Omar reversing the fruit and vegetable spell?"

"He is." Sergeant Fizz realized. "But how can he do that? He's a wizard, not a genie."

His work done, Omar walked away.

"Let's follow him." Sofia urged. "Come on, hurry!"

They followed Omar to a red caravan, which he entered. Sofia, Madeline and Sergeant Fizz sneaked over to one of the windows.

"Time for a little victory relaxation." Omar took off his cloak, revealing a red, misty tail instead of legs, hovering inches off the ground.

"He's a genie!" Sergeant Fizz gasped.

"What was that?" Omar turned around, forcing the others to duck. "A mouse? Or is my wagon infested with genies?"

Omar reached through the window, pulling Sergeant Fizz up by his tail.

"Who are you calling a genie, genie?" Sergeant Fizz frowned. "You're a genie too! A genie pretending to be a royal wizard!"

"Can you blame me!" Omar scowled. "Genies are ridiculous!" He spun Sergeant Fizz around, then trapped him in chains. "Growing up, I was surrounded by silly genies like you. But I wanted to be someone serious. I dreamed of becoming a royal wizard!"

"Well, what's stopping up you?" Sergeant Fizz struggled.

"King Habib would never take a genie seriously." Omar snorted. Sofia and madeline watched as he drifted around the caravan. "There was only one way to get the job of my dreams: pretend not to be a genie!" He held up his own lamp.

"You had me fooled." Sergeant Fizz admitted.

"I made it look like Kazeem was causing mischief again, when it was really yours truly." Omar chuckled.

"All to keep the Genie Patrol from catching the sneakiest rogue genie of all: you." Sergeant Fizz growled.

"Good work, Detective." Omar smirked. "You deserve a long vacation... in my lamp!"

Omar forced Sergeant Fizz into his lamping, causing Sofia and Madeline to gasp in shock.

"Most villains would laugh triumphantly at this point." Omar admitted. "But that would be... silly. Now to fix those flying camels before they make even more trouble!"

Grabbing his cloak, Omar left the caravan. Sofia and Madeline hid as he passed by.

"Sofia, we're going to need Kazeem's help." Madeline declared.

"Definitely." Sofia nodded.

The two rushed back to Genie Patrol HQ. Inside, they unlocked the cage containing Kazeem's lamp. Madeline took out the lamp and rubbed it.

"Kazeem, we're so sorry." Madeline apologized. "We were wrong about you."

"Can you ever forgive us?" Sofia added.

Kazeem emerged from his lamp.

"It's too late, girls." He frowned. "Friends are supposed to stick by each other."

"You're right." Madeline sighed. "And that's why we decided to keep investigating: Because we believe in you."

"And we found proof that you're innocent." Sofia revealed.

"You did?!" Kazeem smiled.

"It was Omar." Madeline declared. "he pinned the blame on you, and now he's captured Fizz, and we need-"

"The Genie Patrol!" Kazeem conjured up his Patrolman turban and Sofia and Madeline's Patrol outfits. "Come on, partners." He conjured up his carpet-cycle. "We've got a rogue genie to catch!"

Sofia and Madeline got on the cycle, and they all flew into the marketplace. Sofia spotted Roland.

"Dad!" She called.

"Girls?" Roland frowned. "Why is Kazeem free?"

"No time to explain, dad." Madeline said quickly. "We need you to bring King Habib to the store where you got mom's shawl, right away."

"If you think it's important, I'm on it." Roland rushed off.

"Girls, there he is!" Kazeem pointed ahead.

Omar was standing before the flying camels.

"Omar sesame!" He tried to change them back, but missed. "Hold still!"

"Hey, cut it out!" The camel from before yelled. "I like my wings!"

"Kablooey!" Kazeem conjured up a stop sign in front of Omar.

"Well, well, well." Omar scowled. "The Genie Patrol. I thought I'd gotten rid of you."

"Never!" Sofia declared.

As they rushed forward, Omar turned a camel back to normal, so it would fall and block their path.

"Come on!" Kazeem flew off the bike. "He's getting away!"

"Chase him toward the shawl shop!" Madeline urged, as they chased the flying genie.

Omar run into a dead end.

"We're turning you in!" Kazeem declared.

"It's the end of the alley for you, Omar!" Sofia added.

"The King will never believe you!" Omar cackled.

"You're right." Madeline nodded. "Your plan was too silly for anyone to believe!"

"Silly? Me?" Omar frowned. "I used my genie magic to grant those wishes, and I made it look like he did it. I'd say that's seriously clever!"

"And I'd say that's why you're going into your lamp for a very, very long time!" Habib declared, having heard the whole thing alongside Roland and two guards. "Guards, seize him!"

"You'll never catch me!" Omar flew past the advancing guards. But Kazeem stretched out his arm and grabbed him, pulling him back. "No! I am a royal wizard!" Kazeem forced him into his lamp. "This is so, if I may, undignified!"

"Sergeant Fizz!" Sofia rubbed Omar's lamp, freeing him.

"Girls, you sprung me outta the hoosegow!" Sergeant Fizz smiled.

"Uh... what?" Madeline frowned.

"You saved me." Sergeant Fizz explained.

"It was Kazeem, too." Sofia added.

"I never doubted him!" Sergeant Fizz gave Kazeem a one-armed hug. "...Okay, maybe for a minute. Ah, kid, I blew it! Can ya ever forgive me?"

"Hmm... okay!" Kazeem hugged Sergeant Fizz.

Sergeant Fizz put a new badge on Kazeem's turban.

"That's my Junior-Senior Junior Patrolman." He smiled.

"Thanks, Sarge." Kazeem flew over to Sofia and Madeline. "And thank you, girls, for being true friends."

As Kazeem hugged them, Roland showed off his shawl.

"King Habib, look at this wonderful shawl I got my wife..." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mystic Isles

In castle Enchancia, Ember was in her room, watching two servants work.

"Oh, isn't this fun?" She smiled. "There's only one thing I love more than decorating: re-decorating! Could you move the tapestry a bit higher?"

The servants complied.

"An inch to the right." Amber declared. "An inch and three quarters to the left... on second thought, please hang it in the other room."

The guards rolled up the tapestry and carried it away. Amber then noticed a tile with a strange symbol on the wall.

"Strange." She moved to investigate. "One pretty little tile, all alone on that wall..."

Amber put her hand on the tile. Suddenly, the whole wall spun around, pushing to a chamber on the other side.

"What in the world?!" Amber gasped. "Where am I? Is this... a secret passageway?" She walked forward, finding a staircase. "Stairs, leading under the castle?" She walked down the steps. "I can't believe this was here all along and I never knew about it. Oh, this would have been the best hiding place when I was little!"

Amber reached the bottom of the stairs, and continued on a stone pathway, which lead to a large chamber.

"Oh, wow." She gasped. "What is this place?"

Amber suddenly heard a loud noise, then footsteps.

"Footsteps?" She quivered. "Who could that be?" She ran to hide. "What do I do? What do I do?"

To her surprise, she saw Sofia and Madeline walk by.

"Sofia? Madeline?" She came out of hiding. "What are you two doing here?"

"Us?" Sofia frowned. "Amber, what are you doing here?"

"You're not going to believe this." Amber smiled. "I was redecorating my room when I found a hidden door behind a tapestry. And it led me here!"

"Well, you're not supposed to be here!" Madeline declared. "You need to go back."

"But what is all this?" Amber asked. "What are you two up to down here?"

"We... can't say." Sofia cringed... before she and Madeline's amulets started glowing.

"Girls, your amulets are glowing!" Amber gasped. Just then, the boat that would take Sofia and Madeline to the Secret Library drifted over. "Is that a boat? Wait a minute: your amulets glow, and then a boat appears? Did your amulets do that? Are your amulets magical?"

"Sorry Amber, but we really don't have to time to explain." Madeline frowned.

"Madeline's right." Sofia nodded, and she and Madeline got into the boat. "We really have to get somewhere, and you really have to go back."

"Is that so?" Amber joined them on the boat.

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked.

"You don't actually think I'm leaving now that I'm in this amazing secret passageway, and your amulets are summoning magical gondalas, do you?" Amber smirked.

"Amber, I'm asking you: please, leave right now." Sofia pleaded.

"No, Sofia." Amber said firmly. "I want to see everything, and I want to know everything, too."

"Guess we don't have a choice." Madeline sighed, as they started moving. "Somehow, our amulets decided that we were to become the new storykeepers. Now it's our job to make sure the stories in the Secret Library get a happy ending..."

Shortly after, they entered the Secret Library.

"So, your amulets glow, and lead you here to this... Secret Library, which is filled with stories that you need to finish?" Amber summarized.

"We don't know why." Sofia shrugged. "It just... happened."

Amber joined the girls on the seat.

"Here comes a book now!" Madeline pointed.

All the books in the library glowed, then one flew down, opening in front of the girls.

"'The Tale of the Crystal Masters'." Amber read. "That sounds incredible!"

The book entered the mirror, which started projecting images.

"High above the highest clouds, past the bluest moon, float the legendary Mystic Isles." The mirror declared.

"Mr Cedric told us about the Mystic Isles!" Sofia recalled.

"He said that all magic comes from there!" Madeline added.

"The Mystic Isles are made up of countless floating islands." The mirror continued. "Each one is home to magical creatures and objects."

"That must be the Isle of Centaurs." Sofia noticed, as images of the individual islands were shown.

"And that's the Isle of unicorns!" Madeline pointed.

"Unicorns?!" Amber squealed.

"For centuries, Crystals Masters on the Isle of Crystals have peacefully grown magical crystals for wizards everywhere to use in their wands, scepters, and amulets." The mirror revealed.

"I wonder if yours' came from there?" Amber told her sisters.

"Maybe..." Sofia mused.

"But one Crystal Master has a wicked plan to grow crystals on the other Mystic Isles." The mirror declared. "Doing this will drain all the magic from the creatures who live there, forever."

An image of a winged unicorn losing its wings was shown.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

"Wait, where's the rest of the story?" Amber frowned.

"Remember?" Sofia asked. "It's our job as storykeepers to finish it. We have to go to the Mystic Isles to stop that Crystal master, and give this story a happy ending."

"Well, what are we waiting for"? Amber smiled. "Let's go do some story-fixing!"

"Story-keeping." Madeline corrected her.

"Amber... you can't go with us." Sofia declared.

"Why not?" Amber frowned.

"Because we're the storykeepers, not you." Madeline pointed out.

"So no-one else can have secret adventures and magical amulets but you two?" Amber scowled. "Is that it?"

"She didn't say that." Sofia retorted. "It's just... it could be dangerous. We can't let you go."

"Fine." Amber huffed. "I'll go back to my plain, old, very safe life, girls. All I want is to go to the Mystic Isles. To find an amulet of my own so I can have my own special adventures."

"I don't know, Amber..." Madeline frowned.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea." Sofia admitted.

"Think about it, girls." Amber urged. "Is it fair that you two are the only ones who have magic amulets and get to do all these special things?"

"I guess not." Madeline declared. "What do you say, Sof? Just this once?"

"Oh, all right, Amber." Sofia nodded. "You can come. This one time."

"Thank you." Amber hugged her sisters.

"As long as you remember: We're going to the Mystic Isles to give this story a happy ending." Madeline pointed out.

"Yes, of course." Amber nodded.

"Now, we just have to figure out how to get there." Sofia admitted.

There was a ringing sound, as the Library's Enchanted Elevator swooped down.

"Or maybe the Library's going to do it for us." Madeline smiled.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"I think it wants to take us there." Sofia declared, as she and Madeline climbed on. "Come on!"

"Wait, what is this thing?" Amber asked, as she helped aboard.

"It's the Enchanted Elevator." Madeline revealed.

The Enchanted Elevator started flying upwards.

"How high does this thing go?" Amber frowned.

"Usually, it takes us up to the very top of the Secret Library." Sofia revealed.

The Enchanted Elevator flew out of the tree, and soared ever higher.

"Where is this thing taking us?" Amber yelped.

"Whoo!" Madeline cheered. "Well, it's definitely taking us somewhere!"

Shortly after, the Enchanted Elevator started to descend.

"That's funny." Sofia frowned. "We're landing."

"But why?" Amber asked. "The book said the Mystic Isles are up, not down."

The Enchanted Elevator landed by some giant dandelions.

"Look!" Madeline declared as they climbed out. "These are the same flowers that are on the Enchanted Elevator!"

"There must be a way to get to the Mystic Isles from here." Sofia surmized.

"Let's hope so." Amber declared, as the Enchanted Elevator floated back upwards. "There goes our ride."

With no other options, the girls started walking.

"What are we even supposed to be looking for?" Amber frowned.

"I'm not sure." Madeline shrugged. "Maybe a flying coach."

"Or a magical creature..." Sofia suggested. "Or a-"

A woman suddenly suddenly popped her head through the flowers.

"Oh, my!" she yelped. "I do hope I didn't startle you!" She glanced at Sofia and Madeline's amulets. "Oh, those crystals look familiar. They're magical, aren't they?"

"Uh... yes." Madeline nodded.

"How did you know?" Sofia asked.

"I know an awful lot about magic crystals." The woman revealed. "You see, I'm a Crystal Master. At least, I was one, once..."

"What do you mean, 'once'?" Madeline asked.

"My terribly unkind sister Azurine took my crystal powers away." The woman declared. "She turned my beautiful Crystal self into the regular girl you see before you. I had to flee our home in the Mystic Isles, and now I'm trying to get back."

"Oh, we're heading to the Mystic Isles to stop a mean Crystal Master right now." Amber revealed. "That must be your sister!"

"You think so?" The woman asked. "Oh, do let me come with you! Then if I get my powers back, I can help you stop Azurine!"

"Well, we could always use another hand." Sofia admitted. "Sure, we'll take you with us."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The woman smiled. "I'm Prisma, by the way."

"Princess Madeline." Madeline smiled.

"Princess Sofia." Sofia added.

"Princess Amber." Amber finished.

"This must be my lucky day!" Prisma smiled. "I've been wandering this field, watching and waiting for the unicorns."

"Unicorns?" Amber smiled.

"Yes!" Prisma nodded. "To come fly me back to the Isles!" She turned to Sofia and Madeline. "But now your amulets can summon them! You simply must ask."

"Really?" Madeline gaped. "They can summon unicorns?"

"You see why I want an amulet?" Amber squealed.

"Okay, I'll try it." Sofia declared.

"Me too." Madeline added.

They both held their amulets, and said "Please send some unicorns."

The amulets started glowing. The group heard some whinnying from above, and a trio of winged unicorns flew around them, sending the dandelion fluff flying. They then landed.

"Who summons the unicorns of the Mystic Isles?" A golden-maned female asked.

"Uh... hi." Sofia said awkwardly. "I'm Sofia, of Enchancia."

"I'm her sister, Madeline." Madeline added. "And this is our other sister, Amber."

"Do you wish for passage to the Mystic Isles?" The unicorn asked.

"Yes, please." Amber nodded. "...Wait! I can understand unicorns?!"

"Yes." Prisma nodded. "Every creature from the Mystic Isles can magically talk to others. Quickly, girls. Hop on!"

They all climbed onto the unicorns (Sofia and Madeline sharing one), and were carried into the sky.

As they passed through a cloud bank, they entered an area of dazzling sky.

"This is beautiful!" Sofia gasped.

"Oh, we're not there yet!" Prisma smiled. "We must climb even higher!"

They continued ascended, finally reaching the fabulous floating Isles. The sisters all gazed in awe.

"Welcome to the Mystic Isles!" Prisma declared. "Oh, it's so wonderful to be back!"

"So on all your story-keeping adventures, your amulets have been leading you to places like this?" Amber asked her sisters.

"We've never seen any place like this." Madeline admitted.

"Dragons!" Sofia pointed to a group of the fire breathers.

"That's the Isle of Dragons." Prisma revealed. "And that's the Isle of Wishes." She pointed to a snow-covered Isle.

"This place is amazing!" Sofia declared, as they landed on the Isle of Unicorns.

"Can we go to the Isle of Wishes?" Amber asked. "I'd like to wish for my special something. I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with 'pamulet'!"

"Maybe after we stop Azurine." Madeline frowned.

"Right, of course." Amber nodded.

"Oh, let's ride that unicorn there!" She pointed. "Yoo-hoo, unicorn!"

"Oh Amber, I'm afraid my sister will be watching the skies and would see flying in on unicorns." Prisma declared. "I'm afraid we must go in on foot.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Amber sighed.

"Look lively!" A blue-maned unicorn yelled as he rushed forward. "Clear yon path! Quick as a whip!"

The unicorn suddenly tripped, and tumbled into a tree, getting his horn stuck.

"Oh, my!" Prisma gasped.

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"Fear not, kind maiden." The unicorn declared. "I was merely testing my new wings."

"New wings?" Amber asked.

"Flying unicorns receive their wings when they reach a certain age." The unicorn revealed. "Specifically, my age." He struggled to free himself, but couldn't. "Perhaps a touch of assistance?"

"Of course." Madeline nodded. She tried to pull the unicorn free, but failed. "You're really stuck!"

"Let me help, Maddie." Sofia offered.

Grabbing onto the tree, they pushed with their feet, freeing the unicorn and sending him flying.

"Oh, sweet freedom." He bowed to the girls. "Thank you ever so muchly. And to repay you for freeing me: By the magic of my horn, I, Skye the unicorn, vow to accompany you, you..."

"Princess Madeline." Madeline smiled.

"And Princess Sofia." Sofia added.

"Princess Madeline and Princess Sofia!" Skye continued. "And serve you both as your loyal and eternally devoted helper, now and forever!"

"We're heading to the Isle of Crystals." Madeline revealed.

"And like I said before, we can always use another hand." Sofia added. "...Or hoof. Come with us!"

"It shall be my honor, my ladies." Skye bowed.

"Wonderful." Prisma nodded. "Now, we must go, lickedy-split. We're in quite a rush."

"I shall lead you to yon path ahead!" Skye announced.

Skye tried to take flight, but he fell and tumbled to the ground.

"Perhaps... I should walk." Skye groaned.

"That's okay." Madeline smiled. "We can walk together. Maybe you can point out some of the sights along the way?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Skye nodded. "We shall walk! It will be my honor to give you a guided tour! Look all around, as we explore the magic of the Mystic Isles!"

Skye: Come with me

Right this way

Let's walk

No, let's run

For this is the place

Where all magic comes from

Every Isle that you see

Is called home sweet home

By all magical creatures

From Griffin to Gnome

Take it in

This is where all magic begins

Behold, the Isle of Wishes

Every dream is granted there

And on the Mermaid Isle

Girls with fins splash everywhere

Eyes up, the Isle of Dragons

Where those creatures roar with flair

And on the Isle of Centuars

Men are part horse

Women mare

The magic goes on for miles

The Magic of the Mystic Isles

Behold the magic of the Mystic Isles

"So did the dragons and mermaids from our world come from here?" Sofia asked.

"Or their parents did." Skye nodded. "You see, my princesses, if not for the magic here, there would be no magic anywhere."

Sofia/Madeline: We must do all that we can

To keep the magic here in this land

Amber: On these Isles there's gotta be

A rare enchanted jewel that's just for me

For me

Skye: Look left, the Isle of Memories

Go relive a deja vu

And if you like Flying Carpets

Have I got the Isle for you

Hey-ho, the Isle of Beanstalks

Tallest plants that ever grew

And on the Isle of Fairies

Cutest things that ever flew

All: The magic goes on for miles

The Magic of the Mystic Isles

Skye: Behold the magic

Sofia/Madeline/Amber: Yes, the marvelous and mystical

Skye: The majestic, magnificent Magic

All: Of the Mystic Isles

They reached a bridge.

"Okay, what's next?" Amber asked.

"All we have to do is cross this Isle. Then we shall reach the Isle of Crystals!" Prisma declared.

"Onward!" Skye urged. "Through the Isle of Dancing Deserts!"

They crossed the bridge, reaching an Isle filled with purple sand.

"I don't understand." Amber frowned. "How is this a Dancing Desert?"

"Its wonderful magic sands will show you anything you want them to." Prisma declared.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Skye declared. "Good sands... show me a dragon!"

The sand came to life, forming a dragon.

"Whoa!" Madeline gasped.

The dragon roared at them, causing Sofia and Madeline to leap back in fear.

"Back, oh sandy reptile!" Skye opened his wings to protect Sofia and Madeline. "You are frightening my Princesses!"

The dragon shrank back, then dissolved into sand.

"That's amazing!" Sofia beamed. "Can I see a castle?"

The sand formed a replica of Castle Enchancia.

"That looks just like our castle!" Amber smiled. "Ooh, look! There's my room!"

"I know this is all very magical, girls, but the magic will soon be gone if we don't hurry up and stop Azurine!" Prisma reminded them. "Sands, please show us the way to the Isle of Crystals!"

A wave of sand lifted them up and carried them across the desert.

"Wait!" Amber called, causing the wave to stop. "I didn't get to ask the sands for anything!"

"Neither did I, but I'm not complaining." Madeline pointed out.

"Show me a magic jewel!" Amber called out.

A large sand dune arose in front of them.

"Oh, there's nothing there!" Amber groaned.

"We really must press on anyway." Prisma urged.

"There must be some magic jewels over there, or why would the sand show it to us?" Amber made her way to the dune, and started digging through the sand. "Where are you, little jewels?" As the sand parted, she found a large orange jewel. "Oh! Soft, sparkly... I told you!" She called to the others. "I bet you're magical, just like Sofia and Madeline's amulets. I wish to be invisible!" Nothing happened. "Oh! I want to grow really big!" Still nothing happened. "Why won't this work?!" Amber angrily shook the jewel.

"Please, Amber!" Prisma pleaded. "We must be going!"

"Okay, coming!" Amber climbed back up the wave of sand.

The wave carried them to the edge of the Isle, where another bridge waited.

"Just over this bridge lies my beautiful crystal home!" Prisma announced.

"Can you give me the power to fly?" Amber asked her jewel.

"Um, can you give me the power too?" Skye added.

Once again, nothing happened.

"Ohh!" Amber groaned. "What is wrong with this jewel?" She started hitting it against the bridge. "Why?! Won't it?! Work?!"

The bridge started to crack and shake.

"The bridge!" Sofia yelped.

"Amber, what have you done?" Prisma gasped.

"Whoa!" Madeline yelped, as she fell through a crack.

"Madeline!" Amber yelped.

"No!" Sofia cried.

A winged man flew down and caught Madeline.

"We have to get off this bridge!" Skye urged. "Fast!"

The others tried to get off the bridge, but it fell apart. The winged man throw a multi-colored magic rope from his bracelet to catch them, and swung them back to the ground.

"Thank you." Madeline told the winged man. "You saved us."

Prisma pulled up her hood, hiding her face.

"Whoa are you?" Amber asked. "What are you? And where do I get a magic bracelet like that?"

"My name is Orion." The winged man revealed. "And I am a Wind-Walker, a protector of the Mystic Isles."

"A Protector?" Sofia asked.

"The Protectors keep everyone in the Isles from harm's way." Skye explained. "That is, of course, when I am not available!"

"Well, that broken bridge could have caused a lot of harm!" Amber declared. "You should talk to whoever built it."

"It's your magic stone that caused the trouble." Orion declared. "That is a Shatter Stone. If you strike something with it three times, this powerful rock will shatter it."

"But I found it in the sand, looking so harmless, and dazzling." Amber protested.

"Actually, Shatter Stones come from another Isle." Orion revealed. "We Protectors thought it safest to store them here, in the Dancing Desert. Sand cannot break, since it is already broken."

"Sounds like you have to leave the stone here, Amber." Madeline declared.

"Oh, fine." Amber sighed. She placed the Shatter Stone in a rising dune of sand, which carried it away. "Goodbye, shiny friend."

"Now, I must go." Orion announced. "There is a dangerous Crystal Master on the loose, and I must find her."

"We're looking for her too!" Sofia revealed.

"We're the story-keepers, and it's our job to stop her." Madeline added.

"Of course, the story-keepers." Orion smiled. "I wondered what you beings from the Ever Realm were doing here."

"The 'Ever Realm'?" Sofia frowned.

"That's what we of the Isles call your world." Orion declared.

"We are bound for the Isle of Crystals, my good man." Skye smiled. "To search for this villain!"

"I have just come from that Isle, and did not find her there." Orion revealed. "But please, keep a lookout. This Crystal Master poses a grave threat to our Isles. Be safe, my friends!"

Orion took off into the skies.

"I don't understand." Madeline frowned. "If Azurine's not on the Isle of Crystals, where could she be?"

"My sister is cunning." Prisma admitted. "She must have hidden from Orion, or tricked him somehow. I'm sure she's on the Isle of Crystals. We must hurry!"

"Ah, but wait!" Skye declared. "This bridge is gone!"

"Oh, Amber!" Sofia groaned.

"I just wanted a special jewel of my own!" Amber protested "Like your amulets!"

"We shall have to find another way there." Skye turned back to the Dancing Desert. "Noble sands! Please show us another way to the Isle of Crystals!"

A trail of sand starting moving across the desert, showing them the way.

"Oh. That looks really far away." Sofia frowned.

"Indeed." Skye agreed. "It appears we must cross yet another Isle before we get to the Isle of Crystals."

"We'd better hurry, then!" Madeline declared.

"Yes." Prisma nodded. "The longer we delay, the closer my sister gets to taking over the Mystic Isles!"

They climbed onto the sand dune, and were carried across the Isle of Sands. Soon, the crossed another bridge, reaching a new Isle, filled with trees.

"What Isle are we on now?" Amber asked. "The Isle of Mess?"

"This is the Isle of Rompkins." Prisma revealed.

Just then, several large humanoid creatures emerged from the trees and grabbed them.

"We got visitors!" One declared, holding Sofia and Madeline.

"Stay back!" Skye yelled.

"Visitors!" One Rompkin cheered. "We never get visitors!"

"Ooh, look at this one." The one holding Amber cooed. "Aw, how small!"

Once of the Rompkins kicked open a door, leading to a "room" in the forest.

"Come on in, visitors!" He smiled.

"Have a seat!" The second one declared, as the unwilling guests were planted by a table.

"We're so happy you came!" The first Rompkin smiled.

"We're happy anybody came!" The third added.

"Back! Back, I say!" Skye said boldly, leaping on the table. "Away from my princesses!"

"Off the table!" The second Rompkin lifted Skye up and put him back on the ground.

"Let's smash a toast!" The third Rompkin declared, as they pulled their guest closer.

"Unhand us, you brutes!" Skye growled.

"I am ever so sorry, big... fellows." Prisma laughed awkwardly. "But we have to leave. Immediately."

"It's true." Sofia nodded.

"We're on a really important journey." Madeline added.

"But you just got here!" The first Rompkin whined. "You have to stay!"

"No, we have to leave." Prisma insisted.

"Why does everyone always leave?!" The third Rompkin groaned.

The Rompkins all started crying.

"No-one ever wants to stay on our Isle!" The second Rompkin wailed, grabbing a tree and uprooting it. "Everyone's always scared of us!" He sat on the tree, crushing it. "Don't know why!"

"Nobody ever stays long enough to try this on." The first Rompkin held up a golden crown.

"Oh, what is that?" Amber asked.

"It's the crown of our queen." The first Rompkin revealed.

"May I see it?" Amber smiled.

"Amber, we have to go." Sofia declared.

"We really, truly, do." Prisma agreed.

"But you guys, look at this!" Amber put on the crown. "It's so wonderfully shiny!" She turned to the Rompkins. "Is this crown, in any way... magical?"

"Oh, smack!" The second Rompkin facepalmed. "We forgot to say 'once you put the crown on, you become our queen'!"

"Your queen?" Amber grinned.

"Double smack!" The third Rompkin facepalmed. "We also forgot to say 'once you're our queen, you're our queen forever'!"

"Wait, forever?" Amber gasped.

"Our queen forever!" The Rompkins started chanting.

"What are you talking about?" Amber frowned. "I can't stay here forever!"

"None of us can!" Prisma frowned.

The Rompkins closed all the doors.

"Oh no!" Amber yelped.

"If we can't get out of here, we can't stop Azurine!" Prisma pointed out.

"We must attempt a daring escape!" Skye declared.

Madeline looked around.

"I have an idea." She declared. "Get their attention."

"Excuse me!" Sofia called. "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!"

The Rompkins stopped.

"Hold it, boys." The first Rompkin declared.

Madeline stepped forward.

"Gentlemen, do you know why no-one ever wants to come to your Isle?" She asked.

"No, not really." The second Rompkin admitted.

"Not one clue." The first Rompkin added.

"Don't ask me." The third Rompkin shrugged.

"Because you're too loud and too rough." Sofia explained.

"We don't mean to smash so much, miss." The second Rompkin sighed. "It's just what Rompkins do."

"We know that, but why?" Madeline asked. "You should let your queen help you?"

"Wait, what?!" Amber gulped.

"Let our queen help us?" The first Rompkin asked.

"Yes." Sofia nodded. "Let your queen help you become calmer, daintier Rompkins."

"That's right." Amber smiled. "As you queen, I can help you. But you must follow our royal plan."

Sofia/Madeline: Step one of our Royal Plan

Is to do all that you can

To romp much more delicately

The Rompkins: Left, right we go

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Amber: Pinky up

You sip your drink

When you toast

Make a gentle clink

Then set your chairs down carefully

Rompkins: Sit down

Soft

Oh

Not in there

Oh no

Amber: You'll be at your Rompkin best

Following the Queen's request

Don't be brash

Rompkins: When you smash

Amber: Step light

Rompkins: It's more polite

Amber: Just act cute

Rompkins: Not like a brute

Amber: If you clang

Rompkins: Try not to bang

Sofia and Madeline handed out drinks. The first Rompkin gulped it down.

"Try again, Harrumph." Amber instructed. "Put the mug down gently."

Harrumph slammed the mug on the table, shattering it.

"Oh..." He groaned.

"Hmm..." Amber thought. "Oh! This time, imagine that the mug is a baby bird."

Harrumph gently picked up another mug, and placed it softly on the table.

"No bash!" He cheered. "I'm a gentlegiant now, thanks to my queen!"

Sofia/Madeline: Now that you are gentle guys

Your Queen is needed across the skies

She wishes you to set her free.

Rompkins: Go free

Boo hoo

"Well..." Harrumph sighed.

Rompkins: As much as it will break our heart

We'll allow you to depart

Harrump: We'll miss our Queen most terribly

Sofia Madeline and Amber: You are at your Rompkin best

When you heed your Queen's request

Amber: To set us free

Rompkins: Oh happily

Amber: Gotta go

Rompkins: We'll miss you so

Sofia/Madeline: Quite well done

Amber: And kinda fun

Rompkins: Now we can rest

Cause she's impressed

And we fulfilled our Queen's request

"Here you are." Harrumph sighed, opening the door. "You can go."

"Thank you." Sofia smiled.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Madeline frowned.

"So long, big fellows!" Prisma waved.

"Fare thee well, friends!" Skye called.

"Goodbye, queen-queen!" Harrumph called. "Sniff, sniff! Good luck saving the magic!"

"Goodbye, Harrumph!" Amber waved. "I hope I see you again!"

"I hope I see you again, too." Harrumph wiped his eyes. "Crack! That's my heart breaking..."

Amber looked back sadly as the Rompkins waved goodbye.

Soon,they reached another bridge, and crossed it, finally reaching their destination.

"At long last, the Isle of Crystals!" Skye smiled.

"We made it!" Prisma beamed. "Oh, my beautiful crystal home! How I've missed you!"

"Oh, look at that!" Amber pointed, as a glassy butterfly landed on a ruby rose. "Is that a crystal butterfly? It is! I've never seen so much sparkle!"

"There's Azurine's farm!" Prisma pointed to a large crop of crystals, with a single woman within.

"But... where's the wicked Crystal Master?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah." Madeline added. "All I see is a farmer."

"That's Azurine." Prisma declared. "My sister may look sweet and innocent, but I promise you, she is not-" She spotted a golden silo in the distance. "That's where she locked my Terra Crystal!"

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"The tool we Crystal Masters use to grow magic crystals." Prisma explained. "I must have it if I am to stop Azurine."

"Okay, then how do we get past her to get it?" Madeline asked.

"I shall fetch the Terra Crystal for my princesses!" Skye declared. He rushed forward. "Head down, hooves moving..."

Skye tried to take flight, but fell into a nearby river.

"Skye, are you okay?" Sofia called.

"I was not harmed... much." Skye declared as he climbed out of the river. "But perhaps someone else should get the Terra Crystal..."

A crystal bird flew overhead.

"I know!" Madeline smiled. "I'll use my amulet to turn into a bird! Then I can fly to the silo to get the Terra Crystal!"

"How clever!" Prisma beamed. "I just knew one of your amulets would save the day! Thank you, Madeline. An eternity of 'thank you's."

"Go for it, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

"I wish to be a bird." Madeline told her amulet.

Streams of light flew out of Madeline's amulet, turning her into a small, red bird. She flew over to the silo, making sure to avoid Azurine's notice, and flew into the silo through a hole in the top. The others waited, knowing Azurine was getting closer. Then Madeline flew out, carrying a green, wand-shaped crystal.

"Oh, thank goodness, she's got it!" Prisma smiled. "Here she comes..."

Madeline suddenly flew into a wall of crystals, dropping the Terra Crystals.

"Oh no!" Prisma gasped. "My Terra Crystal!"

"My princess!" Skye gasped.

"Madeline's trapped!" Amber yelped.

"Not for long." Sofia held her own Amulet. "I wish to be a bird."

Sofia turned into a purple bird, flew over, and tried to free Madeline.

"Sofia?" Madeline asked.

"Hang in there, Maddie." Sofia declared. "I'll get you free!"

As they tweeted, they caught Azurine's attention, and she walked over to them.

"Don't worry, my little friend." Azurine smiled at Madeline. "I will get you free and back to your fellow birds."

"Your sisters are in grave danger from my wicked sisters." Prisma told Amber. "Amber, I can protect them if you quickly fetch my Terra Crystal."

"Me?!" Amber quivered.

"If Azurine sees me here, all of this will have been for nothing." Prisma declared. "And if you get it, I promise I will make you your very own magical amulet, just as sparkly and shiny special as your sisters'."

"I'll be right back!" Amber nodded.

Amber started sneaking over to the Terra Crystal.

Meanwhile, Azurina freed Madeline.

"There you go." She smiled. "Be with your bird friend once more."

"Something's not right." Madeline frowned. "Would a wicked Crystal Master really be so nice?"

"Good question." Sofia mused.

"Let's go." Madeline urged.

As Amber found the Terra Crystal, Sofia and Madeline landed behind her, and said together "I wish to be myself again". They changed back to humans.

"Amber, wait!" Sofia called. "Something about this doesn't seem right!"

"But Prisma really needs this!" Amber declared, carrying the Terra Crystal back to Prisma.

"Wait, Amber!" Madeline yelled.

"And besides, she's going to make me my own amulet!" Amber returned to Prisma. "Here you are, Prisma." She handed her the Terra Crystal.

"No!" Sofia called.

"Oh, thank you, Amber." Prisma smiled as he reached for the Terra Crystal. "So very much."

"Don't!" Madeline yelped.

"I have my Terra Crystal back!" Prisma held up the Terra Crystal. "Crystallo!"

Blue light enveloped Prisma, transforming her into a pale-skinned, pink-haired version of herself in a blue dress.

"Wow!" Amber gasped.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Prisma twirled. "Crystallo!"

A large growth of blue crystals emerged from the ground.

"It feels so wonderful, so... powerful to make crystals again!" Prisma cheered. "Now the magic of the Mystic Isles will be mine!"

"You said that was Azurine's plan!" Amber protested.

"Oh, did I say that?" Prisma smirked. "Do forgive me. I misspoke. It was my plan all along!"

"So then, the wicked crystal grower in the book... is you?" Sofia frowned.

"I'm sorry if I was a tad unclear." Prisma chuckled.

"Prisma?!" Azurine walked over to them."Prisma?"

"Hello, dear sister." Prisma declared. "Crystallo!"

Azurine was trapped in a crystal cage, and her wand flew into the sky.

"No!" Amber gasped.

"Why are you doing this?!" Madeline growled.

"Why?" Prisma repeated. "Oh, it's a really good story. Pull up a chair, and I'll tell you all about it. Crystallo!"

Crystal rose up under the girls and Skye.

Prisma: Back when we were just little Crystal Kids

My sister was always the star

Her talent was praised all across the Isles

But people said mine was sub-par

"Crystallo!" Prisma made a small gem emerge from the ground.

Prisma: And when sorcerers need magic gems

Who did they come to?

My sis

I felt so left out

How much it hurt

When I was just simply dismissed

But those days are over now

Cause I'll soon be known throughout the land

My crystals finally in demand

And when I make my big premiere

My power will be crystal clear

"Crystallo!" Prisma made some crystals grow around the girls.

Prisma: I'll use the magic of the Isles

To make new crystals grow

And if some creatures lose their charms

That's just the way it goes

So let's get on with the show

I'll soon be known throughout the land

My crystals finally in demand

And when I make my big premiere

Then it will all be crystal clear

My power will be crystal clear

Yes, it will all be crystal clear

"And I lived happily ever." Prisma finished. "Now be honest: wasn't that a great story?"

"You can't go through with it, Prisma!" Sofia yelled.

"Oh, of course I can, silly girl!" Prisma sneered. "Oh, and before I forget, here's the amulet I promised to you, Amber. After all, I owe it all to you."

"But I never wanted any of this to happen!" Amber protested, as a green amulet appeared around her neck.

"And now, friends, I'm afraid it's for you all to go." Prisma announced. "Crystallo!"

The ground opened up beneath the girls and Skye, dropping them down a pit.

"Wait!" Madeline cried.

"Toodle-oo!" Prisma taunted.

"Girls, grab on to Skye!" Sofia instructed. "He can fly us out of there!"

"Got him!" Amber grabbed Skye.

"Alas, my princesses, I still do not quite know how to fly!" Skye protested.

"Try, Skye!" Madeline urged. "You've got to try!"

"I can, I can..." Skye flapped his wings, to no avail. "No, I cannot!"

"Maybe if we try to together!" Sofia suggested.

"Good thinking, Sof!" Madeline smiled.

Holding their amulets, the sisters chorused "I wish to be a flying unicorn", and both transformed.

"Flap those wings, Skye!" Madeline urged, as she and Sofia tried to support him.

"I shall flap as I never flapped before!" Skye declared, flapping his wings.

"I wish to be a unicorn too!" Amber held her amulet, but nothing happened. "A flying bird? A dragonfly? Oh, it's not working!"

"It's okay, Amber." Sofia declared. "We've got this."

They dropped out of the isle itself, falling through the sky, and to another Isle below.

"Landings are tricky." Skye admitted. "Crease the knees, keep the wings outstretched and... ahh!"

Skye landed roughly in some bushes. Sofia and Madeline landed beside him.

"I wish to be myself again." Sofia and Madeline chorused, changing back to human.

"This is terrible, just terrible!" Amber groaned.

"Don't worry, Amber." Madeline declared. "We'll find a way to stop Prisma."

"No, not that!" Amber retorted. "This amulet doesn't have any magic at all!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Sofia scowled. "Prisma's going to take all the magic away from the Isles, and you helped her!"

"I made an honest mistake, Sofia!" Amber declared. "I thought Prisma was our friend. And so did both of you!"

"We told you not to give her the Terra Crystal." Madeline recalled. "But you just had to get a magic amulet for yoursefl."

"That's the thing!" Amber groaned. "It isn't magical! I want to fly! I want to grow big!" Nothing happened. "See? It doesn't have any power!"

"My good princesses, I fear we do not have time to waste discussing how Prisma got her Crystal back." Skye interrupted.

"That's right." Amber admitted. "We need to focus on what's important."

"Yes." Sofia nodded. "Like getting the Crystal back from her!"

"No, like getting out of here!" Amber retorted. "The four of us can't possibly stop Prisma!"

"We have to try!" Madeline shot back. "Sofia and I are the storykeepers, and we can't leave until we've given this story a happy ending!"

"And I say we need a happy ending!" Amber yelled. "We need to get back home while we still can!"

"Amber, stop thinking only about yourself!" Sofia frowned. "What about all those creatures who will lose their magic?"

"They have those... those Protectors to help them, don't they?" Amber glared. "Like that man we met. The one with the wings."

"You mean Orion?" Skye asked.

"Yes!" Amber nodded. "Isn't he supposed to take care of problems like this?"

"You're right, Amber." Madeline declared. "We have to tell Orion that Prisma got her Terra Crystal back!"

"And then maybe he can help us get home!" Amber added. "So how can we find him?"

"Through his Enchantlet." Skye revealed.

"That magic bracelet?" Amber asked.

"Yes!" Skye nodded. "All Protectors have them. It should alert Orion whenever someone is in trouble."

"Help!" Amber called. "We're in trouble!"

"Orion!" Sofia yelled.

"We need you!" Madeline added.

"I am normally quite brave, but I require assistance at this particular moment!" Skye announced.

Back on the Isle of Crystals, Prisma expanded the silo into a purple crystal castle.

"Isn't this lovely?" She told Azurine. "Far nicer than your plain old farmhouse."

"Prisma, I am begging you." Azurine pleaded. "Please don't harm the Isles!"

"Oh, but Azurine, I'm so happy with my plan!" Prisma smirked. "Crystallo!" She created crystal orbs with images of the other Isles within them. "There. I can see all the Mystic Isles, each one of them bursting with magic. Magic I can use to grow crystals more powerful than any you ever made!"

"But then the creatures living there will lose all their powers!" Azurine pointed out.

"True, true." Prisma admitted. "But just think how impressed all those sorcerers will be once they see the magic crystals I'll grow. Starting right... here, on the Isle of Unicorns!"

"No, Prisma, no!" Azurine yelled.

"Crystallo!" Prisma waved the Terra Crystal.

On the Isle of Unicorns, all the horns and wings vanished from the denizens.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline's group were still seeking Orion.

"Orion!" Sofia called.

"Help, Orion!" Amber added.

Suddenly, Skye's wings and horn started fading.

"I feel funny..." He groaned.

"Skye, your horn!" Madeline pointed. "Your wings!"

Skye looked at his reflection in a puddle.

"Am I seeing things?" He gasped, as his wings and horn vanished completely. "Or rather... not seeing things?"

"It must be Prisma." Amber deduced.

"She's growing crystals on your Isle!" Sofia realized.

"Now I have lost my wings, before I've even learned how to use them..." Skye sighed.

"Don't worry." Madeline assured him. "We'll stop Prisma somehow."

"Maddie's right." Sofia nodded. "We'll get them back."

A winged person suddenly flew overhead.

"Oh, is that Orion?" Amber gasped.

"I believe it is." Skye nodded. "His Enchantlet must have alerted him to our troubles!"

Orion's wings suddenly vanished, and he fell out of the sky.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

As they rushed over to help, Harrumph emerged from the trees, catching Orion.

"Ker-slam!" He declared.

"Oh, Harrumph!" Amber smiled. "You saved him!" She hugged Harrumph. "You're a great, big hero!"

"It was easy because he's so small!" Harrumph smiled. "And now, I will put him down!"

"Mm-mm-mm!" Amber waved her finger.

"I mean... set him down. Gently." Harrumph cringed. He softly lowered Orion to the ground. "There you go, tiny Protector."

"It appears you were doing the protecting this time, my friend." Orion admitted. "I am forever grateful."

"You shouldn't swoosh around up in the sky if you don't have wings." Harrumph declared.

"I had wings but a moment ago." Orion frowned.

"It's Prisma." Sofia revealed. "She got her Terra Crystal back, and she must've grown crystals on your Isle!"

"Just as I feared." Orion frowned.

"But the Protectors can stop her, right?" Amber asked.

"Our only chance is to destroy her Terra Crystal." Orion revealed. "Doing so will undo all the damage she's caused."

"But... but... but... Terra Crystals are impossible to break!" Skye protested.

"No, it can be done." Orion declared. "With the right magic. We must hurry and reach the other Protectors before Prisma drains the magic from all of us."

"The other Rompkins are over there, through the woods." Harrumph declared. "They have wagons that can zoom you faster than your teeny-tiny legs!"

"Um, thank you, friend." Orion nodded. "I am indebted to you once again."

"Wait, Mr Orion!" Madeline yelled. "We want to help."

"What can we do?" Sofia added.

"That is a brave offer from two brave girls." Orion admitted. "But Prisma is too powerful, even for the storykeepers."

"That's what I've been telling them!" Amber declared.

"This is a job best left for the Protectors of the Mystic Isles." Orion announced.

"See, girls?" Amber smiled. "The Protectors don't even want our help. We should just go home and stop worrying about the Mystic Isles. I'm sure everything will be fine from now on."

As Amber walked away, Harrumph followed, holding an umbrella above her. Suddenly, a large blue crystal burst out of the ground in front of them.

"She's growing crystals here!" Amber gasped.

More crystals sprang up around them.

"I shall protect you, my princesses!" Skye leapt forward.

"Uh... watch out, queen-queen!" Harrumph followed. He forced all the crystals back into the ground, then gave a thumb's up.

Just then, there was a puff of smoke, and Harrumph shrank to the size of a dog.

"Harrumph?!" Amber gasped.

"I'm... teeny!" Harrumph wept.

"Oh, Harrumph." Amber sighed.

"This isn't right." Sofia frowned.

"We can't let Prisma do this to our friends!" Madeline added.

Unbeknownst to the group, Prisma was watching through one of her crystals.

"Isn't that adorable?" She smirked. "Those dear girls think that just because they escaped my crystal vortex, they can somehow stop me?" She laughed. "That really makes me giggle!"

"Laugh all you want, Prisma." Azurine scowled. "But I think maybe those girls can stop you!"

"With what?" Prisma smirked. "A sister who thinks only of herself? A unicorn who can't fly? A giant who's downright tiny? I almost feel sorry for them."

Back on the Isle of Rompkins, the group were still moving. Harrumph tried to move a log, but couldn't.

"This would've been easy, back when I was the big wig..." He started crying again.

Skye helped him over the log.

"Wait, girls!" Amber stepped in front of Sofia and Madeline. "Going back to face Prisma is not a good idea!"

"Amber, look at Harrumph." Sofia declared. "Can't you see how unhappy he is? Don't you want to help him?"

"Of course I do!" Amber nodded. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Madeline asked. "The Rompkins need you. You're their queen, and they need you! You know it's the right thing to do!"

"I want to help him!" Amber admitted. "To help everyone here, but... I'm not sure I can. I'm starting to think there's a reason you get to be storykeepers, and have special amulets, and I don't."

Amber: Every day I watch

You give your all to those in need

Every place we go

You make things better with your good deeds

You're the ones who save the day

Of that, there's no doubt

You're so strong, natural heroes

Inside and out

But that's not who I am

Though it makes my heart break

That's not who I am

I don't have what it takes

So today I caused

Nothing but trouble

Can't you see

Every place we've gone

I've been thinking only of me

I'm the one who let harm come to all our new friends

I was wrong to think that I'm brave

It was all just pretend

Cause that's not who I am

Though it makes my heart break

That's not who I am

I don't have what it takes

"But that's not true, Amber!" Sofia declared.

"Sofia's right." Madeline agreed. "There have been so many times we've seen you do the right thing."

"You have?" Amber asked.

"Yes!" Sofia nodded. "You saved dad and James from the Jade Jaguar!"

"You went after mom when you thought she was taken by Sealians!" Madeline recalled. "You even helped fix Clio and Hidegard's friendship."

"I guess there was times when I put others first." Amber realized.

"Yes." Sofia smiled. "You do have it in you, Amber!"

Sofia/Madeline: You're the one we've counted on

To stand by our side

You're so strong, a natural hero

When you reach deep inside

Cause that's just who you are

We all make mistakes

That's just who you are

You got what it takes

Amber: Yes, that is who I am

I'll fix my mistakes

And I'll come through

Do all I'm meant to do

Cause that is who I am

"So you'll stay?" Madeline asked.

"I will." Amber nodded. "I'm going to help our friends! And I promise this time that I won't get distracted by amulets or magical stones!"

"Stones..." Sofia mused. "That's it, Amber! The Shatter Stones!"

"From the Dancing Desert?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. They can shatter anything, remember?" Madeline smiled. "If we can get one, we can use it to shatter Prisma's Terra Crystal!"

"Orion said that would stop her!" Amber recalled. "And undo the damage she's done!"

"I will grow big again?" Harrumph asked.

"And I will regain my wings!" Skye smiled.

"Skye, which way to the Isle of Dancing Deserts?" Sofia asked.

"Ah, follow me, my princesses!" Skye grinned.

"Ah, that's a clever plan." Prisma smirked, eavesdropping. "It just might work. Unless a certain someone decides to, I don't know... turn the Isle of Dancing Deserts into my own personal Crystal farm. Crystallo!"

As the group reached the Isle, large crystals began bursting out of the sands.

"It's Prisma!" Madeline declared. "She's taking away the magic of this Isle!"

"We're too late!" Amber yelped.

"Noble sands, I beseech you!" Skye called. "Do you have enough magic left to tell us where the Shatter Stones are?"

A dune started to rise up... then collapsed.

"Oh, it's no use!" Amber groaned. "And even if we could find the stones, the crystals probably took their magic too."

"Wait,I just remembered." Sofia declared. "The crystals may have drained magic from this Isle, but Orion told us the Shatter Stones aren't even from here."

"Oh, that is correct!" Skye nodded. "He said they were from another Isle!"

"So maybe Prisma hasn't gotten to the Shatter Stones home Isle yet." Madeline surmised.

"And they still have their magic." Sofia smiled. "We've got to find one!"

"Oh, those dunes over there!" Amber pointed. "That's where I found the stones before."

"She's right, you know." Azurine told the watching Prisma.

"I know, I know." Prisma growled. "I just can't remember which Isle those Shatter Stones came from. Was it the Isle of Miracles? No, no, that's not it... Ah! I must stop them from reaching those stones. Crystallo!"

Back on the Isle, the group rushed forward.

"We're almost there!" Madeline declared.

Suddenly, sharp crystals rose up, right in their path.

"Prisma must know we here!" Amber gasped.

"Keep running!" Sofia urged.

The group ran faster, evading more crystals. Harrumph jumped through a small gap in one formation.

"I guess being small isn't all bad." He grinned.

"The Shatter Stones were by these dunes." Amber announced as they reached their destination. "I'm sure of it."

"Search the sand." Madeline instructed.

As they started digging through the sand, a ring of crystals formed around Amber, trapping her.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Amber called.

"Amber!" Sofia and Madeline yelled.

"My princess!" Skye gasped.

More crystals formed into cages around them.

"My queen-queen!" Harrumph rushed forward.

"Harrumph, stay close!" Amber urged. "Sofia, Madeline!"

"We're here!" Sofia declared.

"We all are!" Skye added.

"Okay..." Madeline tried pushing against the crystals, to no avail. "Harrumph, can you break the crystals?"

"Break!" Harrumph shoulder-charged the crystals. "I said 'break'! Curse this teeny body..."

"Turn back!" Skye declared. "I shall use my horn to free us from this trap!"

"But Skye, you don't have a horn!" Sofia yelled, too late to stop Skye from ramming headfirst into the crystals.

"Ow!" Skye groaned. "That might have worked better if I still had a horn..."

Amber tried to push the crystals down, but had no luck.

"This is impossible!" She frowned.

"Well, that little problem is taken care of!" Prisma laughed. "Back to the fun stuff! Like growing crystal charms on the Isle of Trolls! Crystallo! And magic medallions on the Isle of Witches! Crystallo!"

"There must be a way." Azurine whispered. "Please, girls. Find a way..."

"We can't get out!" Madeline groaned.

"We won't be able to give this story a happy ending!" Sofia sighed.

"But girls, you always find a way!" Amber declared. "...Don't you?"

"Yes, but... without a Shatter Stone, we're trapped!" Madeline admitted.

"Because of me." Amber pointed out. "Ohhh! If only I hadn't wanted a magic amulet so badly! Now we're stuck here!"

Sofia looked at the sands beneath her, seeing them moving.

"Amber?" She called. "This story isn't over yet."

"Just admit it, Sofia." Amber sighed. "This story is over."

Following Sofia's lead, Madeline looked at the sands.

"Sand, we're close to the Shatter Stones, aren't we?" She asked. "If you have any magic left, please show us one!"

The sand shifted over to just outside their cage, glittering brightly.

Sofia and Madeline held their amulets.

"I wish to be small!" They announced.

They shrank down, and walked through a small gap in the crystals. They returned to normal size, ran over to where the sand was glittering, and dug up a Shatter Stone. Sofia then started banging it against the crystals, which shattered on the third hit.

"Sofia?!" Amber gasped. " Madeline? How did you-?"

"Look what we found in the sand!" Sofia held up the Shatter Stone.

"Now we can get Prisma!" Amber smiled.

"See?" Madeline grinned. "The story's not over yet!"

"Way to go!" Azurine cheered.

"What was that, sister?" Prisma called from across the room. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"What? No!" Azurine declared. "I was just, uh... admiring the beautiful glass slippers you grew over on the Isle of Music!"

"Can you even see those from so far away?" Prisma frowned.

"Yes, they are that good." Azurine smiled. "I have to admit, you truly are the most talented Crystal Master."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you to say." Prisma smirked. "See how well we get along when I'm in charge? Oh, and you're right. This is a particularly gorgeous batch."

"Hurry girls, hurry." Azurine whispered.

Meanwhile, the others arrived outside the silo.

"It looks so different." Amber frowned.

"Prisma must be in there." Madeline declared.

"But how do we get close enough to use the Shatter Stone?" Harrumph asked.

"Maybe one of you can distract Prisma while me and Madeline sneak inside?" Sofia suggested.

"I humbly volunteer my services, miladies." Skye offered.

"No, Skye." Amber stepped forward. "I caused this mess, and I'm going to fix it. I even have a plan."

They all sneaked into the silo.

"Whoa." Madeline gasped.

A golden staircase spiraled up to the top.

"That's a lot of stairs." Harrumph gulped.

"Come on." Amber whispered.

At the top, Prisma was still doing her wicked deeds.

"Oh, the wizards will be so impressed with these magic rings!" She grinned. "I know I am!"

The others peeked into the room.

"I'm going to distract Prisma." Amber whispered to her sisters. "When she's not looking, you two go get Azurine."

"Right." Sofia nodded.

"You can count on us." Madeline declared.

Amber walked over to Prisma.

"Oh, there you are!" She announced. "The supposedly best Crystal Master in the land."

"Amber?" Prisma frowned. "How did you get here?"

"I have some complaints about this amulet you made." Amber declared.

"Now's our chance!" Sofia whispered.

"We're going to free Azurine." Madeline told the others. "You two, stay here."

Sofia and Madeline sneaked over.

"We cannot stand idly by while our princesses face danger." Skye told Harrumph. "We must go protect them!"

"Good idea, but shush!" Harrumph grabbed Skye's tail. "Be dainty, like them!"

Skye nodded, and they tiptoed forward.

"Huh. I must admit, I thought if anyone could escape my crystal trap, it'd be your sisters." Prisma told Amber.

"Well, it was me." Amber scowled. "I just had to show you that this amulet is defective. You said it would be magical, but it doesn't do anything. I haven't gotten one special power!"

"I never said I would give you a special power." Prisma shrugged.

"Why?" Amber asked. "Because you can't? Oh, because you're not talented enough?"

"Ha!" Prisma laughed. "I am the most talented Crystal master there ever was!"

"Prove it." Amber held up her amulet. "Give this some real magic."

"Alright then." Prisma waved her Terra Crystal. "Crystallo!" Amber's amulet started glowing. "There! Now it glows. Isn't that nice?"

"It glows?" Amber sneered. "You expect me to be impressed with a glorified nightlight? My sisters' amulets can turn them into unicorns!"

"Settle down!" Prisma growled. "I was just getting... warmed up! Crystallo!" There was another flash of light. "There. I know how much you care about your appearance, so now you can conjure up a mirror whenever you like! Go on,try it!"

"I wish for a mirror." Amber declared.

The amulet glowed more brightly, and a full-sized mirror appeared in front of her.

"Now are you satisfied?" Prisma asked.

"Hardly!" Amber snorted. "I mean, I already carry thirty-three mirrors. Maybe I should talk to your sister over there. I'm sure she can do better."

"Don't be silly." Prisma led her away. "I can do much more than Azurine. Watch! Crystallo!"

Amber's amulet glowed more brightly than ever. Sofia and Madeline used the blinding glare to sneak over to Azurine's cage.

"Princesses, let me out!" Azurine whispered.

"Okay, get ready." Sofia held up the Shatter Stone. She struck the cage three times, causing it to shatter in a burst of light.

"What's this?" Prisma gasped.

Azurine picked up her wand.

"It's not too late, Prisma." She urged. "Hand over your Terra Crystal."

"No thank you." Prisma smirked. "I think it's time we find out which one of us is truly the best Crystal Master. I have a hunch it's meeee! Crystallo!"

A group of razor sharp crystals appeared, and flew at Azurine.

"Crystallo!" Azurine waved her wand, creating a crystal shield that protected her.

"That was impressive, dear sister." Prisma smirked. "Let me freeze this moment, so we can remember it forever. Crystallo!"

Prisma fired several bolts of magic. Azurine dodged most of them, but one destroyed her shield.

"Crystallo!" Prisma yelled.

Azurine's wand hand was encased in a large crystal.

Madeline ran to Prisma, carrying the Shatter Stone.

"You two again?" Prisma scowled.

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "Sofia, you go left, and I'll go right."

"We have a Shatter Stone!" Sofia announced.

"Oh, keep that thing away from me!" Prisma yelped.

Madeline ran around Prisma, and struck her Terra Crystal once.

"Crystallo!" Prisma yelled.

A large crystal rose up below Madeline, raising her up.

"Sof!" Madeline threw the Shatter Stone to Sofia.

Sofia caught the Shatter Stone, and hit the Terra Crystal.

"That's two!" She announced.

"Crystallo!" Prisma encased Sofia's leg in crystal.

Sofia fell, dropping the Shatter Stone. The Stone fell down a floor grating.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Amber gasped.

"The Stone!" Azurine yelped.

Harrumph sneaked over to the grate, and jumped down it.

"Oopsies!" Prisma smirked. "Looks like you lost your little rock! My hunch was right. I win at being the best Crystal Master!"

"Queen-queen, catch!" Harrumph popped out of the grate, throwing Amber the Shatter Stone.

"What?" Prisma froze as Amber picked up the Shatter Stone. "Oh Amber, I'm sorry I have to do this. Crystallo!"

"I wish for a mirror!" Amber held up her amulet.

A mirror appeared in front of Amber, deflecting Prisma's spell back at her.

"Ahh!" Prisma yelped, as most of her body was trapped in crystal.

"Amber, we've already tapped the Terra Crystal twice!" Madeline declared.

"Just once more, and it'll shatter!" Sofia added.

"Wait!" Prisma pleaded. "If I lose my magic, you lose yours!"

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"If you smash my Terra Crystal, everything I've created with it will disappear!" Prisma explained. "Including your amulet. It has even more magic than your sisters'!"

"Don't listen to her, Amber!" Madeline called.

"Think of the Rompkins, the unicorns." Sofia added. "All our friends on the Mystic Isles!"

"Our sisters are always telling us to think of others first." Prisma told Amber. "But what about what we want? Doesn't that matter? Now give me the Shatter Stone, Amber!"

Amber lowered the Shatter Stone.

"Okay. I'll give it to you." She declared.

Prisma smirked widely. But then, Amber struck the Terra Crystal, shattering it. Everything Prisma had created with the Terra Crystal vanished, and Prisma reverted back to her former self.

"No!" Prisma wailed. "My beautiful crystals!"

Skye's wings and horn returned.

"My wings!" He smiled.

Harrumph returned to his normal size.

"I'm big me again!" He cheered.

"This... This can't be happening!" Prisma protested.

"It should not have come to this, sister." Azurine declared. "But now, I must take you to the Protectors."

"Azurine, please!" Prisma begged.

"I'm sorry, Prisma." Azurine said firmly.

"No!" Prisma yelled. "I got away from you once before, and I can do it again!"

Prisma kicked up some crystal dust, blinding the others, and rushed out of the room.

"After her, Skye!" Sofia climbed on the unicorn's back.

"Let's get her!" Madeline joined her.

"Cling tight, my princesses!" SKye declared.

Prisma ran down the stairs and out of the silo, Sofia, Madeline and Skye following.

"Faster, Skye, Faster!" Sofia urged.

"We are gaining on the evil-doer!" Skye announced, unaware that he was rising into the air.

"Not only that, Skye." Madeline declared. "You're flying!"

"What?" Skye looked down. "The ground is no longer touching my hooves? I am! I'm flying! Look at me, look at me, I'm flying! And not only that, we have caught up to the evil-doer. Hold on, my princesses!"

Skye flew through some vines as he closed in on Prisma, who had reached the edge of the Isle.

"Halt, in the name of the Protectors!" Skye ordered.

Prisma tilted over the edge of the Isle.

"No!" She fell over the side, but grabbed the edge.

Sofia threw one of the vines Skye and flown through. Prisma grabbed the vine, and Sofia and Madeline pulled her back up. As Sofia and Madeline dismounted, they heard a fanfare.

"Princesses, I must inform you that we are not alone." Skye declared.

A group of winged people, including orion, descended upon them.

"It's Orion!" Sofia gasped.

"And the Protectors!" Skye smiled.

"Right on time." Madeline grinned.

"Greetings, princess Sofia and princess Madeline." Orion smiled. "Excellent work. We will take custody of your prisoner now."

"Prisoner?!" Prisma scowled. "I am nobody's prisoner! I am the greatest Crystal Master who ever lived!"

"That's debatable." A winged women, Vega declared. "What is certain is that you will never again harm the Mystic Isles. Take her away."

One of the winged people wrapped Enchantlet rope around Prisma's wrists.

"Let go of me!" Prisma struggled.

A winged unicorn flew down, carrying a prison carriage. Prisma was dragged over to it.

"This is all your fault, princesses!" She glared at Sofia and Madeline. "And don't think I won't remember it!"

The carriage door was closed, and the unicorn carried it away.

"Sofia, Madeline, your time as storykeepers has taught you so much." Orion declared.

"Yes, we all witnessed your capture of the Crystal Master." Vega added. "Very impressive."

"Well, we couldn't let her harm all the good creatures here." Sofia declared.

"Not on our watch." Madeline grinned.

"Princess Sofia. Princess Madeline." Orion announced. "Because of your selfless actions and the skills you have demonstrated here today, we would like to invite you both to join our ranks and become Protectors."

"Us?" Sofia gasped.

"Really?" Madeline gaped.

"Huh." Skye mused. "Non-magical creatures have never been Protectors before."

"That is precisely why we are interested in these brave girls." Vega announced.

"We have long searched for a protector who could help us with problems that arise outside of the Mystic Isles." Orion continued. "And now it seems we have two."

"So you're saying we could become Protectors, back home in Enchancia?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, the Protectors of the Ever Realm." Vega nodded.

"That is, if you accept." Orion declared.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Madeline grinned.

"In other words, it would be our honor." Sofia curtsied.

"Good." Orion smiled. "Now, return to your kingdom."

"When the time is right, we will begin your training." Vega revealed.

"There will be much for you to do, and for you to learn." Orion declared.

"Can't wait!" Madeline beamed.

"Thank you, Mr Orion." Sofia smiled, as they both got on Skye.

Skye took off into the air.

"Congratulations, my princesses!" He grinned. "I suggest we celebrate with some... loop-de-loops!" He looped in the air.

Some time after, Sofia and Madeline shared the news with Amber, who was once again wearing the Rompkin crown.

"You're going to be Protectors?!" Amber gasped. "I'm so happy for you, girls! And for them. They're lucky to have you."

"We're proud of you!" Madeline grinned.

"It can't have been easy, giving up your amulet." Sofia acknowledged.

"The strange thing is... it was easy." Amber admitted. "I don't miss it. Not the way Harrumph would've missed being a Rompkin, or Skye would've missed his wings."

"We knew you had it in you, Amber." Madeline smiled.

"Now I know it too." Amber nodded. "Thanks, girls."

A drop of water splashed on Amber.

"Drip, drop." Harrumph sniffed. "Those are my tears falling, because I will miss you."

"Me too, Harrumph." Amber sighed. She took off her crown. "I suppose I have to give this back, since I'm leaving, and all..."

"No, you can keep the crown." Harrumph told her. "You will always be my queen-queen, and my friend."

"Crack." Amber smiled. "That's my heart breaking."

Amber hugged Harrumph.

"For my queen." Harrumph put the crown back on Amber's head.

"Skye, can you lead the way home?" Sofia asked.

"Most assuredly." Skye nodded. "But if you do not mind, I'd prefer to do it... Airborne!" He took off into the sky. "This way, my princesses!"

"Can we take the scenic route?" Amber asked.

"Splendid idea." Skye nodded. "We can stop by the Isle of Fairies. Ooh, ooh! Or how about the Isle of Wishes? And I must show you the Isle of Mermaids..."


	6. Chapter 6

The Mystic Isles: The Princesses and the Protector

On one of the Mystic Isles was a great crystal castle. Inside, a group of the Isles' Protectors were gathered around a crystal orb, looking upon Sofia and Madeline.

"It's time to begin Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline's training." Vega announced. "They will be the first Protectors of the Ever Ream."

"It would be a great challenge, and a great honor, for whoever is sent to train them." Orion declared.

"As your leaders, it is your decision." A Rhompkin Protector admitted. "Who do you recommend?"

"Chrysta." Vega revealed.

"What?" The Protector gaped.

"That's impossible!" A Satyr Protector protested.

"Vega, you can't be serious!" A Fairy Protector frowned.

"A task such as this requires our most skilled Protector." Vega declared. "Someone smart and fierce."

"Which is why we're using Chrysta for this mission." Orion smiled.

"Chrysta is a courageous fighter." The Rhompkin Protector admitted. "But she is wild, Orion!"

"And proud, and overbearing..." The Satyr Protector added. "Sending her to two princesses?"

"Not to mention she has never trained anyone!" The Fairy Protector pointed out.

"She's far two tough for a little girl like that." The Rhompkin Protector declared.

A woman with four insect-like wings flew into the room.

"Alright, I'm here!" She announced.

"Welcome, Chrysta." Vega declared.

"Hey, chiefs!" Chrysta smiled. "So, what do you have for me next?" She glanced at the crystal ball.

"That is Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." Orion announced.

"They defeated Prisma, and saved the Mystic Isles." The Rhompkin Protector smied.

"Huh. Hard to believe." Chrysta mused. "What's that gotta do with me?"

"Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline have been chosen as Protectors of the Ever Realm." Vega revealed. "You are going to be their trainer."

"...Please tell me you're joking." Chrysta frowned.

"It is no joke." Orion said firmly.

"But... no non-magical creature has ever been a Protecter!" Chrysta protested.

"Which is why they'll need a strong trainer." Vega pointed out.

"Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline must get their Enchantlets by sundown, or they cannot become Protectors." Orion declared.

"But I'm no trainer!" Chrysta groaned. "Especially for a couple of pampered princesses who can't put on their gowns without help from a maid!"

"See? She's not up for the job." The Rhompkin Protector frowned.

"I didn't say that!" Chrysta scowled.

"We will not order you to do this, Chrysta." Orion admitted.

"But for the sake of the Ever Realm, we urge you to accept." Vega added.

"...Fine, I'll train them." Chrysta accepted. "But don't blame me when those princesses collapse like a pair of royal souffles.

Chrysta flew out of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" The Fairy Protector asked. "Chrysta would be tough on any trainee, let alone two non-magical princesses."

"Oh, I believe these 'non-magical princesses' may surprise us all." Vega smiled.

At the same time, Sofia and Madeline were in a carriage, wearing fancy dresses. Suddenly, the carriage shuddered.

"What was that?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know." Madeline frowned.

Chrysta was on the carriage. She made the coachman vanish, and the horses speed up.

"Coachman?" Sofia looked out of the window. "Oh no! Where's the coachman!"

Chrysta pulled the wheels off with her Enchantlet's rope, as the coachman followed, having been transported a short way away.

"Hey, you!" The coachman yelled. "Hey, come here!"

"Whoa there!" Madeline yelled, as they turned out a side trail. "Whoa, stop!"

The carriage stopped.

"Sorry to interrupt your trip to the tea party, princesses." Chrysta flew down.

"I've seen one of those before." Sofia gazed at Chrysta's Enchantlet.

"Me too." Madeline smiled.

The girls both got out of the carriage.

"Are you a Protector?" Sofia asked.

"Not just any Protector." Chrysta smirked. "The best Protector in the Crystal Isles! The name's Chrysta." She used her Enchantlet to reattach the wheels. "There! Good as new."

"Whoa." Madeline gasped.

"So, you're the princesses who want to be Protectors, huh?" Chrysta asked.

"Yes, that's us." Sofia nodded. "I'm Sofia."

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline added.

"Well, this isn't going to be some royal cake-walk." Chrysta declared. "It'll be hard work! You two may wanna lose the silk gloves."

"Oh, yeah." Sofia frowned. "Sorry about the gloves."

"We don't usually dress like this." Madeline added, as they both removed the gloves.

"But we're really looking forward to our training." Sofia smiled.

"What do we do first?" Madeline asked.

"Okay, if you wanna be a Protector, then you've gotta have an Enchantlet." Chrysta swung rope from her Enchantlet at the carriage horses, turning their manes into feathers.

"Really?" Sofia smiled. "We both get one of those?"

"You don't just get 'em." Chrysta smirked. "You have to earn them."

"Oh, right." Madeline nodded.

"Of course." Sofia mused.

"And you only have until the end of the day to do it." Chrysta announced. "If you don't get your Enchantlets by sundown, you don't get to be Protectors. First, we have to go to the Isle of Forever Frost. That's where I'll train you both in the skills you'll need to get your Enchantlets."

"Sounds great!" Madeline beamed.

"the second part of the day is the tough part." Chrysta grinned. "You'll have to put those skills to the test. Climb a glacier, and get yourselves your Enchantlets."

"Okay, we understand." Sofia nodded.

"Well, I'm not so sure you do." Chrysta sneered. "The Isle of Forever Frost is a treacherous land of ice and snow. I hope you're wearing your warmest tiaras. Alright, let's move out!"

Chrysta flew upwards, leaving Sofia and Madeline behind. Then she returned.

"Oh, right!" She nodded. "You can't fly. Let me call you a unicorn."

Soon after, they were flying to the Isle of Forever Frost, Sofia and Madeline on a yellow winged unicorn.

"Here we are." Chrysta announced as they landed. "The Isle of Forever Frost! Come on, we're going this way."

Sofia and Madeline followed after Chrysta.

"So Chrysta, who trained you to use your Enchantlet like that?" Sofia asked.

"Orion himself." Chrysta answered.

"Orion." Madeline smiled. "Wow, that must be why you're so good at it. Is it some kind of magical rope?"

"An Enchantlet is the number one tool of a Protector." Chrysta smiled. "It can be magically formed into a super-strong net, or a lasso, or lots of other things. You can even use it to contact other Protectors."

Chrysta sent out some rope that formed a circle in front of them.

"Orion! Vega!" She called. "Are you there, chiefs?"

Within the circle of rope, an image of Orion and Vega appeared.

"Is everything alright, Chrysta?" Orion asked.

"Yes, sir." Chrysta nodded. "Just checkin' in!"

"We're pullin' for ya, princesses!" The Rhompkin Protector leaned into view.

"Thank you, Mr giant!" Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" Madeline added.

"That's Garish." Chrysta revealed. "The second-best Protector in the Isles."

"Is that so?" Garish frowned. "We'll see how well you do with this training."

Chrysta swung the rope back into her Enchantlet, ending the conversation.

"Wow, those Enchantlets are amazing!" Sofia smiled.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "Just like our amulets."

"Oh, that reminds me: no using your amulets' powers on this trip." Chrysta declared. "We're testing what's inside you, not your amulets. So no cheating."

"We promise." Sofia nodded.

"Alright, let's get on with this." Chrysta announced.

"What will we learn first?" Madeline asked. "How to tame a wild beast?"

"Or use an Enchantlet to climb a tree, maybe?" Madeline asked, before falling into the snow. "Whoa!"

"You know what I call that?" Chrysta asked.

"Falling in the snow?" Sofia offered.

"I call it a chance to try out your firs Protectors' skill." Chrysta declared. "Something you'll need to get your Enchantlets: Feather-walking."

"What is feather-walking?" Madeline asked.

"I'm doing it now!" Chrysta walked atop the snow, not falling in. "It's a matter of muscle control and focus. You can use it to cross ice, or snow, or fire-ice..."

"We're ready." Sofia declared, helping Madeline out of the snow.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "What do we do first?"

"Put your feet down as gently as possible, and..." Chrysta walked across the snow once more. "Slow, over the surface, light as can be. Now you try it, princesses."

"That's the whole lesson?" Sofia frowned.

"That's right!" Chrysta nodded.

"Okay..." Madeline shared a worried look with Sofia.

The sisters slowly dipped their feet down, then stopped.

"Come on, now!" Chrysta called. "Gentle footsteps!"

As one, Sofia and Madeline placed their feet lightly on the snow, and did not sink in. They made their way across. Their steps were awkward at first, but became more graceful.

"I think I'm getting better!" Sofia smiled.

"Me too!" Madeline added.

"Why are you yelling?" Chrysta asked, hovering above them.

"Oh!" Sofia gasped.

"Hi!" Madeline gaped.

At that moment, they both sank into the snow.

"We thought you were over there." Sofia cringed.

"I know you're more used to feather pillows then feather-walking, but you're just not getting it." Chrysta frowned.

"Show us again?" Madeline asked.

"Ohh, you had three tries." Chrysta groaned. "I learned it in two!"

"But we're-" Sofia started, before Chrysta pulled them out with rope from her Enchantlet.

"Look, you'll get no special treatment, just because you're princesses." Chrysta dropped in more snow.

Chrysta: This kind of training

Can be so draining

Especially for someone like you two

A little royal

Probably spoiled

Such hard work must be something new

This job is not a parade

It can be risky and rough

You can't just ring for the maid

You've got to have the right stuff

If you want to succeed

Protectors all have to be

Tough enough

Tough enough

Tough enough

Sofia/Madeline: The girls that you see

Is not the true we

It's just a picture in your mind

Sofia: Of someone frilly

Madeline: Of someone silly

Sofia/Madeline: But we are nothing of the kind

We are resourceful and strong

And when we climb up that bluff

You'll see you've got us all wrong

We'll prove I've got the right stuff

Then we'll pass this exam

Because we know that we are

Tough enough

Tough enough

Tough enough

We're tough enough

Chrysta: But you will have to be more than just a soft powder puff

Sofia/Madeline: Well, you can doubt all you want

And be all grumpy and gruff

But when we take a stand

You will see that we are

Tough enough

Tough enough

We're tough enough

Chrysta: Tough enough

Tough enough

Are you tough enough?

Sofia/Madeline/Chrysta: Tough enough

Are you tough enough?

Madeline realized she and Sofia were standing on the snow.

"Sof, we got it!" She smiled.

"We did!" Sofia grinned.

They both dropped into the snow again.

"Not quite." Chrysta smirked.

"Not long after, Sofia and Madeline were still practicing their feather-walking.

"Light as a feather..." Madeline declared.

"Focus..." Sofia told herself.

Meanwhile, Chrysta called Orion.

"Chrysta?" Orion frowned. "Is everything going well?"

"Not really, chief." Chrysta shrugged. "They can't feather-walk, and I give them three whole tries!"

"Training is new to you." Vega declared. "Just as being trained is new to Sofia and Madeline."

"Just take it easy." Garrish urged. "Be patient."

"And a little encouragement from you might help." Orion added.

"Encouragement... right." Chrysta said awkwardly.

Chrysta retracted the rope, then flew over to Sofia and Madeline.

"We can do this, Sof." Madeline declared.

"Yes, we can..." Sofia added.

"Try to keep your eyes up." Chrysta instructed.

"Oh... thanks." Madeline nodded.

"And don't think so much about it." Chrysta continued. "It works best if you just do it."

"Got it." Sofia smiled. "Don't think."

Sofia and Madeline walked a few more steps... before dropping into the snow again.

"That was very helpful." Madeline said flatly. "Thank you."

Sofia spotted a large feline creature up ahead. It was sleeping, and wearing a blue collar studded with crystals.

"What's that?" She asked.

"This little kitty's the next part of your training" Chrysta revealed. "Your feather-walking is coming along, but you're also going to have to wrangle a magical creature to get your Enchantlet."

Sofia and Madeline made their way over to the creature.

"What are you doing?" Chrysta gaped.

"Just saying hello." Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia petted the creature.

"This is training, not a petting zoo!" Chrysta declared.

"Okay." Sofia shrugged. "But he doesn't really need wrangling."

"That's because he's wearing the Calm Collar I put on him." Chrysta revealed. "Ready?"

"For what?" Madeline asked.

"For this!" Chrysta pushed one of the Collar's crystals, loosening it and taking itoff the creature's neck.

The creature immediately leapt up and breathed fire at a nearby tree. Sofia and Madeline leapt aside as the creature pounced at Chrysta, who flew up to avoid it.

"You have to get the Calm Collar back on him!" Chrysta told the girls. "It's important to learn this. It'll help ya later. Here!" She threw the Collar over to them.

Sofia and Madeline reached for the Collar, but it fell short of them. The creature placed a paw on the Collar, and snarled at them.

"Run!" Sofia yelped.

They both fled from the creature, which pursued them.

"We have to get to the Collar!" Madeline declared, looking back at the Collar lying in the snow. "Round the tree!"

They both grabbed the trunk of a nearby tree and swung around it, evading the creature. They than ran back to the Collar and picked it up. As the creature ran at them, Sofia helped Madeline up a nearby tree, and pulled up in turn. They then leapt on the creature's back.

"Okay, the princesses have got some moves!" Chrysta admitted.

The creature jumped around, trying to shake the girls off its back.

"Whoa!" Sofia yelped.

"Easy there, fella!" Madeline urged.

"Hey princesses, need some rescuing?" Chrysta smirked.

"No, we can do it!" Sofia insisted.

"But we could use a little more advice!" Madeline admitted.

"Try not to get roasted!" Chrysta grinned.

"Not! Helping!" Sofia yelled.

The creature throw both girls off its back, and they crashed into a snow bank. At that moment, Madeline's amulet started to glow, creating a spot of light that entranced the creature.

"Hey, you like that?" Madeline smiled, as the creature tried to "catch" the light with its paws. "Come get it!"

"That's it, Maddie!" Sofia smiled. "You lure it in, and I'll put the Collar back on!"

The creature suddenly leapt forward.

"Girls, watch out!" Chrysta used her Enchantlet's rope to pull both girls away.

"What are you doing?" Madeline frowned.

"Didn't you see him raise those paws?" Chrysta asked.

"We were fine." Sofia insisted. "He was was playing with the light from Madeline's amulet, Chrysta."

"Yeah, see?" Madeline shone light into Chrysta's face.

"From where I was, it looked like you were gonna get batted around like a ball of yarn!" Chrysta growled.

"Here, we'll show you." Sofia offered.

"Just let me-wait." Madeline stopped, realising the creature was gone. "Where is he?"

"Great." Chrysta picked up the Collar. "Now I'll have to find him and bring him back to the Isles. Girls, I have no idea how you're gonna get your Enchantlets at this rate."

"We might have a better chance if you'd really teach us to do things." Sofia declared.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can, princess!" Chrysta yelled. "I'm not a royal tutor!"

"Why do you say things like that?" Madeline frowned. "It's like you want us to fail!"

"I'm trying to teach you two to think on your feet." Chrysta growled.

"Fine, then that's what we'll do." Madeline declared. As she walked forward, she fell in the snow again. "Ahh!"

"I've got you." Sofia helped her out.

"Well, you don't give up easily, I'll give you that." Chrysta admitted.

"Thank you." Madeline said flatly.

A short while later, they were at the foot of a large mountain.

"Alright princesses, this is it." Chrysta announced. "This is where all the feather-walking and beast-wrangling practice will get you your Enchantlets. You ready?"

"What do we have to do?" Sofia asked.

"You just climb up the Glimmering Glacier here, feather-walk across the deep snow, wrangle the Arctic Condors, and make it into that cave to get your Enchantlets. Simple!"

"Arctic Condors?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." Chrysta pointed to creatures that the bodies of polar bears and the wings of birds. "Their job is to do everything they can to keep you out of that cave." She handed them the Calm Collar. "here you go."

"Right." Sofia took the Collar.

"Okay." Madeline nodded.

"If by some miracle you make it into the cave, your Enchantlets will choose you." Chrysta finished. "You'd better get moving, the sun will be setting soon. If you get in trouble, and wanna give up, don't feel bad, princesses."

"We won't give up!" Sofia declared.

"Never!" Madeline agreed.

"Okay." Chrysta shrugged. "But the rules say: once you start climbing, I'm not allowed to help you anymore. It's your test."

"That's okay." Sofia declared, as the girls started moving.

"You haven't really helped us that much so far." Madeline muttered under her breath.

As they climbed up the Glacier, they reached a thin, snowy path.

"Okay, time to feather-walk." Sofia declared.

"I'll be right behind you, Sof." Madeline smiled.

They managed to cross the path.

"If only Chrysta could see us now." Sofia declared.

"Yeah." Madeline sneered. "'Get in trouble and wanna give up'? We'll show her what princesses can do!"

As they kept climbing, they came across the Arctic Condors.

"Wow." Sofia gaped.

One of the Arctic Condors roared at them.

Down below, Chrysta heard the noise.

"Are they in trouble already?" She asked, flying up to check.

Up above, Sofia and Madeline slowly feather-walked across the path. However, the Arctic Condors started flapping their wings, creating a powerful gust of wind that pushed the girls back toward the edge.

"Hold on!" Madeline yelped.

As they climbed back up, one of the Arctic Condors landed in front of them. It raised its foot, roaring... then Sofia slipped the collar around it.

"Ohh..." The Arctic Condor calmed down. "Why, hello, little people."

"Hail!" The other Arctic Condor, a female, flew over. "What are you doing? Send them down this instant!"

"But that would be rude." Hail frowned.

"Rude"? The female growled. "We're supposed to stop them! It's our job!"

"Loveley sunset, isn't it?" hail looked at the horizon.

"Oh, they got you with a Calm Collar, didn't they?" The female scoffed, as Sofia and Madeline sneaked past.

"You know Windy, we never stop to enjoy the sunset anymore." Hail sighed. "It's just lovely, isn't it?"

As the girls kept walking, they fell into the snow, but kept going.

"Well... yes!" Windy admitted. "Hey, wait a minute!" She realised Sofia and Madeline were gone.

"I hope they didn't fall." Hail frowned.

As Sofia and Madeline neared the cave, they realised the Arctic Condors were still preoccupied.

"Come on!" Sofia urged. "This is our chance!"

They climbed out of the snow and resumed feather-walking, just as Chrysta arrived.

"That's it!" She called. "You're doing it!"

They finally reached the edge of the cave, free of the snow.

"We did it!" Madeline cheered. "We feather-walked!"

"Not bad for a couple of princesses." Chrysta smiled.

Sofia and Madeline entered the cave, which was full of ice crystals.

"Whoa." Sofia gasped. "Beautiful..."

"Excuse me? Hello?" A young Arctic Condor popped out from behind a rock. "Over here!"

"Hi!" Madeline smiled as they rushed over.

"I'm Stormy." The young one whispered. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sofia." Sofia smiled.

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline added. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want the dragon to hear." Stormy declared.

"Dragon?" Sofia gasped.

"Yeah." Stormy nodded. "I was following him, and then he saw me, and chased me. I got scared. Don't tell my parents, please. Arct-Condors are supposed to be brave."

"Where is he?" Madeline asked.

"Over there." Stormy pointed. "Hear him growling?"

Stormy pointed to a corner of the cave, where a large shape was making unsettling sounds.

Sofia and Madeline moved in closer, Stormy hiding behind them.

"It's not a dragon." Sofia declared, recognizing it as the feline creature from before. "It's a Baronga."

"And it's not growling, it's sleeping." Madeline grinned. "Now let's get out of here."

"But I'm frightened." Stormy shivered.

"It's okay." Sofia comforted him. "We'll just hurry up and leave before he wakes up. Come on."

As they exited the cave, they were spotted by the Arct-Condors.

"There you are." Windy growled. "...Hold on. Is that our Stormy? What are you doing with him?"

"Mom, they saved me!" Stormy flew over to her. "I went to the cave after a dragon, because... y'know, they're not supposed to be there! But then it..."

"Trapped him!" Madeline declared.

"Yeah, that's right!" Stormy nodded. "I wasn't scared! I wasn't scared at all! Then it trapped me, and Sofia and Madeline saved me!"

Windy snarled.

"Kinda did." Sofia said weakly.

"Alright, I guess we owe ya one." Windy softened. "So we won't drive you away." She snarled again. "But first, take that Calm Collar off my husband!"

"I'm so glad you didn't fall off the Glacier, nice princesses!" Hail smiled. "Do you need a hug?"

"And please hurry." Windy groaned.

"Right, sorry." Madeline cringed.

Once the Collar was removed, Hail snarled again.

"What's going on?" He glared at Sofia and Madeline. "Who are they? I'll get rid of 'em!"

"It's alright, it's alright, dear!" Windy stopped him. "The princesses saved our boy." She turned to Sofia and Madeline. "Go on, get your Enchantlets. We'll call it even!"

"Well there's still the- Baronga!" Sofia yelped, seeing that the creature had also left the cave.

The Baronga breathed fire. The Arct-Condors flew away, while Sofia and Madeline ducked. The flames caused the path around the girls to collapse. The piece they were standing on dropped, and slid down the mountain.

"Whoaaa!" They both yelped.

The chunk of rock hit a ridge, and Sofia and Madeline were sent flying into a clump of snow, the Calm Collar landing nearby.

"I gotta say, kids, that was great!" Chrysta landed beside them. "You got past the big birds, saved the little one, even threw in some feather-walking for good measure... now come on, show me your Enchantlets!"

"...We didn't get them yet." Madeline admitted.

"You what?!" Chrysta gasped.

"We were about to." Sofia declared. "But then we saw the little Arctic Condor, and we had to get him away from the Baronga."

"We couldn't just leave him there!" Madeline added.

"You were supposed to get the Enchantlets by sundown!" Chrysta groaned.

"The sun's not down yet." Sofia pointed out. "We can still do it!"

"The path to the cave is buried in snow!" Chrysta pointed out. "Even feather-walking, you couldn't get to it in time!"

"So that's it?" Madeline frowned. "We don't get to be Protectors?"

"I'm afraid not." Chrysta confirmed.

"But we were so close." Sofia sighed.

"Look on the bright side." Chrysta shrugged. "You're still princesses. You can go back to your tea parties, and fancy dances-"

"Is that still what you think?" Madeline scowled. "That we're just some helpless girls?"

"Well, I..." Chrysta stuttered.

"Maddie-" Sofia started.

"It's like you decided you knew us before you even met us!" Madeline growled.

"Easy..." Sofia frowned.

"Listen, Madeline-" Chrysta started.

"And then you were so busy saying we couldn't do it, you never took the time to help us it!" Madeline growled.

"Well, uh-" Chrysta pouted.

"She has a point." Sofia admitted.

"Didn't Orion train you?" Madeline asked.

"Yes..." Chrysta nodded.

"I bet he encouraged you." Sofia declared.

"And I bet he showed you how to do things." Madeline added. "Not just tell you you couldn't do them."

"That's... that's true." Chrysta admitted. "Maybe you're right. I didn't give you much of a chance. And I could've shown you better how to do things. Turns out I'm not so good at this training stuff. It was me who failed girls, not you." She made to take off.

"Where are you going?" Sofia asked.

"To wrangle that Baronga and take him home." Chrysta declared.

Chrysta flew up the mountain. As the girls waited, Madeline spotted the Calm Collar in the snow.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped. "The Collar!"

"Chrysta, wait!" Sofia yelled, but Chrysta was too far away to hear. "We have to get up there!"

"But how?" Madeline asked.

Sofia spotted Windy flying above.

"I know how." She declared. "Excuse me! Mrs Arctic Condor! We need your help! Down here!"

Windy, hearing Sofia's call to the girls flew down toward them.

Meanwhile, Chrysta approached the Baronga inside the cave.

"Alright, big fella, time to put this magic collar on-" She realized she didn't have the Calm Collar with her. "Uh-oh. This just got interesting..."

Windy landed outside the cave mouth, and Sofia and Madeline disembarked.

"Sofia? Madeline?" Chrysta gasped, dodging a plume of flame.

"Hang on, okay!" Sofia called. "Ready, Maddie? Just like last time."

"Got it." Madeline nodded. "Here, kitty-kitty-kitty! Remember this?" She shined light from her amulet.

The Baronga was once again transfixed by the light. It followed the glow everywhere. When it pounced on the light, Sofia leapt on its back and placed the collar on it.

"Gotcha!" Sofia grinned.

The Baronga fell asleep once more.

"Wow, I'm officially impressed!" Chrysta smiled. "Did I just see you two riding an Arctic Condor?"

"Yes, you did." Madeline nodded.

"Nice!" Chrysta chuckled... before realizing the sun was still setting. "Girls, the sun hasn't set yet! There's still time. Quick!" She pulled Sofia and Madeline further into the cave.

They soon reached a wall of ice, with several Enchantlets within.

"Remember..." Chrysta smiled.

"They will pick us." Sofia nodded.

"Here goes..." Madeline mused.

Both girls ran their hands along the wall.

"But none of them are choosing us." Sofia frowned.

"Maybe we did fail." Madeline sighed.

"It's not just those!" Chrysta declared. "Look around you, girls!"

As they looked around, Sofia and Madeline saw countless Enchantlets buried in the ice.

"These are Enchantlets too!" Sofia gasped.

"And a lot of them." Madeline smiled.

As they ran their hands along the walls, a purple Enchantlet burst of the ice and wrapped around Sofia's wrist, just as a red Enchantlet did the same for Madeline.

"Amazing." Sofia declared.

"We did it!" Madeline cheered. "We got our Enchantlets!"

Shortly after, the sisters, Chrysta and the Baronga exited the cave.

"You know, I gotta say, princesses are much tougher than I thought." Chrysta admitted.

"Tried to tell ya!" Sofia grinned.

"Look, you did great, girls." Chrysta smiled. "But there's a lot more training to do. If you want, I can... get Orion to assign you another trainer..."

"Well... you may not be the best trainer, but you are the best Protector." Madeline declared. "So I guess we're lucky to have you."

"I'm with Maddie." Sofia nodded. "Let's give this a try."

"Okay." Chrysta shook their hands.

"But you could be a little nicer." Madeline admitted.

"Noted." Chrysta smiled. "Hey, whattaya say we get this Baronga back where he belongs? Glad he's a kitten..."

"He's a kitten?!" Sofia gaped.

"They are a handful when they're grown." Chrysta smirked.

"The path is gone." Madeline pointed out. "We're gonna have to figure out another way down."

"Oh, he might help." Chrysta declared. "Okay, Enchantlet lesson number one: step over here, then flick your wrist to get it started."

Sofia and Madeline did as instructed, and rope emerged from their Enchantlets.

"Amazing." Sofia grinned.

"Cool." Madeline smiled.

"Great!" Chrysta cheered. "Now flick faster, as you go in a loop, to make a lasso!"

"Like this?" Sofia flicked.

"Close." Chrysta nodded. "Flick a little faster, and loop! Come on, you can do it!"

Sofia and Madeline looped the ropes at high speed, making them into lassos.

"Yeah, that's it!" Chrysta grinned.

"We did it!" Madeline cheered.

"Now loop 'em over its body, but keep it loose, so you don't hurt 'him!" Chrysta instructed. "Now let it fly!"

Sofia and Madeline cast their lassos, wrapping them around the Baronga's midsection.

"Now you're looking like real Protectors!" Chrysta smiled. "Climb on!"

"And you're helping like a real trainer." Sofia smiled.

"Let's go, boy!" Madeline told the Baronga.

The Baronga leapt down the Glacier, Chrysta following by air.

"You know, we've never had non-magical protectors before." Chrysta declared. "You're both something totally new. We should call you... Sofia and Madeline the First."

"I like the sound of that..." Madeline chuckled.

Sofia said oh Maddie"


	7. Chapter 7

The Royal Dragons

One afternoon, Sofia and Madeline were departing from Vivian's castle.

"Bye, Vivian!" Sofia waved.

"See you at school!" Madeline added.

Crackle was flying nearby, and dropped a blue piece of paper.

"Crackle, you dropped something!" Sofia pointed out, picking up the paper.

"Oh. Thanks, Sofia." Crackle smiled. She picked up the paper and flew over to a refuse container, dropping the paper.

"Are you sure you want to throw this away?" Madeline caught the paper. "It looks like an invitation."

"It is." Crackle nodded. "To a really fantastic party!"

"But you love parties." Sofia frowned. "How come you're not even opening it?"

"You want me to open it? Okay, I'll open it." Crackle sighed.

Crackle breathed fire on the paper, causing words to appear.

"'You are invited to this year's annual Dragon Roast and Toast." Madeline read.

"That sounds fun." Sofia smiled.

"How could it not be fun?" Crackle beamed. "It's a giant picnic for dragons from every kingdom!"

"It says they do things like show off fire-breathing tricks..." Madeline continued.

"And sing dragon songs." Crackle nodded.

"...And do flying stunts..." Sofia read.

"And have the best time they've ever had in their entire lives!" Crackle flew up into the air.

"It sounds like you really do want to go to the Roast and Toast." Madeline observed.

"I do." Crackle landed. "I really do."

"Then why don't you just go?" Sofia asked.

"Because everyone is supposed to come with their very best dragon buddy." Crackle sighed. "And I don't have a dragon buddy, so I can't go."

"You don't have one single dragon friend?" Madeline gasped.

"I knew a lot of dragons back when I was a kid." Crackle admitted. "But back then, I was shy, and, well... I just never clicked with anyone."

"But you're not shy anymore." Sofia pointed out. "I'm sure if you went to this Roast and Toast, you'd make tons of friends!"

"Yeah, no doubt." Madeline agreed.

"Maybe." Crackle shrugged. "But I can't go. Not without a buddy."

"We can go with you." Sofia offered.

"But only dragons are allowed." Crackle pointed out.

"Then we'll be your dragon buddies." Madeline smiled.

Both Sofia and Madeline held their amulets and said "I wish to be a dragon". Sofia became a purple dragon with red hair, while Madeline became a red dragon with yellow hair.

"How did you do that?!" Crackle gasped.

"Our amulets let us turn into animals." Sofia explained.

"And it also lets you be the most amazing friends ever!" Crackle cheered, hugging them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"And now you've got two dragon buddies for the price of one." Madeline grinned.

The two girls returned to their human forms.

"So when is the picnic?" Sofia asked.

"Tomorrow, in the kingdom of Brazendell." Crackle revealed. "Can you meet me here, bright and early?"

"Sure." Madeline nodded. "We'll just tell our parents where we're headed."

"Great!" Crackle beamed. "We can fly over together, and I'll teach you some fire tricks and dragon songs on the way!"

"See you tomorrow." Sofia smiled.

Crackle waved them off as their coach carried away.

The next day, they were all flying toward Brazendell.

"Let's try our fire tricks one more time." Crackle suggested. "Just pucker up and blow!"

Madeline tried to release some fire, and breathed out a small cloud of smoke.

"I got some smoke that time!" She smiled.

Crackle breathed out a large plume of fire and flew through it, leaving a square shape behind.

"Wow, Crackle." Sofia smiled. "Your fire shapes are really great!"

"Thanks!" Crackle beamed. "Hey, you think that'll impress the other dragons, and help me get some friends?"

"Um, I'm not sure that's how you make friends." Madeline frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Crackle shrugged. "I've gotta do something really impressive. ...I know! When we do our flying tricks, I'll do a quadruple loop-de-spin! I've never done it before, but you loop like this, and spin like that..." She performed some fancy flying. "And then again, like- whoa!"

Crackle lost control, and crashed into a ribbon hung between two trees.

"I think I just showed you how not to do it." Crackle groaned. "What is this thing, anyway?"

"I think it's decorations for the Roast and Toast." Sofia surmized. "Look down below."

Crackle looked down.

"We're here, girls!" She cheered. "Yippee!"

"Let's go!" Madeline urged.

The three of them flew deeper into Brazendell, finding themselve gathering of dragons by some dragon-shaped rocks.

"Wow, I've never sen so many dragons before!" Sofia admitted.

"Look, there's Smokelee!" Madeline pointed. "And Willawing! Let's go say 'hi'!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Crackle said suddenly. "You're supposed to be dragon Sofia and Madeline, who they've never met before."

"She's right, Maddie." Sofia frowned.

"Oh, yeah." Madeline sighed. "Then we shouldn't wave to Nitelite either."

"I can't believe you two have more dragon friends than I do." Crackle groaned.

"Then let's do something about that." Sofia smiled.

"Why don't you go to someone and say 'hi'?" Madeline suggested.

"Okay." Crackle breathed in. "Um..."

Crackle walked over to a small group of dragons.

"Hello." She said to a green dragon. "My name is-"

Crackle was interrupted by a stream of pink flame, and high-pitched singing.

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"It's not a 'what'." Crackle frowned. "It's not a 'who'."

"Look, there she is!" One dragon pointed to a small orange dragon flying above.

"Sizzle!" Another cheered.

"What a star!" Nitelite declared.

"Wait, all my friends." Sizzle declared. "I've got more to show you. Watch this!"

Sizzle sang again, breathing a ring of fire as she did.

"That's Sizzle." Crackle told Sofia and Madeline. "When we were kids, she was the star of every show, had the widest wingspan, knew all the best fire tricks..." She sighed. "And she also had the most friends."

"Don't worry!" Sizzle told the crowd. "I have plenty more tricks to show you later!" She then spotted Crackle. "Crackle, is that you? Wow! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hi, Sizzle." Crackle waved a claw. "I was just telling my friends here about you."

"Oh, did you tell them I was always the star of the show, had the widest wingspan, and knew all the best fire tricks?" Sizzle smirked.

"Yeah, I think I covered everything" Crackle rolled her eyes.

"I also blew the tallest plumes of fire." Sizzle added. "Still do!"

Sizzle flew around them, singing and breathing a circle of fire.

"Wow!" Madeline gasped.

"Congratulations!" Sofia added.

"Yeah, that's great, Sizzle." Crackle sighed. "You're still the best."

"Oh, only at some things." Sizzle declared. "Okay, a lot of things!"

Close by, a large blew dragon was burning a stack of wood.

"It's the Duchess!" Crackle gasped.

"Who's the Duchess?" Madeline asked.

"The leader of all the dragons, and the most important dragon ever." Crackle revealed.

"Fellow dragons!" The Duchess called out. "Welcome to this year's Roast and Toast! Up first: showing off your fire-breathing skills. Come on, gang, hit me with your best sparks!"

Not too far away, the rogue knight, Sir Oliver, was watching.

"Hark, do my eyes deceive me?" He frowned. "'Tis a gathering of dragons. The same scaly beasts who had me banished!"

His horse snorted in anger.

"Ah, Basil, my trusty steed." Sir Oliver smiled. "Methinks, no... meknows this is our chance to get back at them!" He gave Basil a sugar cube. "The brave Sir Oliver shall single-handedly ruin their picnic!" He laughed wickedly.

Back with the dragons, Crackle was getting ready.

"Okay, this is my chance to impress everyone with some really great fire shapes, so they'll wanna be friends with me." She told Sofia and Madeline.

Crackle breathed another square of flames.

"Whoa!" A pale green dragon declared. "I've never seen a fire square before! Nice!"

"Thanks a bunch!" Crackle smiled. "I've been practising!"

"Is that right?" Sizzle asked. "Well, so have I!"

Sizzle breathed out fire, which spiralled and changed colors.

"Sizzle, that's the best fire shape I've ever seen!" The green dragon cheered.

Sizzle landed, and the fire shape dropped with her. She then knocked it back up with her head, as if it were a ball. The other dragons cheered.

"I'm never gonna make any friends at this rate." Crackle sighed.

"Don't give up." Madeline urged. "Why don't you try talking to that nice dragon again?"

"Okay." Crackle nodded. She flew over to the green dragon. "Hi. My name is-"

"Hey, guys!" Sizzle jumped inbetween them. "Don't you just love the Duchess?"

"Well, sure." The green dragon nodded. "She's only the most important dragon ever!"

"Exactly." Sizzle nodded. "Which is why I'm so excited she asked me to be her buddy for the Roast and Toast!"

"You're best buddies with the Duchess?" Crackle gasped. "The 'the Duchess'?"

"Wow!" A yellow dragon gasped. "Good for you, Sizzle!"

"Wait, it gets better!" Sizzle declared. "The Duchess has taken me under her wing, and is teaching me to be the next leader of the dragons!"

"That sounds-" Crackle started.

"Incredible? It is!" Sizzle smirked. "She's teaching me all sorts of fabulous, 'head dragon' like stuff!"

"Like what?" The green dragon asked.

"How to create a wall of fire, and how to flap my wings so hard, they make a tornado!" Sizzle declared. "You know, important stuff I'll need to know if I ever have to defend the dragon folk."

"You're so..." Crackle started.

"Lucky? I know!" Sizzle squealed. "I mean, I'm best buddies with the most important dragon ever in the history of... ever!"

"And it's getting her even more dragon friends." Crackle muttered under her breath. She then flew over to the group. "Well, that's nothing, Sizzle. My dragon buddies are even more important than the Duchess!"

"Pshaw." Sizzle sneered. "I doubt that."

"Well, they are!" Crackle insisted. "Because my buddies are... the Royal Dragons of Enchancia!"

"What?!" Sizzle gasped.

"They're Royal Dragons?" The green dragon gaped.

"Of Enchancia?" The yellow dragon added. "Oh, that's fancy!"

"Yep!" Crackle smirked. "They even have a castle... no, wait, they have ten castles! And one of them is made of gold, and diamonds!"

The other dragons gasped in awe.

"So, ah... you think you could introduce me?" The green dragon asked.

"I wanna see a gold castle with diamonds!" The yellow dragon added.

"Um... I've never even heard of the Royal Dragons of Enchancia." Sizzle frowned.

"Then I guess you don't know everything, Sizzle." Crackle retorted. "Now, excuse me. My best buddies are looking for me, and I don't want to keep royalty waiting."

Crackle walked over to Sofia and Madeline.

"It looks like you're making lots of dragon friends over there, Crackle." Sofia noticed.

"I am!" Crackle beamed. "This picnic is going even better than I planned!"

"So glad to hear it." Madeline smiled. "Hey, watch this!" She breathed out a trianglular flame. "I made a triangle!"

"And I can make a circle!" Sofia demonstrated. "I was trying to make a heart, but still, I made something!"

Up on a ridge, Sir Oliver and Basil were watching.

"Just look at yon dragons, Basil." Sir Oliver scowled. "Cavorting about, making dragony merriment. All that is about to end!" He held up a crossbow, which had been fitted with a net full of water balloons. "These balloons of water will burst above them, and douse their fiery festivities!"

Sir Oliver and Basil laughed wickedly. Sir Oliver took aim, and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened.

"This isn't working!" He pulled the trigger again. "Blasted thing! The trigger on the bow string must be jammed..."

As he continued to get it to fire, he pointed the crossbow straight upward. Only then did the net finally launch, and dropped back down on Sir Oliver, soaking him.

"They may have won the battle, Basil, but not the war!" Sir Oliver declared. "A knight such as I never admits defeat!"

Later one, as dusk fell, the dragons were breathing fire, the Duchess flying over them.

"Looking good, dragonfolk!" Duchess smiled. "Now that we're all nice and warmed up, it's time to do some singing! Come rest your tails around the bonfire."

Sofia, Madeline and Crackle approached the bonfire.

"Hey, c-can we sit by you guys?" The green dragon asked nervously.

"Sure." Madeline nodded. "We always have room for new friends!"

"Look, there's Smoke, Wings and Fire!" Sofia pointed. "Hi there!" Crackle nudged her. "...Dragons I've never met before!"

"Way to almost blow our cover." Madeline snarked, as she waved too.

"Sorry." Sofia cringed. "I just got excited."

"Who are those dragons waving at us?" Nitelite asked.

"I heard Crackle say that they're the Royal Dragons of Enchancia." Flambeau declared.

"Oh, how neat!" Nitelite smiled. "Hey, I wonder if they know Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline?"

"Now, who wants to sing the next song?" The Duchess asked.

"Oh, me, me, me, me, me, me!" Crackle waved her claw.

"But I always go first!" Sizzle frowned.

"Then maybe it's Crackle's turn?" Madeline suggested.

"Yeah, maybe it is!" Crackle nodded. "After all, back in Enchancia, I was the star of the Leafsong Festival."

"Well, I've been the star of lots of shows too." Sizzle countered.

"Have you ever performed for the King and Queen of Enchancia?" Crackle asked. "Because I have."

"When did you do that?" Sofia whispered.

"We must have been out of the castle that day." Madeline joked.

"And they gave me a big trophy for being the best singer they've ever heard, ever!" Crackle continued.

Sofia tugged on Crackle's wing.

"Crackle, can we talk with you for a minute?" She asked.

The girls led Crackle a short distance away.

"You never sang for the King and Queen of Enchancia!" Madeline hissed.

"I know that!" Crackle nodded.

"Then why did you say you did?" Sofia frowned.

"I am so tired of Sizzle always being the center of attention!" Crackle scowled. "I know that if I could show the other dragons that I'm good at things too, then they'd want to be friends with me!"

"You don't have to do something big and flashy to make friends." Madeline declared.

"Maddie's right, Crackle." Sofia agreed. "Just be yourself, and it'll happen."

"You know what? I'm just going to start singing." Sizzle flew upwards.

"Not before I start singing!" Crackle flew up to join her.

Crackle: I'm all fired up

Yeah

I'm all fired up

You've been there and heard that

Now it's feeling old hat

Time to try something new

In a bright shade of blue

Like you know who

Sizzle shoved Crackle aside.

Sizzle: I've got a treat for you lucky dragons

Your favorite star Sizzle is fronting the show

Cut me some slack if I do me some braggin'

I'm a natural-born star

And this stars gotta glow-ow-ow-ow

So let's go

Crackle: Hey, I'm all fired up

Ready for my chance

I'm all fired up

Watch me sing and dance

I'm all fired up

Sizzle: I'm in center stage

Where I'm meant to be

And everyone here loves looking at me

I love you right back and with all modesty

I'm tip of the top and I sing it with glee

Check me out

Yeah

Check me out

Yeah

Crackle: Hello there I'm still here

Let me make myself clear

It's about time that you learned

That it's finally my turn

So watch me burn

Crackle blew some smoke, but coughed because of it.

Sizzle: While she flames out I'm just getting started

And when I make a promise I always come through

Sparring with me is not for the faint-hearted

I've spent time at the top

And I sure like the view-ew-ewew

I sure do

Crackle: But hey I'm still fired up for a chance to prove

That I'm fired up and I've got the groove

I'm so fired up

Sizzle: I'm in center stage where I'm meant to be

And everyone here loves looking art me

I love you right back and with all modesty

I'm tip of the top and I sing it with glee

Crackle: Hey I'm all fired up

Sizzle: Check me out

Crackle: Yeah I'm all fired up

Sizzle: Check me out

Crackle: Wow I'm all fired up

Sizzle: Check me out

Sizzle finished with a fiery portrait of a large dragon.

"Oh, Sizzle!" The Duchess chuckled. "Why don't you sing us another tune?"

"I'd be happy to... buddy!" Sizzle nuzzled the Duchess's cheek with her own.

"Sorry, Crackle." Madeline consoled the dejected dragon.

"It's okay, Madeline." Crackle sighed. "I should just get used to not having any friends when Sizzle is around."

Meanwhile, Sir Oliver was making a trail out of breadcrumbs.

"Fear not, Basil." He declared. "I know just the thing to ruin a dragon picnic..." He placed a small wooden box on the ground and opened it, releasing several ants. "Ants! Famed destroyers of picnics across the land!" He fed Basil another sugar cube.

The ants stopped, sniffed the air, and started moving toward Sir Oliver.

"Go forth, tiny ones!" Sir Oliver declared. "Follow my path of breadcrumbs, and do your worst to my enemies!"

The ants crawled into Sir Oliver's armor. The former knight started yelling and jumping around.

"It would seem they prefer sugar cubes to bread crumbs!" He yelped. "Leave my armor at once, foul insects! Please!"

"Alright, it's time for the big aerial show!" The Duchess announced. "I want to see all your best flips and spins. Show your fellow dragons what you've got!"

"This is my final change to show everyone I'm even better at flying than Sizzle." Crackle declared. "Which means I'd make an even better friend than her!"

"I was thinking: You might have more luck making friends if you weren't so worried about impressing everyone." Sofia declared.

"Good point, Sof." Madeline agreed.

"Hmm... Yeah, I like my plan better." Crackle shrugged. "Let's do some loop-de-loops!"

"Okay..." Sofia sighed.

"This isn't going to end well..." Madeline groaned.

Sofia, Madeline and Crackle flew up and started doing some simple tricks. Two other dragons looked up at them in awe.

"See, girls?" Crackle smiled. "Someone's watching! Do more!"

The three of them kept doing loop-de-loops.

"Wow, look at those moves!" The green dragon cheered.

"They should be good." Sizzle pouted. "They probably have servants to teach them being the Royal Dragons of Enchancia..."

Sofia caught Sizzle's last words.

"The who?" She frowned.

"Meanwhile, I learned my superstar flying moves without any royal help, thank you very much." Sizzle scowled as she flew past Madeline.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"Well, I think they're very impressive, your highnesses." The green dragon smiled.

"Um... thank you?" Sofia said, confused.

As Crackle flew by, Madeline stopped her.

"Crackle, those dragons think Sofia and I are some kind of Royal Dragons." She declared.

"That is weird!" Crackle said awkwardly. "We should ignore them and keep flying!"

Crackle tried to fly away, but Sofia held her in place by her tail.

"Did you have something to do with this?" She asked.

"Is that why the dragons have been fanning us and bowing to us all day?" Madeline added.

"Please, girls." Crackle pleaded. "The Roast and Toast is almost over, and I still haven't impressed anyone enough to be my friend. Can't you pretend to be the Royal Dragons, just for a little while?"

Sofia and Madeline looked at each other, and slightly agreed.

"Sorry, Crackle." Sofia sighed. "We only turned into dragons so we could come here."

"It doesn't feel right, lying about who we are on top of that." Madeline said firmly.

"Fine." Crackle pouted. "I'll just find another way to impress everyone." She flew over to the dragon crowd. "Watch this, everyone! I'm gonna do the quadruple loop-de-spin!"

The crowd gasped.

"But no-one's ever done that before!" Sizzle declared.

"I have! Loads of times!" Crackle lied. "Just watch!"

"Careful, Crackle!" Sofia called as Crackle flew past.

"Remember what happened last time!" Madeline warned.

Crackle flipped and looped and spun in the air, but as she made a diving spin, she lost control.

"Whoa!" She yelped.

Crackle once again ended up caught in a banner between two trees.

"This isn't the kind of attention I was hoping for!" She groaned.

"Just lift your wings..." Sofia instructed.

As Crackle pulled free of the banner, she flapped too hard, and was launched toward Sofia and Madeline.

"Watch out!" Madeline yelped.

Crackle crashed into Sofia and Madeline, sending them spinning. Their amulets slipped off their necks, and they reverted to humans.

"Whoaaa!" They both screamed as they fell toward the ground.

The Duchess moved in and caught them.

"Thank you, miss Duchess." Madeline smiled.

"Princess Sofia? Princess Madeline?" Flambeau frowned. "What are you two doing here?"

"Um... we..." Sofia muttered as she and Madeline put their amulets back on.

"And why did Crackle say you were the Royal Dragons of Enchancia?" Flambeau continued.

"You don't look like dragons... at least, not anymore..." Nitelite declared. "Ooh, my brain hurts!"

"They aren't dragons!" Sizzle yelled. "Crackle was lying all this time!"

The dragons gasped.

"Okay, okay, you caught me." Crackle sighed. "I was lying about having important dragon friends because the truth is... I don't have any dragon friends at all."

Crackle flew away, dejected.

"Crackle, wait!" Sofia called, as she and Madeline gave chase.

Crackle landed a short distance away.

"I knew I should never have come to this picnic." She sighed.

As Crackle walked, she heard a wicked laugh. She followed the sound, finding Sir Oliver readying a catapult.

"Fear not, Basil." Sir Oliver declared. "We shall best those dastardly dragons yet, by using my 'no-blaze dragon-proof net'!" He loaded the net into the catapult.

"Oh no!" Crackle gasped. "I've gotta warn the others!"

Meanwhile, Sizzle was showing off her flying moves again.

"Was that last move pretty amazing, or was it just me?" She bragged.

"Everyone, everyone!" Crackle flew over. "Please listen to me! There's a big bad knight in the woods, and he's coming to get us!"

"Don't listen to her!" Sizzle laughed. "This is just another one of her lies!"

"It is not!" Crackle insisted.

"I'm sorry, Crackle, but what you're saying... it just doesn't make any sense." Flambeau declared.

"Yeah, dragons are friends with the knights here in Brazendell!" Nitelite agreed. "There's no reason they'd attack."

"But I'm telling the truth!" Crackle urged. "You all have to leave, or that knight will get you!"

None of the dragons believed her. As Crackle flew away, hurt, Sofia and Madeline returned.

"There you are!" Madeline smiled.

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"No!" Crackle yelled. "A knight is trying to get the dragons, but no-one will believe me! I was in the woods, and I heard this big knight with a yellow feather talking to his horse, Basil, and-"

"Wait, we know that knight!" Madeline gasped.

"His name is Sir Oliver, and he does not like dragons!" Sofia frowned.

They then heard Sir Oliver's laugh. Up ahead, he and Basil were standing by his catapult. Sir Oliver launched the net, which captured every dragon in the group except Sizzle, who flew out of the way in time.

Sizzle, Crackle and the girls fled as the dragons struggled.

"No need to panic." The Duchess declared. "I'll just burn this net off!" She breathed some fire, but the net was unaffected. "It's not working!"

All the other dragons turned burning the net, with the same results.

"Ah-hah!" Sir Oliver jeered. "My net is magically fireproof, you overgrown iguanas! This is what you get for crossing a knight such as I!"

Sofia, Madeline, Crackle and Sizzle for watching from behind a tree.

"That knight, he has the Duchess!" Sizzle gasped. "He has everyone!"

"Can't you talk to him, girls?" Crackle asked. "Tell him the dragons weren't hurting anyone!"

"We know Sir Oliver, and he won't listen to reason!" Sofia declared.

"Not in a million years." Madeline added.

"And the dragons won't listen to me." Crackle sighed. "I don't know anything about stopping knights! ...But Sizzle might!"

"What do you mean?" Sizzle asked.

"The Duchess is training you how to lead the dragons." Crackle recalled. "She taught you how to make a wall of fire!"

"That's great!" Sofia smiled.

"Oh, right..." Sizzle cringed.

"And how to flap your wings so hard, they make wind like a tornado!" Crackle added.

"Those things will definitely help us stop Sir Oliver!" Madeline grinned.

"Okay, well... the thing is... I don't actually know how to do any of that." Sizzle confessed.

"What do you mean?" Crackle frowned. "The Duchess taught you-"

"Nothing." Sizzle mumbled. "She taught me nothing, okay? She hasn't been training me to lead the dragons. She only invited me because... I didn't have any friends of my own to come with!"

"But you're always surrounded by other dragons." Sofia frowned.

"Sure, they like to watch me do stuff." Sizzle admitted. "But when I'm not putting on a show, they go away..."

"I can't believe you were lying this whole time!" Crackle growled.

"Yeah, well... so were you!" Sizzle retorted.

"Guys, that doesn't matter right now!" Sofia declared.

"Sof's right." Madeline agreed. "You both made a mistake, but now it's time to work together to help our friends!"

Sir Oliver cackled wickedly.

"I'm up for that if Sizzle is." Crackle nodded.

"I was about to say the same thing." Sizzle smiled.

"Good." Sofia smiled. "Because I have an idea!"

Shortly after, Sofia and Madeline came out of hiding.

"Yoo-hoo!" Madeline called. "Sir Oliver!"

"Princess Sofia? Princess Madeline?" Sir Oliver said, surprised. "Well, I hope you're not here to defend these wretched dragons!"

"Oh, no." Sofia smiled. "We're here to get your autograph."

"When we first met, we didn't realise how famous you were!" Madeline declared as she and Sofia held out two pieces of parchment and a quill.

"How baffling." Sir Oliver frowned. "I'm sure I mentioned it, quite a few times. But I am happy to oblige!"

Sir Oliver started signing the parchments. As he did, Crackle and Sizzle flew in from behind. Crackle landed on Basil, and starting singing as loud as she could.

"My ears!" Sir Oliver yelped, as Basil neighed in pain.

"Now, Crackle!" Sofia urged.

Crackle grabbed the net.

"One poorly-executed quadruple loop-de-spin, coming up!" She declared, lifting the nets up into the air.

"We're free!" The green dragon cheered.

"Nice going!" The yellow dragon smiled.

Meanwhile, Sizzle was still singing.

"That horrible high note is intolerable!" Sir Oliver yelped. He then realized the dragons were free. "G-get back!"

Crackle had placed the net on the dragon-shaped rocks.

"You did it, Crackle!" Sizzle cheered.

"Now drop that net on Sir Oliver!" Madeline urged.

"Wait!" Sir Oliver yelped. "I take it all back! I love dragons!"

Crackle and Sizzle dropped the net on Sir Oliver.

"Let me out, you scaly snakes!" He struggled to escape.

"Actually, Sir Oliver, I think it's time you take a little trip." Sofia smirked.

"Ladies?" Madeline grinned.

Crackle breathed fire at Sir Oliver, forcing him out of the net and onto Basil. Sizzle started singing again.

"Ah, my ears!" Sir Oliver yelped as Basil galloped away. "You pests have wonnest this round, but I shall winnest the next!"

"Yes!" Sizzle cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! Crackle whooped.

"You were amazing, Crackle." Sizzle smiled. "I think you actually did the quadruple loop-de-spin!"

"Maybe. I lost count of the loops." Crackle shrugged. "But Sizzle, your singing? Wow!"

"Let's hear it for Sizzle and Crackle!" The green dragon declared.

The dragons cheered.

"They really saved the day!" Flambeau grinned.

"This is one picnic we will never forget!" The Duchess chuckled. "I'd like to thank all four of you for saving our scaly hides."

"To be honest, aunty, it was mostly Crackle, Sofia and Madeline." Sizzle admitted.

"Well, I'm proud of all of you." The Duchess smiled. "Fellow dragons, it's time to end this year's Roast and Toast with some marshmallows around the fire! Who's in?"

"I am!" One dragon nodded.

"Me!" Another cheered.

"Do you two want to roast some marshmallows?" Sofia asked Crackle and Sizzle.

"I do." Sizzle smiled. "But only if my friend Crackle comes with me."

"Friend?!" Crackle gasped. "You mean it, Sizzle?"

"I sure do." Sizzle nodded. "In fact, next Roast and Toast, do you, maybe, wanna come with me?"

"You bet I would!" Crackle flew in a circle, then took Sizzle's claw as they flew off together.

"We always said you were a terrific dragon, Crackle." Madeline beamed.

"And an even better friend." Sofia added.

"You too, girls." Crackle smiled. "I mean it. You're getting really good at the dragon stuff."

"Thanks." Madeline grinned.

"But we're not done yet." Sofia declared.

They both held their amulets and said "I want to be a dragon". After changing, they held up marshmallows on sticks and tried to roast them. Unseen by them, the Duchess helped by roasting the marshmallows herself.

"We did it!" Madeline cheered. "We breathed fire!"

"You are Royal Dragons, girls!" Crackle declared, before they all ate roasted marshmallows together.


	8. Chapter 8

The Mare of the Mist

Sofia and Madeline were flying on Minimus.

"Here we go!" Minimus flew through the crowd.

"Great trick, Minimus!" Sofia smiled.

"Can you do it going down?" Madeline asked.

"Let's find out!" Minimus grinned.

Minimus flew downwards.

"WA-HOOO!" The girls cheered.

Suddenly, winged unicorn flew in front of Minimus, who had to swerve to avoid him.

"Hold on, girls!" Minimus yelped, as he awkwardly descended to the ground. "Suffering saddlebags, what was that?"

"I don't know." Sofia frowned.

The flying unicorn flew past them again, and crashed into the stables.

"It's Skye!" Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia dismounted Minimus.

"That's Skye?" Minimus frowned.

"Oh, we've missed you!" Sofia squealed as she and Madeline hugged Skye.

"And I have missed you, my princesses!" Skye smiled.

"Huh, that's a long hug." Minimus approached. "Hi, you must be Skye. Heard so much about you!"

"Skye, this is Minimus." Madeline declared. "One of our best friends."

"My apologies sir, for the near collision." Skye apologised.

"That's okay." Minimus shrugged. "The girl's told me that you're new to flying, right? So, anyhoo..."

Skye laughed humorlessly.

"I was, my good man." He admitted. "But since I last saw them, I've become quite accomplished." He flew in a circle to prove his point.

"Ah, here you are, princesses!" Chrysta flew into the stable.

"Chrysta!" Sofia amiled.

"Hello!" Madeline beamed.

"Good to see you." Chrysta nodded. She then turned to Skye. "What happened? I saw you almost hit that flying donkey, then you were gone!"

"Flying donkey?!" Minimus frowned. "Wait a minute..."

"So, is it time for more Protector training?" Sofia asked.

"Today, you get your Which-way Bows!" Chrysta announced, conjuring up a small red and purple bow.

"Wow!" Madeline gasped.

"This little beauty can get you out of a lot of jams." Chrysta declared. "Tell it where you want to go, and boom! A magical arrow guides you there. Watch." She pulled back the bow's string. "Which way is the castle?"

Chrysta released the string. An arrow appeared, spun in the air, then flew off in the direction of the castle.

"That's amazing!" Sofia smiled.

"It is one of the most important tools of a Protector." Skye announced.

"Go ahead, girls, give yours a try!" Chrysta urged. "Flick your wrists, and quickly put your hands into position. Straight up, and snap it!"

The girl followed Chrysta's instructions, and summoned their Bows (Sofia needing two tries).

"Wow." Madeline grinned. "...Wait, mine doesn't have a bowstring!"

"Mine neither!" Sofia nodded.

"Of course there's no bowstrings!" Chrysta smirked. "You've gotta get 'em from the Mare of the Mist!"

"The who of the what?" Minimus frowned.

"The Mare of the Mist." Skye repeated.

"One thing at a time." Chrysta urged. "First, we've gotta get you to the Isle of Unicorns!"

"Ah-he-he-hem." Skye cleared his throat.

"Oh, right." Chrysta stopped. "I forgot. See, since you're not magical, and wingless, you're gonna need a flying steed for Protector assignments like this."

"And I have humbly volunteered for the job, my princesses." Skye announced.

"Oh... That's so sweet, Skye." Sofia smiled.

"Wait, what?!" Minimus gasped.

"I have volunteered to be Sofia and Madeline's Protector steed." Skye bowed.

"Great." Chrysta nodded. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way..."

"But Sofia and Madeline already have a steed." Minimus protested.

"Oh? Where?" Skye asked.

"Right here!" Minimus announced. "Me. Because I also volunteer to... to do the thing!"

"You want to be a Protector steed?" Chrysta asked.

"Sure, why not?" Minimus shrugged.

"Wow, I am impressed." Chrysta smiled. "I mean, it's not often Protectors-in-training get two offers like this. So who's it gonna be: the unicorn, or the flying donkey?"

"Again with the flying donkey?" Minimus growled.

"So we have to pick just one?" Sofia asked.

"Uh-huh." Chrysta nodded. "And I don't mean to rush you, but we really gotta get moving."

"Chrysta, could we speak to you in private for a moment?" Madeline frowned.

"Okay, sure." Chrysta sighed.

"Excuse us, guys." Sofia told Minimus and Skye.

The girls followed Chrysta outside.

"You want us to choose between an old friend and a new one?" Madeline asked.

"Uh-huh." Chrysta nodded.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Sofia frowned.

"Pick the one who'll help you the most." Chrysta declared. "Personally, I'd pick the unicorn. But you know, that's just me."

"Can't we just take both?" Madeline suggested.

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia agreed. "There are two of us, and two of them. It would all even out."

"No." Chrysta shook her head.

"Is that a rule"? Madeline frowned.

"Well, no." Chrysta shrugged. "It's more of a guideline."

"Good." Sofia smiled. "Because we really feel like we should take both."

"You can't do that." Chrysta insisted.

"Why not?" Madeline asked.

"Because you two are the Protectors of the same place." Chrysta reminded them. "So you have to stick together, work as one. That means you only get one steed."

"But how can we tell who will be the better Protector steed if we don't try them both out first?" Sofia asked.

"I guess that makes sense..." Chrysta mused.

"I'm glad we're all in agreement." Madeline smirked.

The girls walked back into the stable.

"Good news, guys." Sofia announced. "We're all going!"

"Great! What?" Minimus and Skye said in unison.

"Think of it as a try-out." Chrysta declared, as the two glared at each other. "Whichever one of you does better on the assignment will get the job permanently."

"I think it's pretty obvious who that's gonna be." Minimus smiled.

"Indeed it is." Skye smirked. "But do not feel bad. After all, I am a unicorn."

"I meant me." Minimus growled, as Madeline got on him.

Sofia got on Skye, and they all took off into the air.

Minimus: Our long and famous history

Will show that I'm the one you need

And there can be no mystery

For I am your Protector Steed

They counted us out when they knocked us down

But we gave it another try

Then we beat them all and we won the Crown

Cause that's just how we fly

We're like arrows through the sky

Pick me

Do I need to mention

We've been side by side

To the Kingdom's ending and back again

It fills my heart with pride

Skye: Pick me

Do I need to mention

I'm a unicorn

I'm the noblest steed

I'm what you need

A rose without a single thorn

And I got a horn

I don't get lost

I don't get mad

On that you have my sacred word

And I would add, I'm a unicorn

In case you somehow had not heard

With me as your guide, you will never fail

We'll be poetry in flight

Minimus: Well if he's a poem, we're an epic tale

With chapters left to write

Skye: Hey, there's no need to pick a fight

Just pick me

Do I need to mention

There's no time to lose

Cause your job depends on how all this ends

And who you choose to choose

Minimus: Pick me

Do I need to mention

I'm loyal as can be

As you're friend, I'm sworn

Skye: But I'm a unicorn

Both: The answer's obviously

Pick me

Pick me

Pick me

Minimus: Hey, over here

Pick me

Skye: Pick me

Minimus: Pick me

Both: Pick me

Soon after, they landed at the Isle of Unicorns.

"Welcome to the Isle of Unicorns!" Chrysta announced. "This area here is called the Vale of Mists."

"Is this where we find the Mare?" Madeline asked.

"It is." Chrysta nodded. "But it's not gonna be easy. She's skittish, and she moves quick."

"I can keep up." Minimus claimed. "I'm really fast!"

"Yes, but can you see her in the mist?" Skye challenged.

"Guys, please." Sofia urged.

"Okay, you gotta get the Mare of the Mist to give you both a single strand from her mane." Chrysta instructed.

"That's going to the bowstrings for our Which-Way Bows?" Madeline surmised.

"Correct." Chrysta nodded. "Two things, though. Number one: She'll only give you the bowstrings if you're true of heart."

"There's no-one more true of heart than Sofia and Madeline." Minimus smiled.

"On this, we agree." Skye nodded. "But privee, what does 'true of heart' mean exactly?"

"That you do what you know is right, no matter what anyone else says." Chrysta explained.

"Oh, yes!" Skye smiled. "That is definitely my princesses!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" Chrysta grinned. "Except number two: the Mare only comes out one day a year, so you've gotta do it by sundown."

"Sundown." Sofia nodded.

"Got it." Madeline declared.

"Okay then." Chrysta smiled. "I'll wait for you right here. Off you go."

"Right." Sofia nodded.

"Who should we ride?" Madeline asked. "I did come here on Minimus..."

"And it was pretty perfect, right?" Minimus smirked.

"So it's only fair that we switch this time." Sofia declared. "I'll go on you, and Madeline will go on Skye."

"Listen, princesses, Protectors don't mess around when they're in a hurry." Chrysta frowned. "They don't waste time with transportation. They decide what to do, then do it!"

"Right." Madeline nodded.

"Climb aboard, princess!" Skye told Madeline.

"Come on, Minimus." Sofia smiled. "You're with me."

"Great..." Minimus sighed. "One less rider does mean less weight..."

Both equines and their riders took off into the sky. As they flew, Minimus moved closer to Skye.

"Was there something you wanted?" Skye frowned.

"No, just keeping, er... keeping an eye out." Minimus said awkwardly. "Making sure you're both okay."

"Thank you." Skye said curtly. "We are both fine, sir."

Sofia gave Minimus a reassuring pat on the neck as they descended.

Up ahead was a white winged mare with a purple mane.

"Look!" Madeline pointed.

"Is that her?" Sofia asked.

"'Tis she." Skye nodded.

"So beautiful..." Minimus smiled.

"Chrysta said she's skittish, guys." Madeline reminded them. "So let's be quiet."

"You got it, Maddie!" Minimus nodded.

"Come on, Maddie." Sofia urged. "Let's walk up to her slowly, so we don't scare her off."

"Besides, it's still my turn with Madeline." Skye declared.

"She just rode you!" Minimus protested.

"Only for a few minutes!" Skye retorted.

The Mare rose her head in response to the noise.

"Guys!" Madeline hissed. "Quiet, remember?"

"She's right." Skye sighed. "You stand thither, I'll stand yon. Thither and yon."

"I got it, I got it." Minimus nodded irritably. "I'm yon!"

"No, you're thither!" Skye shoved him.

"You're thither!" Minimus shoved back.

"I'm yon!" Skye protested.

"Get your thither out of my yon!" Minimus yelled. "Ow, hey!"

The two started fighting, and tumbled down the ridge. The Mare, spooked, fled. Meanwhile, Minimus and Skye stopped on a rock.

"We're fine!" Skye groaned.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Minimus added.

"Your arguing scared the Mare off!" Sofia scolded them.

"You're supposed to be helping us!" Madeline yelled.

Chrysta then contacted them.

"Hey, how ya doing?" She smiled. "Got your bowstrings yet?"

"Um, not yet, Chrysta." Sofia admitted.

"We found her, but... we may have scared her off." Madeline sighed.

"Sorry about that." Minimus apologized.

"I blame myself... and him." Skye declared.

Minimus growled angrily.

"Okay, two things." Chrysta declared. "Number one: I told you taking both of them would be trouble! And number two: hurry up! You've got a job to do, princesses!"

Chrysta ended the "call".

"So, what should we do?" Minimus asked.

"Well, first, the two of you have to try to get along better." Sofia announced.

"Agreed." Minimus and Skye chorused.

"And we have to find the mare again." Madeline added.

"is that her yonder?" Skye asked. "In the sky?"

"Just a cloud." Minimus snorted.

"Methinks 'tis she." Skye insisted.

"Well, methinks it's a cloud." Minimus frowned.

"Guys, she ran off this way!" Sofia called.

"She left tracks!" Madeline added.

"Told you it was a cloud." Minimus smirked.

Not far away, Sofia and Madeline were following the tracks, which suddenly ended.

"She must've taken off right... here." Sofia surmised.

"Look! Way up there!" Madeline pointed to a cliff where the Mare was standing. "It's her!"

The Mare suddenly took off into the sky.

"See? It is her!" Skye told Minimus. "Let us fly, my princess!" He told Madeline.

Both equines and their riders took off after the Mare.

"There!" Sofia pointed.

"We're gaining on her!" Madeline added.

They closed in on the Mare, who flew downward in response. The Mare led them through many twists and turns, before flying into a fog bank.

"Where'd she go?" Sofia frowned, unable to see too deeply into the clouds. "Can you see her? Minimus, are we... lost?"

"It's... possible." Minimus cringed.

Skye bumped into Minimus.

"Where's the Mare?" He asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Madeline added.

"She's somewhere in the mist." Sofia frowned.

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance." Skye lit up his horn.

"Skye, that's fantastic!" Madeline grinned. "We can use your light to find her."

"You'd better hop on too, my princess." Skye told Sofia.

"I'm okay, Skye." Sofia declared. "Minimus and I can follow if we stay close."

"As you wish." Skye nodded, slightly downcast. "Onward, my princesses! To find our elusive quarry!"

As Sofia and Minimus followed, a large winged shape suddenly flew past.

"Was that the mare?" Minimus asked.

"Nay. T'was a High Cliffs Hawk." Skye replied.

"Are you sure?" Minimus frowned.

"This area is home to them." Skye declared. "Ahead, there! See?"

Madeline saw a winged shape below.

"Yes!" She nodded. "That's the Mare! Good job, Skye!"

"I shall get you to her, my princess!" Skye swooped down.

"Not if I get Sofia to her first!" Minimus growled.

"Minimus, wait-!" Sofia yelped, as Minimus sped up.

As they emerged from the cloud, another High Cliffs Hawk flew by, forcing Skye to halt.

"You missed her, Skye!" Minimus declared. "The Mare went this way! Follow me!"

"Wait, guys!" Madeline yelled as Minimus sped away. "That's not the Mare!"

"Shall I follow them, or the Mare of the Mist?" Skye asked.

"I... I don't know..." Madeline frowned. "Come on, Madeline. Think like a Protector! ...Okay, let's follow Sofia and Minimus. I don't want them to get lost in the mist."

"As you wish, my princess." Skye nodded, flying after the others.

"Minimus! Sofia!" Madeline called.

Up ahead, Sofia and Minimus were still chasing the Hawk.

"Did you hear something?" Sofia frowned.

"Just the wind in my ears!" Minimus smiled.

At that moment, Chrysta called Madeline.

"Hey, how we doin', Maddie?" She asked.

"Great!" Madeline smiled. "Super! Almost done!"

"Good." Chrysta nodded. "'Cause, er... tick-tock. You're running out of time!"

"Sorry! Call you back!" Madeline ended the call.

"I'm right behind her!" Minimus cheered, as he reached a large cloud.

"Are you sure, Minimus?" Sofia asked, as they flew through the cloud. "Because- watch out!"

A cliff was on the other side of the cloud. Minimus stopped just in time.

"Whoo!" He gasped. "That was close!"

Skye and Madeline then crashed into them, and they all dropped to the ground, which was, luckily, not too far below. They landed in a straw nest.

"Is everyone okay?" Madeline asked.

"I am unharmed." Skye announced.

"I think so." Minimus nodded.

"I'm good." Sofia smiled.

"You don't look so okay to me." Chrysta suddenly appeared.

"Chrysta?" Madeline frowned.

"How did you find us?" Sofia asked.

"You kidding me?" Chrysta snorted. "With all the noise you're making? So, what happened?"

"We, uh, we... we lost the Mare." Madeline confessed.

"Because we were following a hawk instead." Sofia added.

"Because of me." Minimus sighed. "It's... my fault."

"It's not your fault." Sofia assured him.

"You're right." Chrysta agreed. "It's Sofia and Madeline's fault. This happened because you couldn't pick just one steed."

"We know." Madeline sighed.

"It's just so hard to choose between our friends." Sofia added.

"I know it is, girls." Chrysta nodded. "But this is your job. If you want to get your bowstrings and be Protectors, you've gotta make a choice. Right now."

"Minimus, you're one of our best friends." Sofia declared. "But-"

"But Skye's better at this." Minimus sighed. "I get it."

"He does know the Mystic Isles." Madeline pointed out. "He knew about those Hawks..."

"And you heard Chrysta." Sofia added. "We have to pick."

"Whatever you say, girls." Minimus sadly walked away. "See you back at the stables. if you ever happen by that way again..."

Minimus spread his wings and took flight.

"Oh, Minimus..." Madeline sighed.

"Okay, that's settled." Chrysta smiled. "Now, you two need to get back to work."

"This doesn't feel right." Sofia frowned.

"Trust me, you have a better chance of finding the Mare now." Chrysta declared. "And you learned a couple of things. Number one: always listen to me. And number two: ...Okay, there is no number two."

"We shouldn't have made him go." Madeline groaned. "Minimus, come back!"

But Minimus was already too far away to hear her.

"Girls, there's no time for that." Chrysta insisted. "You two are running out of daylight."

"Come, my princesses." Skye urged. "I will help you complete the task."

"Ready, Maddie?" Sofia asked.

"Okay." Madeline sighed, reluctantly climbing on Skye alongside her sister.

"Next time I see you both, you'll have those bowstrings, right?" Chrysta asked.

"Right." Sofia nodded.

"Let's just get this over with." Madeline muttered.

Skye took off back into the clouds. As they searched, they spotted the Mare on a glad below.

"Look! Sofia pointed. "There she is!"

Skye landed closely to the Mare. Sofia and Madeline dismounted, and slowly approached her.

"My name is princess Madeline." Madeline curtsied.

"And I am princess Sofia." Sofia added. "We're training to be the Protectors of the Ever Realm."

"Yes, I know who you both are." The Mare smiled.

Sofia and Madeline conjured up their Which-Way Bows.

"Mare of the Mist, may we please have hairs from your mane so we can string our Which-Way Bows?" Madeline requested.

"No, you may not." The Mare responded.

"No?" Sofia gasped.

"Only those who are true of heart are worthy of a magical bowstring." The Mare declared, before galloping away.

"Wait, come back!" Madeline called.

"I don't understand, my princesses." Skye frowned. "You are completely worthy!"

"No, we're not." Sofia declared. "We have no bowstrings, the Mare is gone, and apparantly, neither of us is true of heart!"

"And our friend is probably lost out there in the mist!" Madeline added.

"So, what shall we do?" Skye asked.

"What we should have done before." Sofia declared. "We're going to get Minimus back."

"But what about the Which-Way Bows?" Skye asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, Skye." Madeline told him. "If being Protectors mean sending our best friend away, then maybe we're not supposed to be Protectors."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Sofia smiled. "Let's go, Skye."

"As you wish, my princesses." Skye nodded as followed.

Up ahead, Minimus was flying through the mist. Unable to see, he collided with a rock.

"Yep, ran into that rock before." He groaned. "A couple times..."

As he kept on going, Minimus crashed into the nest from before.

"Ow!" He grunted. "Aaaand the hawk's nest again. I'm going in circles... story of my life."

Minimus tried to fly out, but his hoof was stuck.

"I'm stuck!" He groaned. "I'm never getting outta here!"

The Hawk returned to its nest, glaring at Minimus.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were still searching.

"Minimus!" Madeline called.

"Where are you?" Sofia yelled. "Minimus!"

The Hawk screeched at Minimus.

"Sorry!" Minimus continued his attempts to escape. "I'm trying!"

Two more Hawks arrived. Minimus ducked in fear.

"Minimus!" Madeline called.

"What was that?" Minimus looked up. "I could swear I heard..."

"Minimus!" Sofia yelled, as Skye neared the nest. "Minimus!"

"Sofia? Madeline?" Minimus gasped. "They're looking for me! Girls, down here!"

"It's him." Madeline declared, as the Hawks screeched. "It sounds like he's in trouble."

"Go, Skye!" Sofia urged.

"I shall fly like the gale of a hurricane!" Skye declared.

"Hurry, girls." Minimus cringed, as the Hawks screeched more loudly.

Skye emerged from the clouds. The Hawks had to leap into the air to avoid him.

"Excuse us, Hawk family." Madeline apologized.

"Pardon us." Sofia added, as they circled the nest. "We're just trying to get our friend."

Madeline freed Minimus's hoof.

"Minimus, follow us!" She urged.

Minimus joined them as they flew away from the nest. They landed on a ridge, not too far from the mist.

"I'm so glad to see you." Minimus declared, as both girls hugged him. "I was sort of completely lost, and there were the Hawks, and-"

"We're sorry, Minimus." Sofia sighed. "It was wrong of us to choose between the two of you."

"Because you're both important to us." Madeline declared.

"Oh no, it was my fault." Minimus insisted. "I don't blame your for choosing Skye."

"I must apologize as well." Skye confessed. "My conduct towards you was unbecoming of a unicorn."

"Oh no, it was me!" Minimus replied. "I was jealous of you the minute I saw you!"

"Jealous of me?" Skye frowned. "But Sofia and Madeline chose you over the Which-Way Bows."

"What? No!" Minimus spluttered. "They didn't! Girls?"

"You're our friend, Minimus." Madeline declared. "And we never should have told you to leave."

"You were right." Skye agreed. "It is I who should go. Minimus is your brave and loyal friend. If you were both true to yourselves, princesses, you would have chosen him as your Protector steed, not I."

"Skye, you're absolutely right!" Sofia smiled.

"Farewell, my princesses." Skye nodded. "May you and Minimus have a joyous partnership."

"No, no, no." Sofia shook her head. "Not about that."

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "She means the part about being true to our hearts, right?"

"Right. Minimus, while you were gone, the Mare refused to give us any strands of her mane." Sofia explained.

"What?!" Minimus gasped. "She thinks the two of you aren't true of heart? Well, I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind!"

"No, she was right." Madeline admitted. "Chrysta said being true of heart is doing what you think is right, no matter what."

"And when we told you to go, we weren't doing what we thought was right." Sofia continued. "That's why the Mare didn't give us the bowstrings."

"Well, maybe she'll give both of you a strand of her mane now." Minimus suggested.

"Do you think we can find her?" Madeline asked.

"The day's not over yet!" Minimus and Skye said in unison. "We said that at the same time!" They both laughed.

"Come on." Sofia urged. "We have to hurry."

"You must both take Minimus." Skye instructed. "He is faster!"

"But Skye's glowing horn will light the way." Minimus countered. "Go with him!"

"How about I go with Minimus, and Sofia rides with Skye?" Madeline suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sofia nodded. "Let's go!"

"Skye, a little light, please!" Minimus requested.

"Let us soar, Minimus!" Skye lit up his horn.

Both girls climbed on their steeds, and they took off into the air once more. They flew through the mists, Skye leading the way. They reached the glade once more, with the Mare ahead, eating some grass.

"There she is!" Madeline pointed.

Both girls dismounted, and moved over to the Mare.

"Excuse us, miss Mare?" Sofia asked. "It's us again. Sofia."

"And Madeline." Madeline added. "When we saw you earlier... you were right. We weren't true of heart."

"We picked a new friend over an old one." Sofia admitted. "And we knew it wasn't the right thing to do."

"But we hope you see we've learned." Madeline continued. "Mare of the Mist, may we please have two hairs from your mane?"

"Princess Sofia and princess Madeline, you have indeed shown yourselves to be true of heart." The Mare announced. She flicked her mane, causing two strands to fall out and drift into the girls' waiting hands.

"Thank you." Sofia and Madeline said together.

"May you use them wisely." The Mare smiled.

The mare flew up into the clouds.

"You did it!" Minimus cheered.

"Well done, my princesses!" Skye smiled.

"Light 'er up, Skye." Sofia instructed.

"Yeah, let's go find Chrysta and tell her the good news!" Madeline declared.

Skye lit up his horn, then stopped.

"Would any of you perhaps recall where she might be?" Skye asked.

"Don't ask me." Minimus shrugged. "I couldn't find her with four hooves and a map!"

"Wait, the Which-Way Bows!" Sofia realized.

"That's right!" Madeline nodded. "They can show us the way to Chrysta!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Minimus and Skye said together.

Sofia and Madeline conjured the bowspulled back their bowstrings.

"String the bow..." Sofia recited, as they attached the bowstrings.

"Pull it back..." Madeline continued, as they pulled the arrows back on their bowstrings.

"Take us back to Chrysta, please." They said together.

They fired the arrows straight up into the air. They exploded, and a glowing trail stretched across the sky. Sofia got on Minimus, and Madeline got on Skye, then they both followed the trail. They reached Chrysta shortly after.

"Well, looks like you both got your bowstrings." Chrysta smiled. "And look who's back!" She smiled at Minimus.

"We couldn't have done it without them." Sofia smiled.

"Both of them." Madeline grinned.

"So you followed your hearts, no matter what anyone else said." Chrysta declared. "Even me. Nicely done. But you still gotta answer one last question."

"Who's gonna be our Protector steed?" Sofia guessed.

"Right." Chrysta nodded. "Who's gonna fly with you on all your future assignments?"

"We know exactly who we're gonna choose." Madeline smiled. "Skye."

"I am honored." Skye bowed. "But would you not be better served by the noble Minimus?"

"No-one can serve us better in the Mystic Isles than you, Skye." Sofia announced.

"But back home, in the Ever Realm, no-one can serve us better than Minimus." Madeline added.

"Oh." Chrysta mused. "Hmmm, interesting..."

"Sounds good to me!" Minimus and Skye said together.

"Well, it's never been done before..." Chrysta admitted. "But we've never had Protectors like you before."

"So we can have both?" Sofia smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Chrysta grinned.

"We make a great team." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia hugged Minimus and Skye.

"Ahem." Chrysta cleared her throat. "Yeah, that's really sweet. But can one of you use their Which-Way Bows to take us home?"

"Allow me." Madeline conjured up her Bow." Which-Way Bow, take us home!"

Madeline fired the arrow into the air, creating a new glowing path. She got on Minimus, Sofia got on Skye, and they followed the path alongside Chrysta.


	9. Chapter 9

Through the Looking Back Glass

Cedric was pacing just outside the castle. Sofia and Madeline emerged from inside, and walked over to him.

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia called. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Think you can help us with this school assignment?" Madeline held up a scroll. "We need to do a magic spell that will shrink a watermelon down to the size of a grape."

"A shrinking spell?" Cedric mused, not looking at them. "Right, right..."

"Not just any shrinking spell." Sofia declared. "This one uses Dwindle Dust, and our teachers say it's so powerful, we can only use it with help from a sorcerer."

"Meaning you." Madeline added.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Cedric nodded. "Dwindle the teachers, shrink a sorcerer..."

"Mr. Cedric, are you okay?" Sofia frowned.

"No, I am not okay!" Cedric yelled. "My sister is coming for a visit!"

"Oh, how fun!" Madeline declared.

"No, Madeline." Cedric scowled. "Not fun at all."

A carriage rolled up to the steps. Callista, Cedric's niece, was the first to exit.

"Sofia! Madeline! Uncle Ceddy!" She cheered, rushing over to them. "My three favorite people!"

"Hi, Callista." Sofia smiled.

"How are you?" Madeline added.

"Where is your mother?" Cedric asked Callista. "Oh, did she perhaps decide to stay home after all?" He smiled hopefully.

"Not to worry, dear brother." Cordelia emerged from the carriage. "I made it safe and sound. You, on the other hand, look like you've just walked through a windstorm. Have you forgotten how to cast a simple ironing spell."

"I know five of them!" Cedric growled.

"Well, perhaps you should practice them." Cordelia smirked. "I can help you, if you like?

"I do not need to practice." Cedric retorted.

"Don't be embarrassed, Cedric." Cordelia sneered. "I know you find most spells rather tricky to pull off."

"That is not-" Cedric started.

"How long will you be staying with us, miss Cordelia?" Sofia interrupted.

"A few days?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, no, no, no." Cordellia shook her head. "It'll take quite some time for our castle's renovations."

"Which means we're goung to be here weeks!" Callista hugged the girls. "Maybe even months!"

"It'll be just like the old days." Cordelia told Cedric.

"Mummy and uncle Ceddy grew up here in the castle." Callista revealed to the girls.

"Yes, back when your grandfather was king, and our father Goodwin was the Royal Sorcerer." Cordelia nodded. "You know, I never saw him bungle one spell."

"Are you trying to say that I bungle spells, dear sister?" Cedric growled.

"Maybe we can help with your luggage?" Sofia offered.

"I'll take care of it." Cedric took out his wand. "Unloadium!"

A single case floated off the carriage, but Cordelia returned it with her own wand.

"Don't trouble yourself, Cedric." She declared. "We have some rather delicate items- magic mirrors and such -and I don't want them dropped or broken."

"No, wait!" Cedric urged. "I know an excellent spell that will unpack your bags!"

"But I know a better one!" Cordelia smirked.

Cordelia: Wanna see some luggage fly?

I've got a spell for that

It will zoom around the room

Just like an acrobat

Feel free to cheer and gush

I've got the magic touch

Cedric: Though you may know some spells and charms

You're not the only one

Cordelia: Why don't I unload the bags?

Cedric: Hold on, I'm nearly done

Why must you always rush

My brilliant magic touch

Cordelia: Wave your wand

Chant your charms

Just do it far from me

You might cause harm

Set off alarms

With faulty sorcery

Magic is not to be taken lightly

Lest you conjure things quite unsightly

Take it from someone who knows

Best leave the magic to the pros

Cedric: I'm the Royal Sorcerer and I demand respect

Cordelia: Let's be real, with you in charge

The place will end up wrecked

I'm certain of this much

You have no magic touch

Cedric: She always wants to put me down

Even right before the King

With all her taunts

When she's around

They all think I can't do a thing

Cordelia: Magic is not to be taken lightly

Lest you conjure things quite unsightly

Take it from someone who knows

Cedric: You're the reason for all my woes

Cordelia: My talent just grows and grows

So leave the magic to the pros

Cordelia moved some of the luggage into one of the castle's guest rooms.

"Now settle into your room, Callista, and I'll see everyone everone for dinner." Cordelia announced, stopping to magically light the fireplace before leaving. "This will be just like old times."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cedric groaned.

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked.

"My own sister thinks I can't cast the simplest of magic spells." Cedric sighed. "And now that she's living here, she'll be telling me so every day! Oh, just like when we were children! Soon enough, she'll be taking over my workshop and meddling in my work, telling me I'm not chewing my food thoroughly enough, or combing my hair the right way..."

With a shudder, Cedric left the room.

"Poor uncle Ceddy." Callista sighed. "I wish mummy wasn't so hard on him."

"It just doesn't seem fair." Sofia frowned.

"Sure, Mr. Cedric sometimes messes things up, but we've seen him do a lot of great magic." Madeline declared.

"Not in front of my mum, he doesn't." Callista shrugged.

"...That's it!" Sofia said suddenly. "We should tell your mother about all the incredible magic we've seen Mr. Cedric do!"

"Yeah, then she'll have to be nice to him!" Madeline agreed. "Good thinking, Sof!"

"It's worth a try." Callista admitted.

They walked out into the hallway.

"Mummy's room is just down here." Callista pointed.

They reached the room, and opened the door. Inside, they found Cordelia looking in a mirror, her hair green and spiky, with her former hairstyle a wig on a bust. Cordelia turned, and gasped in shock at their apearance.

"What are you girls doing, lurking around like that?" Cordelia put her wig on. "Can't a sorceress get a little privacy?

"...Yes, of course." Sofia said awkwardly.

"Sorry!" Madeline cringed, as she and Sofia dragged Callista out of the room, closing the door behind them.

As they stood outside, frozen in shock, Roland walked by.

"Is everything alright, girls?" He asked.

"We were just trying to tell Miss Cordelia about Mr. Cedric." Sofia announced.

"We saw her... hair." Madeline gulped.

"Ooh, that." Roland frowned. "I... think I can explain."

Roland led them all to a room with a portrait on the wall, which portrayed a younger Cedric and Cordelia

"This is such a nice picture." Callista smiled. "Mummy's hair is so long."

"And Mr. Cedric looks so happy." Sofia observed.

"Well, he and Cordelia were very close back then." Roland revealed.

"My mummy and uncle Ceddy?!" Callista gasped.

"They were practically inseperable." Roland smiled.

"If they used to be close, maybe they can be close again." Madeline declared.

"I don't think that's possible, Madeline." Roland frowned. "Not after... the incident."

"What 'incident'?" Callista asked.

"Well, it happened many years ago." Roland declared. "Not long after this portrait was painted."It was the day of Cordelia's Sorcereress Ball."

"Sorcereress Ball?" Sofia asked.

"That's a super-fancy part on a sorceress' tenth birthday!" Callista explained.

"The Ball was just beginning." Roland recalled. "And young Cordelia was about to make her big entrance, when, all of a sudden-"

"Excuse me, your majesty." Baileywick suddenly appeared.

"Don't tell me." Roland groaned. "The Elf situation again?"

"I'm afraid so." Baileywick nodded. "You're needed right away in the throne room."

"I'm sorry, girls." Roland apologized. "We'll have to finish our talk later."

"But dad, what was 'the incident'?" Madeline called after him as he walked away.

"Now how are we gonna find out what happened?" Sofia sighed.

"I know how we can find out!" Callista smiled. "We can use my Looking Back Glass!"

They returned to Callista's room, standing before a full-length red framed mirror.

"Mummy gave it to me for my birthday." Callista declared. "It's loaded with magic!"

"What does it do?" Madeline asked.

"For starters, it can show you things that happened a long, long time ago." Callista revealed.

"Like your mother's Sorceress Ball!" Madeline smiled.

The Looking Back Glass glowed, and showed an image from the Ball.

"Here it is!" Sofia gasped.

"And that's not all." Callista declared. "Take my hands."

Sofia and Madeline both took a hand.

"Entabo Reflecto!" Callista chanted. She leapt into the image, bringing Sofia and Madeline with her. "It's mummy's Ball! All those years ago!"

"it looks like every sorcerer and royal in the land is here." Madeline looked around. "There's Mr. Cedric's father, Goodwin the Great!"

"And there's our grandfather, King Roland the First!" Sofia smiled. "We never met him!"

"And-" Madeline froze as she looked upon a young boy standing by Roland the First. "That's our dad. Only... he's a kid!"

"Wow, he looks younger than us." Sofia noted. "Dad, over here!"

"He can't hear you, Sofia." Callista told her. "No-one can. That's the way the Looking Back Glass works. We get to see everything. But no-one can see us."

"Wait, something's happening." Madeline declared.

"Maybe it's... 'the incident'." Callista mused.

A young girl in a crown bounced across the dance floor on a pogo stick.

"It's our aunt Tilly." Sofia realized. "Look how young she is!"

"This party is whiz-bang!" Tilly cheered.

"That is not the kind of behavior we expect from our future queen." Roland the First scolded her.

Tilly kept bouncing, unfazed.

"'Future queen'?" Madeline frowned. "But aunt Tilly never became queen..."

"There's mummy and uncle Ceddy!" Callista pointed. "Let's go!"

The girls followed the young Cedric and Cordelia through a set of curtains. Cordelia was looking through some potions.

"I need something to make my dress glow!" She told Cedric. "Or sparkle. Or glow and sparkle!"

"Will this help?" Cedric held up a green bottle.

"It might, Ceddy." Cordelia nodded.

Cordelia took the bottle, and Cedric removed the glass stopper.

"Attiro Recocco!" Cordelia chanted, pouring the contents of the bottle on herself.

Cordelia was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke. When it faded, she was wearing a new dress.

"You look smashing, Cordy!" Cedric smiled.

"Smashing enough to make a big entrance at the Ball?" Cordelia frowned.

"I think so." Cedric assured her.

"Well, I don't." Cordelia declared. "Not yet, at least." She poured the contents of a blue bottle on her head. "Tresses Upduo!" Her hair changed to an elegant bun. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

A fanfare rang through the air.

"The trumpets, Cordy!" Cedric gasped. "It's time for you to go out there!"

"I... I can't!" Cordelia yelped. "Oh, Ceddy, what if my grand entrance isn't grand enough? Maybe we should just cancel the Ball!"

"You can't do that, Cordy!" Cedric shook his head. "You've been waiting for it all year!"

"I'm not going out there until I can really wow everyone!" Cordelia insisted.

Cedric thought for a moment.

"I know the perfect spell, Cordy!" He announced, picking up a large jar of blue liquid. "I can use Smoke Serum to create a huge blast of colorful smoke, just as you step out. It'll be the grandest entrance anyone's ever seen!"

"But you can't cast a spell like that, Ceddy." Cordelia frowned. "You're too young!"

"I can do it!" Cedric insisted. "I truly can. Watch!" He poured soem of the liquid on his head, and splashed on Cordelia. "Explosio Sublimo!"

A cloud of smoke flew up around Cordelia.

"This is marvelous!" She squealed, hugging her brother. "Cedric, you're a genius. And the best brother a sorceress could ask for."

"Okay, I'm ready... I think." As Cordelia made to leave, she bumped into the drawers with the potions on them. "Oops. Still a little nervous."

"Don't worry, Cordelia." Cedric assured her. "This will be one Sorceress Ball no-one will ever forget!"

As Cordelia walked out of the room, Cedric poured some of the Smoke Serum bottle's contents onto his hand, and threw it at Cordelia.

"Explosio Sublimo!" He chanted.

A cloud of white smoke enveloped Cordelia. When the smoke cleared, Cordelia's hair was short, grey, and spiky.

"Thank you, thank you!" She bowed. "Yes, the look is quite fabulous, isn't it?"

The crowd looked at her, horrified.

"So that's what happened to mummy's hair!" Callista gasped.

"Cordelia, your hair!" Cedric hissed.

Cordelia felt her hair, then looked in a mirror, seeing what had happened.

"No, no, it can't be!" Cordelia screamed. "This is all your fault!" She turned and yelled at Cedric.

"Uh... I have no idea how that happened!" Cedric cringed. "But I can fix it! Unduo Immediato!"

Cordelia's hair turned the same green shade it was in the present.

"Stop! You're making it worse!" Cordelia yelled. She ran into her father's arms and started crying.

"Oh, he's a bit of a bungler, after all." One woman said of Cedric.

"Not much of a sorcerer, is he?" Another frowned.

"Not at all like his father." A third woman declared.

"No! Stop saying those things!" Cedric yelled, as the crowd started laughing. "Stop laughing! It's not true! Oh, Merlin's mushrooms!"

"I think that was 'the incident'." Sofia frowned.

"Outo Reflecto!" Callista chanted, returning them to her room.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Madeline gasped.

"Believe it, Madeline."

The girls turned to see Cedric standing in front of them.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia gasped. "Did you see-?"

"Everything." Cedric nodded. "I saw everything. My life was never the same after that day. Everyone in the kingdom: Cordelia, my father, your father... from that day on, they all thought of me as... Cedric the bungler. And the worst part is, it was not my fault."

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked.

"You saw!" Cedric pointed at the mirror. "I was able to do the magic smoke spell perfectly the first time I tried it! It's simple. You just sprinkle the Smoke Serum, and say the right words. There's no way I could have messed it up!"

"But what happened to Miss Cordelia's hair?" Sofia frowned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Cedric groaned. "Everyone will always believe it's my fault! That horrible day has haunt me my entire life." He turned to Callista. "Just as it's haunted your mother. No-one could ever fix her hair, you know. Not even our father."

"Poor mummy." Callista sighed.

"Well, we don't think you're a bungler." Madeline smiled. "Right, Sof?"

"Right." Sofia nodded. "You're a great sorcerer. That's why we asked you for help with our homework."

"Well, I think it's high time we tackle that assignment, girls." Cedric smiled.

Cedric led them to his workshop.

"Here we are- whoa!" He gasped as they entered.

Cordelia was using her wand to move all of Cedric's potions around.

"What are you doing in here?" Cedric frowned.

"Just tidying up your messy workshop, Cedric." Cordelia answered, making the bottles fly into drawers.

"Those are my eyes of newt!" Cedric grabbed a jar. "Where are you putting them?"

"In with your other newt parts." Cordelia answered. "You, silly brother, had them with your eyes of dragon!"

"Of course I did!" Cedric scowled. "Eyes go with eyes!"

"Newt goes with newt." Cordelia retorted.

"That's ridiculous!" Cedric shot back.

"What's ridiculous is how disorganized you keep this place!" Cordelia frowned. "It's no wonder you have such trouble casting spells!"

"...Cordelia, I cast plenty of spells." Cedric declared. "In fact, I was just about to help Sofia and Madeline with a very important spell for their royal homework, so I kindly ask that you keep out of our way. Sofia, Madeline, if you please?"

The girls both a watermelon and their homework scroll on a stand.

"Okay, we need to shrink a watermelon down to the size of a grape." Madeline announced.

"First ingredient: grape seeds." Callista read.

"Yes, yes, yes." Cedric walked over to some shelves. "I keep them right over here- Cordelia! Where have you put my seeds?!"

"I placed them tidily in that drawer." Cordelia pointed.

Cedric walked over to a drawer and opened it. A swarm of insects crawled all over him.

"Not that drawer!" Cordelia shook her head. "That's where I put your Creepy Critters!"

Cedric used his wand to zap the creatures, making them fly back into the drawer.

"Cordelia, your 'tidying' is causing nothing but trouble!" He snarled. "I can't find what I need to help the Princesses with their homework!"

"Oh, I think I have a solution!" Cordelia declared. "I will be happy to help you, girls!"

"No, thank you." Sofia said politely. "We already asked Mr. Cedric."

"I don't mind at all!" Cordelia shrugged. "And this way, you don't have to worry about Cedric botching things!" She whispered.

"I heard that, Cordelia!" Cedric scowled. "And I shall be the one helping Sofia and Madeline!"

"Nonsense, I'll do it!" Cordelia waved her wand, causing a jar to fly out of a drawer.

"Here are the grape seeds." She opened the jar and flung its contents on the watermelon.

"Grape seeds!" Cedric did the same.

"But that's twice as much as it needs!" Callista protested.

"I'll get the unicorn hair." Cedric declared.

"I've already got it!" Cordelia floated over some.

Both siblings started taking lengths of hair.

"Stop, both of you, please!" Madeline yelled.

"Oh, please get the Dwindle Dust?" Cordelia asked. "I'd be happy to!"

"Oh, not before I do!" Cedric growled.

They both waved their wands, summoning the container of Dwindle Dust, then started covering the watermelon with it.

"Wait!" Sofia yelled. "Dwindle Dust is very powerful!"

Both Cedric and Corelia grabbed the container and turned it upside down, showering the watermelon with Dwindle Dust.

"And now for the magic words!" Cedric growled.

"Reduco Extremis!" Cedric and Cordelia said at the same time.

A flash of light erupted from their wands. When it cleared, the watermelon was still the same size.

"It didn't shrink." Madeline frowned.

"Well, something must have gone wrong." Cedric mused.

"Well, of course it did." Cordelia sneered. "Because you're here!"

"That's it!" Cedric yelled. "I am through with your insults, Cordelia, and I am through with you! I am leaving!"

Cedric made to leave the workshop, but hit his head on the doorframe.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What did you do to my door?"

"I didn't do a thing!" Cordelia scowled.

"I walk through here every day without hitting my head." Cedric declared.

Suddenly, there was a red glow, and the entire workshop shrank slightly.

"No, Mr. Cedric, I think the door is shrinking!" Sofia declared.

"And the scroll!" Callista pointed out. "It used to be larger, didn't it?"

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric and Cordelia gasped together.

"Something went wrong with your spell!" Cordelia realized. "Instead of shrinking your watermelon..."

"It's shrinking the castle and everything in it!" Cedric yelped.

The room shrunk a little more.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

"Even us?!" Callista asked.

"No, Callista." Cedric declared. "Dwindle Dust doesn't affect people. It's everything else that will get very, very tiny!"

"Until the entire castle is the size of a grape!" Cordelia added.

"Can you fix it?" Sofia asked.

"Of course." Cedric nodded. "I know a counter-charm!"

"Oh, don't be silly." Cordelia scoffed. "I'll have to fix this myself."

"Please, somebody fix the castle before it's too late!" Madeline pleaded.

"I intend to!" Cedric raised his wand.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Cordelia lowered it.

"They'll never fix the castle if they don't stop fighting!" Callista groaned.

"Trust me, I can do it!" Cedric insisted.

"The last time I trusted you, you did... this!" Cordelia removed her wig.

"For the millionth time, that was not my fault." Cedric spat. "I said the magic words perfectly! Something else must have gone wrong with that purple Smoke Serum, but I am not to blame!"

"Did he say 'purple Smoke Serum'?" Sofia asked. "I thought it was white."

"That's how I remember it, too." Madeline nodded.

"It started off purple, I'm sure of it." Callista declared.

"Maybe something did happen to the Smoke Serum." Sofia declared.

"And maybe the 'incident' wasn't Mr. Cedric's fault after all!" Madeline surmised.

"Just admit you messed up that smoke spell, just like you messed up this shrinking spell, Cedric!" Cordelia yelled.

"Well, if we want them to stop fighting and fix the castle..." Callista frowned.

"We'd better go find out." Sofia nodded.

"Father and mother always bought you brand new wands, and lucky me, I was left with your hand-me-downs!" Cedric yelled at Cordelia, while the girls rushed out of the workshop.

As the girls headed towards Callista's room, the castle shrunk again. Once they reached the room, they saw that the Looking Back Glass had also been affected.

"Oh no, the mirror!" Madeline gasped.

"It's half its size!" Callista declared.

"Well, as long as it still works." Sofia shrugged. "Show us that Sorceress Ball again!"

"Entabo Reflecto!" Callista chanted.

They returned to the scene from before, arriving just after Cedric showed off the Smoke Serum.

"This is marvelous!" Cordelia hugged her brother. "Cedric, you're a genius."

"There, see?" Callista pointed at the Smoke Serum jar. "The magic Smoke Serum is purple!"

"But I don't think it stays that way." Madeline frowned. "Keep watching."

"He's putting it down." Callista noted, as the scene continued.

"Alright, I'm ready." Cordelia said again. "I think." Once again, she bumped into the drawers. "Oops. Still a little nervous."

As the girls watched, the hair potion fell over, the contents pouring into the Smoke Serum bottle.

"Look! She spilled her fancy hair potion into the Smoke Serum bottle!" Sofia pointed.

"And they didn't see it happen!" Callista added.

"And that's why it went wrong!" Madeline frowned.

"Don't worry, Cordelia." Cedric assured his sister. "This will be one Sorceress Ball no-one will ever forget!"

"No, mummy!" Callista yelled. "Don't go out there!"

"She can't hear you, remember?" Sofia reminded her.

"At least, this Cordelia can't." Madeline declared. "We've got to go back!"

"Outo Reflecto!" Callista chanted.

They exited the Looking Back Glass, and saw everything was even smaller.

"Things have shrunk even more!" Callista gasped.

"We've got to hurry!" Sofia urged.

Picking up the Looking Back Glass, they raced back to the workshop.

"The ceiling is getting lower!" Callista yelled.

"And the walls are getting closer!" Sofia noted. "Keep going!"

As they climbed up the steps to the workshop, they found themselves with less and less room to move.

"Hurry, or we won't make it through that door!" Madeline instructed.

As they squeezed through the door, Cedric and Cordelia were still arguing.

"Just admit you messed up that smoke spell like you messed up the shrinking spell!" Cordelia demanded. "I could stop the shrinking if you would just stay out of my space!"

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more!" Cedric scowled.

"You both have to see something, right away!" Sofia declared, holding up the Looking Back Glass.

"Show us right before uncle Ceddy cast his magic smoke spell!" Callista instructed.

"I'd rather not watch myself get humiliate- Ooh, look how beautiful my hair was!" Cordelia cooed.

"Alright, I'm ready." Past Cordelia said. "I think."

"Watch the Smoke Serum carefully." Madeline declared.

"Oops. Still a little nervous." Young Cordelia declared.

Cedric and Cordelia watched as the hair potion spilled into the Smoke Serum.

"I bumped the table..." Cordelia gasped.

"And mixed the potions!" Cedric gaped.

"And that's why the magic potion changed my hair." Cordelia realized. "It was... my fault the spell went wrong. I was the bungler!"

"And you blamed me all these years..." Cedric sighed.

"Mr. Cedric didn't mess up that spell." Sofia smiled. "He's a great sorcerer, who has an idea how to stop this castle from shrinking."

"Don't you, Mr. Cedric?" Madeline asked.

"I do." Cedric nodded.

"Then do it, Ceddy." Cordelia urged. "I believe in you."

"Do you really mean that?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, I do." Cordelia smiled.

The room shrunk a little more.

"Mr. Cedric, we have to hurry!" Sofia cringed.

"Well, you can only stop Dwindle Dust with more Dwindle Dust!" Cedric declared.

"We still have some." Cordelia nodded. "Second drawer on the left!"

"Allow me, Cordy." Cedric nodded. He tried to get to the drawer, but had no room to move. "I can't quite reach it!" He ran a finger over the tiny drawer, to no avail. "It's too small, and my fingers are too big!"

Callista climbed over the others, and opened the drawer herself, extracting the tiny Dwindle Dust container.

"Got it!" She smiled.

"Good girl." Cordelia nodded. "Now, hand the Dwindle Dust to your uncle!"

Callista gave Cedric the container, and removed the top.

"From Dwindle Dust to mighty brew, undo this spell we never meant to do!" Cedric said as he spread the dust.

There was a flash of light, and everything returned to its normal size.

"You did it, Cedric!" Cordelia cheered.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Cedric grinned.

"Of course you did." Madeline agreed.

"You know, you're a pretty great sorcerer." Sofia smiled.

"Which I should have seen all along." Cordelia admitted.

"Cedric!" Roland entered the workshop. "What have you done to the castle?"

"Actually, I can explain, your majesty." Cordelia declared. "I caused the castle to shrink, and Cedric fixed it."

"Oh, that is... not what I was expecting to hear." Roland said, surprised. "Uh... thank you, Cedric."

"You shouldn't assume everything is his fault, you know." Cordelia told him.

"Well, that's strange to hear, coming from you." Roland pointed out.

"Well, I learned something today." Cordelia admitted.

"Yes!" Madeline nodded. "Mr. Cedric didn't really cause the incident!"

"Hmm?" Roland mused.

"It's true." Cordelia nodded. "I did."

"And Cordy, now that we know which two potions caused the spell to go wrong, we can finally fix your hair!" Cedric announced.

"Can we? Can we really?" Cordelia gasped.

"I believe so." Cedric drew his wand.

"Oh, Ceddy, hurry!" Cordelia took off her wig.

"Mixed up potions, mistaken brew, grow my sister's hair anew!" Cedric chanted.

In a flash of light, Cordelia's original hair returned.

"It's back!" She squealed. "Oh, my lovely hair is back!"

"Well done, Cedric!" Roland smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Cedric nodded. "And Sofia, Madeline, I believe we still have some homework to do."

"Great!" Sofia beamed.

"But maybe this time we can try it outside?" Madeline suggested.

"I think that would be a very good idea, princess." Cedric agreed. "Come along, everyone."

They all left the workshop, Cedric and Cordelia arm in arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Jade

Class at Royal Prep was underway.

"Class, I have an announcement." Flora declared. "Today is School Swap Day, the day where one study from the village school and a student from Royal Prep swap places."

"Why would we do that?" Hildegard asked.

"So the village students can learn more about you royals, and you royals can learn more about them." Flora answered.

"Wait, are you telling us one of our friends from our old school is coming here?" Sofia gasped.

"For the whole day?" Madeline added.

"Yes, I am!" Jade entered the room, wearing her new glasses.

"Jade? A-mazing!" Sofia cheered.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Jade beamed, as her friends hugged her. "Can you believe I'm here?"

"We're back together again!" Madeline grinned. "Just like old times!"

"Since you all know each other, perhaps you would both care to be Jade's guides for the day?" Flora asked.

"Of course!" Sofia nodded.

"Definitely!" Madeline added.

The three girls went into their hand-clap routine.

"Like three birdies in a tree, three friends are the best to be." They sang. "One plus one plus one makes it thrice as much fun!"

"Oh, my." Flora smiled. "Well, enjoy your classes this morning, Jade. Then we'll all go to Dunwiddy for lunch, and later, you can give a presentation on all you've learned when the Dunwiddy students come here for a royal ball."

"Brilliant!" James cheered.

"Class is dismissed." Flora announced.

As the students filed out, Jade turn to Sofia and Madeline.

"Girls, if I'm going to give a presentation, I'd better see everything at Royal Prep." She declared.

"Then let's hurry." Sofia urged. "There's so much to show you."

The girls started showing Jade around.

"And that's our Enchanted Art room." Madeline pointed.

"And this is the Hall of Royals." Sofia indicated a corridor full of paintings.

"Check this out, girls!" Jade started walking down the corridor. "I am Queen Jade. I, Queen Jade the Just, do hereby declare every day to be Dazzleball day."

"Hear, hear!" Sofia clapped.

"Surrender, dragon!" Jade waved an imaginary sword. "Or Prince Jade the Brave will put out your flame with yon dirty dishwater!"

"We miss going to school with you, Jade." Madeline sighed.

"It's true." Sofia nodded. "It's too bad you can't come to Royal Prep with us every day."

"Wouldn't that be great?" Jade sighed. "Me, Princess Jade, the..."

Jade stood by a portrait depicting a girl she looked a lot like.

"Unbelievable!" Madeline gasped.

"'Jade the Unbelievable'?" Jade frowned. "That doesn't sound quite right..."

"No, Jade, look!" Sofia turned him to look at the portrait. "You look just like the princess in that old painting!"

"You could be sisters." Madeline declared.

"Who is she?" Jade asked.

Sofia read the plaque at the bottom.

"It says 'Frederica Assemblia'." She declared.

"I think I have a great-great-aunt Frederica." Jade mused.

"I'll bet you are related to this princess!" Madeline smiled. "Do you know what this means?"

"Ruby is gonna want my autograph?" Jade offered.

"If you're related to a princess, you could be a princess!" Sofia revealed.

"No way!" Jade gasped.

"And if you are a princess, then you can come with us to Royal Prep!" Madeline beamed. "Every day!"

"I'm a princess!" Jade cheered.

"School Swap is the best day ever!" Sofia squealed, as the three girls danced with joy together. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Me neither!" Madeline agreed.

"Ooh, wait!" Jade stopped them. "I have an idea: Let's save it for lunch. That way, we can tell everybody at the same time. Even our Dunwitty friends!"

"Great idea." Sofia nodded.

"So... ready to spend our first official day together at Royal Prep?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, I am!" Jade grinned. "But is Royal prep ready for us?"

The bell for class rang.

"By the way, which royal do you think went to the Dunwitty school today?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Sofia shrugged.

"Me neither." Madeline added. "But I'll bet they're having just as much fun as we are."

Over in the Dunwitty schoolhouse, class was just starting.

"It's School Swap Day, class." The teacher declared. "So please give a warm Dunwitty School welcome to our royal guest, Princess Amber."

Amber entered the room.

"Welcome, princess Amber!" The class chorused.

"Yes, yes, I know." Amber grinned as the class applauded. "I'm the biggest thing to hit Dunwitty village since, well... the last time I visited Dunwitty village! Where should I sit?"

"Right here, Amber!" Ruby pointed to the empty seat next to her. "I will be your guide. So if you need help, just ask."

"Oh, thanks, Ruby." Amber smiled. "But I'm a star student at Royal Prep, and I doubt I'll need any help." She took her seat. "So, what kind of class do we have first? Posture, or tea pouring?"

"We'll start today with science." The teacher announced. "Everyone, take out your rock collections."

"Rock... collections?" Amber frowned, as the other students took boxes out of their desks.

"Don't you have rocks at Royal Prep?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, yes." Amber nodded. "I have rubies, and diamonds, and sapphires..."

"Uh, these are a little different." Ruby emptied her box on Amber's desk, showing lots of regular rocks.

"We're going to learn how to make metal objects float in mid-air." The teacher announced.

"Oh, I know this." Amber declared. "We did it at Royal Prep. Watch, she'll use a magic wand!"

The teacher held a rock under a spoon, causing the spoon to rise up, to the class's amazement.

"She didn't use a wand!" Amber gasped.

"We don't do magic here." Ruby explained. "This is science class."

"Rocks that act like magnets are called 'lodestones'." The teacher revealed. "Now, let's see how fast you can find your lodestones. How about you, Amber?"

"Okay, Miss Candoo." Amber said, unsure. She picked up a rock and held it over a spoon, to no effect.

"Done!" Ruby declared. "Hey Amber, have you found your lodestone yet?"

"Oh, I'll just watch." Amber declared. "Clearly, my rocks are broken."

Amber looked around the classroom, seeing that the others had all found their lodestones.

"Well, I'm sure the Dunwitty student who is visiting Royal Prep is having just as much trouble there..." She whispered.

Back at Royal Prep, it was time for magic class. Sofia and Madeline turned apples into emeralds, with Jade successfully replicating the spell.

Then they rode flying horses together, flying up to the bell tower. Madeline rang the bell as they passed, and Jade followed suit.

Then they took part in Enchanted Art class. Jade painted herself in a princess gown. Sofia used her Enchanted Paintbrush to bring the dress out of the painting and onto Jade.

"You know what, Jade?" Sofia smiled. "Today's the best day I've had ever at RPA."

"I second that." Madeline grinned.

"Mine too!" Jade beamed. "Of course, it's my only day so far..."

"ready to go to Dunwitty for lunch?" Sofia asked.

"I know I am." Madeline declared. "I can't wait to tell everyone the news!"

"Race you!" Jade giggled.

Jade ran out of the class, Sofia and Madeline close behind.

Shortly after, the Royal Prep students (and Miss Flora) were at the Dunwitty School, alongside the village students.

"Welcome to all our dear friends from Royal Prep." Miss Candoo declared.

"And thank you, dear friends at Dunwitty, for hosting lunch." Flora added. "Now, let's eat!"

Flora waved her wand, and food appeared at every table.

"And drink!" Miss Candoo added.

Meg poured lemons into a squeezing machine, and Peg poured the lemonade into cups.

"Hi, Sofia. Hi, Madeline." Ruby greeted her friends. "Hey, nice gown, Jade. How's School Swap Day?

"Greater than great." Jade smiled. "I learned how to turn a lime into an emerald!

"And we raced in the Flying Derby." Sofia declared.

"And we made Jade's gown with a magic paintbrush!" Madeline added.

"Wow!" Ruby gasped.

"What did you learn about Dunwitty school, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Rocks." Amber said flatly.

"Amber, that's not true." Ruby frowned. "You watched us learn about rocks. You watched us learn about history. And you watched us learn about glass blowing. She's not trying anything at all! I'm starting to think you're afraid."

"Afraid? Oh, please!" Amber scoffed. "When I see something I think I'll actually enjoy, I'll try it. For example, I think I'll now try some of that lemonade. Excuse me."

"But Amber, wait!" Ruby called as Amber walked away. "You have to give a presentation on what you learned later on." She turned to the others. "I don't think Amber is enjoying School Swap Day very much."

"She'll be okay." Sofia declared.

"Now, Jade, tell Ruby what else you learned today." Madeline urged.

"One of you tell her." Jade replied. "I still can't believe it!"

"What? Tell me what?" Ruby asked.

"We're almost positive Jade is related to royalty!" Sofia revealed.

"That means she can be a student at Royal Prep full time!" Madeline grinned.

"No way!" Ruby gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Isn't it?!" Jade squealed. "We're gonna make an announcement after everyone's done eating!"

"So now I have three best friends who are princesses?" Ruby asked. "Triple amazing!"

"Oh, there's Miss Candoo!" Sofia pointed out. "Madeline and I haven't seen her in ages."

"Let's go say 'hello'!" Madeline urged.

As Sofia and Madeline moved away, Ruby got closer to Jade.

"Jade, Royal Prep!" She grinned. "You're gonna have so much fun!"

"I know!" Jade nodded.

"So, then... you probably don't wanna eat with us, huh?" Ruby frowned. "Now when you can sit with your new classmates."

"Oh, uh..." Jade mumbled. "I don't know. I didn't really think about that..."

"It's okay, Jade." Ruby assured her. "We'll sure miss seeing you every day at school, but everyone's gonna be really excited for you. Me included."

"Thanks." Jade smiled. "I-"

"See ya later... princess Jade!" Ruby curtsied, before walking away.

Jade looked at her classmates.

"But... I'm gonna miss seeing all of them every day too." She sighed. "Oh, no. Maybe leaving here to go to Royal Prep is a big mistake."

Spotlights suddenly fell on Meg and Peg.

"Alright, everyone, let's welcome out guests..." Meg began.

"The Dunwitty way!" Peg finished.

Meg: Go Dunwitty  
Meg and Peg: Go Dunwitty  
Meg, Peg, Ruby: Hail the green and brown  
All the Dunwitty School students: Everyone cheer for the school right here  
In old Dunwitty Town

Go Dunwitty  
Oh Dunwitty  
No matter how far we roam  
We'll have friends to the end  
From old Dunwitty  
Our school, our home  
Hey

"Great song, Dunwitty." James smiled. "Here's how we say hello at RPA!"

The RPA students got up and started singing.

RPA students:Huzzah! huzzah!  
For Royal Prep, for the red, and green, and blue  
We're all for one, and one for all  
At RPA, you'll hear our royal call

Huzzah! Huzzah!  
For Royal Prep Yes, we're loyal through and through  
We rule on the field  
And off it too  
That's for Royal Prep to a T we're true

Dunwitty students: Dunwitty!  
RPA students: Huzzah!  
Yes, at Royal Prep to a T we're true.  
Dunwitty students: Dunwitty!  
RPA students: Huzzah!

Jade lowered her head, unsure.

Jade: Oh Dunwitty  
No Dunwitty  
How I'd miss this school  
To leave behind these friends of mine  
For a gown and jewels

Old Dunwitty  
Dear Dunwitty  
I sure don't want to part  
But I know if I stay  
That would break  
Sofia and Madeline's hearts

Jade walked over to Ruby.

"Ruby, I need your help!" She announced.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think I want to go to Royal Prep." Jade admitted.

"Are you kidding?" Ruby frowned. "You'll learn magic, and wear jewels, and spend all your time with the royals, and-"

"Yeah, but I'd rather spend time with all my friends here." Jade declared. "I mean, the way we all go down to the stream to skip stones during recess... what's better than that?"

"Okay, so don't go to Royal Prep if you don't want to." Ruby shrugged. "Just tell Sofia and Madeline."

"But they're really excited about me going to the school." Jade pointed out. "I'm afraid I'll hurt their feelings."

"But they're your friends, Jade." Ruby pointed out. "They'll understand."

"But what if they don't?" Jade fretted.

"Jade!" Sofia called, as she and Madeline returned, Sofia carrying a cup of lemonade. "We just had the best idea!"

"Girls, Jade has something to tell you both." Ruby announced.

"What is it?" Madeline asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" Jade shook her head. "I mean... sort of!"

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Sofia smiled.

"And now that we're going to school together, we'll have even more heart-to-heart talks!" Madeline grinned. "So, what's the matter?"

"Well, I..." Jade cringed. "Um... I'm really thirsty! Can I have your lemonade?"

"Oh, uh... sure." Sofia gave her the cup.

Jade quickly drank the contents. Ruby shook her head, disappointed.

"Is that it?" Madeline asked.

"Ahh!" Jade wiped her mouth.

"I bet you're nervous about all this." Sofia declared. "We were when we got transferred to RPA."

"But that's why the idea we just had is so perfect!" Madeline added. "I know we decided to announce the news at lunch, but now we've decided we should wait."

"Yes!" Jade sighed with relief.

"And tell everyone at tonight's Royal Ball!" Sofia smiled.

"What?!" Jade yelped.

"It was at our first ball that we really started feeling like princesses." Madeline recalled. "So we thought it would be the same for you!"

"Oh, that's... really not necessary..." Jade said awkwardly.

"Of course it is." Sofia grinned. "We'd do anything to make you feel at home at RPA!"

"What are best friends for?" Madeline asked.

"What can I say?" Jade cringed.

"You can say 'yes'!" Sofia beamed.

"...Yes?" Jade gulped.

"YES!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

"It's really happening!" Madeline danced with joy.

"Alright, everyone, back to class!" Flora instructed.

As the Royal Prep students departed, Jade shared a worried look with Ruby.

Shortly after, Miss Candoo's class was back in session.

"I hope you enjoyed lunch with everyone from RPA." Miss Candoo smiled. "Now, are you ready for our afternoon class?"

"Dancing?" Amber asked hopefully. "Royal waving? Anything I'm good at?"

"Architecture!" Miss Candoo anounced.

"Oh..." Amber groaned.

"Yesterday, you all designed a climb-nasium." Miss Candoo pointed out drawings behind her. "Today, you're going to build it. Think you can handle this challenge."

"Can do, Miss Candoo!" The class chorused.

"Oh, that is really loud!" Amber covered her ears.

All the class (minus Amber) rushed over to a box, each collecting and donning a tool belt. Ruby noticed Amber was still sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Amber!" She walked over. "Wanna help me build my climb-nasium?"

"Oh, I'll just watch." Amber declined.

"Nope!" Ruby refused. "This time, you have to join us! It's our last class of the day."

"Oh, you know... I would, but... I'm not wearing my building dress!" Amber declared.

"Wear a smock." Ruby handed her such an outfit.

Amber rolled up the smock and placed it on a desk.

"Oh, darn!" She yelped. "I don't have my... tool belt thingy!"

"Use mine." Ruby handed her a wrench.

"Ruby, the truth is... I never learned to build stuff at Royal Prep." Amber confessed.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"So... I can curtsy twenty-eight different ways, but I don't know anything about rocks, or blowing glass..." She held up the wrench. "And I can't tell one end of this hammer from the other!"

"It's a wrench." Ruby corrected her.

"See what I mean?" Amber groaned. "This place just isn't for me!"

"Look, I know it's different from what you're used to at your school." Ruby admitted. "But what we do at Dunwitty is pretty great, too. Why not just give it a try?"

The two walked into another room, where their classmates were already building.

"But... what if I'm no good at it?" Amber frowned. "What if I make a mistake, and everyone laughs at me?"

"Or... what if you're great at it?" Ruby retorted. "What if, maybe, you even enjoy it? Come on, Amber. Try it. ANd if anyone laughs at you, they'll have to answer to me!"

"Oh... okay." Amber smiled. "Head me that screwdriver!"

"Wrench." Ruby passed it to her.

"Wrench. Right." Amber nodded. "I knew that..."

Amber and Ruby went to work, building Ruby's climb-nasium. Amber did quite well, twisting the bolts into place and helping to tie their part of the structure to Meg and Peg's. Soon, they were finished. Amber planted a flag with a "D" on top.

"Great work, Amber!" Ruby smiled. "We're done!"

As Amber climbed down, she accidentally tore her dress.

"Oh no, your dress!" Ruby gasped.

"We keep an extra dress here for emergencies." Meg declared.

"Just like this." Peg added.

"Well, there's more to life than fashion." Amber declared. "...I cannot believe I just said that! Anyway, I'll be right back!"

Shortly after the students of Dunwitty arrived at Royal Prep.

"I welcome you all to the School Swap Day Royal Ball!" Flora announced.

"We'll have dancing, and song, and also a short presentation from each of our two School Swapees." Miss Candoo added.

"But before we begin, please take a moment to talk to someone you don't know." Flora urged.

"Because the thing about royals..." Miss Candoo started.

"And villagers is..." Flora added.

"Together, you make up a kingdom!" They said together.

"Hello." Hildegard declared, as she and Clio approached a girl with her back to them. "We're coming over to talk to you because we don't know you."

"Hildegard, it's me!" The girl turned around, revealing herself to be Amber in the emergency dress.

"Amber?!" Hildegard gasped. "What did they do to you at that school?"

"They taught me this." Amber used a lodestone to lift a spoon.

"How are you doing that without a wand?" Hildegard asked.

"I can do a lot more than that." Amber smiled. "But you'll have to wait for my presentation to see more."

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were backstage with Jade.

"So, Madeline will ask if we can make an announcement before the presentation..." Sofia declared.

"And then, Sofia will introduce you..." Madeline continued.

"We'll open the curtain, and you pull off the sheet." Sofia pulled away the sheet hiding Frederica Assemblia's portrait. "Everyone will see you look just like the portrait, and they'll realize you're royalty!"

"Uh-huh..." Jade muttered.

"You seem distracted." Madeline frowned. "Are you still nervous?"

"Uh, no, no." Jade shook her head. "There's a stream back there." She looked through the open door. "It reminds me of the stream by the Dunwitty school where we used to skip stones, remember?"

"We have stones at this stream, too." Sofia declared. "And tomorrow, we'll show you where the magic ones are. They just skip and skip forever."

"Oh, great..." Jade sighed.

"Jade, are you sure you're okay?" Madeline asked. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Actually, girls, this isn't easy for me, but..." She noticed a green puch in Sofia's hands. "What's that?"

"Just something we thought you'd like." Sofia held up a tiara.

"My own tiara?" Jade gasped.

"Just like the ones Sofia and I wore to our first ball." Madeline smiled.

"It's beautiful." Jade admitted.

"It's yours." Sofia moved a box over to Jade. "So you'll always know Madeline and I are right here, beside you." She stood on the box, and placed the tiara on Jade's head. "I crown you princess Jade."

"So, what were you about to tell us?" Madeline asked.

"I... nothing." Jade sighed.

"Don't worry, Jade." Sofia smiled. "You're going out there a village girl, but you're coming back a princess."

Sofia and Madeline walked onstage.

"Miss Flora, may Sofia and I make an announcement?" Madeline called.

"Well, I guess it's alright." Flora nodded.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Sofia declared. "While Jade was here, we made an amazing discovery."

"We found a new princess." Madeline added. "And soon, she'll be starting at Royal Prep!"

"A new princess?" Hildegard frowned. "Why wasn't I notified?"

"Without further ado, may we present..." Sofia announced, as the curtains opened. "Princess-huh?"

The backstage was empty, Jade nowhere in site.

"Where is she?" Madeline frowned.

"I know there couldn't be a princess I've never heard of." Hildegard said smugly.

"Um... you'll meet her in a minute." Sofia said awkwardly.

"Right after Amber shows you what she learned at the Dunwitty school today." Madeline added.

"My turn?" Amber gasped. "Can do!"

Sofia and Madeline rushed offstage as Amber pushed a cart onstage.

"So, the first thing I learned is how to make a wrench float without a magic wand!" She announced, using a loadstone to lift the wrench.

The royals gasped with wonder.

"Impressive!" James declared.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Amber grinned.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline rushed outside.

"Jade!" Sofia called.

"Where could she be?" Madeline asked. "...Wait, I know! This way!"

Madeline led Sofia over to the stream. Jade was standing on the bridge. She threw a stone into the water, and it skipped off into the distance.

"Jade?" Sofia called.

"Oh." Jade sighed. "Hey, Sofia. Hey, Madeline. You were right. These stones do skip forever." She threw another magic stone.

"Why did you leave?" Madeline asked.

"I... can't tell you!" Jade groaned. "Your feelings will get hurt!"

"Jade, they won't." Sofia assured her.

"Okay..." Jade took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I don't wanna go to Royal Prep!"

"What?!" Madeline frowned.

"See?" Jade sighed. "I hurt your feelings."

"We just... don't understand." Sofia declared. "Why not?"

"I had a great time with you today, girls." Jade admitted. "But... If I came here, I would miss all my friends at the Dunwitty school."

"Oh." Madeline mused. "Didn't think of that..."

"Me neither." Sofia nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Jade groaned.

"Jade, wait a minute." Madeline urged. "Okay, we are... disappointed..."

"But only because we realized today how much we missed going to school with you." Sofia smiled.

"But we want you to be happy." Madeline declared. "And we're glad you told us."

"You do?" Jade smiled. "Phew! Because it was hard!"

"We're sorry if we made it hard for you to tell us." Sofia apologized.

"You know, it wasn't easy when you both went away to Royal Prep." Jade admitted. "But I got used to it. I just don't think I could get used to being apart from all my other friends now."

"We understand." Madeline nodded. "You don't have to go to Royal prep if you don't want to."

"I don't?" Jade beamed.

"No. We'll just keep that portrait a secret." Sofia declared.

"Oh no, the portrait! They all heard you announce the new princess!" Jade reminded them. "Any minute, someone will pull off that sheet, and see the portrait looks just like me!"

"Not if we get there first!" Madeline smiled.

The three of them ran back to Royal Prep, where Amber was still making her presentation.

"So here's what else I learned." Amber declared. "The bigger the stone, the more magnetic it is. Watch." She picked up a bowl. "A metal bowl..." She picked up a bowl and held it under the large lodestone built into the climb-nasium, making it float. "A metal serving try..." The tray did the same under another lodestone. "And finally... a suit of armor!" Amber dragged the suit out.

Amber suddenly found her being pulled up by one of the lodestones.

"It's the metal in my tool belt." She said sheepishly. "I'll just reach down and unfasten..." She started spinning around. "Whoa! No need to worry! This kind of thing happens when you try something new!"

"Hey, Sofia and Madeline are back!" James pointed out, as the girls walked onstage.

"So where is this new princess?" Hildegard asked.

"Sorry everyone, but there is no new princess." Sofia declared.

"Yeah, we made a mistake..." Jade lied.

"If I can just steady myself by..." Amber grabbed the sheet, revealing the portrait.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

"Jade looks just like that royal portrait!" Clio realized.

"They must be related!" James declared.

"So Jade is a-!" Hildegard gasped.

"Princess!" Clio grinned. "Jade is the new princess!"

"I feel faint..." Hildegard leaned against Clio.

"Me too." Amber said, still spinning. "Can someone help me down?"

Sofia climbed onto the climb-nasium. She moved the lodestone, allow Amber to stop spinning. Amber then removed her tool belt, and dropped to the floor.

"I'm okay... mostly." Amber groaned, as the crowd applauded.

"So Jade is coming to Royal Prep now?" James asked. "Boom goes the cannon!"

"No, Jade won't be coming here." Sofia said firmly.

"Tell them, Jade." Madeline urged. "Tell them the truth."

Jade sighed deeply, then stepped forward.

"Uh, the truth is..." She started, as Miss Candoo walked onstage. "I wanna go to Dunwitty, because that's where my friends are. Most of them..." She smiled at Sofia and Madeline. "Is that okay?" She asked Miss Candoo.

"I'm sorry, Jade." Miss Candoo frowned. "I'm afraid there's nothing to be done."

"Yes." Flora agreed. "There is nothing to be done. Because you're not a princess."

"She's not?" Sofia gaped.

"The lady in that portrait is not royal." Flora revealed. "She's Frederica Assemblia, the original architect of Royal prep. She designed this whole school, many years ago. That's why we keep her painting in the Hall of Royals, to honor her."

"You know, Jade, she learned to be an architect at the Dunwitty school." Miss Candoo declared.

"So... I'm just regular old Jade from Dunwitty again?" Jade asked.

"Yes, dear." Flora chuckled. "You are indeed."

"WOO-HOO!" Jade cheered. "Sorry. I'm just really happy not to be royal!"

"Wait, what?" Hildegard frowned.

"And we're really happy to have you back at Dunwitty." Ruby smiled.

"Ooh, still a little dizzy..." Amber leaned against a pillar.

"You'll be okay, Amber." Hildegard declared, as she and Clio helped her. "We just need to get you back into a royal gown."

"It was fun to try something new." Amber smiled. "But it's good to be home."

"Well, Jade, there's one thing we know." Sofia declared.

"Wherever you go to school, you will always be our friend." Madeline grinned.

"And you'll always be my friends." Jade smiled.

The girls hugged, then went into their hand clap routine.

"Like three birdies in a tree, three friends are the best to be." They sang. "One plus one plus one makes it thrice as much fun!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ivy's True Colors

In their room, Sofia and Madeline approached Clover, who was sleeping on the window seat. Madeline was carrying a tray of vegetables.

"Clover, wake up." Sofia tickled him.

Clover laughed in his sleep, just as Robin and Mia entered through the window.

"Sofia, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"We got a snack for Clover, but he won't wake up from his nap." Madeline declared.

"Come on, Clover." Sofia tugged at his paw. "Don't you want your snack? Fresh veggies!"

Clover stood up in his sleep, sniffing the vegetables, then collapsed.

"Clover isn't waking up for food?" Robin frowned. "Have you been trying long?"

"Yeah, for a little while." Madeline nodded. "He usually wakes up if we just walk in the room with veggies."

"What's wrong?" Sofia frowned.

"Oh no!" Mia gasped. "It's come to Enchancia!"

"What has?" Madeline asked.

"The Deep Sleeps!" Robin declared.

"It's a mysterious sickness that just makes animals fall asleep." Mia shuddered.

"Fall asleep?" Sofia asked. "For how long?"

"No-one knows for sure." Robin shrugged.

Suddenly, James ran into the room.

"Hey, I can't get Rex to wake up!" He announced.

"Oh, no." Madeline frowned. "He might have the Deep Sleeps too."

"I heard dad say something about that." James mused. "He said there's a fairy working on a cure, but she hasn't found one yet. I'd better go check on the horses!"

James ran out of the room.

"We have to do something!" Robin declared. "It really spreads fast!"

"Okay." Sofia nodded, just as her and Madeline's amulets started to glow.

"Our amulets are glowing!" Madeline pointed out.

"But why?" Sofia frowned, as Whatnaught jumped on her shoulder.

Sofia and Madeline suddenly disappeared in twin clouds of smoke, Sofia taking Whatnaught with her.

"Oh, no!" Mia frowned. "There they go again. Well, I guess it's up to us to-" She suddenly fell asleep.

"Mia!" Robin gasped. "Well, now I guess it's up to me to-" She also fell asleep.

Sofia, Madeline and Whatnaught appeared on a colorless island.

"What happened?" Madeline asked. "Where are we?"

Whatnaught pointed to the amulets.

"Our amulets." Sofia mused. "Whatnaught's right. They did this once before."

"Oh, yeah." Madeline nodded. "When it sent us to help Princess Charlotte find out why she turned into a hairy beast."

"We must have been sent to help a Princess." Sofia surmised. "But who?"

"What a strange place." Madeline looked around. "Everything is in black and white."

Whatnaught started chittering, pointing out that someone was approaching. Someone dressed in black and white.

"No..." Sofia gasped. "It can't be..."

"Princess Ivy!" Madeline yelled.

"Sofia? Madeline?" Ivy gasped, a skunk by her side. "It wasn't enough that you sent me here? You had to see for yourselves?"

"Your sister banished you, not us!" Sofia replied.

"It was you two." Ivy scowled. "All I wanted was a kingdom of my own, but you ruined everything."

"By stopping you from taking over Enchancia?" Madeline pointed out. "Because we had to!"

"Well, because of you, I'm stuck back on this horribly colorful island!" Ivy pointed to a more colorful area close by. "So why are you even here?"

"Our amulets sent us." Madeline declared. "To help a princess."

"Well, I certainly don't want or need your help!" Ivy scowled.

"Truth be told, she could use some help with her butterflies." The skunk announced.

"What about your butterflies?" Sofia asked Ivy.

"They're fine." Ivy frowned. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Her butterflies are missing." The skunk whispered. "But she's too proud to admit it."

"What do you mean they're missing?" Madeline asked.

"How did you know that?" Ivy growled.

"Our amulets." Sofia declared. "It lets us talk to animals."

"Those amulets." Ivy snarled. "They're infuriating!" She turned to the skunk. "Roma, don't tell them anything! You're being a very bad skunk!"

"You're the only princess here, Ivy." Madeline declared. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but... we must have been sent here to help you."

"Well, that's a shame, because I don't want your help." Ivy sneered. "I want the both of you off my island."

"Well, that's a shame, because we can't leave until we help you." Sofia retorted. "And we need to leave so we can help our animals back home."

"What's wrong with the animals"? Roma asked.

"They have the Deep Sleeps." Madeline answered. "So Ivy, you're stuck with us until we help you."

"Fine." Ivy sighed. "If it's the only way to get you to leave, then yes, my butterflies are missing."

"What happened?" Sofia asked.

"I let them out this morning to deal with that horrid patch of green." Ivy pointed out the colored area. "But instead, they flew off, and now I can't find them. I need them back!"

"Whatnaught, would you go up in the trees, and see what you can see?" Madeline asked.

Whatnaught nodded, and climbed up a tree. He then looked around, and spotted several of Ivy's butterflies. He pointed to the girls, and flapped his paws.

"I think he sees... butterflies." Sofia declared. "On the... far side of the island?"

"Well, I have to go there and get them back." Ivy stated. "You helped. Now you can go away."

"Wait, Ivy!" Madeline yelled, as she and Sofia gave chase.

"She's really not so bad." Roma told them. "She's just worried about her butterflies."

"If you say so..." Sofia frowned.

As they followed Ivy, they passed through a gate, and saw Ivy enter a black and white castle, shutting the door behind her.

"Wow." Madeline gasped. "This is where Ivy lives?"

"Pretty nice, huh?" Roma smiled. "I live here, too. See, Princess Ivy took me in when I was hurt. She fed me, put a roof over my head, scratched that part on the back of my neck that I couldn't reach myself... I mean it, she's just swell."

Ivy emerged from the castle, carrying a small cage

"Move out of the way, Roma." She ordered. "What are you two still doing here?" She asked Sofia and Madeline.

"It's not that simple." Sofia declared. "We have to really help you."

"And isn't that cage a little small to hold all those butterflies?" Madeline pointed out.

"It's enchanted." Ivy revealed. "It can hold thousands of butterflies. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"We're coming with you." Sofia insisted. "The sooner we help you, the sooner we can go home and help our animal friends."

"Do as you like." Ivy sighed.

A short time later, they were walking up a mountain pass when they came across a bear. The bear was pushing against a gray tree with orange fruit.

"Bear! Move yourself, or face the consequences!" Ivy demanded, conjuring up one of her dragonflies.

The bear growled in response.

"Don't you growl at me!" Ivy snarled, creating another dragonfly.

"No!" Madeline jumped in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"This is the only pathway to the other side of the island." Ivy revealed. "I'm going to stun this bear so I can get around it. So move aside."

"Not a chance." Madeline declared.

"I'm with you, Maddie." Sofia agreed, so they both walked over to the angry bear. "There's always a better way."

"I'm warning you two!" Ivy yelled.

"Wait, wait!" Madeline told the bear.

The bear swiped his claw angrily.

"Leave me alone, little girls!" He threatened.

"Hi, I'm Madeline." Madeline curtsied.

"And I'm Sofia." Sofia added. "What's your name?"

"It's Gruff." The bear stood up.

"Gruff, our friend thinks stunning you is the best way to get by." Madeline announced.

"But we think there's a better way." Sofia added.

"I'm hungry." Gruff declared, pushing against the tree again. "I just want to get to that cakefruit up there."

"Oh, is that all?" Madeline smiled. "We can help with that."

"How long is this going to take?" Ivy made her dragonflies vanish and crossed her arms.

"Just a second more." Sofia replied. "Whatnaught, will you please climb up that tree and get the cakefruit for Mr. Gruff?"

Whatnaught climbed up the tree, picked some cakefruit, and, joined by a puffin, started throwing it down to Gruff, who started laughing joyously.

"Thank you!" Gruff smiled, eating some of the fruit. "Sweet!"

Gruff gathered as much of the fruit in his arms as he could and sat down by the tree.

"See?" Madeline told Ivy. "You get more flies with honey."

"Ooh, you have honey?" Gruff asked.

"No." Sofia chuckled. "It's an expression that our mom taught us. It means if you're nice, you'll make more friends."

"The bear was just hungry." Madeline pointed out.

"Try some of this, guys." Gruff peeled some fruit and gave it to Sofia and Madeline. "It's good!"

"Thank you, Mr. Gruff." Sofia smiled.

The girls both tried some.

"Wow." Madeline smiled. "This is really good!"

"It tastes just like cake!" Sofia added.

"Well, I suppose that's why it's called 'cakefruit'." Ivy frowned. "Now can we go? I just want to get my butterflies back. And if you'd let me stun that bear- wait!" She saw one of her butterflies on Gruff's arm. "Look, there's one of my butterflies! It's Aloysius! Ally, Aloysius! Come here right now!"

Ivy caused after the butterfly, who seemed determined to let her catch him.

"Come on!" Madeline told Sofia, Whatnaught and Roma. "That butterfly may lead us to the others!"

"And then we can get off this island and go home." Sofia added.

Stopping only to wave goodbye to Gruff, they followed after Ivy.

Eventually, they reached a field covered in colorful flowers.

"Oh, the color!" Ivy covered her eyes.

"Down there!" Madeline pointed to more butterflies, who were perched on the flowers. "Can you see them?"

"But... why aren't they turning the flowers black and white?" Ivy asked. "Turn those flowers black and white!"

Ivy walked over to them, holding up the cage.

"My lovelies, come!" She called. "...Butterflies, come!" The butterflies didn't listen. "I'm not asking, I'm ordering!"

"Look!" Sofia pointed. "The butterflies are changing color!"

The butterflies were taking on the colors of the flowers they landed upon.

"Oh no! It can't be!" Ivy gasped. "Get in this cage right now, please!"

"Come on, guys!" Madeline urged. "We're supposed to help!"

They all tried to catch the butterflies. As Sofia looked the flowers, she got an idea.

"Do as I do, Maddie." She picked a flower, and waved it in the air. "Butterflies, follow me!"

The butterflies started flying Sofia's direction.

"Good thinking, Sof!" Madeline smiled, picking up a flower of her own.

Together, they led the butterflies into Ivy's waiting trap.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ivy cheered, as the cage expanded to fit all the butterflies. "Finally, you are back! Ta-daaa!" Her face fell slightly. "Huh. I suppose I should thank you, girls. Using the flowers that way was clever."

"I suppose you're welcome." Sofia shrugged.

Whatnaught started chattering.

"Whatnaught, I think that means we're done here." Madeline picked him up. "The amulets should send us home."

"Nice to meet you, Roma." Sofia declared, as Ivy walked away. "We have to get home and help our friends."

"Good luck!" Roma smiled, following Ivy.

"And... here we go!" Madeline nodded.

Nothing happened.

"...Here we go?" Sofia frowned. "Any minute now... Oh, come on! Send us home!"

"We have to help our friends!" Madeline told her amulet. "Come on!"

"Why are you two still here?" Ivy asked.

"No idea." Sofia shrugged. "It should've sent us home as soon as we helped you."

"So... what are we supposed to do now?" Madeline frowned.

"Ah, yes, see, that's what I call a 'not me problem'." Ivy smirked. "Which is another way of saying it's your problem." She walked away. "My sweet butterflies. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Bye, princess Sofia, princess Madeline!" Roma called. "Good luck!"

"The amulets sent us here, we helped a princess..." Sofia mused. "So what are we missing?"

The puffin from earlier suddenly fell onto a flower.

"Hey, we saw this guy earlier!" Madeline noted.

As they came closer, they saw that the puffin was asleep, with sparkles flowing out of his beak.

"Oh no, the Deep Sleeps are here too?" Sofia gasped.

Whatnaught tried to point out an approaching form. It was Miss Nettle.

"Princess Sofia? Princess Madeline?" Miss Nettle frowned.

"Miss Nettle?" Madeline frowned. "You're here too?"

"But you were in Freezenburg." Sofia recalled. "Tending to your Nettledrops."

"That's right." Miss Nettle nodded. "And now I'm tending to these beauties!" She pointed out the flowers. "Why are you here, dear princesses?"

"Our amulets sent us." Madeline declared.

"Oh?" Miss Nettle smiled. "Did they send you to admire my soon-to-be-renowned Wake-Upsie-Daisies? It's my greatest creation. My Wake-Upsie-Daisy cures the Deep Sleeps."

"These cure the Deep Sleeps?" Sofia gasped.

"Yes, they do indeed." Miss Nettle nodded.

"You're the fair they said was working on a cure?" Madeline mused.

"Yes, I am." Miss Nettle bowed.

"Ohh!" Sofia squealed. "We're so glad you decided to be good!"

"Yes." Miss Nettle beamed. "Good and famous!"

"Well, as long as it cures the Deep Sleeps." Madeline shrugged. "Because look!" She pointed out the sleeping puffin. "It's here now!"

Miss Nettle examined the puffin. She then plucked a Wake-Upsie-Daisy.

"Observe." She announced, pouring some of the flower's nectar into the puffin's beak.

The puffin instantly woke up.

"Amazing!" Sofia gasped.

"It's amazing, alright." Miss Nettle agreed. "But..." She looked around. "Where are my butterflies?"

"Your butterflies?" Madeline asked.

"I didn't pick this island out of all the islands in the Ever Realm just for the climate." Miss Nettle nodded.

The flowers suddenly lost their color, and drooped over.

"Oh no, the flowers are wilting!" Sofia gasped.

"They need the magic of those butterflies to bloom." Miss Nettle declared. "Where did they go?"

"Princess Ivy took them." Madeline told her.

"Who?" Miss Nettle asked.

"Princess Ivy." Sofia repeated. "She lives on the other side of the island. The butterflies belong to her."

"We thought our amulets sent us here to help her get them back." Madeline added. "But they must have sent us for something else."

"Well of course it's something else!" Miss Nettle frowned. "Because no butterflies, no cure!"

"Then we have to get them back." Sofia nodded.

"I'm coming with you!" Miss Nettle announced.

They quickly returned to Ivy's castle.

"It's all black and white." Miss Nettle remarked. "Strangest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen some pretty strange things."

"Ivy doesn't like color." Madeline shrugged. "Wait here."

Sofia knocked on the door, and Ivy opened it.

"Are you still here?" Ivy frowned. She spotted Miss Nettle, and cringed. "Ugh! What is that hideous splash of color?"

"That's Miss Nettle." Sofia told her. "A very well-known enchanted gardener."

"How wonderful for her." Ivy scoffed. "But I don't see what that has to do with me. So I will say goodbye." She made to close the door. "Goodbye!"

Madeline stopped her.

"The butterflies were helping Miss Nettle's flowers grow." She declared.

"Without them, my beautiful flower will die." Miss Nettle added.

"And the flowers are the cure for the Deep Sleeps!" Sofia finished.

"Why would I care about that?" Ivy asked.

"It's come here, to your island!" Madeline declared. "Soon, all the animals on the island will be asleep. You have to help!"

Whatnaught suddenly fell asleep.

"Oh, no!" Sofia gasped.

"Oh, the Deep Sleeps!" Miss Nettle frowned. "But we can't cure it until someone lends us her butterflies!" She glared at Ivy.

"And someone keeps trying to make this my problem!" Ivy yelled.

"Princess Ivy, you have to help us." Madeline pleaded.

"This is my island, and I don't have to anything!" Ivy declared. She went back inside, slamming the door behind her. She then opened it again, picked up Roma, and went back inside.

"What are we going to do?" Sofia sighed.

"If she won't give them to us, we'll just have to take the butterflies." Miss Nettle announced.

"But... they don't belong to us." Madeline declared.

"Don't you want to help your little squirrel friend?" Miss Nettle pointed to Whatnaught.

"Of course." Sofia nodded.

"He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me." Madeline added. "Wait... we don't even need to take the butterflies. What if we just set them free?"

"Good thinking, Maddie!" Sofia smiled.

"Right! Yes!" Miss Nettle nodded.

"For a good cause." Madeline reminded her.

"Don't ruin this for me." Miss Nettle grumbled.

Shortly after, Sofia, she and Madeline perched on one of Miss Nettle's vines peeked through a window.

"I don't see anything." She declared. "How are we going to get inside?"

Miss Nettle looked up, and saw an open window. Waving her wand, she made the vine grow higher, bring Sofia and Madeline to the window.

"Okay, we're in." Madeline smiled, as they entered through the window. "Now where are those-?"

"Hide!" Sofia pulled Madeline to one side as Ivy and Roma walked below them. Unbeknownst to them, Roma stopped, watching them.

"That was close." Madeline noted. "Okay, send us down."

Miss Nettle waved her wand, making the vine stretch down to the floor. Roma walked over to meet them.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're trying to help Whatnaught." Madeline whispered.

"Oh, okay." Roma smiled. "Follow me then!"

Sofia and Madeline followed Roma as he scampered away.

"You're gonna need Ivy's butterflies." He declared, leading them to a large greenhouse where the butterflies resided.

Sofia opened the doors, letting the butterflies out.

"Thank you, Roma." She smiled.

Sofia and Madeline rushed out of the front doors. Madeline picked up Whatnaught as they drove the butterflies back to the flower field.

Meanwhile, Ivy approached the greenhouse. Roma hid himself.

"Feeding time, my lovelies." She called, then saw that the place was empty. "My butterflies! No!" As she looked around, she saw the giant vine. "It was Sofia, Madeline, and that... that gardener!" She growled.

Roma tried to sneak away, but Ivy spotted him.

"Did you... help them?" She asked. "What, after I took you in? Gave you a warm bed? Fed you? I thought you were on my side, but you're not. You're a bad skunk!"

"I am on your side, miss Ivy!" Roma called as he followed her outside. "Wait!"

As they continued on their path, Sofia, Madeline and Miss Nettle found Gruff sleeping against a tree.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped. "Mr. Gruff has the deep sleeps too!"

"We need to hurry!" Sofia declared.

They finally reached the field.

"The flowers look terrible." Madeline frowned.

"It's alright." Miss Nettle assured her. "They just need the magic of the butterflies. You'll see-"

Miss Nettle was cut off by two dragonflies flying toward her.

"Oh!" Miss Nettle tried to escape them. "Shoo! Shoo, dragonflies!"

Ivy had arrived.

"Ivy, we just need the butterflies for a little while." Sofia pleaded.

"Just let us-" Madeline started.

"No, girls." Ivy growled. "Get them back in the cage right now, so I'll send my dragonflies after you too."

"What's going on?" Sofia asked, as several butterflies headed toward them, Roma in front.

Roma brought Ivy one of the butterflies, and she placed it in the cage.

"I'm sorry, girls." He apologised. "But Ivy takes care of me. I owe her this. Bye!"

"Dragonflies, come!" Ivy ordered.

The dragonflies stopped chasing Miss Nettle, and vanished into smoke as they reached Ivy. Miss Nettle landed on a rock, exhausted.

"Oh, Roma, thank you so much." Ivy smiled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, but... Roma?"

Roma suddenly fell asleep.

"Roma?" Ivy gasped. "No, no. No, no, no..."

"It's the Deep Sleeps." Madeline told her.

"But... how long will he be asleep?" Ivy asked.

"We don't know." Sofia sighed.

Ivy placed her net in a nearby tree, then knelt down by Roma and started crying. She felt the wetness on her cheeks, and was surprised.

"Oh... wh-why is my face wet?" She asked.

"Well... you're crying." Madeline answered.

"What?" Ivy stood up. "What is this lump in my throat? What's going on here?"

Ivy: Why's a tear running down from my eye?  
I've never felt quite like this before  
And I don't know why it makes me cry  
To think he might sleep forevermore

Oh, what is this I'm feeling?  
What is this ache inside of me?  
Everything is reeling  
Through these misty eyes  
I just can't see  
What is this feeling I'm feeling in me?

Sofia/Madeline: You are feeling this way cause you care  
That's why it seems like your world may end  
It feels new  
But you shouldn't be scared  
You're aching because you miss your best friend

Oh, we know how you're feeling  
Losing a friend will make you blue  
So help us with his healing  
And you'll feel a whole lot better too  
Embrace that feeling you're feeling in you

In your black-in-white world  
You can no longer hide  
If you care for your friend  
Won't you please let some color inside  
At least won't you try

Ivy: I'll embrace this feeling  
Let go of the way I used to be  
Friendship is revealing  
And it makes me see a brand new me  
I like this feeling I'm feeling

Sofia/Madeline: We know the feeling you're speaking of  
The feeling that you're feeling is love

"Now I understand why you let the butterflies go." Ivy realised. "This feeling..."

"Yes!" Sofia nodded. "We were worried about Whatnaught and the other animals!"

"Like Roma?" Ivy asked. "I thought it wasn't my problem, but... I care about Roma."

"So his problem is your problem." Madeline declared.

Ivy gave Miss Nettle one of the flowers, then opened the butterfly cage.

"Go!" She urged. "Go quickly! We have to help Roma!"

The butterflies flew over and perched on the flowers, restoring them. Ivy picked one of the flowers, and handed it to Madeline.

"For the squirrel, Madeline." She declared. "He's been asleep the longest."

"Thank you, Ivy." Madeline nodded.

"I'll hold Whatnaught." Sofia instructed.

"Here we go." Madeline declared, tilting the flower over Whatnaught.

A drop of nectar splashed onto Whatnaught's nose waking him up. As he looked around, he saw Ivy, and clung to Sofia in fear.

"It's okay, Whatnaught." Sofia assured him. "Ivy's helping us now."

"Here, Ivy." Madeline passed the flower to her.

Ivy repeated the procedure with Roma.

"What?" Roma sat up. "Where am I?"

"Oh, it worked!" Ivy picked Roma up and hugged him. "Welcome back, my little stinkbomb! I'm so glad you're all better!" She held Roma up. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a whole island full of animals to cure!"

Back at Ivy's castle, Gruff and Roma were carrying baskets full of Wake-Upsie-Daisies. Ivy approached Sofia and Madeline.

"I would like to... apologise to you, girls." She announced. "You see, I never had a friend before Roma, so I never knew how it would feel if they were in trouble. Now I'm going to help Miss Nettle with her Wake-Upsie-Daisies. Oh, it made me feel so good to help him..."

"But what about the color?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, look." Ivy put on some tinted glasses. "Miss Nettle made these for me."

"...Miss Nettle, have you two become friends?" Madeline smiled.

"Don't make a big deal out of it... but yes." Miss Nettle admitted. "I suppose we are."

Roma whispered something into Sofia's ear.

"Ivy, I think the animals made something for you." Sofia announced. "To say 'thanks'."

Ivy gasped in surprise as Gruff brought over a wooden throne with flowers blooming on it.

"It's... beautiful." Ivy smiled. She sat down on the throne, Roma leaping onto one of the armrests. "All I ever wanted was a kingdom of my own, but I guess I had one all along."

"Even better? You have friends." Madeline declared.

"Maybe that's why our amulets sent us." Sofia mused. "To help you see that."

Their amulets starting glowing.

"Look!" Madeline realised. "Time to go, Whatnaught!"

Whatnaught leapt into Madeline's arms.

"Thank you, girls." Ivy smiled.

"Good luck... again!" Roma waved.

"So long, princesses!" Miss Nettle handed Sofia some Wake-Upsie-Daisies.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Sofia waved.

Both girls vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Shortly after, they tended to their animals friends. Sofia woke Robin and Mia, while Madeline woke up Clover. As Clover opened his eyes, Whatnaught offered him some carrots, which he gladly accepted.

"He's fine." Robin smirked.

"Totally fine." Mia agreed.

"Oh, Clover!" Madeline smiled, as she and Sofia hugged him.


	12. Chapter 12

Too Cute To Spook

It was Halloween night in Enchancia. Sofia and Madeline were walking down one of the castle corridors alongside Violet the maid. Sofia was wearing a griffon outfit, while Madeline was wearing a dragon costume.

"Griffon wings: check." Sofia declared. "Tail: check."

"You look great, Sof." Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Treat bags, milady?" Violet offered.

"Check again!" Sofia took her bag.

"Now we're ready to go trick-or-treating." Madeline accepted hers.

"Did you say 'trick-or-treating'?" Cedric's niece Callista asked as she walked down the stairs with her mother Cordelia. She was wearing a goblin costume, while Cordelia was wearing an elegant blue ballgown and a matching staff topped with a snowflake ornament.

"Callista!" Sofa smiled. "Miss Cordelia!"

"Hello, Princess Sofia." Cordelia smiled. "Princess Madeline."

"We're heading out to meet our witch friends for Halloween." Madeline revealed.

"That sounds like tons of fun!" Callista cheered.

"Where are you going?" Sofia asked.

"We're on our way out to a party at my friend Muldo the Magnificent's house." Cordelia announced.

"Great goblin costume, Callista." Madeline declared.

Callista lifted part of her costume over her mouth, revealing a goblin smile, and giggled.

"Get it? I'm the Giggling Goblin of Dreary Woods!" She smiled.

"The famous Halloween legend?" Sofia asked.

"Legend?" Callista frowned. "I think the Giggling Goblin is real! Did you know his giggles cast magic spells?"

"They do?" Madeline inquired.

"Yes!" Callista spun on the spot. "And he loves candy so much, he just giggles, and it flies right out of the trick-or-treaters' hands, and straight to him!"

"You sure know your goblin stuff." Sofia noted.

"And my ghost stuff!" Callista added. "And my werewolf stuff! Halloween is my very most favorite holiday!"

"Every night before she goes to bed, Callista makes me read her 'The Ghastly Guide to Halloween'." Cordelia smiled.

"That's why I wish I had somewhere fun to go tonight." Callista sighed. "Instead of a boring grown-up party!" She whispered to the girls.

"Well, why don't you come trick-or-treating with us and our friends?" Madeline suggested.

"Really?" Callista squealed. "I'd love to!"

"If it's alright with your mom." Sofia declared.

"Please, mummy?" Callista tugged at her mother's dress. "Can I go with Sofia and Madeline?"

"Oh, of course, dear." Cordelia smiled, conjuring up a red treat bag for Callista. "You'll have a great time!"

"Thank you, mummy!" Callista beamed. "This is going to be be the best Halloween ever!" She hugged Sofia and Madeline.

"We'll take good care of Callista." Madeline promised.

"Our parents know every house we'll be trick-or-treating at." Sofia added.

"Wonderful." Cordelia nodded. "Have a lovely time, girls."

"We-will-thanks-mum-bye!" Callista said quickly as she rushed out of the door, dragging Sofia and Madeline along with her.

"Bye!" Sofia and Madeline called.

Shortly after, their were in a flying carriage, bound for Dunwitty.

"Ooh!" Callista squealed. "When do we get to the village?"

"You're really excited to trick-or-treat, huh?" Madeline chuckled.

"I'm excited to do everything with you and your friends!" Callista announced. "I just hope they like me."

"Of course they will." Sofia smiled.

Soon after, they landed in the village. After they disembarked, they noticed all the other trick-or-treaters.

"She's dressed as Carol of the Arrow." Madeline pointed out one girl.

"And lookie!" Callista indicated three others. "There's a ghost, a cat, and- ahhh! A really ghastly monster!"

"Oh, those are our witch friends." Sofia declared. "Lucinda, Indigo, and Lilly."

"Sofia, Madeline!" Lucinda, wearing the ghost costume, waved.

"Hey!" Indigo smiled, in zombie-like makeup.

"Hi!" Lily added, wearing the cat costume.

"I love your griffon costume, Sofia." Lucinda declared.

"Thanks, Lucinda." Sofia beamed. "Watch this!" She pulled the cord on the costume's chest. Her wings flapped, and a quacking sound was heard.

"Your dragon costume is great too, Madeline." Lilly grinned. "Just not too... um, scary."

"I still like it, though." Madeline shrugged.

"Woo!" Callista popped out from behind Sofia. "Hello, everybody!"

"Hey, who's the little ghoul?" Indigo asked.

"Actually, I'm a goblin!" Callista held up her costume's ears. "The Giggling Goblin of Dreary Woods." She held up the smile. "See?"

"This is Mr Cedric's niece, Callista." Madeline explained. "We invited her to trick-or-treat with us."

"I'm so very excited to spend Halloween with you all!" Callista jumped around.

"Don't you think she's too little to come with us?" Indigo frowned.

"I am not!" Callista pouted. "My mummy says I'm tall for my age!"

"What Indigo's saying is that Halloween is a super, super special night for us witches." Lily declared.

"And we want to cram in as many thrills and chills as possible." Lucinda added.

"You'll get scared, or walk too slow, and hold us back from all the spooky fun." Indigo remarked.

"I won't get scared!" Callista insisted. "And I'll walk just as fast as you, I promise! I also know loads about Halloween! I could tell you all about the Mummy Knight, or the Zombie of Zoodry Lane!"

"Callista's reads 'The Ghastly Guide to Halloween' every night." Sofia smiled.

"I really do!" Callista nodded. "I'll be very handy when it comes to spooking. I'll prove it!"

Callista waved her wand, conjuring up a giant version of "The Ghastly Guide to Halloween". She then brought some jack-o-lanterns to life, and made them hover above her.

Calista: Won't you let me spend this super spooky night palling around with your witch crowd?  
Jack-o-lanterns: Witch crowd  
Callista: I'm an expert on every kind of fright  
I promise I'll haunt you proud  
Jack-o-lanterns: Da-doot  
Da-doot

Lucinda: You say you're a wiz  
But did you know this?  
When we Trick or Treat we spook with a twist

Calista: Knock and when someone opens the door  
Scare em like they've never Been scared before  
Then you get a treat  
Jack-o-lanterns: She's right

Lily: But what if you're haunt is a great big fail?  
Then you get a trick like something stinky or stale

Sofia: We should let her spend this super spooky night  
Palling around with this witch crowd  
Jack-o-lanterns: Witch crowd  
Madeline: She can pitch in and help us with the frights  
I promise she'll haunt us proud  
Jack-o-lanterns: Da-doot  
Da-doot

Indigo: But now who decides on a trick or prize?  
Did you know the pumpkins rate your tries?  
Calista: Scare O'Meters measure the frights  
If you caused chills  
The meter moves to the right

Callista: Won't you let me spend this super spooky night palling around with your witch crowd?  
I can pitch in and help you with the frights  
I promise I'll haunt you proud  
Sofia/Madeline/Jack-o-lanterns: Da-doot  
Da-doot  
She promised to haunt you proud  
She promises to haunt you proud  
Calista: Gonna haunt you proud

"So, can I spend Halloween with you all tonight?" Callista asked. "Can I?" She put on her best puppy-dog face.

"Ohh... I think she should stay." Lucinda smiled.

"Me too!" Lily agreed. "She's so sweet!"

"Indigo?" Madeline urged.

"Alright, fine." Indigo frowned.

"I promise not to ruin your night." Callista hugged Indigo. "I pinkie promise it!"

"Great!" Sofia beamed. "Then let's start trick-or-treating!"

The witches conjured up flying broomsticks. Sofia joined Lucinda on hers, Madeline doubled up with Indigo, and Callista jumped on Lily's, upsetting the balance for a moment. Then they all took off into the air.

Sometime later, they landed outside a familar tower.

"First stop of the night: the great Merlin's tower." Madeline announced.

"Ohhh!" Callista squealed. "Fun, fun, funny-fun-fun!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Indigo scoffed. "We got it after one 'fun'."

The witch trio leaned their broomsticks against a rock, then the group walked up to the tower.

"Let's be sure to be spooky so we get treats." Sofia declared.

"I will!" Callista put the smile back up. "Whooo!"

"Should we tell Callista her giggle is more cutie than creepy?" Lucinda asked Madeline.

"Um, it might make her nervous." Madeline whispered.

Once they reached the door, Sofia knocked on it. Merlin answered, a spider hanging from his usual hat.

"Greetings, trick-or-treaters!" Merlin smiled.

"Boo!" Sofia declared, making her costume's wings flap and jumping up and down.

"Oh, what a fun fright!" Merlin chuckled. He pointed to a stack of ten jack-o-lanterns, which each lit up starting from the bottom, and stopping with three faces unlit. "And my scare-o-meter agrees!"

"Raaarrrgh!" Madeline roared, waving her hands like dragon claws.

"A dragon!" Merlin smiled. "Very scary!"

The scare-o-meter lit up to seven.

"Ooooh... Ohhhh..." Lucinda stepped forward, waving her arms out. "I am the ghost of Halloween Eve..."

The scare-o-meter lit up to five faces.

"Oh, deary!" Merlin smiled. "A delightful scare!"

Indigo and Lily both walked over, m*** and meowing.

"I'm shaking in my wizard boots!" Merlin chuckled.

The scare-o-meter lit up to six.

"Mighty fine frights, girls." Merlin declared. "And so, treats for you all!"

Merlin waved his wand, and a cauldron full of candy floated out.

"Thanks, Mr Merlin!" Sofia smiled. As she picked a candy, it suddenly took flight. "My candy!"

All the candies flew, with the girls playfully chasing them.

"My turn to spook!" Callista told Merlin. "I want a bat candy too!"

Callista lifted up the smile and giggled.

The scare-o-meter lit up to only one.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" Merlin chuckled.

"No, I'm really scary!" Callista repeated the giggle.

"Nope, still cute as a button." Merlin declared. "So, since you did not scare me, I must give you a trick." He held up Callista's wand, and waved his wand. "Tremendously tart lemon sours!" Some yellow candies appeard in Calista's hand. "A fun little trick for fun little you!"

Merlin went back inside his tower.

"Goodbye, girls!" He smiled. "Happy spooking!"

As Merlin closed the door, Madeline caught her bat candy.

"Sorry you didn't get a treat, Callista." Madeline sighed.

"Want one of ours?" Sofia offered.

"It's okay." Callista pouted. "Don't tell any of the other girls I got a trick."

"We've all gotten tricks before." Madeline consoled her.

"Aw, Callista, did you get a trick?" Lily asked.

"What?! No, I didn't!" Callista lied. "I got candy, just like you!" She held out her hand. "Lemon treats, see?"

Callista put one of the lemon sours in her mouth. Seconds later, her faces puffed up and turned yellow.

"She can't talk!" Lucinda gasped.

"And she's turning yellow!" Sofia yelped.

"Callista, spit it out!" Madeline urged.

Callista spat out the sour, and returned to normal.

"Yucky!" She gagged.

"So you did get a trick." Indigo smirked.

"Don't worry." Lucinda told her. "I wasn't great at spooking either when I was your age."

"We'll just try again at the next house, that's all." Sofia smiled.

"Right!" Callista smiled. "I just thought of a great spook that will show your friends I can scare just as well as they can!"

Their next stop was a cottage back in the village.

"This is Professor Peculian's house." Madeline declared.

"Oh, I really hope we scare Mr P!" Lily grinned.

"Me too." Lucinda agreed. "He's famous for handing the best candy to anyone who can give him a really big scaaaaare!"

"And that will be me!" Callista boasted. "Just you wait. You'll see how spooky I can be!"

Callista knocked on the door, and Mr P answered.

"Well, hello, Halloween visitors!" He smiled. "What trick will you treat me with tonight?"

Sofia, Madeline, Lily, Lucinda and Indigo each performed their moves in turn.

"Ooh, shivers!" Mr P chuckled. "Up and down my spine!"

Mr P's scare-o-meter went up to seven.

Callista waved her wand, giving her a dragon costume, similar to Madeline's, but more impressive.

"Raaaarrrgh!" She roared, as flames burst out of the costume's snout.

"Wow, her costume's better than yours, Maddie." Sofia teased.

"Wanna bet?" Madeline smirked.

"How delightfully daunting!" Mr. P smiled.

The scare-o-meter went up to maximum.

"We did it!" Lucinda cheered.

"We all scared him!" Callista beamed. "Especially me!"

"Yes, indeed!" Mr P nodded. "You were not excessively eerie, but sufficiently spooky. So..." He pulled out a bowl of candy. "A sufficient-sized treat for all of you!"

"Pumpkin pops!" Sofia smiled, as they each took one.

"Thank you!" Madeline added.

"Enjoy!" Mr P waved as they departed.

"That dragon costume was a fantabulous idea, Callista!" Lily smiled.

"It was a great scare, wasn't it?" Callista grinned. "Sorry for borrowing your idea, Madeline. It was just such a good one!"

"It was, wasn't it?" Madeline smirked.

The pumpkin pops started glowing.

"Oh!" Sofia mused. They light up!"

The group put their pumpkin pops on a tree stump, and watched them glow.

"I'm having the best time!" Callista grinned. "I'm so happy, I could just..." She spun around, but stumbling. "Ohh!"

As she caught her footing, her costume breathed fire again, burning the pumpkin pops.

"Oh no!" Lily gasped, as the candy stopped glowing.

"Sorry!" Callista cringed.

"My pumpkin is toast!" Lily growled.

"Maybe they taste better... crunchy?" Madeline said awkwardly.

"I doubt it, Madeline." Indigo growled. "This mess is all thanks to you!" She pointed at Callista.

"I'm really sorry." Callista apologised. "I forgot about my fire."

"It's okay." Sofia assured her. "Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"Not as many as she does." Indigo scowled. "Haven't you had enough Halloween, Callista?"

"What?" Callista asked. "No! I want to do lots more!"

"Good!" Madeline smiled. "Because it's time for the corn maze dash at Lucinda's house!"

"Woo!" Callista cheered.

"And we're all gonna have a great time." Sofia took Calista's hand. "Come on, everyone!"

The witches summoned their broomsticks.

"No more flames, got it?" Indigo glared at Callista.

"Got it." Callista nodded. "I won't mess anything else up." She waved her wand. "Redressio!"

Callista's original goblin costume returned, and she got on Lily's broom.

"I pinkie promise it." She declared.

They all flew over to Lucinda's home.

"There's my mom!" Lucinda pointed.

The group landed, and the broomsticks flew over to a holder.

"You don't look too excited for the corn maze dash." Madeline told Callista.

"I need to show your friends I'm not just some silly kid who messes things up." Callista sighed.

"Callista, you don't have to prove anything." Sofia told her. "Just be yourself."

"Hello, girls!" Lucinda's mother, Marla waved. "Are you little witchlets having a good night?"

"Yeah..." Lucinda said awkwardly.

"Sort of." Indigo shrugged.

"But it's only going to get better!" Madeline declared.

"Fantastic." Marla smiled. "More visitors. Welcome, witchadees, to the corn maze dash! The maze starts here. Dash through, and the first team to get to the end wins a prize: gummy ghouls!"

"Gummy ghouls are my favorite!" Callista beamed.

"Mine too." Indigo admitted. "So don't goof it up."

"I won't." Callista nodded. "In fact, I want to lead you through the maze!"

"You want us to follow you?" Indigo frowned.

"I feel awful that I burnt your pumpkin pops." Callista admitted. "So I want to make sure you all get gummy ghouls."

"But what if you get us all lost?" Lily asked.

Callista conjured up the book.

"I read the chapter on corn mazes sixteen times, so that makes me a corn maze expert." Callista smiled.

"Sixteen is a lot of times." Lucinda admitted.

"And I really want those gummy ghouls!" Lily added.

"Alright, Callista, lead the way." Indigo gave in, as they boarded their broomsticks."I hope you know what you're doing."

"Remember, you don't have to try so hard." Madeline told Callista.

"Yes, I do." Callista said firmly.

"Alright, you little charmers." Marla announced. "On your marks, get set... dash!"

"Follow me, everyone!" Callista instructed as the group flew into the maze. "The secret to the maze is to keep going left. Go left! Go left again!"

"You are fast, Callista." Sofia admitted.

"Stop, stop!" Callista declared, as they reached a dead end.

"Whoa!" Indigo yelped as she stopped too late, and crashed into the corn stalks.

"Sorry!" Callista apologized. "According to the book, there shouldn't be a dead end here!"

Lucinda looked at the book.

"That's a full moon maze!" She declared. "My mom always builds a crescent maze, like this one! See?"

"Um... yes, I knew that!" Callista cringed. "Go right, everyone!"

"Callista, if you're not sure of the way, let someone else lead." Madeline suggested.

"No, Madeline." Callista refused. "I have to get the girls their treats! Follow me, everyone!"

The group took flight again.

"Go right!" Callista instructed. After they turned, she added "Another right!"

As they made another turn, they flew through the maze's entrance.

"Ugh!" Indigo groaned. "This is where we started!"

"The other witches are probably close to the end by now!" Lily declared.

"Uh... then let's... go back in again?" Callista suggested.

"Made it!"

The group turned to see some other witches fly through the exit.

"First to the gummy ghouls!" One cheered.

"Yeah!" Another whooped.

"We rule!" Said a third.

"Oh no..." Lucinda groaned, as the others flew past. "They beat us."

"So long, gummy ghouls." Lily waved sadly.

"We never should have put Callista in charge!" Indigo scowled.

"I'm sorry." Callista sighed. "I got turned around."

"It's not that big a deal." Sofia declared.

"Yes, it is, Sofia!" Indigo yelled. "All I have to show for Halloween so far is a couple of bat candies!" She shook her treat bag, then pulled out her wand.

"Indigo, what are you doing?" Madeline frowned.

"It's past this kid's bedtime." Indigo smirked. "I wave this wand with force and might, to send this kid home for the night!"

A broomstick appeared, lifted up, Callista, and carried her away.

"Whoaa!" Callista yelped.

"Undo that hex, Indigo!" Madeline demanded.

"No way." Indigo refused. "She was ruining Halloween!"

"She sort of, really, really was." Lily said awkwardly.

"Come on, guys." Sofia urged. "You remember what it was like to be her age, and how bad it was to be left out by the big kids."

"It did feel pretty bad." Lucinda admitted. "We can't do this to her!" She held up her wand. "Powers that be, hear this sound. Turn that girl right around!"

Callista's broomstick started flying back down.

"Oh no, you don't!" Indigo waved her wand, turning the broomstick back.

"But remember how great it was when the big kids included you?" Madeline declared.

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "I was always so excited to play broom tag with my big sister and her friends..."

"You have to give her one more chance." Sofia pleaded. "Please?"

"...Okay." Indigo groaned. "But only one!"

Indigo waved her wand, and the broomstick returned to the ground, dropping Callista off.

"Thanks for bringing me back." Callista smiled.

"The witches are sorry they sent you away." Madeline told her. "...Right?"

"Uh-uh." Lily nodded.

"I guess..." Indigo scowled.

"We are." Lucinda admitted.

"I'm sorry about the maze." Callista apologised. "I promise not to mess up any more Halloween fun."

Some time after, they encountered a hay cart pulled by a ghostly winged horse.

"It's time for the haunted hayride!" Lucinda announced.

"There's no driver!" Lily gasped.

"Here I am!" Sir Dax the ghost appeared in the driver's seat. "Cheerio, princesses!"

"Woo!" Lucinda yelped happily.

"Dax!" Sofia smiled.

"Dax lives in our castle's attic." Madeline told the others.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Sir Dax chuckled. "I believe I'm getting better at this whole ghost business." He laughed merrily. "But now it's time for an eerie ride past the Dreary Woods! Climb aboard!" He pulled a lever, and a small ladder lowered from the cart. "One at a time, please. Thanks ever so much."

The group all got on the cart.

"Let's go!" Lycinda declared.

"Indeed." Sir Dax agreed. "Tally-ho!"

The ghost horse began pulling the cart down the road.

"So how is this a haunted hay ride?" Callista asked.

"Ooh, just wait." Sir Dax instructed. "Soon, you will experience the spirits of the holiday."

Several ghosts appeared from behind the trees, m*** and flying around them.

"Your friends look really scared." Callista declared, as the witches screamed.

"They're just fun-scared." Sofia smiled.

The witches giggled as they screamed, enjoying the show.

"Are you sure?" Callista frowned. "They look truly frightened to me."

"We're sure." Madeline nodded.

One of the ghosts playfully tugged at Indigo's treat bag.

"I'll protect you, girls!" Callista raised her wand, and summoned her book.

"Callista, wait!" Sofia yelled.

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked.

"There must be a way to make the ghosts go away!" Callista looked through the book. "Here it is! Stink sockio!"

A bunch of socks appeared, and flew toward the ghosts. They all gagged in disgust, including Sir Dax.

"Callista, don't do that!" Lily yelped.

"But I need to get rid of these ghosts!" Callista retorted. "I don't want your Halloween to be any worse than I've already made it! Ghosts hate smelly things. But what really scares them is-"

"Wait!" Lucinda yelled.

"Don't do it!" Indigo urged.

"Illuminoris!" Callista chanted as they passed through a covered bridge, which quickly was enveloped in light., blinding the ghosts.

"I can't see!" One ghost yelped.

"Away, away!" Another declared.

The ghosts all fled.

"Dax, don't go!" Sofia pleaded.

"Ever so sorry." Dax gave Sofia the reins. "Take the reins, princess!"

Sir Dax left too. Without him, the ghost horse panicked, and started running.

"I can't stop it!" Sofia struggled to grip the reins.

"Let me help!" Madeline grabbed hold. "Hold on!"

After a short distance, the carriage tipped on it's side, and the ghost horse flew off into the distance.

"Is everyone okay?" Madeline asked.

"I am." Callista nodded.

"Yeah." Lily added.

"I'm fine." Indigo scowled. "What were you thinking, Callista?!"

"I'm sorry!" Callista apologized. "You all looked so scared, so I tried to drive the ghosts away, but ended up-"

"Running the haunted hay ride?" Indigo finished.

"The way you also ruined trick-or-treating?" Lily frowned.

"And the corn maze?" Lucinda added.

"This Halloween has been one big bust, thanks to you." Indigo declared.

The witches all walked away.

"I just wanted us to all have a... fun Halloween." Callista sighed.

Lucinda looked around.

"I think we're in the... Dreary Woods." She frowned.

A chuckling noise echoed through the trees.

"Isn't this where the Giggling Goblin is supposed to live?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, it is." Callista nodded.

"Do you guys hear something?" Lucinda trembled.

As the giggles grew louder, a group of rocks burst up out of the ground, and a goblin dropped down from the trees.

"Hiya, hiya, hiya!" He giggled.

"The Giggling Goblin!" Callista gasped.

"Everyone, let's fly!" Indigo declared. She snapped her fingers, and her broomstick approached.

"Wait, whoa, whoa!" The Giggling Goblin smirked. "Was it something I said?"

As the Goblin giggled, all the broomsticks flew over to him.

"His giggles do cast magic spells!" Madeline gasped.

"Run!" Sofia yelled.

As they tried to flee, more rocks emerged, trapping them.

"We're trapped!" Madeline gulped, as their bat candies flew over to the Goblin.

"Ooh, yum-yum-yum-yum!" The Giggling Goblin put the candy in a hollow rock. "Halloween is the best! So much scrum-dilly-umptious candy to steal!"

"Stay calm, everyone." Sofia instructed.

"Yeah, let's try to think of a way out of here." Madeline agreed.

"What if we used our wands, and made bats fly at him?" Indigo suggested. "Then he'd be scared."

Callista peeked through a gap in the rocks, seeing the Goblin eating their candy.

"I just thought of a way to get us out of here!" She announced.

"Really?" Sofia smiled. "What is it?"

"Oh, forget it." Callista frowned. "It's silly. It'll just make things worse, like every other idea I've had tonight."

"Everyone ready?" Lucinda whispered.

"Ready!" Lily raised her wand.

"Ready!" Indigo raised hers.

"Vats and vats of flying bats!" They all chanted together.

A swarm of bats appeared, and flew towards the Goblin.

"Frightening flappers? Fun!" The Giggling Goblin chuckled. As he laughed, the bats turned into bubbles. "Here, witchy wands! Come here!"

The wands flew out of Callista and the witch's hands, landing beside the Goblin.

"Now what do we do?" Lucinda frowned.

Indigo rushed over to another gap in the rocks, and tried to squeeze through.

"I... can't... fit!" She groaned.

"Wait!" Madeline declared. "Callista has an idea."

"Go on, tell us." Sofia urged.

"No, I don't want to say." Callista sighed.

"You may be little, and you may make mistakes, but you know what? We all do." Madeline smiled. "Me and Sofia drove our cart into the woods, remember?"

"Well, yes, but..." Callista frowned.

"And the witches just got their wands taken away." Sofia added.

"I guess that's true." Callista nodded.

"Big girls can do a lot of great things, but so can little girls." Madeline assured her. "So can you."

"...Okay, this is what I was thinking..." Callista held up her fake smile.

"Your Giggling Goblin costume!" Sofia realized.

"Here I go..." Callista declared.

Callista squeezed her way through the gap, and walked over to the Giggling Goblin.

"Who are you?" The Giggling Goblin asked.

"I, um... I'm your biggest fan!" Callista announced. "I even dressed like you for Halloween!" She lifted up the smile and giggled.

"A fan?" The Giggling Goblin mused. "No-one ever likes me..."

"Well, I do." Callista nodded. "And I know how much you like candy. So I got you some!" She pulled some lemon sours out of her treat bag.

"You got me some candy?" The Giggling Goblin smiled. "Really?"

"The lemon sours!" Lucinda gasped as she watched.

"That's actually a really good idea." Indigo admitted.

"Yum-yum-yum!" The Giggling Goblin chuckled. "Thanks a whole bunch!"

The Giggling Goblin ate the lemon sours, which caused his face to puff up just as Lucinda's had.

"I can't giggle!" He groaned.

Callista grabbed her wand, and used it to remove one of the rocks, freeing the others.

"Your wands and brooms!" Callista the objects over to the others before joining them. "Hurry!"

"Wait!" The Giggling Goblin yelled.

"Let's get out of here, fast!" Madeline declared as they got on the broomsticks.

The Giggling Goblin finally managed to spit out the lemon sours, then started crying.

"You tricked me!" He wept.

"But you trapped us!" Sofia frowned.

"Well, I had to trap you all to get your candy!" The Giggling Goblin retorted. "It's the only way for me to ever get yum-yum-yum treats!"

"You could have just asked." Madeline pointed out.

"And then, people will just give me treats?" The Giggling Goblin sniffed.

"That's basically what happens when you trick-or-treat." Sofia nodded. She shared a look with Madeline. "In fact..."

Some time later, the group returned to Mr P's home. Callista knocked on the door.

"Ah, second chance spookers!" Mr P smiled as he opened the door. "Back to try a bigger scare, I see?"

"Boo!" The girls called out one after the other.

"Hmm, more 'eh' than 'ah'." Mr P declared.

The Giggling Goblin stepped forward.

"What a ghoulishly great costume!" Mr P smiled.

"Costume?" The Giggling Goblin smirked. "This spook is real!" He conjured up a bedsheet ghost with his giggling. "Hiya, hiya, hiya!"

"Ah!" Mr P yelped as the ghost circled him. "Terrifically terrifying!"

The scare-o-meter light up to the top, and candy burst out of it.

"The best scare of the night!" Mr P announced. "And so..." He gave them all large bags of candy.

"Score!" Indigo grinned.

"So much delicious candy!" Callista squealed.

At first, it seemed like the Giggling Goblin hadn't gotten any candy. He lowered his head, but was then given an even larger bag for himself.

"Oh, happy day!" He chuckled.

Soon after, they were all sat on a hay cart, enjoying their candy.

"Anyone want my spooky swizzle?" Madeline asked.

"Trade you for a moony marshmall?" Callista offered.

"Deal." Madeline agreed.

"This turned out to be a really great Halloween." Lily smiled.

"One of the best." Lucinda added. "Thanks to Callista!"

"Me?" Callista gaped.

"You know, I wasn't sure about you at first, but... I gotta admit, you really showed us your stuff in the end." Indigo declared.

"None of us came up with that idea to get out of the Goblin trap, but you did." Sofia smiled.

"You may be little, but you saved Halloween." Indigo grinned. "Big time."

"Thanks, everyone." Callista beamed. "Does this mean we're... friends?"

"Uh-huh." Lucinda nodded.

"Of course, Callista." Lily added.

"You know it, kid." Indigo confirmed. "You'll trick-or-treat with his next year, right?"

"Yes, I definitely, definitely will!" Callista cheered.

"And me too, right?" The Giggling Goblin asked.

"Yes, you too, Mr Giggling Goblin." Madeline nodded.

They all laughed. The Giggling Goblin used his magic to make several jack-o-lanterns fly up and hover around a nearby time, at the same making its decorations light up.


	13. Chapter 13

Pirated Away

Sofia and Madeline were with Amber in the sitting room. Amber was looking through her telescope.

"Oh, this is so frustrating!" Amber groaned. "I've been waiting for this day all year, and now it's ruined!"

"What's so special about today?" Sofia asked.

"Tonight is the Minotaur Meteor Shower." Amber announced. "It's the biggest meteor shower of the year."

"A meteor show?" Madeline smiled. "You mean 'shooting stars'?"

"Can we watch it with you?" Sofia asked.

"Not unless these clouds go away." Amber frowned, looking at the cloudy skies.

"What if we went sailing to find clear skies?" Madeline suggested, peering through the telescope. "Look out into the distance."

Amber took a look, and saw the ocean.

"Oh, the cloudless sea!" She smiled. "Great idea, Madeline. The skies are always clear there."

"Let's go ask mom." Sofia declared.

"Do we have to?" Amber sighed.

"Of course." Madeline nodded. "I'm sure she'll say 'yes'."

However, Miranda's answer was...

"No." Miranda shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"No?" Sofia frowned, as Miranda walked down the stairs.

"Told you so." Amber sighed. "No matter what I ask, she always says 'no'."

"Amber, wait!" Madeline urged.

Sofia and Madeline slid down the bannister and caught up to Miranda.

"Mom, Amber really wants to see the Minotaur Meteor Shower." Sofia declared. "It only comes one night a year."

"I'm sorry, but can't let you go on a sailing trip all by your selves at night." Miranda told her.

"But we're older now." Madeline pointed out. "And much more experienced."

"We've been on lots of adventures." Sofia added. "I think we can handle a little sailing trip."

"You're not as grown-up as you think." Miranda chuckled.

"But mom-" Madeline started.

"I'm sorry, girls." Miranda said firmly.

"Amber's going to be so disappointed." Sofia sighed.

Shortly after, Amber was lying on her bed, Sofia and Madeline beside her.

"She does this to me all the time!" Amber pouted.

"Mom's just trying to protect us." Madeline told her.

"I don't need protecting." Amber insisted. "And I'm tired of being told what to do! She treats like... children!"

"Well, we are children." Sofia pointed out.

"We are old enough to do things without constant mothering." Amber growled. "Especially from someone who isn't even my real mother!"

"But she is your real mother." Madeline declared. "Just like dad is our dad."

There was a knock at the door, and Miranda entered the room.

"Amber?" She noticed Sofia and Madeline there. "Oh! Girls, I've been thinking. I was worried about letting you go alone. But what if I go with you? We could have a nice day on the water, and then we could watch the meteor shower when it gets dark."

"Great idea, mom." Sofia smiled. "Right, Amber?"

"...Alright." Amber sighed. "If that's what it takes."

Some time later, they were riding a boat out into the sea.

"There it is!" Madeline smiled. "The cloudless sea!"

"Meteor shower, here we come." Amber grinned.

As Miranda looked around, she saw another ship in the distance, and gasped.

"Sorry, girls, change of plans. Hold on." She turned the wheel, making the boat change course towards the ship. "Coming about!"

"Wait, wait." Amber frowned. "Where are we going?"

"That looks like a ship in trouble." Miranda declared.

"I see the ship." Amber noted. "But I'm really not seeing the 'trouble' part."

"I think they're stuck on a reef." Miranda mused. "Girls, what's the number one rule of the sea?"

"Always help a ship in need!" Sofia announced.

"Very good, Sofia." Miranda nodded.

"But we don't know they're in trouble." Amber pointed out. "They're not sending out a signal."

"It never hurts to check." Miranda insisted. "Sometimes, people are afraid to ask for help."

"Or maybe they don't need help." Amber retorted.

"Help!" A voice from the ship cried out. "Ahoy there! Heeeelllp!"

"Here, put your lifevests on." Miranda handed the girls some vests.

Moments later, they neared the ship.

"Ahoy there!" Miranda called to a man on deck. "Are you in trouble?"

"Can't ye see we've been stranded on a reef?!" The man waved a hook at the rocks below.

"Can we give you a tow?" Miranda offered.

"What?" The man frowned. "I already have ten toes! Don't need any more!"

"Mr Captain, what my mother meant was... can we pull your ship free?" Madeline asked.

"Finally, a helpful idea." The Captain nodded.

"Sofia, take the wheel." Miranda instructed. She grabbed some rope. "I'll throw you a line!" She told the Captain.

"Mother, are you sure about this?" Amber asked.

"Amber, it's our duty to help." Miranda declared. "We'll just pull them free, and be on our way."

Miranda threw one end of the rope toward the ship.

"Catch!" She called. After the Captain caught it, she added "Now take this line, and attach it to the cleat on the bow!"

"The what on the where?" The Captain frowned. "What's ye talking about?"

"The cleat!" Miranda repeated. "Up front. the bow!"

"Ye heard the lady!" The Captain declared. "Tie it up there!"

A crewmember lowered down on a rope.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" He took the rope Miranda had thrown, and swung over to the bow, tying it in place.

Miranda returned to the wheel, and moved the royal boat forward.

"Good." She nodded. "Now, as soon as you're free, cast off the line!"

Little by little, the royal boat managed to pull the ship free of the reef.

"There she goes! There she goes!" The Captain cheered.

"Yes, you've got it!" Miranda called. "Now, cast the line!"

"Crash the swine!" The Captain declared.

"Trash the grime!" One crew member yelled.

"Smash the mine!" A second called.

"Mom, I don't think they got it." Madeline frowned.

"Captain, drive to port, drive to port!" Miranda called.

"Stop talking gibberish!" The Captain shouted. "I can't understand ye!"

"Turn left!" Miranda urged.

The other ship turned too late, and rammed into the royal boat, knocking over the sails and making a hole in it.

"No look what you've done!" The Captain growled. "You wrecked our ship."

"Your ship is fine!" Amber yelled. "We're sinking!"

"Well, you should have watched where you were going!" The Captain retorted.

"Girls, up here." Miranda urged. "Be careful."

"Ye best come aboard, me hearties." The Captain threw down a rope ladder.

"Mom, what should we do?" Sofia asked.

"We have no choice." Miranda sighed. "We have to abandon ship."

"Unbelievable." Amber scowled. "This day is totally ruined!" She climbed up the ladder. "Now our boat is sinking, and I will never get to see the meteor shower. All because we had to stop and help a bunch of clumsy-"

"Yes, indeed." The Captain smirked. "Piratties."

"I think he means 'pirates'." Sofia frowned.

"Girls, get behind me!" Miranda urged. "Listen, Captain-"

"Quivers!" The Captain finished.

"Captain Quivers." Miranda nodded. "We don't want to get in the way. "If you could just sail us back to Enchancia..."

"That won't be possible." Quivers declared.

"But Mr Captain Quivers, we rescued you." Madeline pointed out.

"Nay, 'tis we who rescued you." Quivers countered. "You're part of me crew now. And pirate rule number one says: Nobody gets off me ship until we find the treasure we seeks."

"Uh-huh." Miranda frowned. "And how long will that take?"

"Hard to say." Quivers shrugged. "We've only been lookin' for fifteen years."

"Fifteen years?!" The girls all gasped.

"Off we go, boyos!" Quivers called. "Now, slice the hails! Welcome aboard the Misfortune, ladies. You be one of us now!"

"Ha-ha!" A parrot cawed. "Misfortune! Misfortune! Ha-ha!"

"Don't worry, girls." Miranda whispered. "I will find a way to get us home."

"Anchors aflame!" Quivers called.

As the ship started moving, it was pulled to the side, since it's anchor was still embedded in the reef.

"They don't seem very good at this..." Sofia mused.

"Ready the net, boyos!" Quivers called, as the anchor started to twitch. "Here she comes!"

The anchor burst out of the reef and flew toward the ship.

"Duck!" Amber yelled.

The anchor crashed onto the deck, making a hole.

"Oh, that can't be good!" Quivers chuckled.

"They are the worst sailors I've ever seen!" Amber declared.

"Maybe that's how we're going to get home." Miranda smiled. "These pirates may not know how to sail, but we do. We'll get them to their treasure, and then they'll take us home."

"That could take forever." Amber frowned, and Miranda walked away. "There's got to be a better way."

"Come on, Amber." Madeline told her. "Mom knows what she's doing."

"It was mom who made us stop and tow this ship off the reef!" Amber reminded her.

"Amber, she was just trying to help some sailors." Sofia retorted.

"These aren't sailors, Sofia." Amber growled. "They're pirates!"

"Captain Quivers." Miranda approached the wheel. "Tell us about the treasure we're hunting."

"We seek the Golden Maiden of the Seventeen Seas!" Quivers announced.

"And I think we can help you find it." Miranda smiled.

"Well, we don't be needing your help!" Captain Quivers declared.

The boat suddenly started rocking.

"Wrong way!" One crew member yelped.

"Look out!" Captain Quivers cried.

One of the crew was thrown forward and into a barrel.

"I'm in a barrel!" He groaned, as he rolled across the deck.

"I'll make you a deal." Miranda announced. "We help you find the treasure, and you take us home."

"Our mom is an excellent sailor." Madeline smiled.

"Are you saying I'm not?!" Captain Quivers growled. as he stepped forward, his foot got caught in some rope, and he got pulled upwards. "Ahhh!"

"That's what she's saying!" The parrot squawked.

"Very well then, it's a deal." Captain Quivers declared. "Now cut me down, you scallywags!"

Shortly after, Miranda was at the wheel.

"Lower the mizzen and hoist the main!" She called out.

"Wait a minute!" Captain Quivers scowled. "I be the captain, and I be givin' the orders around here!"

"Be my guest." Miranda declared.

"Err... do exactly what she said!" Captain Quivers yelled.

"So, Mr Captain Quivers, who is this Golden Maiden?" Sofia asked.

"She be not a 'who', she be a 'what'." Captain Quivers declared. "She be an enchanted figurehead."

"For the front of the ship?" Madeline inquired.

"Aye." Captain Quivers nodded. "Just say your destination in the Maiden's ear, and she'll magically guide your ship there."

"So, Captain, how do you hope to find the Maiden?" Miranda asked.

"There be an ancient shanty that tells ya where to find the Golden Maiden." Captain Quivers revealed. "It were passed down through the generations from me great-great-grandpappy."

"So where's the treasure, then?" Sofia urged.

"That, I cannae tell ya." Captain Quivers declared. "But I can sing it!"

Captain Quivers: There are many things we don't do well  
Yellowbelly: Can't swab the deck  
Wrong Way: Or ring a bell  
Captain Quivers: Or navigate by stars at night  
Pirate: And Wrong Way can't tell left from right  
Wrong Way: Tis true

Captain Quivers: But all our troubles would be past  
If we could find one golden lass  
To guide us on our pirate quest  
And lead us home at last

All: We seek a lovely maid  
Golden locks and eyes of jade  
Many years we've been searching in vain  
Still we sail across the waves  
For a treasure that we crave

Captain Quivers:When we find her  
We'll be never lost again  
All:When we find her  
We'll be never lost again

Captain Quivers: Listen well and I'll sing for you  
The very firstest treasure crew  
Pass the snores of Old Argyle  
Then stay on and in a little while

A bigger challenge ye shall face  
The kind that sets your heart to race  
Stick your courage to the boards  
And sail through the Sea of Lemming Hordes

All: We seek a lovely maid  
Golden locks and eyes of jade  
Many years we've been searching in vain  
Still we sail across the waves  
For a treasure that we crave

Captain Quivers:When we find her  
We'll be never lost again  
All:When we find her  
We'll be never lost again.

Captain Quivers: The next clue is the hardest yet  
That leads you to a fearsome threat  
Aim yer prow ye filthy rubes  
Right through the Streams of Cloating Flubes

And closer now yer treasure be  
When the full moon rises undersea  
In the weaving part of the loom  
Year treasure lies within a watery tomb

All: We seek a lovely maid  
Golden locks and eyes of jade  
Many years we've been searching in vain  
Still we sail across the waves  
For a treasure that we crave

Captain Quivers: When we find her  
We'll be never lost again  
All: When we find her  
We'll be never lost again

Captain Quivers: Tough tides will turn  
All: Other pirates and ships be tossed  
When we find find her  
We'll be never lost again  
Never lost again

"The words to this song don't make any sense!" Amber frowned.

"'Cloating flubes'?" Miranda declared. "'The weaving part of the loom'? I've never heard of any of these places."

"Me neither." Madeline nodded.

"That makes four of us." Sofia sighed.

"This is hopeless." Amber groaned. "We're never going to get home. We have to find another way."

"Let's just work on figuring out the song's lyrics." Miranda stated. "They must be clues to where the treasure's hidden."

"What about that boat?" Amber pointed to a small rowboat. "We could sneak off when they're not looking."

"A rowboat?" Miranda frowned. "I don't know, Amber. That doesn't look too sturdy. Let's just stick to the plan."

"The plan is going to take forever!" Amber groaned. "The meteor shower will be over by then! Unless..."

"There is something familiar about 'the Snores of Argyle'." Madeline mused.

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"I think Maddie's got something there." Sofia nodded.

"You know how Captain Quivers always mixes up his words?" Madeline urged. "The 'Snores of Argyle' sounds like the Shores of Shark Isle. I think he mixed up the words!"

"There's Shark Isle right now!" Miranda pointed to a nearby island."

"What? Where?" Captain Quivers asked. "Well,knock me down like a feather!"

Meanwhile, Amber sneaked over to the rowboat.

"And there's my escape." She smiled.

"Don't you think we should get closer, and sail past the shores, like the song said?" Miranda suggested.

"Ye heard the lady!" Captain Quivers told his crew. "Turn this ship... erm..."

"Hard to port!" Miranda announced.

"Aye-aye!" The crew nodded... before scratching their heads in confusion.

"Port is left, starboard is right." Miranda told them.

"Oh-ho-ho, right!" Yellowbelly smiled.

"No, left!" Wrong Way countered.

"Taught 'em everything they know." Captain Quivers said proudly.

"That explains a lot!" The parrot squawked.

"Let's work on the next clue." Sofia suggested.

"Sing it for 'em again, boyos!" Captain Quivers instructed.

As they started the music, Yellowbelly saw Amber trying to lower the rowboat.

"The wee lass is getting away!" He yelled.

"The wee lass is getting away!" The others sang.

"Those be not the words!" Captain Quivers frowned, as Miranda and the girls ran over.

"Those be not the words!" The others sang.

"No, the wee lass is gettin' away!" Yellowbelly drew his sword.

"Ah, the wee lass is gettin' away." Captain Quivers noted. "Bring her in, boyos!"

"There she goes!" Yellowbelly declared, as the boat lowered into the water.

As Amber tried to row away, a leak sprung in the rowboat, and it started sinking.

"Uh-oh!" Madeline frowned.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Amber tried to row away.

"Amber, catch!" Miranda threw a life preserver into the water.

Amber grabbed onto the life preserver, and sighed.

Shortly after, Captain Quivers made Amber mop the deck.

"Swab the deck, ye lassy, or it's the brig for ya!" He ordered.

"Amber, why didn't you go with the plan like I asked?" Miranda frowned. "We were just starting to gain the pirates' trust. Now I've got to go smooth thing over."

Miranda approached the wheel.

"Captain, you have to admit, we found the first clue to the treasure: the Shores of Shark Isle." Miranda pointed out.

"And yer wee lass tried to trick us!" Captain Quivers growled.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise.

"What was that?" Miranda frowned.

"Amber, you have to listen to mom." Sofia declared.

"Mom got us into this trouble in the first place!" Amber scowled.

"She's just trying to take care of us." Madeline told her.

"I can take care of myself." Amber insisted.

"Look out!" Miranda yelled, pushing the girls out of the way, just before a swordfish landed on the deck.

"Flying fish!" Wrong Way called out, as more followed.

"Madeline, you were right!" Miranda admitted. "He's got the words all wrong. That's not the Sea of Lemming Hordes, it's the Sea of Swimming Swords!"

More swordfish leapt into the ship.

"Man yer stations!" Captain Quivers yelped.

"Look out!" Amber cried out.

Captain Quivers got his foot stuck in Amber's bucket.

"Hit the deck!" He called.

"They be ripping the sails!" One pirate called.

"I'll protect the sails." Miranda declared. "Sofia, Madeline, steer us out of here!"

"Got it, mom!" Sofia and Madeline said together.

Sofia and Madeline ran to the wheel, and starting turning it.

"Amber, fend them!" Miranda instructed.

"Me?!" Amber gaped.

Miranda climbed up the sails and batted away the swordfish. Amber did the same below.

"You are messing with the wrong princess!" She swung the broom.

"Hold that line!" Miranda told the pirates. "Keep that sail tight!"

"Aye-aye, captain lady!" The crew nodded.

Finally, they moved away from the swordfish.

"They're gone!" Amber sighed with relief. "I think we made it."

"We just completed the first verse of the treasure song!" Sofia declared.

"Yeah!" Madeline nodded. "'Sail past the Shores of Shark Isle and through the Sea of Swimming Swords! Wasn't that exciting?"

"About as exciting as a cask of sea water." Yellowbelly scowled.

"I think I got the next verse, too." Sofia announced.

"The one about 'coating flubes'?" Miranda asked.

"Let's hear it." Madeline urged.

"'Coating flubes' is really 'floating cubes'." Sofia revealed. "Icebergs!"

"Of course, the Icy Sea!" Miranda smiled. "Sail north by northwest, girls!"

"Aye-aye, captain mom." Madeline nodded.

"But what about the meteor shower?" Amber frowned.

"Amber, you and I will go up to the crow's nest to watch for icebergs." Miranda declared. "Sodfia and Madeline, stay on the wheel and follow our directions."

"Ahem." Captain Quivers growled. "This still be my ship, and I still be givin' the orders."

"My apologies, Captain Quivers." Miranda handed him his hat. "Would you rather navigate the Icy Sea yourself?"

"Uh-oh." The parrot landed on Miranda's shoulder. "Icy Sea. Certain doom!"

"Er... please, by my guest." Captain Quivers bowed. "And that's an order!"

Soon after, Miranda and Amber were in the crow's nest.

"Keep a sharp eye out for icebergs." Miranda instructed, handing Amber a telescope. "If we hit one, it could be bad."

"We wouldn't have to go through any icebergs if you'd just listen to me." Amber pouted. "We could have escaped in that rowboat!"

"Amber, it wasn't safe." Miranda reminded her.

"And we wouldn't be stuck on this ship if you hadn't made us stop and help these pirates!" Amber continued.

"Okay, that might not have been the best decision." Miranda admitted. "But I'm doing the best I can."

"Why didn't you just let us go along with the first place?" Amber frowned.

"I was just thinking of your safety, Amber." Miranda replied. "That's what moms do."

"Icebergs!" Sofia yelled suddenly.

"Dead ahead, off the bow!" Madeline added.

"head to port!" Miranda instructed.

Sofia and Madeline turned the wheel quickly. The ship turned, but came dangerously close to another iceberg.

"Not good!" Wrong Way cringed.

"You can say that again!" Another crew member nodded.

"Starboard!" Miranda called.

They dodged the second iceberg.

"Port!" Miranda ordered.

"Iceberg, dead ahead!" Yellowbelly yelled.

"Starboard!" Miranda called.

As they turned to avoid another iceberg, Amber fell out of the crow's nest, and on a ledge on the iceberg.

"Amber!" Miranda cried.

"Fancy girl overboard!" Wrong Way yelled.

"Wait!" Amber yelled, as the ship continued. "Come back! Come back!"

"Amber!" Miranda called, on a lower ledge.

"Mom? Mom!" Amber smiled. She climbed down lower. "Here, take my hand!"

Amber pulled Miranda up, and they hugged.

"I'm sorry, mom!" Amber apologized. "I didn't mean to act that way! Sometimes, I can be so... selfish. I'm sorry."

"I know." Miranda nodded. "And I'm glad you told me how you really feel. You girls are growing up so fast. I guess I need to learn how to let you."

"Sorry I got you stuck on an iceberg." Amber said sheepishly.

"Don't you worry." Miranda smiled. "Sofia and Madeline will turn that ship around and be back for us in no time."

Back on the ship, it wasn't that easy.

"Go back into the icebergs? Not a chance!" Captain Quivers growled.

"But mom and Amber are stuck there!" Madeline protested.

"We have to go get them!" Sofia added.

"No more icebergs!" Captain Quivers declared. "Set sail for... what be the next clue, little ladies?"

"The next clue is to 'head for the weaving part of the loom'." Madeline recalled.

"You must know where that is, right?" Sofia smirked.

"Hmm... nobody said anything about a pop quiz!" Captain Quivers frowned.

"I'm pretty sure it's a constellation." Madeline mused. "But nobody knows the stars better than our sister, Amber!"

"So if you want to figure out the next clue, you have to help us rescue her and our mom." Sofia added. "They'll take us straight to the Golden Maiden, just saying..."

"Oh, alrighty." Captain Quivers groaned. "Have it your way. And that's an order!"

"Bring her about!" Madeline instructed.

"Aye-aye, princess!" Yellowbelly nodded.

Back at the iceberg, Amber and Miranda were waiting for rescue.

"Mom, do parrots live on icebergs?" Amber asked.

"No." Miranda answered. "...Wait, what?"

The ship's parrot was walking on the ice above. Then the ship appeared.

"Ahoy there!" The parrot squawked. "Prepare to be rescued!"

Shortly after, Miranda was back at the wheel.

"Alright, let's find that Golden Maiden!" Amber declared. "Sing it again, boys!"

The pirates sang once more.

And closer now yer treasure be  
When the full moon rises undersea  
In the weaving part of the loom  
Year treasure lies within a watery tomb

"'The weaving part of the loom'..." Sofia mused. "Could that be a constellation?"

"No." Amber shook her head. "There's no such thing as 'the weaving part of the loom'. ...Oh, but there is an Evening Star of Caldoon!" She pointed up at the sky. "Right there!"

"Well done, Amber." Miranda smiled. "We'll steer for the Star of Caldoon!"

"The song says to go through the 'whirly-burly'." Madeline noted. "What could that be?"

"It's an actual part of the ocean." Miranda revealed. "It's called the Whirly-Burly. You got that part of the song right, Captain Quivers."

"Hear that, maties?" Captain Quivers smiled. "We got it right!"

"First time for everything!" The parrot squawked.

"But you may wish you were wrong." Miranda declared, as they neared a group of whirlpools. "We're going to sail right between the whirlpools, and the spinning currents will shoot us out the other side."

"We're gonna what now?!" Captain Quivers gasped.

They sailed inbetween two large whirlpools.

"Are ye sure about this?" Captain Quivers asked.

"Amber, are you sure that's the Evening Star of Caldoon?" Miranda looked at her.

"Definitely." Amber nodded.

"Then I'm sure too." Miranda smiled. "Steady as she goes!"

"Tell me when it's over!" Captain Quivers cringed as they drew nearer.

As the ship sailed between the whirlpools, it struggled with the current, but Miranda was able to keep it steady until they finally passed through. As they continued on, they saw an island up ahead.

"Oh, look!" Amber pointed at the moon's reflection in the sea. "It's like the moon is underwater!"

"'When the full moon rises under the sea'..." Sofia started.

"The Golden Maiden of the Seventeen Seas!" Captain Quivers cheered, seeing a golden figurehead in the water. "At long last, she be ours!"

Some time later, the Golden Maiden was attached to the front of the ship.

"We'll never be lost again." Captain Quivers smiled.

"So, do we still have a deal?" Miranda asked.

"Indeed we do." Captain Quivers nodded. He leaned over the Golden Maiden's ear. "Take us to Enhancia."

"Enchancia." Madeline corrected him.

"Enchancia." Captain Quivers whispered.

The Golden Maiden started to glow, and the ship turned.

"Comin' about!" Captain Quivers announced.

As the ship carried them home, Miranda and her daughters sat in the crow's nest.

"Well, girls, that was quite a day." Miranda smiled.

"I'm really glad you came along, mom." Amber admitted.

"So am I." Miranda beamed.

"Amber, look!" Sofia pointed upwards.

A series of lights streaked across the sky.

"The Minotaur Meteor Shower!" Amber gasped. "I forgot all about it!"

"Wow, look at them all." Madeline declared.

"Thanks, mom." Amber smiled. "I didn't think this day could get any better."

"I couldn't agree more." Miranda declared.


	14. Chapter 14

The Falcon's Eye

Out in the woods, Sofia and Madeline were continuing their Protector training with Chrysta.

"You payin' attention, Princesses?" Chrysta asked. "Because inside my hand is one of the most powerful Protector tools you'll ever use."

Chrysta opened her hand, revealing a strange-looking key.

"That teeny little key?" Sofia frowned.

"This is a Necessi-Key." Chrysta announced. "And it's a life-saver. I can't tell ya how many times I've been running for my life, about to get trampled by a cyclops, when I take out this little number, and..." She used the key to trace a glowing purple outline of a door on the tree in front of her, and pushed it open. "Instant door!"

"Amazing!" Madeline gasped as Chrysta flew through it.

"You can make yourself a magical door whenever and wherever you want." Chrysta declared. "But it only lasts a couple of seconds." She pointed out the tree, which had returned to normal.

"Can I try?" Sofia asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Chrysta chuckled, handing Sofia the key.

"Go for it, Sof!" Madeline urged.

Sofia used the key to make a door in a large rock behind her. The "door" vanished as Sofia entered the dust left behind it.

"Before you go through, you might wanna-!" Chrysta started.

"Whoa!" Sofia yelped, falling into the stream behind the rock.

"Take a look at what you're steppin' into!" Chrysta chuckled.

"Good point." Madeline admitted. "Can I try now?"

"Sure, Madeline." Chrysta nodded. "Your number one trainer will show you how it's done!"

Meanwhile, within the Protector's headquarters, the rogue Crystalmaster, Prisma, was sitting in a jail cell.

"Oh, this is so unfair." She groaned. "I'm stuck in here, with the key to my escape so close, but so far!" Across from her cell, a key was kept in a glass container. "It's as if they're taunting me!"

Prisma heard a squeaking noise, and saw a rat outside the door.

"A rat"? She frowned.

"Whatchya in for?" The rat asked.

"A rat that can talk!" Prisma gasped.

"That's not all I can do." The rat declared. "Whattaya think of this?" The rat turned into a skunk. "Ya like this one?" He became a rattlesnake. "And check out my favorite!" He turned into a bat.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Prisma asked.

"I'm Twitch, and I'm a Strangeling." The creature announced. "Which means I can change into whatever sneaky little critter I want." He returned to his rat form. "Who are you?"

"I am Prisma." Prisma declared. "Wait a minute. You can change shape! Can you turn into something really tiny?"

"Oh, yeah! The teeniest!" Twitch nodded, turning into a worm.

"That's absolutely perfect!" Prisma smiled. "Oh, Twitch, I have a very big favor to ask of you."

"Ask away." Twitch declared. "I can handle the biggest favors."

"You see that pretty locket over there?" Prisma pointed. "Locked up in that big, mean safe?"

"Yeah, so?" Twitch asked.

"That is the Locket of Vor, and it is supposed to be oh, so powerful." Prisma revealed. "It might be powerful enough to get me out of here."

"It looks like it's locked up real tight." Twitch noted.

"It is." Prisma nodded. "But it has a crystal lock. My sister and I used to design crystal locks just like it. All you need to do is slip inside the safe's keyhole, then I can tell you how to unlock it."

"Why don't I just unlock your cell?" Twitch suggested.

"Those infuriating Protectors put a metal lock on my cell." Prisma scowled. "And I know nothing about metal locks."

"Alright, let's go get that locket of yours, then." Twitch crawled over to the safe, and climbed into the lock.

"Inside, you should find three tiny crystal levers!" Prisma called.

"Oh, yeah, they're here!" Twitch confirmed.

"Push the first one up, the second one down, and the last one in!" Prisma instructed.

Twitch did as instructed, and the safe opened. He climbed out of the lock, took on his rat form, and grabbed the Locket. He then brought it over to Prisma.

"Oh, the Locket of Vor!" Prisma smiled. "Oh, thank you, Twitch! I promise I'll share whatever powers it gives me!"

Prisma put the Locket around her neck and opened it, revealing a gold and green colored face within.

"At last, I am free." The face declared. "What powerful creature has made this so?"

"Why, that would be me!" Prisma grinned.

"But you have no power." The face noted.

"No need to rub it in!" Prisma growled. "My power was taken from me! That's why I need your help to get out of this tower. So go ahead, work your magic!"

"I am a piece of jewelry." The face pointed out. "I cannot break down walls. The power I can grant to you is the power of knowledge."

"Go on..." Prisma urged.

"I know where you can find..." The locket project an image of several magical objects. "The Wicked Nine."

"The Wicked Nine?" Prisma grinned. "Were those even real?"

"Nine powerful magical items, spread across the Mystic Isles and the Ever Realm." The Locket continued. "Each once used by history's most devious villains."

"That's Jafar's staff!" Prisma glanced at one. "And Ursula's necklace!"

"There are those who know where to find one or two of the Wicked Nine." The Locket announced. "But only I know where to find them all."

"And you're going to tell me, right?" Prisma asked.

"Oh, yes, my dear." The Locket smiled. "With my help, you will gather these precious objects, and bring them to me. And then we shall make history. With but a few magic words, I shall harness all of their power, and give it to you." She projected an image of Prisma as a Crystalmaster. "A great and mighty version of you."

"Ooh, now that's a good look for me!" Prisma grinned. "With that kind of power, I could easily break out of here!"

"You will be able to do far more than that." The Locket pointed out.

"Oh, yes." Prisma nodded. "Only... I can't leave. I can't get the Wicked Nine."

"But your favorite Strangeling can!" Twitch turned into a bat again.

"You would do that for me?" Prisma asked.

"Oh, yeah." Twitch nodded. "I've been waiting for a powerful master to serve, and you are it!"

"Thank you!" Prisma beamed. "Thank you both!"

"The first of the Wicked Nine is called the Falcon's Eye." The Locket revealed. "This gem is hidden inside a sword once used by the wicked warrior Shan Yu against a hero named Mulan. The sword can now be found in the marketplace of Wei-Ling."

"Not for long." Twitch grinned, turning back into a rat and leaving.

"Go, Twitch, go!" Prisma declared, closing the Locket. "And don't come back without that gem!"

As Twitch departed, two winged Proector entered the prison. Prisma hid the Locket.

"Wait, what's going on here?" One of the Protectors gasped. "The safe's been opened!"

"The Locket, it's gone!" The other realized.

"I don't think she had anything to do with it." The first Protector glanced at Prisma.

"We must alert the other Protectors!" The first one declared.

The two ran out of the prison.

Back in the Ever Realm, Chrysta received a message from Vega.

"Chrysta, Sofia, Madeline." Vega declared.

"What's up, chief?" Chrysta asked.

"I have bad news to report." Vega frowned. "There's been an escape."

"Not Prisma?" Sofia gasped.

"No, the Locket of Vor." Vega told her. "It's missing."

"But it was sealed up tight in a safe." Chrysta pointed out.

"We fear someone has stolen it, and plans to use it to track down the Wicked Nine." Vega revealed.

"What's the Wicked Nine?" Madeline asked.

"Powerful objects that were once used by big-time villains." Chrysta declared.

"If all nine are brought together, they can bring the owner unspeakable power." Vega continued. "We only know where some of the Nine are. We are sending Protectors to stand guard over those, and to catch anyone who tries to steal them."

"Looks like today, I'm gonna show you girls how Protectors catch a bad guy!" Chrysta smiled.

"Great." Sofia nodded.

"So, which one are we guarding?" Madeline asked.

"The Falcon's Eye, in Wei-Ling." Vega announced. "It is a gem hidden inside this sword." She showed them the sword, with the gem hidden within the handle.

"We know Wei-Ling." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, our friends live there." Madeline added.

"Go quickly, and keep the Falcon's Eye safe." Vega declared.

Shortly after, Chrysta and her students were walking through the Wei-Ling marketplace.

"Is it always this crowded?" Chrysta asked.

"It must be market day." Sofia mused. "They hold one here at the palace once a month."

Madeline saw a familar sight nearby.

"That's where the sword is!" She pointed.

"We found it, alright." Chrysta nodded. "Now we gotta make sure to catch anyone who tries to steal it."

As they walked toward their objective, Twitch, in bat form, watched.

"They've got Enchantlets!" He realized. "They must be Protectors! I gotta make sure they don't spot me..."

Twitch turned into a rat and followed them.

"I've seen pedestals like this that hold valuable objects." Chrysta announced. "They almost always have some kind of trap built in."

As they approached the pedestal, the floor around it started descending. Golden ornaments on the pillars nearby spun as it did so.

"Ah-hah!" Chrysta smirked. "I knew it!" She moved to one of the gold ornaments and turned it, bringing the floor back up. "So all we have to do is set the trap..."

"And whoever tries to steal the sword will fall right in." Sofia finished. "That's incredible, Chrysta!"

"I know something else we can do to catch the thief." Madeline declared as she spotted June and Jin. "Ask our friends for help."

"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled. "June! Jin! Over here!"

"What are you doing?" Chrysta frowned as Sofia and Madeline ran over to their friends.

"Hi, Sofia. Hi, Madeline." Jin smiled.

"Oh, where are our manners?" Madeline declared as Chrysta joined them. "Chrysta, this is June and Jin."

"We're on the look out for a thief!" Sofia told them.

"Shhh!" Chrysta hissed.

"Oh, right." Madeline nodded. "Someone might be trying to steal an important jewel, and -" She whispered.

"Madeline!" Chrysta growled. "You can't just tell these kids what we're doing!"

"These aren't just any kids." Sofia countered. "They're our friends. And they might be able to help."

"Yeah, we know everyone in Wei-Ling." June nodded.

"Thank you, but this is Protector business." Chrysta refused.

"I don't see how them helping us could be a bad thing." Madeline protested.

"Me neither." Sofia nodded.

"Princesses, who here are the trainees?" Chrysta frowned.

"Us." Sofia and Madeline chorused.

"And who is the trainer?" Chrysta urged.

"You are." Sofia and Madeline sighed.

"Sorry guys, but I think you'd better go." Madeline declared.

"Okay." June declared. "Let us know if you change your mind."

"We're around if you decide you need help." Jin added as they walked away.

"Sorry about that girls, but we gotta stay focused." Chrysta announced. "Come on, follow me."

"Gather round, everyone!" Kai the talking panda stood before a crowd.

"Who is this character?" Chrysta frowned.

"That's Kai." Sofia revealed. "He's one of our friends too."

"Time for a one-panda dance party!" Kai started dancing. "Go, Kai, go, Kai..."

"Of course he is." Chrysta sighed.

"Now's my chance!" Twitch smirked.

"Go, Kai, go, Kai..." Kai kept dancing.

"Ah-hah." Chrysta smiled, ducking behind some statues and pottery. "Princesses, I managed to find us the perfect hiding spot. It offers plenty of cover, so we won't be seen, and it's got a great view of the sword so we can see who's coming or going."

"Go, Kai, go, Kai..." Kai sang as he danced into view.

"That is, it would've been a great view if it wasn't being blocked by a dancing panda." Chrysta frowned.

"We'll ask him to move." Madeline declared.

"Oh, and Princesses? Please don't invite him to help us." Chrysta urged.

"We won't." Sofia nodded. "Promise."

Sofia and Madeline made their way over to Kai.

"Go, Kai, go, Kai..." Kai sang.

"Hi, Kai." Madeline smiled.

"Cool dance moves." Sofia added.

"Princess Sofia! Princess Madeline!" Kai hugged them both. "Oh, how I have missed you!" He picked them up and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Thanks." Madeline groaned as they slipped out of his embrace.

"We missed you too." Sofia added.

"It's just that right now, we and our friend Chrysta are doing a little project." Madeline declared.

"Ooh, what kind of project?" Kai asked.

"We can't really tell you right now." Sofia answered.

"But maybe I can help?" Kai sang.

"I'm sure you could." Madeline nodded. "But the thing is, it's something we need to do on our own."

"And if you could dance a little to the side... over there?" Sofia requested. "That would really help us out."

"I can do that, and keep a beat at the same time!" Kainodded.

"Thanks, Kai." Madeline beamed. "You're the best."

"Later, girls!" Kai smiled, walking away. "I love market day! So many people, and so many dances to do for them!"

"That's right, don't get any help from that dancing fool." Twitch chuckled from around a corner. "The less people who are on the look-out for me, the better." He turned into a skunk and ran up the stairs.

"Don't worry, we didn't tell Kai anything about protecting the Wicked Nine." Sofia told Chrysta as she and Madeline rejoined her.

"And we should have a clear view now." Madeline added.

Just then, the trap activated again.

"Look!" Chrysta pointed.

"Let's go!" Sofia urged.

They raced up the steps.

"Now let's see who our jewel thief is." Chrysta declared.

They looked down the pit to see Twitch down below.

"A skunk?" Chrysta frowned.

"You don't think it could be trying to steal the sword?" Madeline asked.

"No." Chrysta reset the trap. "But as you can see, girls, there are always surprises when you're on a job."

"That was a close one." Twitch whispered as he scampered away. "I gotta create some kinda diversion so I can do my sneaking in peace..."

"Chrysta, what should we be keeping an eye out for?" Sofia asked.

"Some kind of wicked wizard or warrior." Chrysta shrugged. "And probably wearing the the stolen Locket of Vor."

"So they're lookin' for a bad guy wearing a locket?" Twitch mused. "I think I can give them that."

Twitch turned into a bat and flew toward a stand selling jewelry.

"Rings! Bracelets! Lockets!" The woman running it called. "All the finest quality."

Twitch landed on top of the stand and inspected a locket.

"'Finest quality'? Not so sure about that." He scoffed. "But they'll do."

Twitch grabbed a couple of lockets and flew over the marketplace. He dropped one locket, which a bearded man picked up and put on.

Twitch then turned into a rat again, and climbed up the structure above the sword. He then jumped down, landing on the pedestal.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." Chrysta instructed her students. "And if a thief shows up, we'll be ready." She then spotted the man who had picked up the locket. "Girls, look! He's wearing a locket!"

"And he's headed toward the sword!" Madeline realized.

"Stop that man!" Chrysta yelled as they rushed out from behind their hiding place. "He's a thief!"

Two men grabbed the bearded man, holding him long enough for Chrysta and her students to arrive.

"Hold it right there!" Sofia ordered.

The man tilted up his hat, revealing a familar face.

"Emperor Kwan?" Madeline gasped.

"Ah, princess Madeline. Princess Sofia." Kwan bowed. "How nice to see you."

"Oh, we're so sorry to bother you, emperor Kwan." Sofia apologized. "We didn't recognize you."

"Please, do not apologize." Kwan chuckled. "I always enjoy a quiet walk through the market. You never know what you will come across. Why, just now, I found this beautiful medallion on the ground. And you know what they say about finding medallions on the ground: 'Hang them from your neck, and enjoy many compliments'."

"It's... lovely." Madeline said awkwardly.

"Well, I'm off to enjoy the many compliments coming my way." Kwan smiled as he walked away.

"Sorry!" Sofia apologized to the crowd. "False alarm. Nothing to see here! Move along!"

Twitch tried to remove the handle of the blade, but was having problems. He finally managed to unscrew it, and grabbed the Falcon's Eye underneath. He then scampered off, carrying the gem in his mouth. As he ran, he passed Kai.

"Hmm, a rat holding a gem." Kai noted. "You don't see that every day."

Twitch turned into a bat and flew upwards.

"And... you really don't see that every day." Kai mused.

"Okay, flying outta here with this heavy gem is not gonna work." Twitch, struggling under the gem's weight, landed on a roof. "Good thing I got a million other plans."

Twitch turned into a monkey and scampered across more roofs.

"There's no way the emperor could be trying to steal the gem." Sofia told Chrysta.

"We made a mistake, Chrysta." Madeline added.

"Maybe." Chrysta nodded. "Or somebody wanted us to think he was the thief so we would be distracted, while they-" She gasped mid-sentence, noticing something.

Chrysta and her students walked over to the pedestal, finding the sword with the handle removed.

"Someone's tampered with it!" Chrysta realized.

"Did they get the gem?" Sofia asked.

"Yes." Chrysta frowned. "And I don't see any footprints. Just animal tracks."

"Well, that's because an animal took it." Kai chuckled as he approached them. "It was the craziest thing: A rat running around with the gem!"

"Why didn't you stop him?" Chrysta yelled.

"Huh?" Kai frowned. "Was I supposed to?"

"Yes!" Chrysta growled. "That's the whole reason we're here, to stop a jewel thief!"

"Well, I didn't know that." Kai pointed out.

"We were going to tell you." Madeline admitted. "But our trainer wouldn't let us."

"Oh, alright. Maybe I should've listened to you about that." Chrysta said reluctantly. "Tell us more about this rat!" She told Kai.

"Ooh, he had a cool diamond pattern on his chest." Kai recalled.

"We saw the same thing on that skunk!" Sofia realized.

"And he still had it when he turned into a bat." Kai declared.

"The rat turned into a bat?" Chrysta asked.

"Uh-huh." Kai nodded.

"Then it was probably that skunk, too." Chrysta surmised. "I think we got us a Strangeling."

"A what?" Madeline frowned.

"It's a nasty little critter from the Mystic Isles." Chrysta revealed. "It can change into different animals."

"Which way did it go, Kai?" Sofia asked.

"Thataway!" Kai pointed.

"A Strangeling is going to be impossible to find." Chrysta frowned. "It could be anywhere, or anything."

"Well, maybe if we get our friends, we could- never mind, forget it." Madeline sighed.

"Maddie..." Sofia frowned.

"Now, girls, I should be listening to you." Chrysta admitted. "I thought since I was the trainer, I could be the only one with good ideas. But it's time to listen to yours. In fact..." She turned to Kai. "You wanna help us, big guy?"

"Absolutely. What's the plan?" Kai smiled.

"Girls?" Chrysta urged.

"Let's start by getting more back-up." Madeline grinned.

Before long, June and Jin had been invited to help.

"Okay, does everyone know their part?" Sofia asked.

"I search the gardens while you search the market." June nodded.

"And I give Kai an overhead view." Jin added.

"And if anyone sees an animal holding a gem..." Madeline started.

"Give a shout, and alert the others." Kai finished.

"Right." Chrysta smiled. "That means we all gotta listen up!"

Jin climbed into a kite big enough to hold him and followed Chrysta into the air. From above, they spotted Twitch in his monkey form, and gave chase.

Chrysta: It's time to stop a thief  
From dishing out the grief  
So keep an eye out  
Yeah, Yeah  
Keep an eye out

As Chrysta reached the garden, she met with June.

"He's over there!" June pointed to a small bridge.

Twitch fled once again, with June and Chrysta followed.

Chrysta: I finally learned the truth  
We work better as a group  
So keep an eye out  
Yeah, yeah  
Keep an eye out

Twitch managed to evade them as he left the garden. They found Kai, and joined him in dancing.

"Look, by the bloom blossom!" Kai pointed.

Twitch smirked, as he fled once again, the others in pursuit.

Chrysta: I'm guessing this here Strangeling  
Didn't realize he'd be tangling  
With a team of friends  
Gonna get that gem

Kai, Sofia, Madeline and Chrysta tackled Twitch, who turned into a rat and scurried away into the sewers.

"He turned into a rat!" Sofia declared.

Kai lifted up the manhole, and Sofia and Madeline followed Twitch through the tunnels.

Chrysta: Listen up to what friends say say say  
Together we can save the day day day  
We've got him five to one, one, one  
His dealing days are done, done, done  
If we just listen up  
If we listen up

"There!" Jin pointed, as Twitch popped out of another manhole.

Jin tried to grab Twitch, but he was too fast. Kai reached for him, but he ran toward another manhole. This time, Madeline popped up and grabbed him. But he turned into a bat and flew away.

"He's in the market!" Jin declared.

As Twitch flew toward the market, he dropped the gem. He followed it into a pot, changing back into a rat. Kai picked up the pot, but Twitch ran off.

Chrysta: The tips are coming fast  
This critter is outclassed  
Stay on the lookout  
Yeah, yeah  
On the lookout  
All: We're on the lookout

The group seemed to have cornered Twitch. But as they leapt to grab him, he turned into a bat again and flew off. He once again dropped the gem, and returned to rat form to carry it on foot.

Chrysta: He can turn into a bat  
But he'll always be a rat  
So keep an eye out  
Yeah, yeah  
Keep an eye out  
All: Keep an eye out

As Twitch ran into a store, Chrysta had the others go in different directions.

Chrysta: I'm guessing this here Strangeling  
Didn't realize he'd be tangling  
With a team of friends  
Gonna get that gem

As Twitch appeared in a window, Chrysta flew up to surprise him. Twitch attempted to flee across a clothes line, but Sofia chased after him.

"Go, Sofia, go!" June cheered.

All: Listen up to what friends say, say, say  
Together we can save the day, day, day  
We've got him five to one, one, one  
His dealing days are done, done, done

Chrysta: If we just listen up  
All: If we listen up  
Chrysta: We gotta listen up  
All: So listen up  
Listen up

As Twitch neared another window, Kai popped out, scaring him with a roar. Kai then used the clothesline to launch Twitch into the air. Chrysta and Jin tried to catch him as his flew up, but missed. After Twitch landed on the ground, his pursuers cornered him.

"Stop." Madeline ordered. "Give back that gem!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen!" Twitch scoffed.

Twitch ran through a small gap in the wall.

"It's too tall!" Sofia examined. "I can't- yes, I can!"

Using her Necessi-Key, Sofia created a door in the wall, surprising Twitch on the other side.

"Way to go, Sof!" Madeline cheered.

"You think you can stop me?" Twitch smirked. "I'm the greatest, the fastest, the best!"

Twitch fled once again, and the others gave chase.

"Down the alley!" Jin declared.

As Twitch entered the alley, he found himself with no way out. Madeline used her Enchantlet to snatch up the gem.

"No!" Twitch yelled.

"Ha! Got it!" Madeline grinned."Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"Apparently not the greatest or the fastest." Twitch admitted. "But I am the sneakiest!"

Twitch rushed over and grabbed Sofia's Necessi-Key. He then fled down the streets.

"Come back!" Madeline yelled.

Twitch fled through another gap, vanishing from sight.

"You got the gem." June pointed out.

"Yes, but the rat got away." Sofia declared. "With a Necessi-Key."

"That's not good." Chrysta frowned.

"But the important thing is we have the gem, right?" Madeline asked.

"Right." Chrysta nodded. "And at least now we know who's after the Wicked Nine."

"Chrysta, I think we should take the gem to the other Protectors for safe keeping." Sofia suggested.

"That's a very good idea." Chrysta nodded. "One of many you've had today, trainees."

"Thank you, trainer." Sofia and Madeline beamed.

"Let's get going." Chrysta declared.

"Bye, Sofia!" Jin waved.

"Bye, Madeline!" June added.

"Thanks for your help!" Chrysta waved. "We mean it!"

"Bye, Chrysta!" Jin smiled.

Meanwhile, Prisma was disappointed by Twitch's failure.

"How could you get my hopes up and then return without the gem?" She scowled.

"Prisma, when life closes a window, sometimes it opens a door." Twitch smirked, holding up the Necessi-Key.

"Is that a Necessi-Key?" Prisma gasped.

"Only the shiniest best Necessi-Key you've ever seen!" Twitch announced.

Prisma made a door in the cell wall.

"At last, I'm free!" She cheered.

"Yes, free to realize your true potential." The Locket declared. "To gather the Wicked Nine, and gain unlimited power."

"Yes!" Prisma nodded. "And not even those pesky princesses, Sofia and Madeline, will be able to stop me!"

Prisma climbed out of the "door" and climbed down the outside of the tower. Twitch turned into a bat and followed her.

Not long after, Chrysta and the girls stood before Vega.

"I don't understand." Madeline frowned. "Now Prisma has escaped from the Terrible Tower."

"We believe she may be behind the Locket of Vor's disappearance." Vega declared.

"And behind the creature we saw trying to steal the Falcon's Eye?" Sofia gasped.

"Yes." Vega nodded. "But thanks to you, it is now safe with us."

"Maybe we should bring the other Wicked Nine objects back here too?" Madeline suggested.

"Yeah." Sofia nodded. "At least the ones we know where to find."

"That is an excellent idea, girls." Vega smiled.

"My trainees have lots of good ideas." Chrysta said proudly. "And from now on, I'm gonna listen to every one of 'em."

Vega contacted her comrades.

"Protectors, go forth and retrieve the Wicked Nine." She instructed. "Bring back as many of them as you can find."

"Girls, we have some work to do." Chrysta announced.

"Let's go!" Sofia and Madeline chorused.

As the Protectors set out on their mission, Prisma continued on her own path, holding up the Necessi-Key in triumph.


	15. Chapter 15

The Great Pretender

As a new day began at Royal Prep, Prisma and Twitch (in the form of a rat) watched the student enter the school.

"Here we are, Prisma." Twitch declared. "Call Vor."

"Yoo-hoo!" Prisma opened the Locket of Vor. "Oh, little locket?"

"What is it you desire, Prisma?" The face within inquired.

"We came to this school, just like you said." Prisma declared. "Now, where exactly is the next of the Wicked Nine?"

"It can be found in the study of the fairy headmistresses." The locket told her. "It is well-hidden, but I know you can find it."

"I heard we have a guest teacher today in alchemy class." Sofia announced as she, Madeline and Hildegard walked by, forcing Prisma to hide.

"Really?" Hildegard asked. "Whoever could it be?"

"Oh, what rotten luck!" Prisma scowled. "That rosy, nosy princess Sofia and princess Madeline go to this school! ...I suppose they will be in class for a while..."

"Giving us time to nab the wicked trinket." Twitch declared. "Bingo!"

Prisma and Twitch slipped away quietly.

Shortly after, the students were assembled for alchemy class.

"Curious who your guest teacher will be today?" A voice asked.

A cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room, revealing Merlin.

"It is I, Merlin!" He smiled. "Greeting, children! As you enter your final semester here at Royal Prep, it is time to dream bigger dreams!" He waved his hands, creating sparks of magic. The sparks landed on the students' desks, becoming books. "Shoot for higher stars! So for the rest of the school year, you will be doing advanced alchemy!"

"Turn sawdust into gold dust, invisibility potion..." Madeline read her book. "Wow!"

"Yes, 'wow'." Desmond declared. "But also 'whoa'. They're not easy!"

"True, Desmond." Merlin nodded. "So you'll need to find an animal helper to assist you for the rest of the school year."

"An animal helper?" Sofia repeated.

"All the top wizards have one." Merlin smiled. "Even me."

At that moment, a window opened, and an owl flew into the classroom, carrying a test tube.

"They help you fetch ingredients, stir potions, unscroll scrolls... and lots of other useful things." Merlin announced, taking the test tube from the owl. "Why, thank you, Archimedes." He poured the contents of the test tube into a beaker resulting in a burst of rainbow smoke.

"Can my pet mink Lulu be my animal helper?" Hildegard asked.

"Mink, monkey or magenta mongoose!" Merlin chuckled. "As long as they are focused and hard-working, any animal will do!"

"I definitely want Clover to be my helper!" Madeline smiled.

"Mine too." Sofia nodded. "I'm sure Merlin won't mind if we share him."

"Your first potion is due tomorrow." Merlin told the class. "You and your animal helper will make it right here in class. So take a gander, and choose your first advanced alchemy project."

"Hmm, what should Clover and I make?" Madeline pondered.

"And Clover and I." Sofia added.

Meanwhile, Prisma hid and watched as Merryweather flew out of the study. Then she and Twitch snuck inside.

"Made it." She opened the Locket. "Now, Locket, exactly what kind of object are we looking for?"

"A spinning wheel." The Locket answered. "The very one on whose needle Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger on."

"Okay, let's find it." Prisma told Twitch. "Then I can gather the rest of the Wicked Nine, and drain their magic to become so, so powerful!"

Prisma and Twitch looked around, but saw no sign of the wheel.

"But in what nook or cranny could a spinning wheel be hidden?" Prisma asked the Locket.

"It is not in this room." The Locket declared. "It is behind it. That wall, to be specific."

"Behind here?" Prisma looked at the wall in front of her. "I don't see a door."

"But you will, once you light that candle." The Locket instructed. Prisma spotted a candle in a holder nearby. "Once you light that candle, a secret passageway will be revealed."

"Well, here goes..." Prisma grabbed a light candle and brought it over to the unlit one. "This is so exciting!"

Prisma lit the candle, but it immediately went out. She tried again, with the same results.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" She growled. "What is going on?"

"I'm afraid it is the work of the fairy teachers, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather." The Locket declared.

"Aurora's guardians." Prisma noted.

"They must have put a protection spell on the candle." The Locket surmised.

"I'll use my Necessi-Key!" Prisma traced a magic line around the candle. "It can create a door anywhere!"

The outline faded away.

"Not here." The Locket announced. "The only way in is to break the protection spell."

"But how?" Prisma pondered.

"Oh, yes." Fauna's voice was heard, forcing Prisma to hide. "Wonderful idea to make dragonfire, Madeline."

"The alchemy book said dragonfire is the rarest fire of all." Madeline smiled as she and Fauna entered the room.

"Oh, yes, it is." Fauna nodded. "And it requires the rarest ingredient of all: Lightning Spark." She opened a drawer on the desk, and pulled out a bottle with lightning in it. "We keep it in here, should we ever need to make dragonfire ourselves. Here's a small bit of a 's all we have, but it should be enough."

"Thanks, Miss Fauna." Madeline smiled. "But Sofia and I will be sharing it..."

"I'm sure it will still suffice." Fauna assured her.

Once they left the room, Prisma and Twitch emerged from hiding.

"Dragonfire." Twitch mused. "That may be the key to breaking the protection spell!"

"Why, I think it just might be." Prisma smirked. She examined the candle. "This is dragonfire ash. I've seen it on the Isle of Dragons. Let's follow those princesses. Then, just when they make the dragonfire, we'll snatch it!"

Prisma and Twitch quickly slipped out of the room.

Back at the castle, Sofia and Madeline found Clover in the vegetable patch.

"Clover, guess what?" Sofia asked. "Madeline and I have to find an animal to help us with our alchemy class for the rest of the school year."

"And we've chosen you." Madeline added.

"Yo! That's great news!" Clover cheered. "Quality Sofia and Madeline and Clover time, here we come!"

"We'll get to do all this neat magic together." Sofia beamed.

"I'll stir a potion here, say a magic word or two there..." Clover nodded.

"It might be a bit harder than that." Madeline admitted. "But that's the right idea."

"Well, that sounds fun." Robin announced, as she and Mia landed nearby.

"Really, really fun." Mia added.

"Why can't we be your animal helpers?" Rex asked, as he and Whatnaught joined them. "Huh, girls?"

"Oh. Uh... we didn't think you guys would be interested." Sofia frowned.

"Does a bee make honey?" Robin asked.

"Does a duck quack?" Mia smiled.

"What I'm saying is, we're interested!" Robin announced.

"Really, really interested!" Mia nodded.

"Okay... well, what about this?" Madeline suggested. "Clover, would you mind if we hold tryouts for our helper?"

"It is only fair to give everyone a chance." Sofia admitted.

"Oh... alright." Clover said grudgingly.

"Really?" Madeline smiled.

"Really." Clover nodded. "I'm your number one bunny. I'll ace the audition anyway."

"Okay, great." Sofia grinned. "Everyone, meet in the gazebo later for tryouts."

The animals all rushed away.

Shortly after, there was a large line of various animals outside the gazebo.

"Guess word got out about tryouts." Madeline frowned.

"Yeah, looks like." Clover chuckled.

"Well, let's start the tryouts." Sofia declared. "Ready, Maddie?"

"Ready." Madeline nodded.

"Thank you all for coming out to our animal helper tryouts." Sofia told the assembled animals. "Your support is most appreciated."

"We're going to test your skills as you each help us make dragonfire." Madeline added. "Clover, you're first."

Clover jumped into Madeline's arms as she and Sofia started walking to the gazebo.

"Don't get too cozy, now." He told the other animals. "You won't be here long."

Once inside the gazebo, Sofia opened the book.

"Okay, first we add lava paste..." She read.

"Uh-huh." Clover nodded.

"And you add a scoop of dragon scales..." Madeline read.

"Yeah." Clover smiled.

"And a pinch of hurricane dust." Sofia finished.

"Got it." Clover declared.

"Ready?" Madeline urged. "Go!"

"Okay." Clover looked over the bottles of ingredients... and froze. "How do I know which one's dragon scales?" He looked more carefully. "Um... this one. This one looks more scaly. This one looks fried to me..."

Wormwood suddenly flew into the courtyard.

"Wormwood, are you trying out too?" Robin asked.

"I just came to see what the new generation of animal helpers has to offer." Wormwood declared.

"Gotta find the hurricane dust!" Clover fretted. "It could be this one, or may- or maybe that one..."

"So far, not so much, really." Wormwood smirked. He flew up to the top of the gazebo, perching himself there.

Meanwhile, Sofia poured in some lava paste.

"Clover, we need those ingredients." She urged.

"Right, right." Clover nodded. "I'm, uh..." He grabbed two random containers. "There! Ta-daa!"

"Are you sure you got the right ones?" Madeline asked.

"Of course I'm sure I got the right ones!" Clover chuckled nervously. "I'm pretty sure, kinda..."

Clover poured the contents of a purple bottle in the bowl, followed by a green beaker. The mixture started bubbling.

"Look! It's bubblin' soap!" He cheered.

"But wait..." Sofia looked at the book. "It doesn't say it's supposed to bu-"

A large green cloud exploded out of the bowl, alarming all the animals.

"Okay, that was... just practice." Clover claimed. "Take two!"

"Hey, what about us?" Robin protested. "Don't we get a turn?"

"Sorry, Clover, I don't think it's going to work out." Madeline admitted.

"We should let the other animals audition." Sofia sighed.

"But... but..." Clover stuttered.

"Doing well in alchemy class is really important to us." Madeline hugged him.

Sofia noticed Wormwood above them.

"Tell you what." She smiled. "We'll let you try out again later if you take lessons from Wormwood first."

"Ooh, good idea, Sof." Madeline smiled.

"From feather-face?" Clover scowled.

"From me?" Wormwood scoffed. "I think not!"

"Come on, Wormwood!" Sofia pleaded. "You've been Mr Cedric's assistant for a such a long time. You must have tons of great tips to give Clover."

"Please?" Madeline added.

"...Oh, I suppose I could share a brilliant pointer or two." Wormwood flew down to them.

"Alright, alright." Clover groaned. "If that's what it takes to get the helper gig, I'm in. So, do I call you 'professor feather-face'?"

"No, you don't." Wormwood growled.

As Wormwood and Clover departed, Prisma and Twitch watched from behind a hedge.

"Oh, that bunny did terribly." Prisma sneered. "Twitch, you should try out to be Sofia and Madeline's helper. You know so much about magic, I know they'll choose you!"

"Yeah!" Twitch nodded. "Then, once we make the dragonfire... swish! Nab! I'll be right there to steal it!"

"But wait!" Prisma frowned. "They saw you as a rat in Wei-Ling."

"Good point." Twitch admitted, turning himself into a weasel.

"Better, but we still have to hide that." Prisma pointed to the diamond-shaped marking on his chest. She took out a bandana and and wrapped it around his neck, covering the marking. "What a handsome weasel you are! Now, run along! Deceive those princesses! Shoo!"

Twitch scampered over to the line of animals.

Meanwhile, Clover and Wormwood were in Cedric's workshop.

"Now then, for lesson number one, I thought we'd start with somethng easy." Wormwood announced, pulling a lever.

A large drawer of bottles emerged, sending Clover flying.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

"Memorize each and every ingredient you'll need to make dragonfire." Wormwood instructed.

"Uh... that's starting off easy?" Clover frowned, looking at all the bottles.

"It is essential that an animal helper be capable of identifying ingredients and bring them to their master without delay." Wormwood declared. "Listen carefully." He pointed to three bottles in turn. "This is dragon scales. This, hurricane dust. And this is lava paste. Now you try."

"Uh... dragon... thing-a-whatever, and hurricane... stuff-a-maguff!" Clover pointed.

"No!" Wormwood said sternly. "This is hurricane stuff-a-maguff- Oh, you've got me saying it! Hurricane dust!"

"Come on, it's too hard!" Clover groaned. "I'll never get all this!"

"Here, use this rhyme to remember." Wormwood instructed. "Dragon scales are shaped like snails, hurricane dust is red as rust-"

"Can you start over"? Clover asked. "I already forgot the beginning."

"Star pupil, you are not." Wormwood scowled.

Back by the gazebo, the tryouts continued.

"Okay, Rex, your turn!" Sofia declared, causing Rex to rush over to her. "Now, please fetch the dragon scales."

"Oh, like a game!" Rex smiled. "Ready, set, go!"

Rex ran over to the table and grabbed the packet of dragon scales in his mouth. He then ran back to the girls.

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "Wow, good job, Rex." She tried to take the packet, but Rex wouldn't let go. "What are you doing?" She struggled.

"New game, new game!" Rex chuckled. "Tug-o-war!"

Sofia tried to help Madeline, but they were still unable to free the dragon scales. The two girls looked at each other, and silently came to a decision.

"Rex, we're worried if we choose you as our helper, you'll just play games all the time." Sofia admitted.

"Yeah, sure would!" Rex ran around excitedly. "Games, games, games! Boy, does that sound fun!"

"Sorry, Rex, but it's not going to work out." Madeline told him.

Rex dropped the dragon scales and sadly walked away.

"I really hope we find an animal helper in time for school tomorrow." Sofia sighed.

"Me too." Madeline agreed. "Alright, who's next?"

Meanwhile, Clover and Wormwood were still on the first lesson.

"Try the rhyme again, from the top." Wormwood urged.

"When will it sink into your bird-brain?" Clover groaned. "There's no way I can learn this!"

"There is, if you just focus and repeat after me." Wormwood declared.

Wormwood: Dragon scales are shaped like snails  
Hurricane dust is red as rust  
Lava paste has an ashy taste  
Dry quicksand crumbles like pie crust

Clover: The snails are scaly?  
Wormwood: The scales are snaily  
Clover: The paste is rusty?  
Wormwood: No, the dust, see?  
Clover: It's making me so headache-y  
Wormwood: Learn this rhyme, it's worth your time  
Soon you'll recite it on a dime  
You'll be a helper most sublime  
But only if you get the gist and learn this rhyme

Hornet wax won't stain, relax  
Mercury mist drifts in a twist  
And this grass, it's sassafras  
Frog slime flips just like flapjacks  
Clover: So uh, the wax is grassy?  
Wormwood: Lets' not get sassy!  
Clover: The slime is misty?  
Wormwood: The mist is twisty  
You're making me so headache-y  
Learn this rhyme, it's worth your time  
Soon you'll recite it on a dime  
You'll be a helper most sublime  
But only if you get the gist and learn this rhyme

"Uh, okay." Clover nodded. "Let's see if I have this straight..."

Clover: Wax is here and dust is there  
Wormwood: No, wax is here you silly hare  
Clover: Quicksand flips and frog slime flakes  
Wormwood: Frog slime flips for goodness sake!  
That's it! Lesson over!  
Because you refuse to get the gist  
And learn this rhyme

Wormwood closed the door, and dragged Clover out of the workshop.

"Wait a minute, Wormwood!" Clover protested, just before Wormwood closed the door on him. "Come on, you can't quit on me! How will I learn to be Sofia and Madeline's helper?"

"I suppose someone else will get the joy of teaching you." Wormwood said from behind the door.

"Who else is their?" Clover asked. "Come on, Wormwood... What am I gonna do now?"

When Clover returned to the gazebo, tryouts were still ongoing. He spotted Twitch's weasel form helping the girls out.

"That's lava paste, of course." Twitch announced. "Measured to a 't'." He added it to the bowl.

"You're really good at this." Sofia declared. "You'd make a great animal helper."

"It's just... we don't really know you, Mr weasel." Madeline added. "We'd feel more comfortable with someone we're already friends with."

"But everyone likes me!" Twitch protested. "And I'm a gem of an animal helper!"

"Sorry, but Madeline's right." Sofia declared. "The answer's 'no'."

"Your mistake." Twitch scowled as he scampered away. "Good luck with these chumps."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Clover stopped him. "Yo, how do you know all that magical ingredient and animal helper stuff?"

"Practice, that's how." Twitch snorted. "Years of practice."

"I just wasted all this time trying to learn a really hard potion-making rhyme." Clover groaned. "I need something easier, and I need it fast! I was... kinda hoping you would... give me a few quick tips, y'know?"

"You know, it may have taken me years to learn everything, but for you, there may just be a quicker way." Twitch suddenly vanished.

"Yo, where'd you go?" Clover frowned. Twitch reappeared as a chameleon. "Whoa, how'd you do that? Are you magical, or somethin'?"

"Or something." Twitch smirked. "And that's the key to my plan. I can hide out of sight at the audition, and whisper to you exactly how to make the dragonfire."

"How will I hear you if you whisper?" Clover pointed out.

"I'll stay real close." Twitch answered. "Close enough so I can steal- uh, so you can hear everything I say!"

"Wow, you'd really do that?" Clover smiled. "Why?"

"Cause I've got a hunch you've got the chops it takes to be a great animal helper." Twitch lied. "I mean, really, really great."

"Whoa, you really think so?" Clover grinned. "Thanks. let's go!"

Shortly after, Clover was back in the gazebo.

"Okay, Clover, now I will need some lava paste." Madeline instructed.

"Lava paste tastes like... how'd that rhyme go again?" Clover frowned as he looked around.

Twitch appeared behind the bottles.

"Don't hurt your brain remembering it." He declared. "It's the last pouch on the left."

"Oh, this?" Clover picked up a pouch. "Here it is." He gave the pouch to Madeline. "Last pouch on the left. You're welcome."

"Now, get the dried quicksand." Sofia instructed, as Madeline added the lava paste.

"It's the big pouch, chop-chop!" Twitch whispered.

Clover got a measuring spoon full of the quicksand and gave it to Sofia.

"That's it, Clover!" Madeline smiled, as the mixture created a light green cloud.

"Now all we need is the lightning spark." Sofia held up the bottle.

Sofia added the spark. The mixture created a purple cloud of smoke, with a purple flame following.

"Whoa!" Clover gasped. "Did we do it?"

"That's dragonfire, all right." Madeline nodded, as the animals cheered.

As Clover and the girls bowed, Twitch crept over to the bowl.

"Come to me, dragonfire!" He grabbed the bowl. He tried to push it, but it wouldn't budge. "Like... a ton of... bricks!" He groaned, collapsing from exhaustion.

"Wow, Clover, you did great!" Sofia beamed, as she placed a lid on the bowl. "Lessons with Wormwood really paid off!"

"Uh, yeah!" Clover said awkwardly. "It-it-it was hard work, but it was worth it!"

"Sure was!" Madeline nodded. "You can now be our helper!"

"I can? Aw, yeah!" Clover started dancing. "Sofia, Madeline and Clover, together again!"

"Yep!" Sofia smiled. "Starting with making dragonfire for Mr Merlin tomorrow!"

As the others left, Clover hopped over to Twitch.

"Yo, buddy, you're gonna help me at Sofia and Madeline's school tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"You kiddin'?" Twitch smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for all the magic in the Ever Realm!"

As Clover hopped away, Prisma came out of hiding.

"Twitch!" She yelled. "What happened?"

"A little glitch in my plan." Twitch admitted. "But don't worry, I'll get the dragonfire tomorrow. You can count on this wicked chameleon!"

The next day, alchemy class was underway. Desmond, alongside a mouse helper had just finished demonstrating his project: a tiny tornado.

"A delightful demonstration of the tornado potion, prince Desmond." Merlin declared. "Kudos to you and your helper."

As Hildegard and Lulu walked up to the front, Clover looked around nervously. He spotted Twitch on the wall, camouflaged, and smiled.

"Colorificus changeo!" Hildegard waved a wand at Lulu, turning her pink.

"Most well done, princess Hildegard!" Merlin smiled as the class applauded. "You and your animal helper!"

"Thank you, Mr Merlin." Hildegard nodded.

"Next up, princess Sofia and princess Madeline." Merlin instructed.

"Okay, here we go." Madeline whispered.

Twitch followed them as they made their way to the front of the class.

"And what will you be demonstrating today?" Merlin asked.

"Our animal helper, Clover will be helping us try to make dragonfire." Sofia announced, as Madeline took out the equipment.

"Complicated, but impressive." Merlin declared, as Twitch climbed into their bag.

"Let's hope so." Madeline declared. Turning to Clover, she asked "You ready?"

"Let's get cookin'!" Clover nodded.

"Okay, you get the dragon scales." Sofia instructed.

"Dragon scales..." Clover went over to the bag. "Are shaped like-"

"Forget the rhyme!" Twitch held up the right pouch. "Just take this pouch here!"

"Right." Clover grabbed the pouch and brought it over.

"Good." Madeline added the scales. "Now, the hurricane dust."

"Right away." Clover smiled.

"This red pouch." Twitch held up the pouch. "But not too much!"

Clover gave the pouch to the girls.

"Good job, Clover!" Sofia smiled.

Clover looked down, full of guilt.

As the hurricane dust was added, purple smoke rose up.

"Purple smoke!" Madeline smiled. "We're almost there!"

"Now, the most important ingredient of all: lightning spark!" Madeline declared.

Clover handed them the bottle, and the contents were added to the bowl. Just as it did the day before, purple flames rose out of the bowl.

"We did it!" Sofia cheered.

"Yes!" Clover smiled.

"Yes!" Twitch grinned.

"Just brilliant!" Merlin chuckled. "Literally!"

Twitch leapt up and turned into a hawk. he snatched up the bowl in his talons.

"Hey!" Clover yelped, as Twitch carried the bowl out of the classroom.

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

"Swirling sorcery!" Merlin frowned. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Sofia admitted, putting the ingredients back in the bag.

"But don't worry, we'll find out!" Madeline added.

As the girls and Clover ran outside, they saw Twitch flying around a corner.

"There it is!" Sofia pointed.

"Told ya I wouldn't let ya down!" Twitch flew into the study, where Prisma was waiting.

"This is no time to brag!" Prisma scowled. "Hurry!"

Prisma lit her candle with the dragonfire, then lit the special candle. The wall vanished, revealing a stairway.

"To the spindle!" Twitch declared. "Nothing can stop us!"

"Then it will be one Wicked Nine down, eight more to go!" Prisma smirked.

As they walked up the stairway, Sofia and Madeline entered, spotting them. As they made to follow, the wall returned.

"Wait!" Madeline hit the wall. "Open up!"

"That was Prisma." Sofia frowned. "She's after one of the Wicked Nine. We heard her!"

"The bird was working with her." Madeline noted... then gasped. "It had a diamond patch, just like the rat in Wei-Ling!"

"What was that bird doing in class anyway?" Sofia questioned. She noticed Clover backing away. "Clover? You know something?"

"You have to tell us!" Madeline urged.

"Okay, fine." Clover sighed. "He was hiding and whispering to me how to make the dragonfire."

"Why?" Sofia frowned. "You said lessons with Wormwood went great!"

"It was too hard to remember everything, so... I had to take a shortcut!" Clover declared.

"You were cheating?" Madeline gasped.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." Clover muttered. "But I know it was sneaky and wrong. I'm really, really sorry, girls."

"They must have needed the dragonfire to open the secret passage." Sofia guessed. "How are we going to stop them?"

"Can't you just make more?" Clover suggested.

"We can." Madeline nodded. "But we can't do it alone."

"Don't look at me." Clover frowned. "All I know how to do is mess things up."

"Come on, Clover." Sofia picked him up and put him on the table. "Wormwood must have taught you something."

"Dragon scales are shaped like... oh, I don't remember!" Clover groaned.

"You can do it!" Madeline urged. "Think!"

"Dragon scales are shaped like... snails!" Clover remembered, pulling out the right pouch. "And hurricane dust is red as rust!" He pulled out another.

"That's it, Clover!" Sofia beamed.

Meanwhile, Prisma and Twitch reached the top of the stairs, entering a room with a pipe organ.

"Locket, the spinning wheel's not here!" Prisma frowned. "Just this... organ?"

"I see it, behind the wall." The Locket announced. "But it is guarded by another protection."

"Another one? Ohh..." Prisma sat on the organ, playing a note. In response, a brick in the wall disappeared. Prisma pressed another key, and another brick vanished. "We must have to play a certain tune to get to the hidden spindle!"

Prisma started pushing keys, but no other bricks vanished.

Down below, the girls and Clover succeeded in lighting the candle.

"We have dragonfire!" Clover smirked.

"Good job, Clover." madeline smiled as they rain up the stairs.

Meanwhile, both Prisma and Twitch kept trying keys. As Twitch danced on the keyboard, another brick vanished.

"Twitch, play that again!" Prisma declared.

Twitch kept dancing, making more bricks vanish.

"Again!" Prisma ordered.

Once enough bricks vanished for Prisma to fit through the gap, she and Twitch passed through, ran up another flight and stairs, and found the spindle in another chamber.

"Oh, the spindle!" She grabbed it. "I've got it!"

"Now give to us, Prisma!" Sofia odered, she, Madeline and Clover having followed.

"Princess Sofia and princess Madeline." Prisma scowled. "Why would we ever give it to you?"

"Because otherwise, we'll have to take it." Madeline retorted.

Prisma held up the spindle, out of their reach. But Clover climbed up her back and tried to grab it.

"Toss it here!" Twitch urged.

Prisma threw the spindle to Twitch, who failed to catch it.

"No!" Sofia yelled. "Clover, get the spindle!"

"Twitch, you get the spindle!" Prisma ordered.

Both Clover and Twitch went after the spindle. Just as Twitch was about to grab it, Clover grabbed him, and the spindle dropped down the stairs. They all rushed after it, but Clover managed to get it.

"Got it!" He called.

"Now take it to the fairies, quick!" Madeline urged.

"No!" Prisma yelled, as they reached the brick passageway.

"The only way out of there is through the fairies' office!" Sofia declared, as she and Madeline blocked the way.

"You're going nowhere!" Madeline added.

"Don't be so sure, girls." Prisma held up the Necessi-Key. "Remember this?"

"The Necessi-Key!" Sofia gasped.

"No-one can catch me!" Prisma traced a door on the wall. "Least of all you, princesses." A gap appeared in the wall. "Come along, Twitch!"

Twitch, back in rat form, followed Prisma through the gap before it vanished.

Later, they were back at alchemy class.

"Can't believe they got away." Clover groaned.

"Well, at least they didn't get the spindle." Madeline noted.

"Thanks to you, Clover." Sofia beamed.

Merlin appeared at the front of the class.

"Children, I would to compliment all of you on your wondrously wonderful displays of advanced alchemy." He announced. "And we have a special prize for the most wondrous alchemists, and their wonderful animal helper." He conjured up three medals. "princess Sofia, princess Madeline, and Clover!" The medals appeared around Sofia, Madeline and Clover's necks.

The class all applauded.


	16. Chapter 16

A Very Mystic Wassailia

In the Mystic Isles, the Protectors were gathered, including Sofia and Madeline.

"And so ends our last Protector meeting of the year." Orion declared.

"Happy Wassailia, one and all." Vega added.

"Happy Wassailia!" The Protectors toasted.

Sofia and Madeline shared a worried look.

"Sofia, Madeline, is everything alright?" Galial asked.

"We're just a little nervous." Sofia admitted.

"We're hoping Chrysta likes the Wassailia gift we made her." Madeline held up a gift-wrapped box.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Garish, smiled.

"She's lucky to have you two as trainees." Galial, declared.

"Thanks." Sofia beamed. "It's just that Chrysta can be..."

"A little grumpy sometimes?" Galial asked.

"Maybe a little." Madeline said awkwardly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Garish assured them.

"Princesses!" Chrysta entered the room. "There you are!" She flew over to them, placing hollies in their hair. "happy Wassailia!"

"Oh, wow..." Sofia smiled weakly.

"Happy Wassailia, Chrysta." Madeline added.

"It's my favorite day of the year!" Chrysta chuckled. "'Cuz on the Mystic Isles, Wassailia is full of surprises."

"I'm already surprised." Sofia joked.

"We didn't know you liked Wassilia so much." Madeline admitted.

"Do you have any idea how we celebrate around here?" Chrysta asked.

"Uhh... no." Sofia shrugged.

"Tell the girls, Galeo!" Chrysta urged.

"Well, on the Isle of Centaurs, they hold a big Wassailia Day race!" Galial revealed. "And on the Isle of Fauns-"

"Toran's family plays music together under the Wassailia moon!" Chrysta finished. "And on Garish's Isle, all the giants come thundering over the hills to his house!"

"Yep, where we do what giants do best." Garish nodded.

"What's that?" Madeline asked.

"Bake cookies, of course!" Garish smiled. "Who wants one?"

"I'll take one, Garish." Chrysta asked.

"Us too!" Sofia added.

"Here you go!" Garish gave them giant cookies.

"Uh, thanks!" Madeline chuckled, as she and Sofia struggled to lift theirs.

"Like I said: full of surprises." Chrysta grinned. "Mmm!"

Sofia and Madeline shared another look.

"Speaking of surprises..." Sofia held the gift behind her back.

"Apologies, everyone." Orion suddenly stepped forward. "But we've just heard: There's trouble on one of the Isles."

"We need a Protector to volunteer this Wassailia Eve." Vega added.

"Oh, I'll do it." Chrysta raised her hand.

"But Chrysta, don't you have holiday plans?" Madeline asked.

"Of course I do." Chrysta nodded. "Every year, my whole family squeezes into my little cottage for a fairy feast, but that's not for hours."

"And Chrysta always volunteers on Wassailia." Garish announced.

"Well, I am the number one Protector." Chrysta smirked. "Fill me in, chiefs."

Orion and Vega led Chrysta away to discuss the mission.

"Chrysta always volunteers on Wassailia every year?" Madeline asked.

"That doesn't seem fair." Sofia mused. "Can't you take turns?"

"We've tried." Galial admitted. "But you know Chrysta. You can't argue with her."

"Well, maybe we'll join her." Madeline announced. "What do you think, Sof?"

"I think that's a great idea, Maddie." Sofia nodded.

"Have fun with that." Galial snorted.

Sofia and Madeline went over to Chrysta, Orion and Vega.

"Not to worry." Chrysta announced. "I'll do you both proud."

"And so will we." Madeline smiled.

"We're going with you, Chrysta." Sofia added. "And we won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Great!" Chrysta smiled.

"We'll work together, and get back in plenty of time for our-wait, what did you say?" Madeline frowned.

"I said great." Chrysta beamed. "It's Wassailia. The more, the merry. Now, call your Unicorn friend. We've got to get to the Isle of the Rompkins, and quick!"

"Happy Wassailia, everyone!" The girls chorused as they followed Chrysta.

Soon after, the girls were riding on Skye, Chrysta flying beside them.

"Ah, what a day!" Chrysta cheered. "I hope it snows! I love making snow fairies!"

"Chrysta's in a good mood." Skye noted.

"Yeah, she really likes Wassailia." Sofia chuckled.

"Which reminds me..." Madeline held up a snack-based gift. "Here's a little something for you, Skye."

Skye ate the gift.

"Molasses and peppermint, my favorite!" He smiled.

"Thanks for helping on the holiday." Sofia beamed. "I hope it doesn't take too long..."

"Oh, never fear, my princesses." Skye chuckled. "T'will be hours before the sun sets over Starmane Hill, when my herd displays their holiday ice sculptures."

"That sounds beautiful." Madeline declared.

"Whoa!" A voice yelled. "One side! Deliveries coming through!"

A sled pulled by a flying reindeer, and piloted by an elf, sped past.

"Look out, Elfalfa!" Skye frowned.

"Sorry about that, Skye." Elfalfa apologised. "Chrysta. I've got a ton of packages, and this year? Oh-ho! I am determined to stay on schedule!"

"Who is that?" Sofia asked.

"That is Elfalfa." Skye revealed. "The elf who delivers gifts between the Isles every Wassailia."

"And every year, there are more!" Elfalfa groaned. "I've got gifts from the trolls that need to go to the centaurs. And from the fauns to the giants..." He noticed Sofia and Madeline. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sofia." Sofia declared.

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline added. "Nice to meet you."

"Sofia? Madeline?" Elfalfa checked his list. "You must be new."

"So, Elfalfa, you gonna need my help again this year?" Chrysta asked.

"No, this year, I've got a helper." Elfalfa grinned. "My daughter, Elfabetty."

A young elf popped up behind him.

"This candy!" She shook a gift box.

"Uh-uh!" Elfalfa grabbed the box. "Not for you, Elfabetty!"

"Aww..." Elfabetty groaned.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Elfalfa beamed. "Don't worry, Chrysta. This year, I've got it completely under control."

Elfabetty suddenly snapped the reins, sending them flying wildly.

"Don't grab the reins, Elfabetty!" Elfalfa yelped.

"Is he going to be okay?" Madeline asked Chrysta.

"Probably not." Chrysta shrugged. "Now buckle up, Princesses, we're here. Get ready for-"

"We know." Sofia rolled her eyes. "Some serious Protector business."

"Right, of course." Chrysta nodded. "But first, some holiday fun!"

They made their way down to the Isle of Rompkins.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline, it's horrible!" Harrumph declared.

"What happened, Harrumph?" Madeline asked.

"Our Wassailia tree got stolen!" Harrumph explained. "Poof!"

"Woosh, gone!" Another Rompkin added.

"While we sleeping!" Harrumph frowned.

"That's awful." Sofia mused.

"Yeah. And we were really looking forward to having our first dainty holiday, like you and Queen Amber taught us!" Harrumph pouted.

"But without a tree, what will we stand around?" The other Rompkin asked. "While we slip Slognog?"

Harrumph got some of the drink from a giant punch bowl.

"Want a cup?" He offered.

"Yes, please." Chrysta accepted a cup. "To Wassailia!"

"Wassailia!" The Rompkins chorused.

They all drank.

"Mmm, extra crunchy!" Chrysta smiled.

"It's the dried moss." Harrumph said proudly. "You two sure you don't want a cup?" He asked Sofia and Madeline.

"We would, but we should probably start looking for clues." Madeline said awkwardly. "Like that, Sof!" She pointed to a large Wassailia tree, floating above them.

"That was easier than I thought." Sofia declared.

"It's our tree!" Harrumph gasped. "It wasn't stolen!"

"It fleweth away!" Skye noted.

"Not yet, it hasn't!" Chrysta declared. "Princesses, after that evergreen!"

As Skye carried Sofia and Madeline upwards, Harrumph followed.

"No time to be dainty." He charged through the closed gate. "Bam! Crash!"

The tree kept flying as the others pursued.

"Do you have a lot of flying trees in the Mystic Isles?" Madeline asked.

"First one I've ever seen!" Chrysta admitted.

The tree suddenly stopped, its pursuers briefly passing by.

"It stopped on its own." Sofia noted.

The tree descended, planting itself in the ground.

"Huff! Puff!" Harrumph wheezed as he caught up to them. "Hey! This is where I found the tree in the first place!"

"Well, it's all yours." Chrysta smiled. "You know what this calls for?"

"An upside-down holiday cake?" Harrumph offered the confection.

"Yum!" Chrysta took a bite.

One of the tree's baubles changed into a red, winged rodent.

"Hey, what's that?" Madeline asked.

"What's what?" Chrysta frowned, as the creature turned back into a bauble.

"Something we should take a closer look at." Madeline declared, having seen the rodent too. "Harrumph, where did you get those ornaments?"

"Oh, they were hanging right on the branches." Harrumph recalled. "Sproing! Isn't it the best Wassailia tree ever?"

"It just might be." Sofia declared. "Madeline, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely." Madeline held her Amulet alongside Sofia. "I wish to be small."

Both girls shrunk down.

"Sofia? Madeline?" Chrysta gaped. "Since when can you shrink?"

"We'll be right back." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia climbed up the tree.

"Girls, wait!" Chrysta urged. "Trainees..." She sighed.

Sofia and Madeline stopped at a higher point.

"Hi, there." Sofia said to the baubles, who started shaking. "Don't be afraid. I'm Sofia."

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline added. "Who are you?"

Two of the baubles turned into winged rodents.

"I'm Humbelle." The blue one declared.

"And I'm Hidey." The red one added.

"We are Hoodwinks." Humbelle revealed.

"And please don't hurt us!" Hidey trembled.

"We won't." Sofia assured her.

"We're Protectors-in-training!" Madeline smiled. "We're here to help you."

"Yeah?" HUmbelle scoffed. "Tell that to your big huge friend! He took our home!"

"Your home?" Sofia frowned.

"You mean this tree?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah." Humbelle nodded. "We live in this spruce, out in the middle of nowhere."

"Where it's safe!" Hidey added.

"It's okay." Sofia said gently. "Just tell us what happened."

"All we know is one minute, we were safe in our branches, sleeping..." Humbelle declared.

"And then next, we woke up in a Rompkin mud garden, surrounded by big, scary monsters, smashing and crashing everything!" Hidey cringed.

"That does sound scary..." Madeline frowned.

Hidey ran to the edge of a branch and turned into a bauble.

"It's okay, Hidey." Hunbelle assured her, which changed her back. "There you go. So I came up with an escape plan." She continued. "We waited until the Rompkins weren't looking, and then with the rest of our family, we each grabbed a branch, and flew our tree home.'

"Oh, I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Sofia frowned.

"Oh, there sure has!" Humbelle snorted. "That big galoot mistook us for pushovers!'

"Which we kind of are." Heidi admitted.

"But we're not giving up our home!" Humbelle insisted.

"We might..." Heidi cringed.

"She's right, we might!" The other Hoodwinks added.

"Look, we know the Rompkins are big and loud." Madeline admitted. "But if you just talk to Harrumph, you'll see that he's not scary at all. He's-?"

"Right behind you!" Hidey pointed.

"Hello, talking ornaments." Harrumph waved.

The Hoodwinks screamed and turned into baubles.

"... What'd I say?" Harrumph frowned.

"These are the Hoodwinks, Harrumph." Sofia declared. "And this tree is their home."

"That's right, this is our home!" Humbelle said sternly.

"Oh no!" Harrumph gasped. "Hoodwinks, I am so sorry!"

"You are?" Humbelle softened.

"We Rompkins would never want to take away anybody's home." Harrumph declared.

"Really?" Hidey asked.

"We just wanted the best Wassailia tree." Harrumph nodded. "And yours was so beautiful. But we don't need..." He sniffed. "Such a nice one. My family can celebrate around something else instead, like a rock..."

Harrumph started crying, causing the Hoodwinks to look upon him with sympathy. Sofia and Madeline then returned to normal size.

"Harrumph, wait!" Madeline urged. "Hoodwinks, if the Rompkins promise not to take your tree, could they celebrate with your family here?"

The Hoodwinks quickly discussed the matter.

"You tell him." Humbelle told Hidey.

"Yes, they can." Hidey agreed.

"Oh, lahhhh!" Harrumph sang. "That's my heart singing!" He started dancing, and accidentally knocked over a tree. "Oh, we'll be very dainty, I promise!" He put the tree back up.

"Let's make this place for for a party!" Humbelle declared.

"Yay!" The Hoodwinks cheered.

The Hoodwinks decorated the tree with strings of acorns and frozen pinecones.

"Ooh!" Harrumph smiled, as some of the decorations were added to him. I'm pretty, like a tree!"

"We did it, Chrysta!" Sofia smiled.

"You sure did, Princesses!" Chrysta agreed. "Nice work!"

"So I guess we can get an early start home, right?" Madeline asked. "... Chrysta?"

Chrysta was flying upwards.

"Chrysta, what are you doing?" Sofia asked.

"I'm decorating!" Chrysta declared, using her Enchantlet to wrap a garland to the tree. "Look, glowing garland!"

"But... You have to get back to your family." Madeline frowned.

"There's plenty of time!" Chrysta smiled. "Join me, girls!"

"Okay..." Sofia shrugged. "Come on, Maddie."

Getting on Skye, they added snowflakes to the tree.

"You're good at this." Madeline told Chrysta. "Do you decorate your home?"

"Oh, yeah!" Chrysta chuckled. "You should see my cottage! Lights of every colour, brightest house of the village. My brothers and sisters help me."

"Sounds beautiful." Sofia noted.

"It is." Chrysta agreed. "Now let's hang some way up-" Their Enchantlets chimed. "Right, still on duty."

They joined the rope from their Enchantlets to form a large screen, with Vega appearing.

"What's up, chief?" Chrysta asked.

"It's Elfalfa." Vega revealed. "He's fallen behind on his deliveries, and needs your help."

"Yeah, I could see that coming." Chrysta smirked. "Where is he?"

"Well, by now, he should be right behind you." Vega replied.

As they closed the screen. Elfalfa's sled flew towards them.

"Elfabetty!" Elfalfa yelped, his eyes covered by cloth thanks to his daughter. "Daddy needs his eyes to land!"

Everyone dove for cover as the sled flew by, blowing all the decorations off the tree. The sled crashed into the snow.

"Oh, hello, Chrysta." Elfalfa declared, as he climbed out of the sled. "Remember when I said I had it all under control this year?"

"Yeah?" Chrysta asked knowingly.

"Well, I don't." Elfalfa admitted. "I need your help!"

"That's what Protectors are for!" Chrysta smiled.

"You don't seem so fair behind." Madeline declared. "You hardly have any gifts left."

"Oh, these aren't the gifts I need you to deliver." Elfalfa replied. "Those are."

Elfalfa pointed to another sled being pulled by a reindeer, one packed with gifts.

"Wow." Sofia gaped.

"There's the who, the what, and the where to deliver to." Elfalfa handed Madeline a scroll, which was very long.

"All these places..." Madeline frowned. "This is going to take a while."

"Yeah, but we'll get to see Wassailia on all the different Isles." Chrysta pointed out. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

Chrysta and the girls climbed into the sled.

"Give your magical hooves a rest, my good reindeer." Skye told the reindeer. "Skye the unicorn hath it from here."

Shortly after, they were flying through the clouds, Skye pulling the sled.

"First delivery: The Isle of Crystals." Sofia read.

"I love the Isle of Crystals during Wassailia!" Chrysta smiled. "All of the light reflected, and... ooh! You're in time for Azurine's singing crystal concert!"

They heard singing up ahead.

"Wow, that is beautiful" Madeline admitted. "But Chrysta, I'm a little worried. It's getting late, and our families will be waiting for us."

"Maddie's right." Sofia nodded. "We shouldn't take too long."

"Don't worry, Chrysta assured them. "Enjoy it all! That's what Wassailia's is for!"

Chrysta: There's no other day quite like Wassailia  
You won't believe your eyes

Wanna see what I mean?  
Visit Good Azurine  
Chorus: Her magic crystals harmonize

"Encore!" Chrysta called.

Chrysta: There's no other day the Unicorns gather  
To carve up blocks of ice  
Just imagine the fun when they all sculpt as one  
To make a slice of paradise

We are known in these parts for our Magical Arts  
Today that's specially the case  
But the miracle here  
Is friends far and near  
Come celebrate in the same place

Sofia: That really sounds great  
But we're gonna be late  
Chrysta: As soon as I fix his snow face

There's no other day to see mermaids frolic  
They rarely come ashore  
Mermaids: But watch us shake a fin as we swim with our kin  
Chrysta: Cause that is what Wassailia's for  
Yes, that is what Wassailia's for

"Chrysta..." Madeline frowned.

"I know, we have to go." Chrysta nodded.

Chrysta: But I just wanna say on this holiday  
No matter the weather  
We all come together  
Cause that is just  
What Wassailia's for

"And that was the last package, miladies." Skye announced.

"See, girls?" Chrysta asked. "I told you there was plenty of time."

"Guess you were right." Sofia admitted. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some holiday home cooking!"

"Same here." Madeline nodded.

"Mmm, I can almost taste the plum bread and banana pudding!" Chrysta declared.

"Oh, you like banana pudding?" Sofia asked.

"Do I?" Chrysta beamed. "Mm-hmm! There's nothing I love more than homemade banana pudding on Wassailia! It's my favorite!"

"Speaking of which, we forgot to give you-" Madeline started, before the chiming of their Enchantlets stopped her.

Vega contacted them again.

"Chrysta, it's Elfalfa." She announced.

"We know, he was behind schedule." Chrysta nodded. "But we've delivered all the packages."

"No, it's not the packages." Vega declared. "It's his daughter, Elfabetty. They were delivering a package to the Isle of Forever Frost, and now she's lost in a storm."

"We're on it!" Chrysta said bravely.

"Let's hurry." Sofia urged, as Madeline put away the gift.

They flew over to the Isle of Forever Frost. It was very misty, but Madeline spotted a familiar sled below them.

"Look, there!" She pointed. "There he is!"

They flew down, moving beside Elfalfa's sled.

"Chrysta! Sofia! Madeline!" He gasped. "I can't find Elfabetty! I thought she was right here, napping under this blanket. And when I looked, she vanished!"

"When did you see her last?" Chrysta asked.

"When we were delivering a package to the Arctic Condors." Elfalfa recalled. "She must have crawled out of the sled while I was inside their cave."

"We know the Arctic Condors." Sofia declared.

"And where their cave is." Madeline added.

"So do I." Elfalfa nodded. "But with the storm, I can't tell where I'm going!"

"What do we do?" Sofia asked Chrysta.

"What a Protector always does: Bring a little light into the situation!" Chrysta answered. She tapped her Enchantlet, causing it to glow.

Sofia and Madeline did the same.

"Yes, that is a little light." Skye noted. "Perhaps miladies would like a whole lot more?" His horn started glowing brightly.

The two sleds started flying through the snowstorm.

"Stay close." Madeline told Elfalfa. "We're almost there."

"If you say so." Elfalfa nodded.

They landed outside the Arctic Condor's cave.

"Elfabetty!" Elfalfa called. "Elfabetty!"

As they neared the cave, they were greeted by Stormy, the baby Arctic Condor.

"Oh, Stormy." Elfalfa smiled. "Have you seen Elfabetty? We can't find her anywhere!"

"Sorry, we haven't seen her." Stormy shook his head. "Not since you left."

"Oh, where could she be?" Elfalfa despaired.

"Don't worry." Sofia comforted him. "I'm sure she's okay."

"My friend, we'll search the whole Isle if we have to." Chrysta pledged.

"Please, hurry!" Elfalfa begged. "We must find her!"

"Let's search the forest below." Chrysta instructed.

As Madeline passed the sled, she heard a giggle.

"Hold on." She climbed on the sled. "I think we're in for another Wassailia surprise!"

Madeline lifted off the top of a large gift box, revealing Elfabetty inside.

"Daddy!" The young girl squealed, her face covered in chocolate.

"Elfabetty!" Elfalfa gasped happily. "Oh, thank goodness!" He lifted her out of the box "Oh, you silly girl. Did you climb in there when daddy wasn't looking to find some candy?"

"And now I have a tummy ache." Elfabetty rubbed her stomach.

"You take her home." Chrysta instructed. "We'll deliver those last gifts."

"It's alright, these are all for her." Elfalfa smiled. "How can I ever thank you? I know! Next year, you three are getting a nice delivery from me!"

"We can't wait." Sofia beamed.

Elfalfa and his daughter rode their sleigh into the sky.

"Farewell!" He waved. "And, oh-hoh! Happy Wassailia to everyone!"

"It's over." Madeline sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Chrysta shrugged. "That's it for Wassailia for another year..."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked. "It's just begun! Now you can go home to all your brothers and sisters!"

"Yes, of course!" Chrysta smiled awkwardly. "But, just in case..." She contacted Vega again. "Anything else, chief?"

"All is quiet." Vega announced. "Thank you all. Go, enjoy your holiday."

"Okay." Chrysta sighed, closing the loop. "Then, uh, er... bye!"

"Huh?" Madeline frowned, as Chrysta flew away. "Uh... happy Wassailia, Chrysta!"

"Are you ready to return to the Ever Realm, my Princesses?" Skye asked.

"Skye, is it my imagination, or was Chrysta acting a little strangely?" Sofia asked.

"I did not notice." Skye admitted. "But whatever ails her, I trust she will soon be cured by a little caroling and opening of gifts!"

"Our gift!" Madeline realized. "We forgot to give it to Chrysta!"

"Skye, what do you say we drop this sleigh off, and take one last ride to Chrysta's house?" Sofia suggested.

"'Tis my honor." Skye smiled, and waited for Sofia and Madeline to get onboard. "Onward, to the Isle of Fairies!"

Skye took off into the snowy air.

Shortly afterwards, they reached the Isle of Fairies, flying across a village.

"Which cottage is Chrysta's?" Madeline asked.

"I think it's that one." Skye pointed to the only non-decorated cottage.

"Chrysta lives there?" Sofia frowned.

"But were all the lights and decorations she told us about?" Madeline wondered.

They landed outside the cottage, and saw Chrysta through the window. She was eating alone.

"I am perplexed." Skye frowned. "Where is Chrysta's family?"

"I don't know." Sofia shrugged.

"Let's find out." Madeline declared, knocking on the door.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Chrysta gasped after opening the door. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"We forgot to give you this." Sofia held up the gift.

"We made it ourselves." Madeline added.

"Oh, thanks..." Chrysta accepted the gift. "Happy Wassailia!" She made to shut the door.

"Chrysta, wait!" Sofia said, she and Madeline stopping the door.

"May we come in?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, it's really not the best time." Chrysta told them. "...Okay, fine."

Sofia and Madeline walked inside.

"Is everything okay?" Sofia asked.

"Where's your family?" Madeline frowned. "And all the decorations you told us about?"

"Oh, uh... they should be here any moment." Chrysta declared.

"Chrysta..." Sofia urged.

"Okay, okay." Chrysta sighed. "The truth is... I don't have a family. I spend Wasasailia alone. But it's fine. I'm usually so tired from making sure all of the other Isles are taken care of... y'know, it's fine!"

"Is that why you always volunteer on Wassailia?" Madeline asked. "So you can celebrate with everyone else?"

"What?!" Chrysta chuckled falsely. "Madeline, now you're just being ridiculous! I just like to come home after a long day of Wassailia protecting, and kick my feet up. No-one to bother me, I can just relax..."

"But no-one should be alone on Wassailia." Sofia declared. "You should come to Enchancia and spend it with us and our family."

"Just because you feel bad for me?" Chrysta scoffed. "No thanks!"

"She didn't mean it like that." Madeline frowned.

"Listen, Princesses, I'm a Protector." Chrysta stated. "I help people. I don't need people to help me."

"But-" Sofia started.

"I did what I do every year." Chrysta stood them both up. "I celebrated it on all the different Isles. Now, I'm fine by myself." She pushed them out the door. "So please, go home to your family." She closed the door behind them.

"Well, my Princesses, at least you tried." Skye consoled them.

"She's got it all wrong." Madeline declared.

"Yeah, I wasn't inviting her because I felt bad for her." Sofia sighed. "It's just... she's done so much for us."

"And for many others." Skye pointed out.

"That's right." Madeline realized. "So many..."

"I know that look." Sofia smiled. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"I sure do." Madeline nodded.

"Come on, Skye!" Sofia declared as they climbed on.

"Where are we going?" Skye asked.

"Everywhere." Madeline answered.

They ascended into the clouds, to the Isles beyond.

Some time later, Chrysta looked at the gift Sofia and Madeline had given her. She opened it to see a single tree ornament inside, one with a picture of the three of them on it. Smiling, she hung it on her tree.

"Princesses..." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Suddenly, she heard music.

"What's goin' on?" She looked around. "Where's that music comin' from?"

A bright light shone through the window.

Chrysta went outside, and found Sofia, Madeline, Skye, Elfalfa, Elfabetty, and many others from across the Isles waiting for her.

"No, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "You don't need to do this! I'm fine! You should all go! Be with your families!"

"But don't you see, Chrysta?" Sofia asked.

"You helped us all today." Elfalfa smiled.

"And every day." Vega added.

"And that makes you our family." Madeline beamed.

"Well, whattaya know?" Chrysta chuckled. "Another Wassailia surprise! Thank you all. I'd invite you in, if I had something to serve everybody..."

"Will plum bread and banana pudding do?" Orion stepped forward, carrying a baking tray full of that same food. "It was Sofia and Madeline's suggestion."

"They're my favorites." Chrysta smiled. "Thank you, Sofia and Madeline." She hugged her trainees.

"Happy Wassailia, Chrysta." The girls chorused.

"You know what? It is." Chrysta admitted. "Well, what are you all standing around for? Come on in, everybody!"

"Let the party begin!" Elfalfa announced.

"Yay!" Galial cheered. "Happy Wassailia!"

They all gathered inside Chrysta's cottage, sharing both the food and the spirit of the holiday.


	17. Chapter 17

The Birthday Wish

It was early morning in Enchancia. Sofia and Madeline were still asleep in their beds when Clover hopped over to them.

"Happy birthday, Sofia!" He called. "Happy birthday, Madeline!"

"Clover, it's a little bit early for shouting." Sofia sat up.

"Oh, okay." Clover nodded. "then tell me, is it also too early for... your birthday breakfasts in beds?" He threw over a couple of purple fruits, the stalks spinning like rotor blades.

"Are those Propellor Plums?" Madeline asked.

"Mm-hmm." Clover nodded. "Your favorites!"

"Oh, Clover!" Sofia smiled. "We only just woke up, and this birthday is already a-mazing!"

"You can say that again, Sof." Madeline agreed.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say: everything goes great on your birthday." Clover declared.

"Who says that?" Sofia asked.

"I said it." Clover grinned. "And I'm gonna sing it! Ha-ha! Where are my back-up birds?" Robin, Mia and Whatnaught appeared. "Hit it, Whatnaught!"

Whatnaught clapped two halves of a nut shell together.

Clover: It's your birthday, it's gonna be great

We got so much to celebrate

Gonna have a party, just you wait

Yeah, everything is gonna be great

All your friends

Mia and Robin: Yeah

Clover: Are coming over

Mia and Robin: Coming over

Clover: Robin and Mia, and your pal Clover

Mia and Robin: Us and Clover

Clover: Playing games all over the palace

Drinking punch from a silver chalice

You'll get all kinds of fun surprises

Gifts in all kings of shapes and sizes

The king and you will lead all the dancing

Show them how to do the Enchancian...

There was a knock at the door, and Baileywick entered, carrying two party dresses; one yellow and silver, the other blue and peach.

"The happiest of birthdays to you, princesses." He declared. "Behold, two gifts from Collete, the royal dressmaker."

"Baileywick, this is beautiful!" Madeline held hers, the blue and peach one.

"So's mine!" Sofia added.

"They are." Baileywick nodded. "Now, hurry up, you two. Your birthday party guests will be arriving soon."

"You're right, Clover." Madeline smiled. "Everything is going to go great on our birthday."

It's your birthday

Mia and Robin: Your birthday

Clover: It's gonna be great

Mia and Robin: Gonna be great

Clover: The sun is shining

Mia and Robin: Shining

Clover: it's gotta be fate

Mia and Robin: It's gotta be fate

Sofia and Madeline I love my new dress

Mia and Robin: You're new dress

Clover: It's greater than great

Mia and Robin: It's greater than great

Clover: Yeah everything

Sofia Madeline and Clover: It's gonna be great

Mia and Robin: It's party time

Clover: Yeah, everything

Sofia Madeline and Clover: It's gonna be great

Mia and Robin: Party, party time

Clover: It's your birthday

Sofia Madeline it our birthday

Clover: So everything

Sofia Madeline and Clover: It's gonna be great

It's gonna be great

It's gonna be great

"Don't you forget your breakfast!" Clover sent the propellor plums flying over.

The plums bounced around, splattering on Sofia's dress.

"Oh, no!" Sofia gasped. "My greater-than-great dress!"

"And it was brand new, too." Madeline frowned.

"Ooh, that's not so greater-than-great." Clover cringed. "Sorry, Sof. But don't worry, we'll scrub that stain out in a jiffy!"

Clover and Whatnaught grabbed some items from the dresser, splashing the dress with water from a pot of blush, then spraying it with perfume. But this only made the stain worse.

"Here, let me do it!" Mia offered.

Robin and Mia pulled at the dress, and Clover pulled back.

"Wait, that's just making it worse!" Sofia warned.

Ultimately, the dress tore open.

"Oh!" Robin gasped.

"Well, at least the stain is gone..." Robin noted.

"I guess so." Madeline nodded.

"See?" Clover smiled. "Come on, your big day is gonna be great!"

"I sure hope so." Sofia sighed.

As Sofia and Madeline went downstairs, Ruby and Jade entered.

"Happy birthday, girls!" They cheered.

"Ruby, Jade!" Madeline smiled.

"You're here already?" Sofia asked.

"We came early to help you set up your party." Jade explained.

"Now close your eyes." Ruby urged.

Sofia and Madeline both closed their eyes, and were led down the corridor.

"So, we asked ourselves: what do you give the princesses who have everything?" Jade declared.

"Even Tizzy, my fairy godmother, was stumped!" Ruby admitted, as they led Sofia and Madeline outside. "Good thing Jade always comes through with her big ideas!"

"So we made, just for you..." Jade smiled.

As Sofia and Madeline uncovered their eyes, they saw the area around the gazebo decorated with balloons and party hats.

"All the balloons and party hats have your faces painted on them!" Jade pointed out.

"Because you're our favorite people!" Ruby added.

"I love it!" Sofia beamed.

"Me too." Madeline grinned. "Thank you!"

"Happy birthday, girls." Vivian appeared from behind the gazebo, Crackle flying beside her. "I came early to help too!"

"Me too!" Crackle added. She accidentally breathed out some fire, popping all the balloons around the gazebo. "Whoops!"

"Oh, no!" Ruby gasped.

"Our balloons!" Jade yelped.

"Sorry." Vivian apologized. "Crackle has the hiccups. But at least there's still one balloon left."

Crackle hiccuped again, popping the remaining balloon.

"Ooops!" She yelped. "Sorry, girls!"

"It's okay." Sofia declared. "We still have the party hats."

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "From here on out, I'm sure everything is going to be-"

"A tragedy!" Amber walked over.

"Hi, Amber." Sofia frowned. "What's wrong?"

"That dress, for starters!" Amber pointed to the tear in Sofia's dress. "Were you attacked by a herd of wild animals?"

"Sort of." Sofia shrugged.

"Don't worry." Amber sighed. "It's not as bad as the real tragedy: Your birthday cake."

"What's the matter with our birthday cake?" Madeline asked.

"Somebody stuck his fingers in it." Amber growled.

"I couldn't help it, Amber." James declared, as he walked out from behind the cake. "It's delicious." Rex licked his hand.

"This is a birthday party, James." Amber scowled. "Not feeding time at the zoo."

"Sorry." James repeated. He then turned to Sofia and Madeline. "But wait'll you see what I got you." He held up two gifts from behind his back. "Happy birthday!"

Sofia and Madeline unwrapped them to find they were two model flying carriages.

"They're fantastic, James!" Madeline smiled.

"I made them, and Cedric enchanted them, so they'll fly for hours!" James picked up Madeline's carriage and threw it into the air. The carriage flew around them.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped.

"Wow!" Jade smiled.

The carriage flew into the distance.

"So... when does it turn and fly back?" Sofia asked.

"Um... I guess we didn't think about that." James admitted. "Rex, fetch!"

James and Rex rushed after the carriage.

"You can share mine, if you like." Sofia offered.

"Thanks, Sofia." Madeline smiled weakly.

"Happy birthday, Sofia and Madeline!" Roland and Miranda cheered as they joined them.

"Are you excited for your big- er, what is James doing?" Roland frowned, seeing james and Rex chase the model carriage.

"And what happened to the balloons?" Miranda asked.

"Mom, dad, everything is going wrong." Sofia declared. "Even the special dress Colette the dress-maker made me."

"What's wrong with it?" Miranda inquired. Sofia showed her the tear. "Oh, I'm sure no-one will even notice."

"Ahh, tragedie!" Colette screamed, then fainted.

"Who's that?" Vivian asked.

"That's Colette, the royal dress-maker." Ruby explained.

"Oh, you just got off to a bit of a rocky start." Miranda assured them. "There's still a lot of fun things coming up. Games, cake..."

"Our big father-daughter dance." Roland added.

"You'll see, sweethearts." Miranda promised. "It's all going to turn around. You'll have a great birthday."

"Baileywick, let the rest of Sofia and Madeline's guests in." Roland instructed.

"Right away, sire." Bailey turned to the large line of guests, and removed the velvet rope keeping them back. "Gifts go on the table to your left, and games are to your right."

Several kids rushed by, sending Baileywick spinning.

"Enjoy..." He groaned.

A short time later, the kids were all playing games. Sofia and Madeline were playing volleyball with Ruby and Jade. Just as Sofia got the volleyball, Clover popped out of a bush.

"Hey, how's the party going?" He asked.

"Everything's turning around." Sofia smiled.

"Just like mom and dad said, the games are a big hit." Madeline declared.

"Especially Stick the Tail on the Dragon." Sofia added.

"Hey, watch it!" Crackle yelped. "Okay, the bad news is, someone just stuck a tail on me." She showed her rear, which had a second tail attached. "The good news is, it startled my hiccups away!"

"Crackle, look out!" Madeline pointed, as the model carriage flew back towards her.

"Ahh!" Crackle tried to evade the carriage, but it followed her.

James and Rex ran past, trying to get the carriage back.

"Almost got it, Madeline!" James declared.

Crackle crashed into a table, knocking over the contents. The carriage crashed into one of the regatta pinatas, then knocked over the cake.

"Our hats!" Ruby and Jade yelped.

"Madeline's toy!" James yelled, Rex having caught the model in his mouth, and was chewing on it..

"My cake!" Amber screeched.

"Our party!" Sofia groaned.

"Don't feel bad, girls." Roland comforted them. "We can still show them how it's done."

"Clear the floor, please." Baileywick requested. "It's time for the royal father and daughter birthday dance."

As they started to dance, Roland stepped on some cake.

Crackle suddenly hiccuped, turning a floating toy boat to ash.

"Guess my hiccups came back." She frowned.

Some time later, Ruby was sadly sitting the castle steps. Tizzy appeared behind her.

"Hey, there, Ruby!" She smiled. "Aw, did I miss the whole party? I got so caught up in trying to think of birthday presents for Sofia and Madeline that I lost track of time!"

"Yeah, the party's pretty much over." Ruby sighed. "It was a real disaster."

"Hmmm, anything I can do?" Tizzy offered. "I am your fairy godmother, but there's no rule against helping your friends."

Ruby saw Sofia trying to fix Madeline's carriage.

"Huh, I don't know, Tizzy." Ruby said, unsure.

"Well, let me at least try!" Tizzy flew over.

"I'm sorry your birthday didn't go the way you hoped, girls." Miranda approached her daughters.

"Thanks, mom." Sofia sighed.

"I guess it wasn't so bad..." Madeline shrugged.

"I managed rescue you some pieces of birthday cake." Miranda gave them two plates with slices of cake on them. "Why don't you make a wish?"

Unbeknownst to them, Tizzy was floating above.

"I wish... I wish we could have our birthday all over again." Sofia declared.

"Me too." Madeline added. "And this time, have a happy one."

"Now that is a birthday gift I can make happen! ...I think." Tizzy smiled. "I think I'll just check the old fairy spellbook..." She conjured up a book and examined it. "Oh, yes! Here it is!"

Tizzy waved her wand just as Sofia and Madeline blew out the candles.

"Just wait until tomorrow!" She said proudly.

The next morning, Sofia and Madeline were sleeping, when Clover once again entered the room.

"Happy birthday, Sofia!" He called. "Happy birthday, Madeline!"

"Ah!" Sofia yelped. "Clover, I said no shouting, please."

"Oh, okay." Clover nodded. "But did you say... birthday breakfasts in beds?" He held up two more Propellor Plums."

"It's not our birthday, silly." Madeline frowned. "That was yesterday."

"Yesterday, seriously?" Clover chuckled. "Have a couple of birthday Propellor Plums!"

"This is getting strange." Sofia mused.

There was a knock on the door, and Baileywick entered, carrying what looked like copies of party dresses.

"The happiest of birthdays to you, princesses." He declared.

"Baileywick!" Madeline smiled. "It's so good to see you!"

"Are those two more special dresses?" Sofia frowned.

"Two more?" Baileywick asked, confused. "No, these are your two birthday gifts from Collete, the royal dressmaker. Aren't they beautiful? Now hurry up and put them on. Your guests will be arrving soon."

"What is happening?" Madeline asked as Baileywick left. "Are we reliving the same birthday over again?"

"Happy birthday, girls!" Robin called, as and Mia joined them.

Once again, their animal friends helped them change into their new clothes.

"These are the same dresses." Sofia noted, as they looked in their wardrobe mirror. "With no stain, or rip!"

"Why would there be a rip?" Clover asked.

"Because of the Propellor Plum." Madeline answered.

"Thank you for reminding me." Clover smiled. "Don't forget your breakfast!"

"Clover, no!" Sofia yelped.

Once again, Clover sent the flying fruit over, but this time, Sofia protected her dress with the wardrobe door.

"I changed it, Maddie." She realized. "I changed what happened!"

"We are living the same day all over." Madeline noted. "But you made it better."

"Thanks for the help, guys." Sofia told the animals. "But I think me and Madeline need a moment to ourselves."

"Gotcha, princesses." Clover nodded. "You gotta get ready for your birthday, cuz it only happens once a year!"

Robin and Mia flew out of the window, and Clover and Whatnaught scampered through the secret passageway.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." Madeline frowned.

Tizzy suddenly appeared.

"Ahh!" Sofia and Madeline yelped.

"Hiya, girls!" Tizzy waved. "Are you enjoying your second chance birthday?"

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"You both made a wish to do your birthday over again." Tizzy reminded them. "And I granted it."

"You mean we really get to do our birthday over again?" Madeline asked.

"Every single minute of it." Tizzy nodded. "But this time, it can be a happy birthday."

"Oh, I hope so." Sofia beamed. "Thank you, Tizzy! Thank you!"

Tizzy curtsied, then disappeared.

"Second chance birthday, here we come!" Madeline cheered.

Moments later, they went downstairs to see Ruby and Jade arrive.

"Happy birthday, girls!" Ruby and Jade cheered.

"Ruby, Jade!" Madeline smiled, knowingly repeating her words from yesterday.

"You're here already?" Sofia echoed.

"We came early to help you set up your party." Ruby explained. "Now close your eyes."

"So, we asked ourselves: what do you give the princesses who have everything?" Jade declared.

"Even Tizzy, my fairy godmother, was stumped!" Jade admitted, as they led Sofia and Madeline outside. "Good thing Jade always comes through with her big ideas!"

"Wait, let me guess." Sofia smiled. "You painted our faces on all the balloons and party hats?"

"Wow, that was a really good guess." Ruby admitted.

"It just... came to me." Sofia shrugged.

"Thank you." Madeline declared.

"Happy birthday, girls." Vivian waved. "I came early to help too!"

"Me too!" Crackle added. She hiccuped again, popping all the balloons around the gazebo. "Whoops!"

"Oh, no!" Ruby gasped.

"Our balloons!" Jade yelped.

"We forgot about Crackle and the balloons." Sofia groaned.

"Sorry." Vivian apologized. "Crackle has the hiccups. But at least there's still one balloon left."

"The last balloon!" Madeline yelped. She pulled the balloon to safety before Crackle hiccuped again.

"Whoa, nice move." Vivian smiled.

"You saved our last balloon!" Ruby cheered.

"You know what they say: everything goes great on your birthday!" Madeline smiled.

"Good work, Maddie." Sofia whispered. "Now, if we can just stay on our toes, this day will be-"

"A tragedy!" Amber interrupted again.

"Amber." Madeline recalled. "You're worried about-"

"Your birthday cake!" Amber finished.

"Right, because-" Sofia nodded.

"Somebody stuck his fingers in it!" Amber pointed at James.

"I couldn't help it, Amber." James declared. "It's delicious." Rex licked his hand.

"Missed that one." Madeline whispered.

"But wait until you see what I got you." James held up the gifts.

'Uh-oh." Sofia gulped.

"It's fantastic, James." Madeline held her model. "But I don't think you should-"

"I made it." James smiled. "And Cedric enchanted it so it would fly for hours."

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Sofia stepped in and grabbed the carriage and placed both under a serving dome. "I'll, um... Put it under here with my carriage, so it doesn't, you know, accidentally fly into one of the regatta pinatas and knock over Amber's cake!"

"Like that'll ever happen." James snorted.

"Quick thinking, Sof." Madeline smiled.

"Thanks, Maddie." Sofia grinned.

"Happy birthday, girls!" Roland and Miranda chorused.

"Hey, nice balloon." Roland noted.

"And your dresses both look do lovely." Miranda smiled.

"Don't they?" Madeline beamed. "Sofia dodged the plums."

Roland and Miranda looked at each other, confused.

"So, Baileywick, shall we let in our guests?" Sofia suggested.

"That's just what I was going to say." Roland declared.

Baileywick let the guests in. Shortly after, the games commenced.

Once again, Clover popped up during the volleyball game.

"Hey, how's the party going?" He asked.

"Well, we kept our dresses in one piece, saved one of Ruby and Jade's balloons, and stopped James's carriage from knocking over the cake and ruining the dancefloor." Madeline declared as she returned the ball.

"So yeah, it's going great!" Sofia beamed.

"Right..." Clover said awkwardly.

"Girls, are you ready for our dance?" Roland asked.

"Absolutely." Madeline nodded.

"Let's do it." Sofia agreed.

The three of them stepped onto the dancefloor.

"And now, the royal father/daughter birthday dance." Baileywick announced.

The guests applauded as Roland, Sofia and Madeline began to dance. Meanwhile, James got Madeline's carriage from under the dome.

As the dance continued, Roland accidentally stepped on Sofia's's dress, ripping it.

"Oh, no!" Madeline yelped.

"It ripped again!" Sofia groaned.

"Ahh!" Colette screamed. As she fainted, she felt against James, who flung the carriage into the air.

"My carriage!" James cried. The carriage flew off, Rex giving chase. "Look at it go!"

"No, watch out!" Madeline yelped.

As the carriage flew around, it once again hit the regatta pinata, then it crashed into the cake, followed by Rex.

"Our hats!" Ruby and. Jade gasped.

"Madeline's toy!" James gasped.

"My cake!" Amber cringed.

"Our party... Again." Sofia sighed.

Crackle hiccuped, destroying the last balloon.

"Oops." She frowned. "Still got those hiccups."

That evening, Sofia and Madeline were sitting by their mirror when Tizzy appeared.

"Hi, Tizy." Madeline said quietly.

"So, how was birthday number two?" Tizzy asked.

"It was okay." Sofia sighed.

"Didn't you have fun?" Tizzy frowned.

"Sort of..." Madeline declared.

"Kind of..." Sofia stated.

"Not really." They said together.

"Oh no." Tizzy gasped. "So you had two bad birthdays in a row? I'm sorry, girls."

"That's okay." Madeline said kindly. "We're just glad it's over."

"Yeah, we're sorta getting tired of birthdays." Sofia added as they got into bed.

"Well, I'm sure tomorrow will be better." Tizzy assured them.

"At least it'll be different." Madeline shrugged.

Sofia and Madeline both fell asleep, and Tizzy disappeared.

The next morning, Clover once again woke them up.

"Happy birthday, Sofia!" He called. "Happy birthday, Madeline!"

"Clover!" Sofia yelled. "Please stop doing that!"

"But it's your birthday!" Clover smiled.

"Again?!" Madeline gasped.

"Now, who wants their birthday breakfast-in-bed?" Clover threw them the Propellor Plums.

"This doesn't make sense." Sofia frowned.

"Then I'll sing it!" Clover started dancing.

"Clover. Clover?" Sofia grabbed Clover. "Stop."

"But don't you want to hear a song about how great your birthday's gonna be?" Clover asked.

"I know we just woke up, but it already feels like we've had more than enough birthdays already." Madeline declared.

"Can we meet you downstairs?" Sofia put Clover down by the secret passageway.

"Sure thing." Clover smiled as he entered the passageway. "After all, today is your big-!"

Sofia closed the panel in his face.

"Tizzy!" Madeline called. "Tizzy, where are you?"

There was a familiar knock at the door, and Baileywick entered.

"The happiest of birthdays to you, princesses." He declared. "Whoa!" He stumbled as the girl grabbed the dresses.

"Thanks, Baileywick." Sofia said quickly. "They're beautiful dresses."

"Can you tell our guests we'll be with them soon?" Madeline asked as they pushed Baileywick toward the door.

"Of course." Baileywick said awkwardly. "Birthdays can be so frantic..."

"You have no idea." Sofia frowned after Baileywick closed the door. "Tizzy!"

Tizzy appeared in front of them.

"Hi, girls!" She smiled "What's happening?"

"Our birthday is happening." Madeline scowled. "For the third time!"

"That's strange." Tizzy frowned.

"We thought your spell would only give us one do-over." Sofia declared.

"So did I." Tizzy admitted. "Huh. But to be honest, I didn't read the spell book that closely." Sofia and Madeline glared at her. "Maybe I should do that now..." She conjured up the book and started reading. "It says here, you'll magically keep re-living the same day over and over until you have a truly happy birthday."

"A truly happy birthday?" Madeline repeated.

"That's the only way to break the spell." Tizzy made the book vanish.

"Well, yesterday we avoided most of the problems." Sofia declared. "Then... everything fell apart at the end!"

"Huh, that's rough." Tizzy mused.

"I guess we just have to avoid every single problem if we want to break the spell." Madeline mused.

"Well, in my experience, it's hard to avoid every problem." Tizzy pointed out as the girls went to get changed.

"Not for us, not today." Sofia declared. "Because we've had practice."

"We may not be able to get it all right in a single try, or even a tenth try." Madeline added. They opened the wardrobe, now in their birthday dresses. "But in the end, we'll stop everything bad from happening, and have a perfectly trouble-free birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday!" Tizzy cheered.

"Right, happy. Like Maddie said." Sofia nodded.

"But do you girls really think you can stop every bad thing from happening?" Tizzy asked.

Clover returned.

"Oh, hi, Tizzy." He smiled. "Hey, girls, I forgot to give your breakfast Propellor Plums. Catch!"

Clover threw the Propellor Plums over, but Sofia and Madeline caught them easily.

"Just watch us." Madeline grinned. "Let's go, Sof."

"Right behind you." Sofia nodded.

Sofia and Madeline ran out of the room. Tizzy then disappeared.

Outside, Sofia and Madeline were able to save the balloons from Crackle's hiccups, but one hiccup scorched Sofia's dress.

The next day, after Clover awoke them again, Sofia grabbed a metal tray to deflect Crackle's firey hiccups. Unfortunately, the day still repeated.

The next time, Madeline tied a string to the carriage to hold it as it flew. But it dragged her around, causing her to crash into the cake. The day after that, Madeline directed it to the volleyball court, where it bounced between the three nets.

But still, the days repeated. When Jin sent a volleyball over to where Sofia, Madeline and Roland were about to dance, Rex gave chase. Sofia deflected the ball, and threw Rex something to chew on.

That evening, Sofia and Madeline returned to their, and dropped onto their beds, exhausted. Tizzy then appeared.

"Oh, girls." She declared. "How dd birthday number thity-seven go?"

"Perfect." Madeline sighed. "Finally."

"We kept everything from going wrong." Sofia smiled weakly. "Now the spell will end for sure."

"But did you have fun?" Tizzy asked. "Girls?"

Both Sofia and Madeline had fallen asleep. Tizzy used her magic to tuck them in, then disappeared.

The next morning, Clover once again jumped onto Sofia's bed.

"Happy birthday, Sofia and Madeline!" He cheered.

"Ahh!" Sofia woke up. "Clover, no!"

Clover was thrown back when Sofia sat up.

"Yes!" He retorted.

"But why?!" Madeline groaned. "We made everything go right!"

"Ohhh!" Sofia moaned. "We're trapped in a birthday wish forever!"

"That sounds awful." Clover frowned. "Because everything should go great on your birthday!"

"It's impossible, Clover." Madeline sighed. "According to the spell, we'll keep reliving our birthday until we're truly happy."

"And how are we supposed to be truly happy when everything goes wrong?" Sofia asked. "And even when we work really, really hard and make everything go right, it still doesn't reverse the spell."

"I know, right?" Madeline jumped on her bed in anger. "How happy do we have to be?"

"We're happy, okay!" Sofia yelled. "We're happy!"

They both fell back on their beds, pulling pillows over their faces.

"If that's what happy looks like, I'd hate to see sad." Clover declared.

Baileywick entered the room.

"The happiest of birthdays to you, princesses." He declared.

Sofia and Madeline both groaned.

"Are you alright?" Baileywick asked.

"We're fine, Baileywick!" Madeline said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Sofia added.

"I'll let everyone know..." Baileywick placed their dresses on their beds and left the room.

"Hey, girls, I wish there was something I could do." Clover admitted.

"We may as well give up." Madeline groaned.

"Give up?" Clover frowned. "Not on my watch."

Shortly after, Robin, Mia and Whatnaught were helping them change.

"It's no use, guys." Sofia declared.

"We tried everything." Madeline added.

"Cheer up, girls." Clover urged. "You have to look on the bright side. Like you get to start your birthday with a couple of dee-licious breakfast!"

Just like the first, the Propellor Plums flew around, until one splattered Sofia's dress.

"Again?!" Sofia groaned.

"Whoops. Clover cringed. "Sorry."

"Wait a minute." Madeline realized. "There may be a bright side to this after all. Get more plums!"

Clover hopped away.

"More plums?" Sofia frowned. "Why?"

"You'll see." Madeline declared, as Clover returned with more plums. "Now smush one on the dress!"

"Say what now?" Clover frowned.

"Seriously?" Sofia gaped.

Madeline grabbed a Plum, and smeared its juices on her dress.

"See?" She smiled. "Just like this."

"Oh, I get it now." Sofia declared. "If we want to be truly happy and undo this spell, we need to have some fun with our dresses first!"

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "Clover, when you're ready."

"Okay..." Clover threw more plums at the dress, while Sofia and Madeline splattered some more. "Hey, polka dots!" He chuckled. "Those don't look half bad!"

"Let's finish the other halves!" Sofia chuckled.

Outside, Baileywick approached the guests.

"Everyone, I was just in princess Sofia and princess Madeline's room, and we may have a problem." He announced.

Sofia and Madeline emerged, their dresses covered in polka dot stains.

"Ahhh!" Colette screamed. "What have you done to my dresses?"

"We had some fun with them." Madeline declared.

"Do you like them?" Sofia asked.

"Like them? I love them!" Colette smiled. "Plum polka dots, a new fashion trend! C'est magnifique!"

"Those are some fun birthday dresses, girls." Miranda grinned.

"Well, it's gonna be one fun birthday party." Madeline announced.

"Wait'll you see what I got you!" James gave them his gift.

Both girls opened their gifts.

"Flying carriages!" Sofia smiled. "Thanks, James."

"Thank you!" Madeline added.

"I made them, and Cedric enchanted them, so they'll fly for hours!" James picked up Madeline's carriage and threw it into the air.

The crowd scattered as the carriage flew toward the gazebo.

"It's heading for the pinata regatta!" Vivian pointed.

"Oh, no!" James gasped. "Rex, fetch!"

Rex chased after the carriage, which crashed through the pinatas, party hats, and the cake before Rex finally caught it.

"Our hats!" Ruby and Jade yelped.

"Madeline's toy!" James yelled, trying to get it out of Rex's mouth.

"My cake!" Amber screeched.

"Our party!" Sofia gasped. "...You know what? It's okay."

"Sofia's right." Madeline smiled. "Because no matter what happens, it's still going to be a great birthday."

"Because we have all of you here." Sofia grinned.

The guests applauded.

The next morning, Clover leapt onto Sofia's bed.

"Happy birthday, Sofia and Madeline!" He cheered.

"Ah!" Sofia yelped. "Really?"

"How can that be?" Madeline asked.

"It's time for birthday breakfast in bed!" Clover said... before laughing. "I was just kidding. You broke the spell! Yay!"

"Oh, Clover." Sofia smiled. "Is it really tomorrow?"

Both girls got out of bed and walked over to the window.

"Look, it is different!" Madeline grinned. "It's raining!"

"Yeah, bummer." Clover shrugged. "Looks like we're stuck inside today."

"Cheer up, Clover." Sofia declared. "All you really need to have a happy day is to look on the bright side."

Madeline opened the window, and all three of them looked up to see Tizzy floating above them, carrying an umbrella and smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

In Cedric We Trust

Roland was in his study, Sofia, Madeline and Baileywick nearby. He was looking for something.

"I could've sworn I left it here." He frowned. "Sofia, would you look behind the couch?"

As Sofia did so, Cedric entered the room.

"No, not here." Sofia declared.

"Now, where did I put my white necktie?" Roland checked a desk drawer. "I wear it to all big events in Dunwitty..."

"And the opening of the Dunwitty museum today will be one of the biggest events of all, your majesty." Baileywick added.

"I can't wait to see the 'crowns of the kingdom' exhibit!" Madeline smiled as she lifted up a cushion.

"I also heard there will be jiggly-wiggly pudding." Sofia smirked.

"Don't think I haven't heard the same." Roland smiled.

"Your highness." Cedric announced. "Allow me to conjure you a new necktie."

Cedric waved his wand, creating a white necktie, and floating it over to Roland.

"That's quite alright, Cedric." Roland found a yellow necktie and put it on. "This one will be fine."

Cedric lowered his wand, crestfallen.

"Would you like to go over your speech for the museum opening, your majesty?" Baileywick held up a scroll.

"Ah, good idea." Roland nodded.

"Oh, I have a spell that can help you instantly memorize the entire speech, sire!" Cedric offered.

"That won't be necessary." Roland declined. "I have it written down right here."

"But-but-but-" Cedric stuttered.

"That will be all, Cedric." Roland said sternly. "Thank you."

"As you wish, sire." Cedric bowed his head sadly.

"Mr Cedric?" Madeline frowned as Cedric departed.

"Something's wrong." Sofia declared. "Let's find out what."

They followed Cedric outside.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked him.

"Not really, princess." Cedric admitted. "Your father has wanted nothing to do with me, ever since I froze your family with the Stand-Still Stone."

"And tried to take over the kingdom." Sofia added.

"No need to remind me." Cedric sat down. "I shall never forgot those shameful actions."

"It seems like our dad is having a hard time forgetting too." Madeline noted.

"Oh, perhaps he shall never get over it." Cedric sighed. "It makes me so sad. Roland and I shared a special bond when we were lads."

"You did?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, yes." Cedric nodded. "Growing up together in this castle, in the shadows of our larger-than-life fathers... when the pressure became too great, we escaped to the fields and played Dazzleball."

"What are you two doing in this painting?" Madeline pointed out a nearby painting, depicting he and Roland as boys, playing Dazzleball together.

"Oh, that's a special play he and I invented together." Cedric smiled. "The Royal Ricochet. Boom! Oh, but ever since that fateful day when I let your family down, whatever trust Roland once had in me, I fear it's gone forever."

"Then we'll help you get it back." Sofia smiled.

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "Come and see the crown exhibit with us and our dad today. Please?"

"How will browsing jewels get me back in your father's good graces?" Cedric frowned.

"It'll be like two friends spending a whole afternoon together." Sofia declared.

"Hmm... lots of chances for him to disapprove of me." Cedric pouted.

"Lots of chances for you to show him you can be trusted again." Madeline countered. "Just like when you were kids."

"I suppose it's worth a try..." Cedric admitted.

A short while later, Cedric was in his workshop, getting ready.

"Wormy, this could be my chance to get back on the king's good side." Cedric smiled.

"Well, you can do it without me." Wormwood scowled.

"Oh, but I need you there!" Cedric protested. "Your knowledge of crowns will help me impress King Roland! And I only passed Crownology back at Hexley Hall because you were my study buddy, remember?" He conjured three tiny crowns, which circled Wormwood. "Ten points if you can identify these famous crowns."

"Crown of Corinthia, Diadem of Dunbrock, and the Tangulvian Tiara." Wormwood said flatly, causing each crown to focus in turn. "But I still refuse to go with you, you... goody-goody!"

"I've turned a new page in the spell book, Wormy." Cedric frowned. "You know that. But I am still your master, and I say you're coming with me!"

"Yes, master." Wormwood said sarcastically. "Whatever you say, master!"

Wormwood perched himself on Cedric's arm.

Soon after, Roland was outside the museum, finishing his speech.

"...And with that, I hereby declare the Dunwitty Museum officially open!" He announced.

The crowd applauded as Roland cut the ribbon.

"Now, come enjoy the spectacular 'crowns of the kingdoms' exhibit!" Roland offered.

The guards opened the doors, and the villagers filed in to look at the crowns. As Roland perused one, Sofia, Madeline and Cedric stood nearby.

"I bet our dad would love to have a friend to see the exhibit with." Sofia urged.

"And I shall try to be that friend." Cedric smiled. "But first: Wormy, tell me a tidbit about that crown. Some factoid with real wow factor."

"The Wreath of Rudistan, made of phoenix feather filigree and the finest woven gold." Wormwood sighed.

"Thank you." Cedric grinned. "Time to win over the kingy-wingy!"

"'Kingy-wingy'?" Wormwood sneered, perching on a nearby exhibit. "Ugh!"

Unbeknownst to all, Prisma was nearby, disguised as a villager. Twitch the Strangeling was in her arms, disguised as a cat.

"Silly villagers." Prisma scowled. "A powerful magic crown hidden in plain sight, and they don't even know it!"

"Uh, Prisma?" Twitch spoke up. "We don't even know which one is Snow White's step-mom's crown. What was her name again?"

"Grimhilde." The Locket of Vor answered. "And this is her crown." It showed an image of the crown. "The powerful Wicked Nine object you've come to steal."

"Steal?" Wormwood overheard. "Well, that's not very goody-goody at all..."

"Got it." Twitch nodded. "Now let's go nab it in one humdinger of a heist!" He chuckled.

"Oh." Prisma noticed all the crowns. "Finding Grimhilde's crown may take longer than we thought..."

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were encouraging Cedric.

"Ready to go talk to our dad?" Madeline asked. "Friend to friend?"

"I have the perfect bit of knowledge to get the conversation rolling - no pun intended." Cedric declared. He walked over to Roland. "Sire, you know this crown is made of... phoenix gold?"

"Is that so?" Roland mused. He turned to a nobleman. "Lord Stiv, greetings. Did you know this crown is made of phoenix gold?"

"Well, that is quite untrue, sire." Lord Stiv frowned. "I happen to know that it is made of Elven gold."

"Oh, I beg your pardon." Roland apologized. He glared at Cedric. "That's the last time I rely on your knowledge of Crownology, Cedric."

"I misspoke, sire!" Cedric yelped as Roland walked away. "It was an accident!"

Sofia and Madeline joined him.

"Oh, this isn't working!" Cedric groaned. "Your father is unimpressed, and still untrusting."

"Okay, winning him over may be a little harder than we thought." Sofia admitted. She noticed a food cart nearby. "Maybe you just need to do something really sweet for him. Come on."

Meanwhile, Prisma approached one of the crowns.

"Could that be Grimhilde's crown?" She wondered. She then noticed Sofia and Madeline. "Princess Sofia and princess Madeline? Ugh! We can't let them see us. Come on!"

Twitch followed Prisma as she went to hide outside. Wormwood flew after them, perching on a tree and listening in.

"No way are those princesses gonna stop us again!" Twitch declared.

"Oh, I agree." Prisma nodded. "We must get all of the Wicked Nine. Then I can drain their power and become oh-so-powerful!"

"But how can we swipe the crown without Sofia and Madeline spottin' us?" Twitch asked.

Wormwood flew down to them.

"Excuse me, but I, er... do believe I can be of some service to you in this endeavor." He announced.

"And who are you?" Prisma frowned.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my dear." Wormwood bowed as he landed. "My name: Wormwood. My aim: To aid you in this wonderfully wicked theft I heard you plotting."

"Why, what's in it for you?" Twitch inquired.

"Oh, my current master is such a do-gooder now." Wormwood scowled. "I long for some good old-fashioned scheming! Would you be so kind as to let me join your evil band?"

"Well, that's a nice story, but we can find the crown on our own, thank you." Twitch declared.

"Did I mention I'm an expert on Crownology?" Wormwood asked. "I can locate Grimhilde's coronet before you can say 'boo-hoo'. And you won't have to worry about the princesses spotting you."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal, Wormwood." Prisma smiled. "You steal Grimhilde's crown, then meet me at the old cabin in the woods outside of town."

"You mean the old cabin with the crooked chimney?" Wormwood asked.

"That's the one." Prisma chuckled. "Once the crown is in my hands, and only then, will I consider letting you join us."

"I am honored for the chance to connive and steal for you, my lady." Wormwood announced.

"What are ya doin'?" Twitch asked Prisma as Wormwood flew back inside. "We don't need no loony bird on our team!"

"Oh, Twitch, are you... jealous?" Prisma smirked.

"Actually... yeah, a bit." Twitch scowled. "But I'm also worried. How do we know we can trust that sack of feathers?"

"That's why I want you to follow him, silly." Prisma revealed. "Make sure he delivers the crown like he says he will."

"Oh, right." Twitch smirked. "I'm on it!"

Twitch raced back into the museum.

"So I just gotta make sure that raven doesn't deliver the goods." He muttered. "Then I'll be Prisma's one and only partner in crime."

Back inside the museum, Sofia and Madeline led Cedric to the food cart.

"Our dad would really like it if you got him some-" Sofia started.

"Jiggly-wiggly pudding!" Cedric finished. "Oh, the king's favorite! One pudding for the king please, my good man!" He told the person running the cart.

"Um, I'm so sorry, sir." The man said awkwardly. "I just sold my last pudding cup."

"No more pudding?" Roland frowned, as he and Baileywick walked over.

"Luckily, dad, Mr Cedric can conjure you some." Madeline smiled.

"Superb idea, princess!" Cedric produced his wand. "Desertius wigglius!"

A large cup of jiggly-wiggly pudding appeared in Roland's hands.

"Yummy!" He smiled. "Nicely done, Cedric!"

"Th-th-th-thank you, your majesty." Cedric beamed.

"Did someone say 'pudding'?" A member of the crowd asked, as they gathered around.

One person bumped into Sofia, who bumped into Cedric, knocking him into Roland, spilling the jiggly-wiggly pudding all over him.

"Cedric!" Roland yelled.

"I am so sorry, your majesty!" Cedric apologized.

"It wasn't his fault, dad!" Sofia declared. "Someone bumped into me, and I bumped into Mr Cedric!"

"It's true, I saw it!" Madeline added.

"Let me clean it, sire!" Cedric waved his wand. "Stainius removius!"

Cedric's spell removed Roland's outer clothes, leaving him in his undergarments.

"Cedric!" He yelped, as the crowd laughed.

"Oh, boy." Sofia cringed.

"Can this get any worse?" Madeline groaned.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Cedric apologized. "I'll conjure you a new outfit right away! Um... vestimento... gnomio?"

Roland ended up in a jester's outfit, earning further ridicule.

"Cedric, are you trying to make me a laughing stock?" Roland scowled.

"Oh, my deepest apologies, your majesty!" Cedric cringed. "I'm just nervous. Here, let me try that spell again."

Roland grabbed Cedric's wand.

"No, no, no!" He refused. "No more magic, please. I have a change of clothes in the coach."

Up above, Wormwood perched on an open window, and spotted the crown.

"Five pointed, with a pearl, looks very evil step-mothery... that is it!" He smiled. He then saw two guards around the exhibit. "Oh, please..."

Twitch watched from behind a statue as Wormwood perched on the chandelier.

"Let's see 'im get past those two, huh?" He smirked.

Wormwood took a moment to think, his gaze falling on the chandelier's chain.

"Stay right there, boys." He smirked.

Wormwood flew up and removed the pin that held the chandelier in place, causing it to fall to the ground. While the guards, and everyone else, were distracted by the commotion, he flew down and grabbed the crown, flying back out through the open window.

"No!" Twitch growled.

The guards, realizing the crown was gone, rushed away, one of them picking up one of Wormwood's feathers. Twitch changed into a hawk and followed Wormwood.

Outside, Roland had finished changing.

"Ha-ha-ha!" He smiled. "I knew I'd find my lucky white necktie!"

The guards rushed outside.

"Alert, there's been a theft!" One announced.

"What?!" Roland gasped. "Did you see the thief?"

"No, sir." The guard shook his head. "But we did find this." He held up Wormwood's feather.

"A raven's feather?" Roland frowned.

Baileywick noticed Wormwood flying off in the distance, carrying the crown.

"With a crown?" He asked. "Is that Wormwood? Your majesty! I just saw Wormwood flying off with a very important crown!"

"Did you?" Roland frowned, as Cedric joined them. "I wonder what my royal sorcerer has to say about this?"

"What's going on?" Cedric asked.

"It seems while you distracted me with that pudding fiasco, your raven went and stole a precious crown from this exhibit." Roland glared.

"Wormwood?!" Cedric gaped. "No! Why would he do that?"

"All I know is that this was found at the scene of the crime." Roland held up the feather.

Cedric took the feather.

"Sire, I have no idea what's going on, but in no way did I put Wormwood up to this." He declared. "I have no need for a crown."

"Forgive me if I don't quite believe you, Cedric." Roland frowned.

"Dad, Mr Cedric wouldn't do something like this!" Sofia told him.

"Not anymore... would he?" Madeline faltered.

"I'm sorry, girls." Roland declared. "People don't change as easily as you think." He snatched the feather back from Cedric. "Alert the rest of the guards. I want search parties sent out."

"Right away, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.

"Pardon me for intruding, sire, but how will the guards even know where to look for Wormwood?" Cedric stepped forward. "May I see that feather? I can cast a spell on it to help us track where Wormwood went."

"Fine, go ahead." Roland gave the feather back to Cedric.

"Plumius navigachio!" Cedric waved his wand.

The feather started spinning in mid-air.

"It's like a compass." Sofia realized.

"Yes, of sorts." Cedric nodded. "It should point the way to its owner."

The guards suddenly raced by on horses.

"Come on, men!" The lead guard urged. "To the castle! We need reinforcements!"

The feather rose up and pointed in one direction.

"Wormwood is headed that way!" Cedric announced.

"It's too late to tell the guards." Madeline pointed out.

"We shall have to go catch him on our own, then." Cedric declared.

"You'd really lead me to the accomplice in your own crime?" Roland asked skeptically.

"Sire, if I had plotted this theft with Wormwood, it would be madness to help you find him, wouldn't it?" Cedric pointed out.

"If Mr Cedric helps get the stolen crown back, it will prove he's on your side, dad." Sofia declared.

"Yeah, give him a chance!" Madeline urged.

"Alright." Roland gave in. "But should my suspicions be confirmed, I'm afraid it's off to the dungeons with you, Cedric."

"Fair enough, your majesty." Cedric gulped.

Meanwhile, Cedric was flying towards his intended destination.

"Keep going, Wormwood." He panted, struggling to carry the crown. "No pain, no evil new master!"

Twitch was following Wormwood. As Wormwood stopped to rest on a cliff, Twitch descended, screeching.

"Oh, what now?" Wormwood groaned, as Twitch perched on a small tree.

"Aw, that hunk a' crown too heavy for ya?" Twitch smirked.

"Excuse me?" Wormwood frowned.

Twitch changed back into his cat form.

"Relax, it's me." He jumped off the tree. "And I'd be happy to bring the crown to Prisma, if you can't hack it. No shame in droppin' out..."

"I can bring it myself, thank you very much." Wormwood insisted.

Wormwood picked up the crown and flew off. Twitch changed back into a hawk and followed.

Elsewhere, Cedric, Roland and the girls were following the feather's lead.

"Cedric, if you're leading us into some sort of trap..." Roland growled.

"I promise, your highness, I am not." Cedric pledged. "What can I say to make you believe I'm on your side?"

"I'm not sure there's anything you can say." Roland said coldly.

"Then maybe he can show you." Sofia suggested.

"He sure can." Madeline agreed.

"Right!" Cedric nodded. "I'll show you over and over. Sooner or later, you'll have to see that I can be trusted!"

Cedric: I've said sorry again and again

For my past wrongs

And for the man I was back then

But still there's a wall around your heart

So brick by brick

I'll try to break that wall apart

I'll lend a million hands

I'll bridge the great divide

Jump through a million hoops until you're satisfied

That I am on your side

Yes, I am on your side

Roland spotted Wormwood flying over them.

Roland: I see Wormwood up there in the sky

Sofia/Madeline: Now aren't ya glad we gave Cedric's way a try

Cedric: I want your forgiveness for all that mess

But I want to prove that I deserve it

More than less

As they reached a river, Cedric conjured a bridge so they could cross it.

Cedric: I'll lend a million hands

I'll bridge the great divide

Jump through a million hoops until your satisfied

That I am on your side

Yes, I am on your side

As they passed by a field, Cedric created a Dazzleball field with images of a young Roland and himself playing.

Cedric: Do you remember when we were like a team?

You had my back

It was better than any dream

Sofia/Madeline: What's in pieces can still be repaired

It's not too late

To fix the friendship that you once shared

Cedric conjured up a Dazzleball, and threw it over to Roland.

Cedric: And so I'll lend a million hands

I'll the bridge the great divide

Jump through a million hoops until you're satisfied

That I am on your side

Roland: I am starting to see that you on my side

Cedric: I am on your side

Roland: My side

My side

Meanwhile, Wormwood was nearing the cottage, with Twitch right behind him.

"Rats!" Twitch growled. "I can't let him get that crown to Prisma!" He landed on a nearby tree branch, pulling back another branch with a beehive on it. "So I'll just slow him down a bit. Oh, boy, would that sting!"

Twitch held the branch in place as Wormwood drew nearer.

"Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it..." He whispered.

When Wormwood was close enough, Twitch let go of the branch, sending the beehive flying. It missed Wormwood, but shattered on the tree behind, and the angry bees chased the raven.

"Oh no!" Wormwood tried to flee. "Oh, you nasty creatures! Shoo! Shoo! All of you, get-ow!"

A short distance away, the feather reacted to Wormwood's attempt to escape the bees by pointing in all directions.

"What is Wormwood doing?" Cedric frowned. "Something isn't right. I'll go on ahead and see what's wrong."

As Cedric followed the feather, he saw it point straight up. Wormwood was right above, still trying to evade the bees.

"Just get away!" Wormwood yelped.

Attempting to escape, he dived through a tree, crashing to the ground right at Cedric's feet, and dropping the crown.

"Wormy, hand over that crown!" Cedric ordered.

"I will not." Wormwood refused.

"I am your master." Cedric growled. "You must!"

"You won't be my master much longer, Cedric." Wormwood sneered.

"You are leaving me?!" Cedric gasped.

"You're too nice now!" Wormwood complained. "I miss the old Cedric. The Cedric who used to plot day and night to take over the kingdom!"

"And that's more important to you than our friendship?" Cedric growled.

"Only a million times so, my dear boy." Wormwood declared. "What do I care of your buddy-buddy with the king? What power will that give me?"

"Hopefully, Wormwood, it won't give you any power at all!" Cedric lunged for the crown.

As the two struggled, Sofia, Madeline and Roland drew closer.

"Hand over the crown, you back-stabbing raven!" Cedric demanded.

"Not if my life depended on it, you goody-two-shoes!" Wormwood refused.

Cedric managed to free the crown from Wormwood's grasp.

"Ha!" He yelled triumphantly. "Good riddance, Wormy! You are no longer needed! The crown is mine!"

Just as he yelled that, Roland and the girls arrived.

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia gasped.

"I don't believe this..." Madeline frowned.

"Cedric!" Roland yelled.

Cedric froze, knowing how things currently looked. Wormwood took advantage of his paralysis by snatching the crown and flying off with it.

"No!" Cedric yelped. "Oh, your highness, you let him get away!"

"At least I've got the mastermind behind this heist." Roland glared at him.

"Me?!" Cedric gaped.

"You just admitted it." Roland declared. "You want the crown all to yourself!"

"I was only trying to get it from Wormwood, the real thief!" Cedric protested. "Sofia? Madeline?"

"I don't know, Mr Cedric..." Sofia said, unsure.

"You were holding the crown..." Madeline pointed out.

"And just when I was starting to trust you again." Roland scowled. "You can spend the night in the dungeons until this is sorted out."

Meanwhile, Prisma and Twitch (still in hawk form) were outside the cabin, a horse ready to carry them away.

"Looks like the raven's a no-show." Twitch smirked. "Guess it's just you and me, Prisma..."

"Dastardly greetings, my lady!" Wormwood called as he descended.

"What?!" Twitch gaped. "How did you get here?"

"May I present you, Grimhilde's crown?" Wormwood announced.

"You did it!" Prisma smiled. "The crown is ours! Wonderful teamwork!"

"So you're saying he's part of the team now?" Twitch frowned.

"Why, yes, of course." Prisma nodded. "I always keep my word." She held up the crown. "I can't believe it. It's really ours!"

"Beware, Prisma." The Locket of Vor warned. "When that crown catches the light at exactly the right angle, it creates Earth-shattering lightning."

"Sounds delightful!" Prisma declared.

Both Prisma and Wormwood started laughing evilly.

"Yeah... ha-ha-ha-ha!" Twitch joined them.

Meanwhile, Roland the girls and Cedric were walking back through the woods.

"Cedric, your wand, please." Roland suddenly demanded.

"Fine." Cedric held up the wand. "But I will need it back."

Roland snatched the wand out of Cedric's hand.

As they continued on, Sofia heard the laughter.

"Maddie, do you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "Sounds like it's coming from over there..."

As they peered through two trees, they saw Prisma.

"Oh, no." Sofia frowned.

"Time to get to work." Madeline declared.

As the girl stepped forward, Roland looked back, noticing their absence.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

Sofia and Madeline climbed on top of a nearby rock.

"Prisma!" Sofia declared.

"Fancy running into you again!" Madeline frowned.

"Princess Sofia." Prisma growled. "Princess Madeline."

"You can hand that over to us now..." Sofia started.

"Or we can call the Protectors." Madeline finished. "Your choice."

"Hand over one of the Wicked Nine?" Prisma mused. "Hmm, I don't like that idea. But I do love this one!"

Prisma tilted the crown so it caught the light, producing a bolt of green lightning that Sofia and Madeline barely dodged.

"Ahh!" Sofia yelped.

"That was close." Madeline declared.

"Funny weather we're having, isn't it?" Prisma smirked.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Roland called, as he and Cedric raced over.

"Oh, my!" Cedric gasped.

"There you two are." Roland declared. "The crown!"

Roland over to Prisma.

"Not so fast, my dear king!" Prisma created another bolt of lightning.

"Take cover!" Roland urged, as the bolt barely missed them.

They all hide behind trees and bushes.

"Sire, my wand!" Cedric called. "I can stop this villainess!"

"Right!" Roland held up the wand.

Before Roland could throw Cedric the wand, a bolt of lightning downed a nearby tree, blocking Roland's way.

"I can't get to you!" Roland frowned.

"Oh, just toss it over!" Cedric urged.

"How?" Roland asked.

"The Royal Ricochet!" Cedric declared.

"The Royal Ricochet!" Roland smiled. He threw the wand at another tree. It bounced off and flew right into Cedric's hand.

"Got it!" Cedric declared.

"Well played!" Roland grinned.

"Powerum beemio!" Cedric fired a bolt from his wand.

Prisma dived to avoid the blast, which struck the tree, knocking down several apples.

"How do you like these apples?" Cedric jeered.

Prisma fired another bolt. It struck Cedric dead-on, knocking him on his back.

"Now then, princesses." Prisma smirked. "You have been a couple of thorns in my side once too often."

Prisma fired a bolt at the ground, causing a fissure to appear, and move towards the girls.

"Oh no!" Sofia yelped.

"Run!" Madeline urged.

They ran, but the fissure followed, backing them against the boulder.

"Hang on, princesses!" Cedric rushed forward.

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia called.

Cedric pulled them out of the way, but fell into the crevice himself.

"We got what we came for." Prisma got on her horse. "Let's go!"

Prisma departed, Wormwood and Twitch following.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Roland said worriedly.

"Over here, dad." Madeline called.

"Oh, you're okay." Roland sighed with relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Dad!" Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline hugged him.

"Where's Mr Cedric?" Madeline looked around.

"Cedric?" Roland called. "Cedric, where are you?"

They saw the wide gap in the ground.

"You don't think..." Roland frowned.

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia gasped.

"Ohh..." They heard a groan.

"Look, there!" Roland pointed, as Cedric's hand rose out of the crevice. "In the rubble! Quick, girls, help me pull him out!"

"Are the princesses... safe?" Cedric asked weakly as he was helped to his feet.

"I can't believe how you saved us like that!" Madeline declared.

"You could have gotten really hurt." Sofia added.

"So could you, girls." Cedric smiled.

"Cedric." Roland said sternly.

"I know." Cedric sighed. "Off to the dungeon..."

"I was wrong about you." Roland smiled. "You sacrificed your own safety for Sofia and Madeline. That means more to me than you will ever know."

"It's... wonderful to hear that." Cedric said gratefully. "I'm sorry the crown's been lost. Who was that woman, anyway?"

"I don't know." Roland admitted. "But at least we're all okay." He surveyed the damage around them. "What a mess! Cedric, do you have a spell to return all this to normal?"

Cedric nodded. He found and picked up his wand.

"Terra refirma!" He recited.

All the damage caused by Prisma, even the crevice, vanished.

"Excellent job... old friend." Roland patted Cedric on the back.

As Cedric and Roland smiled, Sofia and Madeline went behind a bush, and contacted their fellow Protectors.

"Vega, Orion?" Madeline declared. "It's Prisma. She has one of the Wicked Nine."


	19. Chapter 19

A Hero For The Hoodwinks

Over in Dunwiddy village, the bridge was under repairs. As Sofia, Madeline and their animals friends walked nearby, a horse ran over, dragging a cart behind it.

"Biscuit, whoa!" A man yelled as he ran after the horse. "Calm down, girl! The bridge is out! Someone please help!"

"Let's do this, Maddie!" Sofia urged.

"Right behind you!" Madeline nodded.

Both Sofia and Maddie leapt atop Biscuit.

"Oh no!" Clover gasped.

"I can't watch!" Robin covered her face with a wing.

Biscuit raced towards the bridge.

"Look out!" One of the workmen yelled as she broke through the barrier.

As Biscuit neared the the hole in the bridge, Sofia and Madeline pulled on her reins, and managed to stop her before she reached it.

"Good girl." Sofia smiled as she and Madeline dismounted.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline!" The man rushed over. "Thank you!"

"Happy to help." Sofia smiled.

After getting Biscuit and the cart clear of the bridge, the man reached into the back of the cart, and took out a pie.

"Please, have a pie." He handed the food over. "With our thanks."

"Oh, well... thank you." Madeline smiled.

"Come on, Biscuit." The man told his horse as he led her away. "You can't make me run like that, old girl."

"That was incredible, girls!" Robin cheered.

"So heroic!" Mia agreed.

"You just jumped on that horse, and boom! Problem solved!" Clover declared.

"Thanks." Sofia smiled. "It's fun to help."

"Oh, it must be nice, being the hero." Clover sighed. "Solving problems, gettin' pies..."

"Well, it's not all about getting pies, Clover." Madeline pointed out. "There's lots of hard work, and training."

"Never fear, horse!" Clover said boldly as he leapt onto a barrel. "I gotcha! Da-da-da! Y'know, I think I'd be a pretty good hero."

"Sure." Robin smirked. "You could be the 'Aww, adorable' hero."

Clover frowned.

"Or you could be the first bunny hero." Mia suggested. "'Hero Clover'! Report to Enchancia, some carrots need to be eaten immediately!" She giggled.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Clover scowled.

"I don't care what they say." Sofia declared.

"Me neither." Madeline nodded. "You'll always be a hero to us, Clover. In fact, here." She placed the pie on the barrel.

"Really?" Clover smiled. "Thank you!"

"We should get going." Sofia declared. "We have to report to the Mystic Isles for some special Protector training, because being a hero isn't all about eating."

By that point, Clover had already eaten the entire pie.

"Sorry, Sof, you were saying?" He asked.

"Bye, Clover!" Madeline chuckled as she and Sofia rushed off.

"Carrots need to be eaten immediately!" Mia teased.

"Ah, what do they know?" Clover scoffed. "I'll show 'em what it takes to be a hero! Come on, Whatnaught!"

Whatnaught followed Clover as he scampered away.

Out in the woods, Clover was playing pretend hero under a willow tree.

"What's that, a runaway dragon?" He said boldly. "No problem, Hero Clover is here!" He pounced on Whatnaught. "I got ya, dragon! Now, run home to your fire-breathing mama!" He laughed theatrically. "What? No! Come on! What's this? A medal, and a banquet in my honor? Thank you so much!"

Clover mimed eating food.

"Please, no applause!" He declared. "I just do this for the people!"

Two Hoodwinks landed on the tree. Whatnaught to alert Clover to their presence, but they turned into baubles when he looked.

"Nah, those are just Wassailia decorations, Whatnaught." Clover shrugged. "...Wait, it's summer! Hero Clover, ready to investigate!"

Clover hopped up to the branch, causing the Hoodwinks to pop out of their disguises.

"Ahh!" Hidey yelped, changing back.

"No, Hidey!" Humbelle urged. "He's just a... uh, what are you?"

"I'm a rabbit." Clover declared. "Um, what are you?"

"We are Hoodwinks." Humbelle explained. "We came from the Mystic Isles to find Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline. They're Protectors, and our friends."

"I'm Clover." Clover smiled. "Sofia and Madeline are my best friends."

"You're their friends too?" Humbelle asked, as Hidey returned to normal. "Well, do you know where they are?"

"They went away for a while." Clover declared.

"Oh, dear." Hidey frowned.

"Uh... maybe I can help you instead?" Clover offered.

"Are you a Protector?" Humbelle asked.

"Yeah, practically." Clover nodded. "In fact, they said I'm their hero."

"You're Sofia and Madeline's friend, and their hero?" Hidey gasped. "That's impressive!"

"Hoodwink huddle-up!" Humbelle urged.

The Hoodwinks whispered among each other. Down below, Whatnaught chattered angrily at Clover.

"Whatnaught, chill!" Clover hissed. "Look how teensy and cute those fluffballs are. How tough can their problem be, okay?"

Whatnaught chattered some more, then scampered away.

"Ahem." Humbelle spoke up. "We accept your offer of assistance."

"Since we don't really have a choice." Hidey admitted.

"And you won't regret it!" Clover chuckled. "I'm just the rabbit to get the job done!"

As the Hoodwinks led him away, a flying unicorn trotted over.

"What, a unicorn?" Clover gasped. "Yo, classy!"

"It's the only way to get to the Mystic Isles." Hidey declared.

"Right, right, right." Clover nodded. "I knew that! I meant to ask... when I solve your problem, do I get something?"

"Get something?" Humbelle frowned.

"A reward!" Clover declared. "Like, say... a pie, or a parade, or a pie in a parade? You know, to celebrate my accomplishments!"

"Oh, uh, sure..." Hidey shrugged. "There could be a parade if you want. Or pie."

"Great." Clover smiled, as he hopped on the unicorn. "I am going to solve this one, two, three. You'll see!"

The unicorn took off, carrying them into the sky.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were at the headquarters of the Protectors, in the highest room.

"So, Chrysta, why are we way up here?" Sofia asked.

"Well, it's the safest place to learn your new skill." Chrysta declared. "It's a tough one."

"Ooh, great." Madeline smiled. "I like the tough ones."

"This is the toughest." Chrysta announced. "You're gonna use your Enchantlets to make wind-whips."

"That sounds hard." Sofia frowned.

"Yep, it's gonna take a lot out of you." Chrysta nodded. "Have you eaten? Good thing our Pep Apples are in season." She led the girls to a basket of apples. "Here, have a couple. You're gonna need your energy."

Both girls enjoyed the apples.

"Mmm, these apples are the best!" Madeline declared.

"Thank you!" Sofia agreed.

"Now, while you two munch on these, let me show you how it's done." She activated her Enchantlet's rope. "Observe."

Chrysta spun the rope around as fast she could, creating a powerful cyclone.

"Now you give it a shot, princesses!" She instructed. "Show me whatcha got!"

"Like... this?" Madeline spun hers around.

"Not bad for a beginner." Chrysta admitted. "You're next, Sofia."

"Okay, here goes." Sofia repeated the move.

Meanwhile, Clover and the Hoodwinks had arrived at the Hoodwinks' home. A pink Hoodwink was there to meet them.

"Where's Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline?" She asked.

"Oh, they're busy." Clover declared.

"So we brought Clover!" Hidey announced. "He's Sofia and Madeline's best friend!"

"This is Halt." Humbelle introduced Clover.

"Are you a Protector too?" Halt asked.

"Am I a protector too?" Clover chuckled. "Let's just say I've worked with Sofia and Madeline before on this type of hero-type stuff. So... what's the problem?"

"Well, some Wee Sprites showed up and took over our tree." Halt revealed.

"Wee Sprites?" Clover frowned.

"They said they were run off the Isle of Wee Sprites by birds." Halt declared. "In any case, the Wee Sprites are causing mischief, and won't leave!"

"The girls and I tangled with Wee Sprites before." Clover smiled. "I've got this. The trick is to get them to say they want to leave!"

There was a large crashing sound. Clover hid before Hidey and Humbelle.

"Okay, w-what was that?" He trembled.

"Oh, that's just the Rompkins." Halt announced. "They're our neighbors. They have this big party every year."

"The Rompkin Romp." Hidey winced.

"Right, Rompkins." Clover nodded nervously.

"What about our Wee Sprite problem?" Humbelle asked.

"Wee Sprites. No problem." Clover smiled. "I'm gonna take care of it. No sweat. Before you know it, you'll be singing my praises. Actually... yo, a song in my honor would be nice. Could you work on that?"

"A song?" Humbelle frowned.

"About my bravery, my skill." Clover smirked. "You know, something like... brump-ba-brump, ballad of the bravest bunny! ..Or something like that! You know, with the pie we discussed earlier."

"Okay, I guess." Humbelle shrugged.

"Alright, alright." Clover declared. "Clover's on it!"

Clover hopped towards the tree.

"He seems so brave!" Hidey smiled.

"He seems so hungry." Halt frowned.

"Well, he's dealt with Wee Sprites before." Humbelle noted. "What choice do we have?"

"'Bravest bunny'? Ha!" Halt scoffed. "I'm gonna find us a real Protector!"

Halt flew away, just as Clover reached the top of the tree. He tried to squeeze through a hole in the trunk.

"It's er... a little tight!" He struggled.

Three Wee Sprites were inside, juggling acorns. When Clover finally made it through, he fell onto a pile of acorns.

"Who are you?" One Wee Sprite asked.

"And why are you in our tree?" The second, a girl, frowned.

"And where did you get those ears? Did you lose a bet?" The third asked.

"Lose a bet?" Clover frowned. "No, I'm a rabbit! Look, the Hoodwinks asked me to get you out of their tree."

"Oh, we're not leaving!" The first Wee Sprite swung on a hammock. "We like it here!"

"Mm-hm." The female nodded, juggling some acorns. "It's cozy, and new, and fun!"

"Look guys, just skip to the part where you say you wanna leave, then magically float outta here, okay?" Clover suggested.

"Hmm... we can't do that." The girl retorted.

"We need a place to crash and trash!" The first Wee Sprite grinned.

"Besides, our Isle is completely infested with Badger Birds." The second Wee Sprite added. "And do you know how annoying Badger Birds are? So, so annoying! They're like more annoying than us, even!"

"The point is, we're staying!" The first Wee Sprite declared.

"For good!" The girl added.

"But I told the Hoodwinks I'd get you out!" Clover groaned. "Isn't there somewhere else you can go?"

"Where else are we gonna find a place that's this fun?" The girl asked.

"Huh..." Clover pondered.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were still practicing their Wind-Whips, creating powerful whirlwind.

"Fist time I've ever seen that." Chrysta remarked.

As Halt flew in through the window, she barely avoided being hit by the ropes.

"Ahh!" She yelped.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sofia apologized, catching Halt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Halt assured her.

"A Hoodwink?" Chrysta frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid we need some assistance." Halt announced.

"What's the problem?" Madeline asked.

"I think it would be easier if I showed you." Halt admitted. "Will you come? There's already a Protector there, a rabbit. But I don't trust him."

"A rabbit Protector?" Sofia mused.

"I didn't know there was one of those." Madeline added.

"Uh, there isn't." Chrysta confirmed.

"Clover is his name." Halt declared.

"Clover?" Sofia gaped. "Gray fur? Floppy ears? Adorable?"

"That's the one." Halt nodded.

"But he's not a Protector." Madeline pointed out.

"I knew it." Halt growled.

"You go check it out, girls." Chrysta instructed. "We'll finish training later. Just call if you need any help."

"Will do." Sofia nodded.

"Let's go!" Madeline declared.

Meanwhile, back at the Hoodwinks' tree, the Wee Sprites were still playing with acorns.

"You know what? You stay here." Clover smiled. "I'm goin' to the Rompkin Romp."

"The whokin what?" The third Wee Sprite asked.

"The Rompkin Romp!" Clover chuckled. "Never heard of it? Okay, the big fellas down there are having a huge party! The biggest in all the Mystic Isles! Everyone's goin'."

The Wee Sprites glanced at each other as Clover began to climb out of the tree.

"Okay, see ya, little guys!" Clover squeezed out of the hole and slid down the tree's trunk. "I'm headed to all the fun, fun, fun!"

The Wee Sprites looked through the hole, watching as Clover hopped away.

"Oh, I do like a good party!" The girl smiled.

"I wanna go!" The third Wee Sprite cheered. "Let's go!"

"We don't wanna be in this tree anymore!" The girl announced.

With a burst of magic, the Wee Sprites flew out of the tree. Clover hid behind a bush, where all the Hoodwinks were also hiding. They watched as the Wee Sprites flew by, then came out of hiding.

"And... you're welcome!" Clover grinned.

"Clover! Clover! Clover!" The Hoodwinks cheered.

"Oh, you're too kind, you're too kind." Clover said smugly. "But don't stop, ever."

"That was so fantastic!" Hidey cheered. "You got our home back!"

"To thank you for being our hero, we flew over to the Isle of Fairies and got you some sugar plum pies." Humbelle announced.

"Pies? Plural?" Clover smiled, as several pies were flown over to him. "Gotta love that!"

As Clover was enjoying his reward, Sofia and Madeline arrived.

"Clover?" Sofia asked.

"Ahh!" Clover yelped. "Sof! Maddie! It's you!"

"What are you doing here?" Madeline asked.

"I... I'm glad you asked me that." Clover gulped. "Because the Hoodwinks have been working on a song about that very thing. Right, guys?"

"Right." Hidey nodded. "A song for the best, bravest bunniest hero of all time."

Hidey: He's a bunny

Who laughs in the face of trouble

Just call his name

And he'll be there on the double

He's got no doubt or fear

From his fuzzy tail to his floppy ears

He's the boldest, bravest bunny of all time

Hoodwinks: His name is Clover

He's brave all over

If you've got yourself a problem

He's the rabbit you should call

Hidey: At first, he looked like he was a zero

But he turned out to be the Hoodwinks' hero

He got the Wee Sprites out

So for us, there really is no doubt

He's the boldest, bravest bunny of all time

Hoodwinks: His name is Clover

He's brave all over

If you've got yourself a problem

He's the rabbit you should call

Hidey: He's fearless, true and smart

And kinda funny

That's right

I wanna be just like that bunny

Hidey put on a headband with two feathers sticking up to resemble rabbit ears, and a fake fluffy tail.

Hidey: To me, he can do no wrong

That's why I wrote this song

I'm the number one fan of the number one superstar

Hoodwinks: His name is Clover

He's brave all over

If you've got yourself a problem

He's the rabbit you should call

Clover: Sofia and Madeline are great

And you know I really respect her and her

But if you can't get them

Then I'm your furry Protector

I Will come right to your aid

For some pies or maybe a parade

I'm the boldest, bravest bunny of all

Hoodwinks: His name is Clover

He's brave all over

If you've got yourself a problem

He's the rabbit you should call

Clover: Now you've got it, that's right

Because I'm the boldest, bravest bunny of all!

Just then, there was a crashing sound.

"That doesn't sound good." Hidey frowned.

"Clover, how did you get the Wee Sprites to say they want to leave?" Sofia asked.

"A little of this, a little of that." Clover said awkwardly. "Y'know, the usual..."

"Hey, cut that out!" A familiar, distant voice yelled.

"Oh, no." Madeline gasped. "It sounds like the Rompkins are in trouble. Come on!"

The girls, Clover and Hidey rushed over to the clearing, finding three Rompkins standing around as crashing noises were heard.

"Harrumph, what's going on?" Sofia asked.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline, help us!" Harrumph begged. "We are scared of the monsters!"

"'Monsters'?" Madeline peered through the gate, seeing the Wee Sprites through the gap. "You mean the Wee Sprites?"

"Oh, yeah." Bang nodded. "They are wee in size, but crash, bang, huge in troublemaking!"

"Clover, did you get the Wee Sprites out of the Hoodwinks' tree by having them come over here?" Sofia asked.

"Heh-heh-heh... maybe?" Clover chuckled weakly.

"Ah, Clover!" Madeline groaned.

"They showed up, and we invited them in because they were fun and nice." Harrumph declared. "And then, boom! They were not! We've been so dainty, and now it's all ruined!"

"Oh, Harrumph, we're sorry." Sofia comforted him.

"Clover can fix it!" Hidey announced. "He's a big hero! How are you going to fix it, Clover?"

"Uh, um... l-let me think on that!" Clover said nervously.

"Hello, Wee Sprites? Hello!" Madeline called.

The Wee Sprites popped up at the top of the fence.

"And you are... who?" The first Wee Sprite asked.

"I'm Madeline." Madeline announced. "And this is my sister, Sofia."

"We're friends with some Wee Sprites in the Ever Realm." Sofia declared.

"Brody, Bengee and Button?" Madeline offered.

"What, you think all Wee Sprites know each other?" The first Wee Sprite frowned.

"Actually, Button is my cousin." The third Wee Sprite admitted.

"So we were thinking: as a favor to friends of a cousin, maybe you could stop making mischief?" Sofia asked.

"We're Wee Sprites." The girl pointed out.

"Mischief is kind of our thing!" The third Wee Sprite declared.

"Than why aren't you doing it on your own Isle?" Madeline asked.

"We already explained this to the bunny!" The girl groaned. "We had to get out of there because of the Badger Birds!"

"Hey, there's floppy ears!" The first Wee Sprite pointed at Clover. "Hey, you were right. It's way more fun here!"

"I knew it." Sofia glared, as the Wee Sprites jumped back down. "Clover, you didn't fix the Hoodwinks' problem. You just moved it over here!"

"I guess I didn't think about that." Clover admitted.

"But you're gonna fix it, right?" Hidey smiled.

"Right!" Clover nodded. "I'll send the Wee Sprites somewhere else, like, er... like up there!" He pointed to a nearby Isle.

"The Isle of Fairies?" Madeline frowned. "That's not solving it. That's just making it somebody else's problem again!"

"Then what do we do?" Clover asked.

"We have to get to the root of the problem." Sofia declared. "We'll go to the Isle of Wee Sprites, and figure out why the Badger Birds chased them off."

"Good thinking, Sof." Madeline nodded. "If we fix that, then the Wee Sprites can go back home, and everybody's happy!"

"I'm coming, too!" Hidey announced. "I want to see my hero in action!"

Shortly after, they were on the Isle of Wee Sprites, which seemed to be empty.

"Nobody's home." Clover noted. "This is kinda spooky..."

Sofia looked up, seeing blue birds with purple crests on the branches of the trees.

"Those must be the Badger Birds." She noted.

"They can't be so bad." Clover declared. "They're tiny."

Suddenly, the Badger Birds swarmed, making high-pitched squawks.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" They screeched.

"I was wrong!" Clover hid behind Hidey. "They're bad!"

"Shoo, birds!" Madeline yelped, as the Badger Birds pecked at her and Sofia.

"Get off me!" Clover yelled, as the birds attacked him.

A nearby cottage door opened, a Wee Sprite poking out. Seeing the trouble, he rushed back inside his house, grabbed a pot, then ran outside. He threw a ball from inside the pot towards them. The ball created a cloud of smoke that drove off the Badger Birds.

"Follow me!" The Wee Sprite urged. "that won't hold them off for long!"

"I wish for us to be small." Madeline said as she held her Amulet and Sofia, and Sofia held Clover.

They all shrank to Wee Sprite size.

"Yo, I'm so tiny!" Clover smiled.

They all followed the Wee Sprite as he rushed back into his house.

"Wow, I can see why the Wee Sprites left." Clover noted. "Those birds give 'annoying' a bad name!"

"Thanks for saving us." Sofia told the Wee Sprite. "I'm Sofia, and this is Madeline, Hidey and Clover."

The Wee Sprite held out his hand for Clover to shake. When he did, it made a loud buzzing noise.

"Ahh!" Clover yelped.

The Wee Sprite laughed.

"I'm Buzzer!" He announced. "Nice to meet ya. ...I'm sorry. Pranks are sorta my hobby. I make prank potions, prank powders, prank potion powders. potion prank potions..."

"Why are you still here?" Hidey declared. "Aren't you afraid of those birds?"

"Yeah, they are a bit of a nuisance." Buzzer admitted. "Guess that's what I get for bringing them here..."

"You brought them here?!" Hidey gasped.

"Just one, from the Isle of Magical Birds." Buzzer nodded. "I couldn't help it. I mean, what's funnier than a really annoying bird?"

"I can think of a few things." Madeline frowned.

"Well, try one little Badger Bird and its hi, hi, hi thing, and oh, how we laughed!" Buzzer recalled. "And then I got this great idea. What if there were more than one? So I dunked it in the cloning potion, and now there are two!" He pointed to a cauldron. "Which is a hoot! But then they slipped out of my hands and went for a little swim,nd they just started multiplying! Next thing I know, there's a whole flock of 'em! All the other Wee Sprites couldn't take it and left."

"But you stayed behind?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I kinda feel responsible." Buzzer shrugged. "It was just supposed to be a little prank."

"It's okay, Buzzer." Madeline smiled. "I think we can help you."

"We're Protectors." Sofia grinned.

"Me, too." Clover added.

"Now, if we just had something to attract the Badger Birds..." Madeline mused.

Buzzer looked around, then brought out a bag of leaves from under a table.

"Savor Leaves." He explained. "Badger Birds can't resist 'em!"

"Okay then." Sofia nodded. "We'll use the leaves to trap them, and then bring them back them back to the Isle of Magical Birds."

"Sounds simple enough." Madeline nodded.

"And what are you gonna do, Clover?" Hidey asked. "Something heroic, right? Something... super-spectacular?"

"Oh, you'll see." Clover declared. "You're gonna wanna throw me the biggest parade ever!"

"I can't wait!" Hidey beamed.

"Now, how do we get your attention?" Sofia asked.

"Leave that to me!" Clover hopped up and grabbed a branch from inside the bag. Then he rushed outside. "Come on and get it, Badger Birds!" He waved branch in the air. "I got the leaves you like!"

"Clover, wait!" Madeline yelled, as the others rushed outside.

"Hi, hi, hi!" The Badger Birds chirped as they all swooped down on Clover.

"Incoming!" Clover yelped.

Clover hopped back into Buzzer's cottage, with the Badger Birds following. Once they were all inside, he hopped back out and closed the door.

"Let the parade begin!" Clover cheered.

"Clover, you did it!" Hidey beamed.

"You did it, alright." Buzzer glared. "You trapped them in my house with a cloning potion!"

"Oh no!" Hidey gasped. "You mean they're...?"

"Multiplying!" Buzzer yelled, as the screeching inside the house grew louder. "Over and over and over again!"

"Clover, that wasn't part of the plan!" Sofia frowned.

"Why did you do that?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know!" Clover groaned. "I guess... I just wanted to be like you, girls! Be the hero, get the rewards..."

"We don't do this for rewards." Sofia pointed out. "Or parades, or pies."

"We do it because we want to help." Madeline confirmed.

"Ohh..." Clover sighed.

"Don't worry." Hidey declared. "I'm sure Clover has an idea. You've probably been through lots of tough situations like this, right, Clover?"

"I... I don't know, Hidey." Clover admitted. "I'm not sure if I am who you think I am."

"You're a big hero." Hidey told him.

"I'm not a hero!" Clover confessed. "And I'm no Protector. I'm... I'm just a plain old bunny."

"Guess I don't need these anymore." Hidey took off her bunny ears and tail and walked away.

"Clover, you're not a plain old bunny." Sofia told him.

"Yes, I am." Clover retorted. "I'm nothing but Badger Bird bait."

"Don't say that!" Madeline urged. "Just... focus on how we can get those birds out of there, and capture them!"

"Okay, let's see..." Clover mused. "I guess we should build a trap, like you were probably gonna do before I messed everything up..."

"Oh, here! We can use this!" Buzzer picked up a large pink sheet. "We get them to fly over the trap, then cinch 'em right up! I'll just get a little rope to tie it off..."

"And we'll open the door and let all the birds out." Sofia added.

"But you'll get swarmed!" Clover pointed out.

"We have to try." Madeline declared.

"No, girls. I have to try." Clover said firmly. "You saw how fast I was before. I'm the only one who can open the door, and still get out of the way of that swarm."

"Clover, you don't have to prove to anyone that you're a hero." Sofia told him.

Clover glanced over at Hidey, who was still sadly walking away.

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "I have to prove it to myself. You just be ready with that trap."

"Okay." Madeline sighed.

"But be careful." Sofia added.

As Clover, stood by the door, branch ready, Sofia and Madeline checked on Buzzer's progress.

"Trap's ready!" He smiled.

"I wish to be big again." Madeline held her Amulet and Sofia, returning them to normal size.

The girls and Buzzer picked up the rope.

"The trap is all set!" Sofia declared.

Hidey flew over to help.

"Clover, over here!" Madeline called.

Clover opened the door and hopped inside.

"Come on and get it, Badger Birds!" He called. He rushed back outside, the Badger Birds following. "Sofia, Madeline! Do your thing! Hurry!"

The girls, Buzzer and Hidey held the sheet up so it formed a wall. Clover rushed under the sheet, and the Badger Birds crashed into it. The force of the impact pulled the sheet and those holding it down, but caused the Badger Birds to end up trapped.

"Got 'em!" Buzzer smiled.

"Clover, you did it!" Sofia smiled.

"Wow, I guess I did!" Clover cheered.

"Clover, that was so brave!" Hidey rushed over. "You are a hero! I'm gonna throw you the biggest parade ever in the history of forever!"

"Okay then." Madeline held up the sheet, now holding the Badger Birds. "First, we take these guys back to the Isle of Magical Birds."

"Then we go tell the Wee Sprites the good news." Sofia added.

Later, the girls, Buzzer and Clover finished explaining things to the Wee Sprites.

"You mean, we can go home?" The first Wee Sprite asked.

"Thanks to these three heroes over here, the Badger Birds are gone!" Buzzer confirmed. "And I solemnly promise never to clone such an annoying bird ever again."

"And we get to go home!" The girl added. "We don't want to stay here anymore! We want to go to the Isle of Wee Sprites!"

The Wee Sprites flew up into the air.

"Yeah, let's go!" The third Week Sprite declared. "It's about time!"

"Yeah, we broke everything here!" The first Week Sprite added.

"Bye, Rompkins!" Buzzer waved. "Don't forget to write!"

Bye! Never come back!" Harrumph waved. He and the other Rompkins went back in their home. "Bye!" He waved to the others.

As Clover and the girls made to leave, Hidey and Humbelle flew over.

"Clover, we made something for you." Hidey declared.

"We heard what you did up there." Humbelle added. "We want you to have this award of valor." She gave Clover a medal.

"Aw, thanks." Clover said humbly. "But Sofia and Madeline should get this. They're the real Protectors. I couldn't have done it without 'em."

"Maybe, but you're our Protector." Hidey hung the medal around Clover's neck.

"Away..." Clover wiped away a year. "I'll never take it off."

Madeline picked up Clover.

"It's like we told you." She smiled. "You'll always be our hero, Clover."

"Always." Sofia added.

The girls hugged him, then headed for home.


	20. Chapter 20

Undercover Fairies

In the Mystic Isles, Chrysta was leading Sofia and Madeline down a cloud staircase connecting one Isle to another,

"Great training session today, girls." She announced. "Know what it's time for now?"

"More Enchantlet drills?" Sofia offered.

"Nope." Chrysta shook her head. "Tea at my place!"

"You're inviting us for tea?" Madeline asked, surprised.

"Wow, Chrysta, you really have changed since that whole Wassailia." Sofia added.

"And everybody likes the new, friendlier me a lot better!" Chrysta grinned. She flew up to greet two passing fairies. "Hey, fairies, how's it glowin'?"

"Ahh!" The fairies flew away, terrified.

"Well, almost everybody..." Chrysta sighed, returning to her students.

"What was that all about?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, I've never really fit in with the other fairies." Chrysta admitted as they reached the next Isle. "Guess I'm a little too rough around the edges. Most of 'em don't want anything to do with me."

"Well, there's at least one who does..." Sofia smiled as they neared a cottage.

Outside the cottage, an old fairy was sleeping.

"Snoozle?" Chrysta announced.

"Ahh!" Snoozle leapt awake. "Chrysta? Chrysta the Protector? I need you! Oh, I have dreamed the most terrible dream! You must hear my warning immediate-!" He suddenly fell back to sleep.

"Is he okay?" Madeline frowned.

"Oh, sure." Chrysta nodded. "Snoozle is a dream fairy. Their dreams can tell the future. They always come true."

"Wow, really?" Sofia asked.

Snoozle suddenly woke up.

"I just dreamed that you should take a step to your left." He declared."Quickly!"

Sofia did as instructed, and found herself catching a baby fairy.

"Thanks for catching my little girl." The mother flew over. "She's still getting the hang of her wings." She waved a wand, causing the baby to fly into her arms. "Come along, Daisy!" She then flew away.

"I guess your dreams always do come true." Sofia nodded.

"Yes." Snoozle nodded. "They're just hard to understand sometimes."

"So, what did you dream?" Chrysta asked.

"Ohh." Snoozle shivered. "Someone is planning to steal all the magic from the Pixie Cup!"

"What's the Pixie Cup?" Madeline inquired.

"It's a magic blossom that only opens once a year." Snoozle used his wand to conjure up an image of the flower. "Young fairies have to pass a test, in order to dip their wands in the Pixie Cup when it opens. And from it, they receive their magic powers."

"But if someone steals all its magic for themselves, no fairy will ever get a magic wand again!" Chrysta gasped.

"And all the beautiful, magical things we do will fade away!" Snoozle added.

"We have to stop this." Sofia declared.

Snoozle fell asleep again.

"Snoozle, who's the thief?" Chrysta shook him awake.

"I didn't see a face." Snoozle admitted. "But I did dream of blue butter."

"'Blue butter'?" Madeline frowned.

"Yes, like I said: dreams are hard to understand." Snoozle declared. "But look for blue butter, and you'll find your thief." He started flying. "Now, I'm off for a nap. All this dreaming is exhaust-" He fell asleep mid-flight, settling down on some nearby grass.

"If we're gonna protect the Pixie Cup's magic from a thief, we need to be there when the blossom opens... which is today" Chrysta announced. "But only fairies who are taking the Pixie Cup test are allowed in the Fairy Forest."

"Why don't we pretend to be three fairies earning their magic wands?" Sofia suggested.

"You mean, go undercover?" Chrysta asked. "How? You two aren't even fairies!"

"Not yet." Madeline smirked. "Our Amulets let us turn into mermaids. So, maybe..."

Both Sofia and Madeline held their Amulets and said "I wish I was a fairy". In a flash of light, they both turned into actual fairies, with outfits and wings the same colors as their regular outfits.

"It worked!" Sofia smiled. "We've got wings, and everything!"

"Let's go undercover." Madeline declared. "We'll pass that test, get close to the Pixie Cup, and stop whoever's trying to steal its magic!"

Sofia and Madeline flew into the air.

"Wait!" Chrysta followed them. "Girls... I have to tell you something. I already took the Pixie Cup test once... and failed."

"You never got your fairy wand?" Sofia gasped.

"But... how could you fail the test?" Madeline frowned. "You're so strong, and brave."

"None of that matters when you're a fairy." Chrysta admitted. "It's not the fairy way!"

Chrysta: Growing up on the Fairy Isle

They say you're supposed to flit around all day and smile

But there were tougher games I wanted to play

And that's not the fairy way

They told me that wasn't the way

Fitting in with the fairy crowd

I tried to join their picnic up upon a pink cloud

They didn't like the way I crashed their buffet

Fairies: Hey, that's not the fairy way

No Chrysta, that isn't the way

Chrysta: And then the pixie test

With all the rest

I had hoped at last to bond

But I messed up with my frond

So I flunked and missed out on my wand

"Well, maybe you failed the test once." Sofia admitted. "But you won't this time."

"Because you're getting two fairy trainers." Madeline smiled. "Us!"

"What do you two know about fairies?" Chrysta frowned.

"You say they're all graceful and proper?" Sofia asked. "Well, we go to Princess school!"

"We take classes in dancing, and etiquette..." Madeline noted.

"Okay, okay!" Chrysta sighed. "You've got the job. Now let's do this!" She cracked her Enchantlet like a whip

"First lesson: don't crack your Enchantlet when you're happy." Sofia instructed.

"Right." Chrysta retracted the rope. "Good coaching!"

Sofia/Madeline: It's not that hard to flit with a grin

Now that you've got two good friends

Here to help you fit in

So follow us just like you're dancing ballet

Chrysta, that's the fairy way

Chrysta: Sofia and Madeline, you showed me the way

Sofia/Madeline So starting from today

Oh Chrysta, you found the fairy way

Chrysta: Hey! I guess they'll have to say

Sofia/Madeline They'll have to say

Chrysta: I found it

Sofia/Madeline

You found the fairy way

Chrysta: I found the fairy way

Sofia/Madeline: The fairy way

The fairy way

"I think you're ready." Sofia declared.

"Let's go stop that thief!" Chrysta cracked her Enchantlet again. "Oh, um... after you."

They all flew away.

"Here it is." Chrysta smiled as they reached their destination. "The Fairy Forest."

"Those must be the other fairies who are going to take the test." Madeline took note of four fairies up ahead.

"If they're the only ones allowed in the forest..." Sofia started.

"Then one of them must be the thief!" Madeline finished. "Let's check them out!"

They quickly made their way over to the group.

"Hello, everyone!" Sofia smiled. "Are you here for the Pixie Cup test too?"

"Indeed we are." A red-haired female nodded. "I am Etheria, an air fairy from Upper Breezia."

"I'm Madeline." Madeline announced. "And this is my sister Sofia."

"We're... exchange fairies from the Ever-Realm." Sofia claimed.

"And you are?" Etheria asked Chrysta.

"Chrysta." Chrysta answered. "From... just down the street!"

"Hi, I'm Madeline." Madeline greeted a female with blue hair in pigtails.

"I'm Flurry." The girl declared.

"So, are you excited to take the test?" Madeline asked.

"Of course." Flurry nodded. "When I get that magic, I'm going to spread beautiful wintery frost everywhere. I cannot wait to go to that Pixie Cup!"

"Hey, everyone!" A dark-haired, non-fairy female in a hat called. "I'm Bridget, the forest-keeper. Follow me please. Mind the puddle."

The group followed Bridget into the forest.

"I thought only fairies were allowed in here?" Sofia frowned.

"She's a Brownie." Chrysta explained. "A kind of fairy who doesn't have wings. By the look of it, she never earned her wand either."

Bridget took out a scroll and unfurled it.

"And now, your judge for today's Pixie Cup contest." She announced. "The Sugar Plum Fairy."

A pink-haired fairy descended, spinning as she landed.

"Glittery greetings, everyone." The Sugar Plum Fairy smiled.

"She looks nice." Madeline observed.

"First off, let me say: I am not nice." The Sugar Plum Fairy scowled. "But I am fair. All you must do to earn your wand is pass the three stages of the Pixie Cup test... and do it in a gentle, fairy-like manner. Remember our motto?"

"Always be delicate." Etheria and Flurry chorused.

"Ohh, I'm sunk." Chrysta groaned. "It's just like the last time."

"You can do this." Sofia encouraged her. "Just stick to the things we worked on."

"And I'm sure no-one even remembers." Madeline added.

"My sparkling stars, do I remember you!" The Sugar Plum Fairy pointed her wand at Chrysta.

"Um... glittery greetings, Sugar Plum Fairy." Chrysta curtsied awkwardly.

"You're that, uh... rough-and-tumble fairy who failed the very first stage of the test?" The Sugar Plum Fairy asked.

"I had a cold!" Chrysta laughed weakly.

"But she's back, to try again!" Sofia announced.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do better." The Sugar Plum Fairy declared.

"Thank you." Chrysta smiled.

"So, as I said, this test shall come in three stages." The Sugar Plum Fairy announced. "Each leading to the other, until finally, you reach the Pixie Cup, and gain your magic wand!"

"That doesn't sound so hard." Madeline admitted.

"But if you fail, even one of the stages, no wand for you." The Sugar Plum Fairy stated. "Now, without further ado, the first stage."

The Sugar Plum Fairy conjured up a bucket, which Bridget brought to her.

"The Dew Drop." The Sugar Plum Fairy held up the bucket in one wand, and the feather attached to it with another. "A proper fairy must be able to gently dapple flowers with morning dew, like so." She dipped the frond in the bucket and dappled some nearby flowers. "Now, your turn." She conjured up more buckets. "Remember to use the lightest, most delicate touch."

Sofia and Madeline started lightly dappling the flowers.

"Hey, it's kind of like Enchanted Painting at RPA." Madeline declared.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Chrysta smiled as she waved her feather over the flowers.

"Whoa!" Madeline yelped. "You're not taming a sea monster. Be delicate. Just dab."

"Oh." Chrysta repeated Madeline's action. "Dab dab, dab. Dab, dab."

"There you go." Madeline smiled.

"That winter fairy, Flurry." Sofia suddenly frowned. "She's gone!"

"She might be up to something." Madeline declared.

"Dab, dab, dab." Chrysta continued. "I can't break my rhythm! Find her, report back! Dab, dab, dab."

"Delicately dappled." The Sugar Plum Fairy told Sofia and Madeline. "Very nice."

"Thank you." Sofia smiled.

The Sugar Plum Fairy examined Chrysta's flowers.

"I see some broken stalks." She frowned.

"Sorry." Chrysta laughed nervously. "I started out a little rough, but I got a lot better, see?" She dappled more dew. "Dab, dab, dab."

"Feathers down, everyone." The Sugar Plum Fairy instructed.

"Oh, please, don't let me fail." Chrysta whispered.

"I have inspected everyone's work, and..." The Sugar Plum Fairy laughed. "You all pass!"

"You're kidding me!" Chrysta gasped. "I really did it?"

"Flurry's back." Madeline noted.

"And there are twigs on her clothes." Sofia pointed out as she brushed herself off. "Maybe she snuck into the woods to go after the Pixie Cup."

"Maybe, but let's not jump to conclusions." Chrysta urged. "Keep watch, and if she sneaks off again, we'll follow her."

The Sugar Plum Fairy lead them to the next stage. As they traveled, Madeline saw Snoozle sleeping on a big blue mushroom.

"Look, it's Snoozle!" She pointed.

"Snoozle indeed." The Sugar Plum Fairy nodded as she landed by him. "We need a good sleeper for the next stage: the tooth poll."

The test takers all gasped.

"Oh-ho-oh, not to worry." The Sugar Plum Fairy smiled. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Bridget held out her hand.

"Here's the tooth, Miss Plum." She declared.

"Bridget, you really must wash your hands." The Sugar Plum Fairy frowned, looking at Bridget's dirty hand.

"Sorry." Bridget cleaned her hands on her dress. "Being Forest-keeper is a dirty business."

Bridget placed the tooth underneath Snoozle.

"As you all know, the Tooth Fairy has quite a big job." The Sugar Plum Fairy announced. "Sometimes, she needs help. So for this phase of the task, you must prove that you too can carefully approach, pull, and reward." She held up a paper swan.

"A swan!" Etheria beamed. "Beautiful!"

The Sugar Plum Fairy placed the swan under Snoozle in place of the tooth.

"All without waking him up." She whispered.

"I'll go first." Flurry announced.

"Hmm." Sofia frowned as Flurry made her attempt. "I wonder if there's a reason Flurry wanted to go first?"

"Because she moves quietly?" Chrysta suggested.

Flurry accomplished the task, returned to the group... then slipped away.

"No, so she can sneak away again." Madeline pointed out. "Let's go after her!"

The trio made to follow Flurry.

"Next up: Chrysta!" The Sugar Plum Fairy declared.

The three stopped in their tracks.

"But... Flurry's getting away!" Sofia frowned.

"I know, I know." Chrysta nodded. "I'll do this as fast as I can, then we can follow her."

Sofia and Madeline grudgingly followed Chrysta back to the mushroom. As Chrysta began the test, she tripped on a rock.

"Ahh!" Snoozle mumbled in his sleep. "Blue... butter..." He snored.

"That was close." Chrysta whispered as she backed away.

"You got this, Chrysta." Madeline assured her.

"Remember how you taught us how to feather-walk over the snow?" Sofia prompted.

"Right, feather-walk!" Chrysta nodded.

Chrysta feather-walked over to Snoozle, and reached under his back.

"Take this part slow..." She told herself. She removed the tooth, then held up a piece of paper. "...Wait, I don't know how to make a swan!"

"Make another animal, then!" Madeline urged.

"We'd better go, or we'll lose Flurry!" Sofia declared.

Sofia and Madeline flew away, quickly spotting Flurry.

"Got to reach that flower!" Flurry told herself.

"'Flower'?" Madeline frowned. "She is trying to get to the Pixie Cup!"

Flurry reached for something through a bush. As Sofia and Madeline moved in closer to observe, Sofia tripped on a root.

"Oof!" She yelped.

"Sofia? Madeline?" Flurry turned around. "What are you two doing here?"

"We, uh..." Madeline mumbled.

"Well..." Sofia cringed.

"I guess you caught me red-handed." Flurry admitted. "And now, you're gonna get what's coming to you..."

Sofia and Madeline gulped.

"Some... corsages!" Flurry brought out a bucket of flowers, holding two in the other hand.

"Huh?!" Sofia and Madeline chorused.

"When I saw all these pretty flowers growing in the woods, I couldn't resist!" Flurry smiled. "Everyone's working so hard. I wanted to make these for them as a gift."

"Oh... thank you." Madeline said awkwardly as Flurry gave them their corsages.

"That's... really nice of you." Sofia said humbly.

"You're very welcome." Flurry beamed. "Now I'm off to give the rest of them out."

Flurry flew back to the others.

"Okay, so Flurry checks out." Sofia admitted.

As they walked away, Madeline bumped into Bridget.

"Oh, Bridget!" She gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I was just coming to get the two of you." Bridget announced. "Madeline, you're up next."

"Oh, thanks, Bridget." Madeline smiled.

"Let me get that for you." Sofia picked up Bridget's shovel. "Here."

"That was... very nice of you." Bridget declared. "Nobody ever said 'sorry' to me before. Or 'thanks'. Or even fetched my shovel for me."

"Oh? Well, we were happy to do it." Madeline declared.

Soon after, they returned to the test. Madeline placed her paper swan under Snoozle.

"Delightful, Madeline." The Sugar Plum Fairy smiled. "And now, I judge... you all pass again!"

The fairies cheered.

"Except for Chrysta." The Sugar Plum Fairy added.

"What?!" Chrysta gasped.

"You made an origami Frost Dragon." The Sugar Plum Fairy pointed out. "The reward is supposed to be something nice."

"Frost Dragons are nice... if you wear gloves to protect against their poison fangs." Chrysta declared.

"Chrysta wrangles them all the time." Sofia added. "She would know."

"Hmmm..." The Sugar Plum Fairy mused. "Then I suppose... you pass too."

"Yes!" Chrysta cheered, cracking her Enchantlet again. She then caught herself. "I mean, uh... I am quite pleased. Quite."

The group flew off to an area with tables filled with snacks.

"And now some tasteful refreshments before our third and final stage." The Sugar Plum Fairy announced. "Bridget!" She yelled, causing Bridget to stop eating. "Stop snacking and serve the appetizers!"

"As you wish, Miss Plum." Bridget nodded. "Gosh, I can't help it." She told Sofia and Madeline. "I just love these scones!"

"Glittery greetings." Etheria smiled, as she and Flurry flew over. "Chrysta, right? Nice job on the last stage."

"You're a lot more delicate than we first thought." Flurry admitted.

"Really?" Chrysta smiled. "Well, I think you're all really gentle and delicate and... gentle."

"We just need to do something about your clothes." Flurry declared.

"And your hair." Etheria added.

"Would you by any chance be interested in a fairy makeover?" Flurry suggested.

"A makeover?!" Chrysta gasped. "Are you serious? I always wanted a makeover! ...Sofia, Madeline, what's a makeover?"

"Chrysta, we have to talk." Sofia said sternly.

"I know!" Chrysta nodded. "Can you believe I passed twice?"

"Congratulations." Madeline said flatly. "But we need to find-"

"I mean, maybe you two were right." Chrysta interrupted her. "Maybe I can fit in after all. Maybe I can even make some fairy friends!"

"Yeah, but..." Sofia led her aside. "Chrysta, aren't you losing sight of the mission?"

"It turns out Flurry isn't the thief." Madeline declared. "She was just making these corsages."

"And now we're out of clues." Sofia added. "We need your help."

"You're right, girls." Chrysta sighed. "I will absoluetly help you two."

"Chrysta, we're waiting!" Flurry called.

"...Right after my makeover!" Chrysta grinned as she walked away. "Whatever that is..."

"Guess it's up to us to catch this thief, with or without Chrysta." Madeline told Sofia. "Are you with me?"

"All the way." Sofia nodded.

Shortly after, Chrysta was wearing a red flower-like dress, with various accessories, her hair tied up in a bun.

"Perfect." Flurry smiled. "And now just a few more things..."

"More?" Chrysta frowned. "I can barely move as it is."

"Just take teeny-tiny steps." Etheria instructed.

"All fairies need to accessorize." Flurry handed Chrysta some silk gloves.

"For me?" Chrysta put one on. "They're so delicate..." As she made to put on the other, she noticed her Enchantlet.

"What's wrong?" Etheria asked.

"Oh, I'm really not supposed to take this off..." Chrysta declared.

"Don't you want to be one of us?" Flurry urged.

"I do, I really do." Chrysta nodded. "It's just... I never take off my Enchantlet. It's an important part of being a-" She saw her reflection in a nearby mirror. "Protector? ...Wow, I look so... delicate." She looked at her Enchantlet again. "Well, maybe I can take it off for just a little while..."

Chrysta removed the Enchantlet and donned the glove.

"Okay, listen up." The Sugar Plum Fairy announced. "It's time for the final stage."

The fairies flew away, Chrysta's Enchantlet left by the mirror.

The Sugar Plum Fairy led them to a structure of marble and flowers.

"This is the fairy frolic." She announced. "If you make it all the way to the end, the Pixie Cup will appear, and a magic wand will be yours! But remember, it isn't enough to make it past the obstacles. You must-"

"Always be delicate?" Chrysta suggested.

"Who said that?" The Sugar Plum Fairy turned around. "Chrysta?" She looked closer. "Hmm, I like the new you. And I will see you at the end of the course!"

The Sugar Plum Fairy flew through the course

"Sofia, Madeline, did you hear?" Chrysta beamed. "I'm really fitting in!"

"But you forgot all about our mission." Sofia declared.

"And we still don't know who the thief is." Madeline frowned.

"Girls, cease you worry." Chrysta said regally. "I can be a delicate fairy, and a Protector. Whoever the thief is, they need to be at the course's end when the Pixie Cup appears, don't they?"

"I guess so." Sofia shrugged.

"Then I'll make sure to get there before them." Chrysta pledged. "I'll volunteer to go first." She stepped forward. "Oh, fairy friends? If you don't mind, allow me to go first."

"Back up." Flurry told the others. "Give her some room."

As they backed away, Madeline bumped into a rock, knocking off a plate that was on it.

"Ow!" She yelped. "That's funny. Someone left their plate here."

"What's on the plate?" Sofia asked.

"It's a scone." Madeline sniffed. "With... blueberry butter?"

"Blueberry butter?" Sofia frowned. "Snoozle's dream..."

Madeline saw an odd-looking rock, and pushed it aside, revealing a passageway.

"Look a tunnel." She pointed out. "Someone wants to go under the trees and get to the Pixie Cup before anyone else! And I think I know who?"

"Let me guess, a certain someone who loves scones?" Sofia frowned. "Let's find out for sure..."

They both slid into the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Chrysta crossed a pond by gently hopping across lilypads.

"Chrysta, that was the best fairy frolic I've ever seen!" The Sugar Plum Fairy smiled. "You passed!"

"At last, I'm going to be a real fairy." Chrysta sighed.

The Sugar Plum Fairy gave Chrysta a wand.

"Just dip this wand into the Pixie Cup to receive your fairy magic!" She instructed.

Chrysta stepped forward, ready to dip her wand, when suddenly, vines emerged from the ground, ensnaring her and the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"I'm trapped!" Chrysta yelled. "Someone tricked us!"

"But who?" The Sugar Plum Fairy asked.

"We'll tell you who." Madeline announced as she and Sofia emerged from the tunnel, right beside them.

"You can come out now, Bridget." Sofia growled.

Bridget emerged from behind the tree containing the Pixie Cup.

"What?!" The Sugar Plum Fairy gasped. "It can't be!"

"All the clues pointed to her." Madeline declared. "She was dirty all the time because she was digging this tunnel."

"And she loves scones with blueberry butter." Sofia added.

"So that was the blue butter." Chrysta frowned.

"It's all true." Bridget confessed. "I always dreamed of being a real fairy. But when I took the test... you failed me." She glared at the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Well, you are rather... unfairylike." The Sugar Plum Fairy pointed out.

"Says you!" Bridget snatched Chrysta's wand. "And now I'm going to help myself to all the fairy magic!"

"Oh no you don't!" Madeline yelled, as she and Madeline used their Enchantlets to try and snatch the wand.

"Oh yes I do!" Bridget pulled a vine, which caused Sofia and Madeline to be caught too.

"No, Bridget!" The Sugar Plum Fairy yelled, as Bridget dipped the wand into the Pixie Cup. "Don't take all the magic! There'll be none left for any other fairy, ever!"

The magic gave Bridget huge white wings.

"That's the idea!" She laughed, making to leave.

Chrysta managed to break free, and confronted Bridget.

"You're not going anywhere!" She yelled.

Chrysta made to use her Enchantlet, but nothing happened.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "I took off my Enchantlet!"

"Bye!" Bridget smirked as she flew away.

Chrysta flew back down and freed Sofia and Madeline.

"We've got to stop Bridget!" Sofia declared.

"Right." Chrysta nodded.

"If you can catch up to her and hold her wand in the Pixie Cup again, the blossom's magic will be restored." The Sugar Plum Fairy stated giving Chrysta the empty Pixie Cup.

"Sorry, Sugar Plum Fairy, but there's no time to be delicate." Chrysta stated, flying off after Bridget.

"Go, Chrysta!" Madeline cheered, as she, Sofia, and the Sugar Plum Fairy followed.

Bridget realized she was being followed, and flew through the course.

"You aren't getting out of this forest, you take fairy!" Chrysta declared.

As Chrysta flew through a hedge obstacle, part of her dress caught on it. Undeterred, she dragged the entire hedge along with her.

"She really doesn't give up!" Bridget frowned.

As Chrysta flew through the course, the hedge smashed several of the obstacles. Sofia used her Enchantlet to remove the hedge.

"Thanks, Sofia!" Chrysta smiled.

"Anytime!" Sofia nodded.

As they continued the chase, they flew over Etheria and Flurry.

"What's going on?" Flurry frowned.

"Is this part of the test?" Etheria asked.

"Halt, in the name of the Protectors!" Chrysta demanded.

Madeline recovered Chrysta's Enchantlet.

"So you caught up to me." Bridget sneered. "How are you gonna stop me? I have all the fairy magic, and you don't even have a wand."

"No, but she has this!" Madeline gave Chrysta her Enchantlet.

Bridget fired a blast of magic, which Chrysta blocked with her Enchantlet. Sofia and Madeline used their own Enchantlet to ensnare her free arm. Chrysta deflected another blast, then used her Enchantlet's rope to grab Bridget's wand arm. With Bridget trapped, Chrysta approached with the Pixie Cup.

"What if I shared my magic with you?" Bridget begged.

"No thanks." Chrysta placed the Pixie Cup over the wand. "I'm fine just as I am."

The Pixie Cup absorbed all the magic, and blossomed once again. Meanwhile, Bridget returned to normal.

"Chrysta, you did it!" Sofia smiled.

"We did it." Chrysta declared.

The other fairies arrived.

"Oh, my fairy frolic course!" The Sugar Plum Fairy gasped.

"Sorry, everyone." Chrysta apologized. "I guess the truth is... I was never meant to be delicate! I'm just me. And if that means I fail the test and will never fit in here, I understand."

"Fail?" The Sugar Plum Fairy frowned. "Chrysta, you've succeeded... In saving the magic of the fairies!" She gave Chrysta her wand.

"Does this mean...?" Chrysta gasped.

The Sugar Plum Fairy offered the Pixie Cup, and Chrysta dipped her wand in it.

"I did it, girls!" Chrysta cheered.

"You deserve it, Chrysta." Madeline smiled.

"And so does Bridget." Sofia added.

"What?!" Flurry gasped.

"I don't understand." Etheria frowned.

"Why?" Flurry asked.

"Because there's more to being a real fairy than just being gentle and delicate." Madeline declared.

"And Chrysta has just shown us that." The Sugar Plum Fairy smiled.

The Sugar Plum Fairy flew over to Bridget and offered her a wand.

"Really?" Bridget asked. "After what I did?"

"Oh... I was wrong to have failed you just for being different." The Sugar Plum Fairy admitted. "There's room for all kinds of fairies on this Isle."

Bridget took her wand and placed it in the Pixie Cup. Once again, she became a white-winged fairy.

"You all passed!" The Sigar Plum Fairy announced. "Come and get your wands!" She gave out more wands for the others.

"We did it!" Etheria cheered.

"At last." Flurry smiled.

"Even you, Princesses." The Sugar Plum Fairy told Sofia and Madeline.

"You knew?" Sofia frowned.

"I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy." She smirked. "I know everything."

Sofia and Madeline almost got wands, which they dipped in the Pixie Cup.

Later, Chrysta was talking with the other fairies.

"Chrysta, I loved how you just whoosh! Ploughed right through those hedges!" Flurry smiled.

"And how did you fly so fast?" Etheria asked.

"And snap that magic rope thing?" Flurry added. "Can you show us?"

"Why not?" Chrysta grinned. "It's really all in the wrist."

Chrysta snapped the Enchantlet's rope.

"That's our Chrysta." Madeline beamed.


	21. Chapter 21

A Royal Wedding

Just outside Castle Enchancia, the servants were hard at work, preparing for a very special ceremony.

"We need more flowers for the flower sculptures!" Baileywick instructed. "More chocolate for the chocolate fountain!"

"Oh, I love weddings!" Amber smiled, picking up a cherry from a nearby bowl and dipping it in the chocolate fountain.

"I don't." James pouted. "Having to greet all those people... how am I supposed to remember everyone's names, and where they're from?"

"Don't worry, James." Sofia assured him. "You're going to do great."

"Especially with us helping you practice." Madeline added, taking the guest list. "Okay, how will you greet the king of the Cobolds?"

"Um... I-I'll bow, and move my arms like they're ocean waves?" James acted out the movements.

"No, James, that's you greet the Queen of the Mermaids." Amber corrected him.

"You greet Cobolds with their traditional foot stomp, remember?" Sofia declared.

"Oh, whatever you do, don't touch their hair." Amber added. "Cobolds really don't like that."

"Why did Aunt Tilly have to invite so many different creature to her wedding anyway?" James groaned.

"Uh, because she's Aunt Tilly?" Madeline shrugged.

"And why is it my job to greet them?" James asked.

"Because, James, you're going to be king one day." Amber pointed out. "And that is one of your duties as heir to the throne."

"Oh, right." James sighed. "Well, I guess doing all of this boring stuff will be worth it once I'm king."

"Come on, James." Sofia urged. "It's for Aunt Tilly's wedding. It's going to be fun."

"Incoming!" Aunt Tilly suddenly flew towards them, wearing a white dress with a pair of working wings on the back.

"Aunt Tilly?" Madeline gasped.

"Do you have wings?" Amber gaped.

"That's a very observant observation you observed." Aunt Tilly declared, flying around them. "And the answer is 'yes'. But I can make them come and go as I please." She waved a wand. "Flutterus terminus!"

The wings vanished, and she landed on the ground.

"Flutterus featherus!" Tilly waved the wand again.

"That's incredible!" Sofia smiled.

"Isn't it?" Aunt Tilly smiled. "This is a Whenever-Wings Wand, and I've been testing it out all morning for a little surprise I've planned. Flutterus Terminus!" The wings vanished, and she landed on the ground. "Sir Bartleby and I want to make sure our wedding is memorable."

"I'm sure it will be." Madeline chuckled.

"Your majesties, it is time for the royals to gather for the official wedding portrait." Baileywick announced. "Right this way, please."

"Sofia, Madeline, since it was you two brought me and Sir Bartleby together, I was hoping that you'd be my Maids of Honor today?" Aunt Tilly requested.

"Of course, Aunt Tilly." Sofia nodded.

"We'd be, well... honored!" Madeline agreed.

"Whiz-bang!" Aunt Tilly beamed. "Here's your first Maid of Honor assignment: hold on to my Whenever-Wings Wands until the ceremony. Then, when I give the signal..." She whispered the rest.

"Ooh, that would be fun!" Sofia smiled.

"Real fun." Madeline nodded.

Shortly after, the family, including Roland and Tilly's mother, were all gathered in the throne room for their portrait.

"Grand Queen, please stand next to the bride, flanked by the King and Queen." Baileywick instructed. "Children, you're up front, heir to the throne in the center."

The kids took their places, James standing in the center.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. That's all wrong." Grand Mum shook her head. "Amber, you stand in the middle."

"But mother, the middle spot is for the future king." Roland protested.

"No, I'm afraid not." Grand Mum declared. "You two need to switch." She told Amber and James. "James is not next in line to the throne. Amber is."

"I am?!" Amber gasped.

"She is?!" Roland frowned.

"Wait, what?!" James gaped.

"I thought James was going to King." Sofia declared.

"So did I." James shrugged. "So did everyone!"

The artist readied his paints.

"Don't worry children, we'll get this all straightened out." Roland assured them. "Mother, I'm afraid you are mistaken. The firstborn son inherits the throne, like I did."

"Oh, but Roland, dear, that is not how the law is written." Grand Mum revealed.

"Mum is right." Aunt Tilly admitted. "It's the firstborn child who gets to rule."

"Indeed." Grand Mum nodded. "Amber and James may be twins, but Amber is seven minutes older."

"Making her the future Queen." Aunt Tilly announced.

Amber took her place in the middle, nudging James aside.

"I just can't believe any of this!" Roland frowned.

"Oh, then I'll show you." Grand Mum smiled. "Follow me."

The family traveled to another room, where Grand Mum looked through some records.

"Let me see..." She mused. "Here we are: 'heir to the throne. Rulership of the kingdom shall be passed down from generation to generation'."

"'From firstborn child to firstborn child'." Madeline read.

"That... that's me!" Amber gasped. "I was born first!"

"Yeah, we know." James pouted.

"But how can this be?" Roland asked. "If that's the law, then Tilly would have been offered the throne instead of me!"

"Well, truth be told, I was." Aunt Tilly confessed.

"You were?!" The family (save for Grand Mum) chorused.

"That's right." Aunt Tilly nodded. "Many years ago, I was offered the crown. But I couldn't accept it. I knew I wanted to be an adventurer, and that my baby brother would make a much better King."

"But... why didn't anyone ever tell me?!" Roland spluttered.

"Because we knew being King was all you ever wanted." Grand Mum declared. "And your father and I knew it was all you could ever do."

"I guess that's true..." Roland admitted.

"And we knew you'd be great at it." Tilly smiled.

"Maybe being King is all I ever wanted." James spoke up. "Did anyone ever think of that?"

"I'm so very sorry, son." Roland apologized. "But the law is the law."

"James, you don't even like doing most of the things a King has to do." Amber pointed out. "You said it's boring!"

"And you think you're going to be a good Queen?" James scowled. "You've always been more worried about how you look in your tiara than how the people in the kingdom are doing!"

"Well... I'm not like that anymore." Amber declared

"James, I understand this is difficult to hear..." Roland began.

"No." James stepped away. "You don't understand, dad. You got to be king!"

James ran out of the room.

Some time later, James was in the royal stables, facing a training dummy while wielding a sword.

"Not how the law's written..." He muttered. "Well, this is what I think of that law!" He attacked the dummy. "Take that, law!"

"James?" Sofia asked, as she and Madeline entered.

"Are you okay?" Madeline added.

"Girls, I just went from being the future King to the future nothing." James sighed. "So no, I'm not feeling so great."

"We're so sorry." Sofia declared. "I can't imagine how that must feel."

"I spent my whole life thinking I'd grow up to protect our kingdom from bad guys." James declared. "All that great King stuff."

"Well, that's not all a King does." Madeline pointed out.

"Now I'll never get to protect the kingdom." James groaned.

"Maybe you can just find another way to do that?" Sofia suggested. "Without being King?"

James thought for a second.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Maybe I can."

"That's the spirit!" Madeline nodded.

"I'll go work on that right now!" James ran out of the stables.

"Okay, good luck!" Sofia called.

"Huh." Madeline mused. "That was way easier than I thought it would be..."

"Sofia's right." James told himself. "I can protect the kingdom... by making sure Enchancia doesn't get a selfish, self-centered Queen like Amber!"

Later, Baileywick and Aunt Tilly were talking with Amber.

"Now, Princess Amber, as heir to the throne, you have lots of important wedding duties." Baileywick announced. "Greeting the guests, presenting the cake..."

"And holding on to Sir Bartleby's wedding ring for safe keeping." Aunt Tilly added, holding up the ring. "It's one of a kind, just like Bartleby." She gave Amber the ring. "I need you to keep it safe until it's time for me to give it to him at the wedding ceremony."

"I'll guard this with all my future Queen abilities." Amber pledged.

Baileywick and Aunt Tilly walked away, satisfied.

"I never thought this day would come." Amber admitted to herself. "And now that it has... it just feels so right!"

Amber: I've always loved being a Princess

The gowns, the balls, the jewels galore

But I started to wonder what else life has in store

And now I see there's something more

I will be Queen

That's the path for me

I've always known deep down that it was meant to be

Enchancia's Queen

It is clear to see

That I was born to rule

Yes, it was meant to be

I have so much I know I could offer

I'll help the folks across our land

And I can't wait to tell them everything I've planned

The future will be so great and grand

I will be Queen

That's the path for me

I've always known deep down that it was meant to be

Enchancia's Queen

It is clear to see

That I was born to rule

Yes, it was meant to be

James: I'm the one who was supposed to end up on the throne

Supposed to run this land and make the rules all on my own

If I show them all that Amber's nothing but a fool

They have got to see I'm far more fit to rule

Both: I will be Queen/King

That's the path for me

I've always known deep down that it was meant to be

Enchancia's Queen/King

It is clear to see

That I was born to rule

Yes, it was meant to be

James: Meant to be

Amber: Yes, it was meant to be

Shortly after, the guests began to arrive.

"Now remember, Princess Amber, it's the heir to the throne's job to greet wedding guests in the custom of their own lands." Baileywick instructed.

"Yes, Baileywick." Amber moved to greet the guests.

"Heh, I've been practicing these for weeks!" James chuckled from his hiding spot. "They're really hard, and there's no way Amber can know them all!"

"Introducing the King and Queen of Trufflandia!" Baileywick declared.

The King approached Amber, and they started bowing and clapping hands together.

"Bonjour monsieur, bon soir lafette!" They said in unison.

They both bowed one last time.

"Okay, she made a lucky guess." James frowned. "But sooner or later, her luck will run out." He ducked down. "Royals from Freezenburg?"

"Their majesties, the King and Princess of Freezenburg." Baileywick announced.

Amber bowed and shivered in unison with King Henrik and Princess Hildegard.

"Too easy." James scoffed. "Mermaids?"

"Her royal highness of Merroway Cove, Queen Emmeline." Baileywick declared, as Emmeline was brought along in a clam-shaped pool, pulled by a horse.

"Too easy." James shrugged. "She already knows that one."

"What are you doing?" Sofia asked, she and Madeline suddenly appearing.

"Making sure that everyone sees that Amber doesn't deserve to be the heir to the throne." James replied.

"James, you can't do that!" Madeline gasped.

"Watch me." James crawled closer to the action.

Sofia and Madeline followed after their brother.

"Gnomes?" James frowned at the next guests. "I can never remember their greeting. Perfect!" He rushed over to the gnomes. "Please follow me, King, uh..."

"King Veridian." The gnome King answered.

"Yes, I knew that." James lied. "You get a front of the line pass. Follow me, sir!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Sofia whispered.

"You're right, Sofia." James agreed. "I need to raise the bar and stump Amber with some centaur." He walked over to some centaur guests. "Follow me, folks." He turned to some giants. "And you too, giants." As the group followed him, he told Sofia and Madeline "I didn't even know the giants had royals."

James led the group to Amber.

"Princess Amber." He bowed. "These nice folks would like to receive their royal greeting." He walked away, smirking. "Good luck."

"King Veridian of the gnomes, please accept my warmest welcome." Amber curtsied. She then started yodelling as Veridian danced. Then they both bowed.

James stared in surprise.

Amber spoke to the centaur King in his own language. The King laughed, and spoke back. The the giants walked over.

"Hail, hail!" Amber said loudly. "My heart is open to you!" She curtsied once more.

"And mine to you." The giant King bowed.

"What?!" James gaped. "How did she know-?"

"Come on, James." Madeline declared. "You know she aced 'Majestic Formalities' at Royal Prep."

"But that was the most boring class ever!" James frowned.

"Not for Amber." Sofia pointed out. "She really loves that 'boring' stuff. And it's part of being King or Queen."

"Well, if I was King, I could've learned to like it." James pouted. "I guess that's never gonna happen now..."

Some time later, Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartleby approached Amber.

"Princess Amber, you are doing a fantastic job representing the royals." Aunt Tilly declared.

"Thank you, Aunt Tilly." Amber beamed. "I've greeted all the guests, presented the cake, and I still have your ring, safe and sound."

"Whiz-bang!" Aunt Tilly smiled. "Amber, you are going to make a great Queen!"

"I am so sick of hearing people say that." James groaned, standing a few feet away.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Aunt Tilly called. "There you two are! I have another important task for my Maids of Honor."

"Sure, Aunt Tilly." Madeline nodded.

"It's almost time for the wedding ceremony." Aunt Tilly declared, as Sir Bartleby walked away, then returned with a covered bird cage. "When I give the signal, I'd like you to release this flock of beautiful wedding-"

"Doves?" Amber asked. "Oh, I love doves!"

"Not doves, dear." Aunt Tilly shook her head. "Doves are so ordinary. We're releasing..." Sir Bartleby removed the cover, revealing a fish bowl inside the cage. "Flying fish!"

"Oh, fish." Amber said awkwardly. "That's a little... unexpected."

"This could be my chance to show everyone there's no way Amber could make a good Queen!" James watched from nearby.

"Sofia, Madeline, I'll need you to keep a close eye on these critters." Aunt Tilly instructed. "Keep them safe in their little home, then when I give the signal, let them soar into the sky!"

"Got it." Sofia nodded.

"That sounds like a job for the heir to the throne!" James rushed over.

"What are you talking about, James?" Amber asked. "Aunt Tilly asked Sofia and Madeline to do it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." James retorted. "So you don't think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it." Amber scoffed. "I would be honored to take care of your fish, Aunt Tilly."

"That's fine with us." Madeline shrugged.

"Okay, then I'm sure their fins are in good hands." Aunt Tilly smiled.

"Duchess Tilly, may I have a moment?" Baileywick requested.

"Ooh, it's almost time!" Aunt Tilly gushed. "Meet us by the ceremony tent in a few minutes!" She told Amber.

"I'm glad to see you've come around to the idea of Amber being Queen." Sofia told James.

"Oh, y-yeah!" James nodded nervously. "I'm over that. ...Hey, isn't that your wombeast friend?"

"It is!" Madeline nodded. "Hi, Wilbur!"

Sofia and Madeline went over to talk with Wilbur. James then walked over to Amber.

"Uh-oh, Amber, your tiara is crooked!" He claimed.

"Oh, dear." Amber frowned, moving over to the punch bowl to adjust it.

"Hello, little guys." James told the fish. "Who wants to get out early? You all do? Okay!"

James opened the cage, and the flying fish flew out, giggling loudly.

"Amber, the fish!" Sofia pointed.

"Oh no!" Amber gasped. She grabbed the cage, dragging it with her as she chased after the fish. "Pardon me! I'm terribly sorry!" She told the guests as she ran past. Leaving the cage with Sofia and Madeline, she kept up the chase. "Come back, fish! As your future Queen, I command you to-!" She grabbed one of the fish, but it slipped out of her hands, flying nto the Cobold King's hair.

"Oh no!" Madeline gaped.

"My hair!" The Cobold King shook his head, trying to get rid of the fish. Amber tried to help by grabbing the hair.

"Princess Amber!" Baileywick rushed over. "The King of the Cobolds! You touched his hair!"

The King's hair flopped down over his face.

"Oh, your majesty, I am so, so sorry!" Amber apologized. "I'll help fix it... once I get the fish!"

"Wow, Princess Amber sure messed that up." James told the crowd. "Prince James to the rescue!"

James, Sofia and Madeline followed Amber to another area, where she was still trying to catch the fish.

"Careful, Amber!" James declared. "You might get your dress dirty!"

"It doesn't matter!" Amber yelled, grabbing a fish and putting it in the bowl. "I'm doing this for Aunt Tilly!" She grabbed another. "Gotcha!"

"Wow." James frowned. "Amber doesn't care if her dress gets dirty."

"That's right." Sofia nodded.

"She's not the panpered Princess she used to be." Madeline put another fish in the bowl. "Is that all of them?"

"No!" Amber shook her head. "I see more!"

Amber chased after more fish.

"Here, little fishes..." She said softly. She then pounced, grabbing the fish. However, the movement sent Aunt Tilly's ring flying. "The wedding ring!"

The two fish slipped out of her grasp. One of them picked up the ring in its mouth.

"No!" Amber yelped as the fish dived into the ocean below. "...It's gone... This is a disaster!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" James declared.

"The day started off so well." Amber sighed. "But then, I messed everything up! I let Aunt Tilly's fish get out, and I touched the Cobold King's hair! And then, Aunt Tilly's ring... I lost it!"

"You're being too hard on yourself, Amber." Sofia declared.

"Yeah." James nodded. "I mean, this may not be all your fault."

"Of course it is!" Amber retorted. "Look at all the damage I caused in just a few hours as heir to the throne. I'd probably destroy the whole kingdom of I ever became Queen! Which is why... I won't. I'm not the right person to rule Enchancia."

"What are you saying?" Madeline asked.

"He is." Amber pointed to James.

"Y-you don't mean-" James started.

"I do." Amber nodded. "If Aunt Tilly gave up the throne, so can I. From now on, you're heir to the throne. I quit."

"Amber, wait!" Sofia frowned.

"Young royals!" Baileywick suddenly arrived. "You are needed right away. The ceremony is about to begin!"

"Might as well tell everyone about the news." Amber sighed. "And tell Aunt Tilly that I've lost her special ring..."

Sofia ran to keep up with Amber, while Madeline turned to James.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. "You need to take over the heir to the throne duties."

"I guess..." James frowned.

"James, what's wrong?" Sofia asked, turning back. "You're going to be King. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I thought so." James admitted. "But now..."

"What is it?" Madeline frowned.

"I have to tell you something,girls." James declared. "I'm the reason Amber messed things up." He sighed. "I let the flying fish out of their home."

"James, how could you?!" Sofia gasped.

"I know, I don't deserve to be King." James admitted. "And Amber does deserve to be Queen."

"You have to tell her." Madeline urged. "You have to make things right."

"But even if I tell her, I've still lost Aunt Tilly's ring." James sighed.

James looked over the cliff, and saw the flying fish splashing around, one with the ring in its mouth.

"There it is!" He gasped.

"Let's get it!" Sofia nodded.

"You still have that magic wing-giving thingy, right?" James asked.

"The Whenever-Wings Wand?" Madeline mused. "Yes, Sofia has it."

"Brilliant!" James grabbed the wand.

"Wait, James!" Sofia urged. "Aunt Tilly told us not to use it!"

"Flutterus Featherus!" James waved the wand at the water, but missed his target. "Flutterus Featherus!"

"What are you doing?!" Madeline yelped.

"Trying to give the ring wings so it'll fly up out of the water!" James explained. "Flutterus Featherus!" He missed again. "Ah! But it won't stay still! Flutterus Featherus!" He missed again. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Or you might hit something else!" Sofia pointed out.

"Maybe you should stop?" Madeline suggested.

James finally struck the ring, which flew up to them.

"I did it!" He cheered, grabbing the ring. "Flutterus Terminus!" The ring's wings vanished.

"Children, please!" Baileywick called. "The ceremony!"

"We've got to get this to Amber!" James declared.

"Before she tells everyone she won't be Queen!" Sofia added.

"Let's go!" James nodded.

As they headed for the wedding, a winged octopus emerged from the water.

Amber was rushing over to her parents.

"Amber, no!" James yelled, as he chased after her.

"We have the ring!" Madeline announced.

"You do?" Amber gasped.

"And you're still the heir to the throne!" James added.

"I am?" Amber smiled.

Just then, the winged octopus arrived, looming over them.

"Oh, no!" James gaped.

"What in the kingdom is that?" Roland asked.

"It's a Kandraki!" James declared.

"Wait, Kandrakis don't have wings!" Roland frowned.

"This one does!" James announced.

"Everyone, take cover!" Roland yelled, as the Kandraki swooped down on them. "Under the tables!"

The guests and royal family ran for cover.

"Where did that thing come from?" Amber asked.

"James, I think you gave that Kandraki wings with the Whenever-Wings Wand!" Sofia surmised.

"I know, Sofia." James admitted. "We've got to change it back!"

"Flutterus Terminus!" Madeline waved the wand, but missed. "Flutterus Terminus!"

"He's too far away, and moving too fast!" Sofia frowned.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"We need a plan." Madeline declared.

"Don't look at me!" Amber frowned. "I was a disaster as a future leader!"

"You weren't a disaster, Amber." James admitted. "You were great."

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Amber scowled. "I messed everything up!"

"...Only because I set the fish loose, and did everything else I could think of to make things harder for you." James confessed.

"You what?!" Amber growled.

"I'm really, really sorry, Amber." James apologized. "I thought you shouldn't be Queen. But now I see you're great at it. You're even great at doing the boring stuff."

"So I didn't really mess things up?" Amber asked.

"No." Sofia smiled.

"You were amazing." Madeline added.

"Thank you, Madeline." Amber beamed. "Okay, people, we have a Kandraki to stop, and a wedding to save. Sofia, Madeline, I need you to find Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartleby and make sure they're alright."

"Okay." Sofia and Madeline chorused.

"I'll help keep the wedding guests safe." Amber continued. "And James... uh..."

"I know what he can do!" Sofia offered.

"Oh, yes!" Amber nodded. "James, we could use your knight skills!"

"Got it." James nodded.

The kids went to work, Sofia and Madeline locating Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartleby.

"Are you two okay?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, we're fine, girls." Aunt Tilly nodded. "But I don't remember inviting a Kandraki."

"What does he want, anyway?" Sofia frowned.

"Cake, cake!" The Kandraki snarled.

"Cake?" Madeline gaped.

"He's just after some cake?" Sofia gasped.

"Most Kandrakis do have a sweet tooth." Aunt Tilly shrugged.

"We've got to tell Amber!" Madeline declared.

Amber was talking to the centaur King in his own language.

"Amber, Amber!" Sofia yelled, as she and Madeline rushed over.

"The Kandraki!" Madeline pointed. "We think it's after the wedding cake!"

"Guards, go protect the cake!" Amber instructed.

The guards followed the order, standing by the cake with their shields raised.

"Cake! Cake!" The Kandraki roared.

"Guards, cut a slice of cake!" Amber ordered. "We can use some to lure him away. But just one piece, because-" She was given a plate with a cake slice on it. "Dessert is really for the invited guests!"

Amber brought the plate to James.

"James, see if you can get him to follow you." She instructed. "Away from the wedding."

"Hey, Kandraki!" James yelled running over and holding up the plate. "You want cake? I got cake for ya!"

The Kandraki didn't hear him.

"I can't get his attention!" James frowned. "I need to get closer!"

"Flutterus Featherus!" Sofia waved the Whenever-Wings Wand, making wings appear on James's back.

"Whoa, brilliant!" James smiled, taking flight.

"Go get 'im, James!" Madeline cheered.

James flew up to the Kandraki's face.

"Yoo-hoo!" He called. "You want some cake? Follow me!"

James flew off with the cake, and the Kandraki followed.

"Go James, go!" Amber smiled.

The Kandraki continued to follow James, being led back to the ocean. Sofia followed.

"It's all yours, Kandraki!" James threw the slice upwards.

The Kandraki caught the cake and swallowed it.

"Flutterus Terminus!" Sofia waved the wand.

The Kandraki's wings vanished, and it dropped back into the water.

"You did it, Sofia!" James smiled.

"We all did it." Sofia replied. "Flutterus Terminus!"

James's own wings vanished.

"Sofia, James!" Roland smiled, as the family caught up. "That was fantastic!"

"Sure was!" Madeline agreed.

"You were braver than the bravest knight!" Grand Mum added.

"You protected us all." Amber grinned.

"James, you said you wanted to protect the kingdom, without doing any of the boring King stuff?" Sofia reminded him. "Why don't you be a knight?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." James nodded. "Actually, I think that's all I've ever really wanted to be!"

"Good call, Sof." Madeline grinned.

"Enchancia will be lucky to have such a brave defender." Amber declared. "In fact, my first act as Queen is to declare you First Knight of the Realm!"

James kneeled down, and Amber knighted him.

"That's very sweet." Grand Mum smiled. "But Amber, I'm afraid you cannot do that."

"Not until you are officially Queen." Roland added.

"Oh." Amber said sheepishly. "Well, when I become Queen, it will be my first act."

"Um, guys?" Sofia spoke up. "As one of Tilly's Maids of Honor, I should probably remind you she needs to get married today."

"And without any further delay." Madeline chuckled.

"That's true." Grand Mum nodded.

"Whoops!" Roland joked.

Soon after, the ceremony was in full swing.

"And do you, Duchess Matilda, take Sir Bartleby to be your husband?" Baileywick asked.

"I do." Aunt Tilly smiled, as Madeline offered Sir Bartleby the ring.

"Then, by the power invested in me by King Roland of Enchancia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Baileywick announced, as Sir Bartleby put the ring on Aunt Tilly's finger. "Or as we like to call you, adventurer and knight."

"Huzzah, Aunt Tilly." Sofia said, as the crowd cheered.

"Congratulations." Madeline beamed.

"Oh, and I said I wouldn't cry." Grand Mum sniffed.

Aunt Tilly whispered in Sofia's ear.

"Now?" Sofia asked. "Okay!" She waved the Whenever-Wings Wand at both of them. "Flutterus Featherus! Flutterus Featherus!"

Both Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartleby gained wings, and flew up into the sky. The crowd gasped and applauded as they danced in mid-air.

"Flutterus Featherus! Flutterus Featherus! Flutterus Featherus!" Sofia chanted, giving all her family wings.

They all flew upwards together and joined the happy couple.


	22. Chapter 22

The Royal School Fair

Sofia, Madeline, James and Amber were outside Royal Prep, where several tents were set up. They saw several students enter one, with Princess Clio and Princess Vivian sing a warm-up exercise.

"Me, may, my, mo, moo..." They chorused. "Me, may, my, mo, moo..."

"What are you guys doing?" Sofia asked.

"Warming up our voices." Vivian answered.

"I'm so excited..." Clio sang.

"To check out..." Vivian also sang.

"The performing Arts Academy!" They sang together.

"Wow, you guys sound great!" Madeline applauded.

"That must be the Institute for Science and Alchemy tent." Sofia pointed to a tent manned by a bearded wizard, Zandar mixing a potion. "Hi, Zandar!"

Zandar waved, and the potion suddenly erupted.

"And the Corinthian Sport School tent." Madeline pointed to another tent, which had an Enchanted Ice Skating rink nearby. "It all looks so fun!"

"And you know about the wall, don't you?" Amber asked.

"The wall?" Sofia frowned.

"Never heard of it." Madeline shrugged.

"Oh, come on!" Amber grinned. "I'll show you!"

Amber led them to an object behind a large curtain.

"This is the Wall of Next Steps." She announced. "It's a time-honored tradition."

"You write your school choice on a tablet." Vivian explained, as Amber gave some to Sofia and Madeline.

"That sounds interesting." Sofia mused.

"Then you take your tablet to the royal chisler..." Clio continued.

"And then, he carves your choice of school in stone." James noted.

"After that, your tablet is magically put on the wall." Amber announced. "And at noon, there's an unveiling. and we get to show everyone which schools we've picked."

"Hmm..." Madeline pondered. "Which tent should we go to first?"

"I know!" Amber grabbed Sofia and Madeline's wrists. "Come with me, girls!"

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked.

"To my favorite tent, of course." Amber declared. "It's the school where you learn to be in charge, and tell people what to do!"

Meanwhile, James approached Prince Desmond, who was staring at a suit of armor outside the Knight School tent.

"Hey Desmond, are you lost?" He asked. "The Science and Alchemy tent is that way."

"Well... deep down, I've always wanted to be a hero." Desmond admitted.

"Wait... Are you really interested in becoming a knight?" James smiled.

"...But maybe I should stick to books." Desmond said, unsure.

"Why?" James frowned.

"Because I really don't know the first thing about being a knight." Desmond admitted.

"It's a school!" James pointed out. "They'll teach you how to do everything! Come on, let's go in together!"

They entered the tent, finding it full of knight equipment.

"Brilliant!" James declared.

"Welcome!" Sir Finnegan announced. "As some of you may already know, I am Sir Finnegan. Now, as a former student of Chivalry Hall, they've asked me to show you what this fine school is all about." He picked up a javelin. "Allow me to demonstrate the kinds of skills you'll be learning. Like... tossing a javelin!"

Sir Finnegan threw the javelin at a target, hitting the bullseye.

"Whoa..." James gasped.

"Amazing!" Desmond declared.

Sir Finnegan removed the javelin from the target.

"Now, who'd like to give it a try?" He asked.

Two of the Junior Knights grabbed javelins and threw them at the target, both hitting the bullseye.

"Impressive form, my knights-to-be!" Sir Finnegan praised them.

"Wow." Desmond gasped. "It's like they're already real knights."

"Want to give it a go, lad?" Sir Finnegan asked.

Desmond reluctantly stepped forward.

"Don't worry, Des." James assured him. "Those two may be good, but this isn't a competition. Come on, what do you have to lose?"

Desmond picked up a javelin, took a run-up, and threw it. The javelin dropped to the ground, and bounced, crashing into the target before dropping down again.

"Not the best effort." Sir Finnegan said honestly. "But if you want to get better at it, Chilvalry hall is the place for you!"

Meanwhile, Amber had led her sisters to her favorite tent.

"Here we are, girls!" She announced. "The school you are meant to go to! Doesn't it just feel right? All the greatest rulers and their advisors went here. Grand Mum, daddy... Ooh, and just think: if you go here, you can become my royal advisors some day!"

"Welcome to the finest tent at the Royal School Fair!" King Habib announced. "At Everrealm Academy, you will learn to be future rulers and advisors, just as I, King Habib, did when I studied there! To show you the kinds of things you will be learning at Everrealm Academy, we will start by making a magical coat of arms for your own personal kingdom!."

"But how do we know what to put on our coat of arms, King Habib?" Sofia asked.

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked." King Habib smiled. "Think about three symbols you would want to represent your own personal kingdom."

"Only three?" Madeline frowned. "That's tough."

"Indeed it is." King Habib agreed. "As is ruling a kingdom."

"Wanna share a coat of arms, Maddie?" Sofia offered.

"Sure do." Madeline nodded.

The students went to work.

"Hmm... Well, I want our kingdom to have heart." Sofia declared. "So..." She drew the outline of a heart on one section of the coat of arms, which changed into a magical picture of a beating heart.

"Okay." Madeline grinned. "I couldn't imagine a kingdom without family and friends." She drew a picture of her own, which also became an animated picture of their family.

"I see this in rubies, diamonds and... pearls." Amber painted gems in her coat of arms. "Perfect!"

"Very nice, Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." King Habib declared. "Exceptional, Princess Amber!"

"See?" Amber asked her sisters. "Isn't this fun? Can't you see yourselves going here?"

"It is fun, but... I could see myself at other schools too." Sofia admitted.

"Me too." Madeline added.

"Oh, this is just the tip of the royal iceberg." Amber declared. She picked up three sceptres, and gave two to her sisters. "Can you imagine if we all went here? The three Enchancian Princesses?"

They then heard music.

"Do you hear that?" Sofia asked.

"I think it's coming from the Performing Arts Academy tent." Madeline nodded.

"Next up, my young royals: how to throw a royal ball!' King Habib announced.

"Sofia? Madeline? Where are you going?" Amber asked, noticing her sisters about to leave. "Don't you want to stay?"

"Uh... We just want to check this out." Sofia declared.

"We'll see you later, Amber." Madeline added.

Sofia and Madeline entered the Performing Arts Academy tent, finding Vivian and Clio indulging in Magical Music.

"So this is where everyone's been hiding?" Hildegard asked as she joined them.

Sergio Adagio leapt into view.

"Welcome, my darlings, to the Performing Arts Academy tent!" He announced. "Oh, I would never have been as legendary as I am without this wonderful school. Now, grab an instrument, join in the music making!"

"Thank you, but I already know what school I'm going to." Hildegard declared. "I'm just here to pick up a friend."

As Sofia and Madeline accepted the instruments, Hildegard walked over to Clio.

"Clio, it's time to go visit our school now." Hildegard declared. "The School of Royal Fashion. Our top choice, remember?" Clio didn't respond. "...Um, Clio?"

A stream of Magical Music flowed off Clio's harp, knocking Hildegard over.

"Ha, ha! Magical Music is just one of the very fun things you'll be learning at this school." Sergio Adagio declared.

Sofia and Madeline played their instruments alongside Vivian and Clio.

"Excellent, Princess Clio!" Sergio Adagio applauded.

"That was so fun!" Sofia smiled.

"You can say that again!" Madeline agreed.

"A-mazing." Vivian grinned.

"Woo-hoo!" Clio cheered.

"I suppose." Hildegard shrugged. "But I must be going to my dream school now. ...Clio, did you hear me? I'm leaving."

"Bye, Hildey!" Clio waved. "Have fun!"

"Don't try to stop me." Hildegard declared. "I'm really going now!"

Hildegard looked back, seeing that Clio hadn't moved. She stormed off angrily.

"Next, I will demonstrate the dance you will learn if you come to the Performing Arts Academy." Sergio Adagio declared. "The Tengu Tango!"

Sergio Adagio performed an impressive dance, earning applause from the girls.

"Isn't this school the best?" Vivian smiled.

"We've got to go here, you guys!" Clio urged. "Let's put all of our choices down at the same time!"

They all took out their tablets.

"Oh, Sofia, Madeline, are you going to join us?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know." Sofia frowned. "I do love performing..."

"Me, too." Madeline agreed. "But I know we both had fun making our coat of arms."

Sofia spotted Jun walking past.

"Jun!" She declared. "Let's see how she's doing!"

"See you guys later!" Madeline told Vivian and Clio.

They joined Jun outside.

"Jun, you look confused." Sofia noted. "Are you having trouble deciding?"

"Because we are too." Madeline admitted.

"No, I just can't get this pen to work." Jun shook her quill, loosening the ink. "Oh, there we go!"

"You decided already?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, see?" Jun showed off what she'd written. "I'm going to the Science and Alchemy School. What about you two?"

"We're still not sure." Madeline shrugged.

"But that's great, Jun!" Sofia smiled. "We're happy for you!"

"Can I help you, girls?" Jun offered. "They'll be unveiling the wall soon."

"No, that's okay." Madeline shook her head. "We need to get going."

"We need to pick something, and we've got a lot of tents to visit." Sofia added.

The two went over to the Corinthian Sports tent, where they saw Hugo Enchanted Ice Skating, waving at him as he passed by.

The two checked in on the Royal Fashions tent, seeing Baileywick supervising as Princess Penelope stitched a dress.

Later on, they saw Princess Zoey climbing to the top of a rock wall. She waved to them, and they waved back.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Amber called as she rushed over. "I've been looking all over for you! Have you decided which school you're going to choose?"

"Well, not yet." Sofia shrugged.

"It sort of seems like everyone knows where they want to go but us." Madeline sighed.

"You've got to pick something!" Amber urged. "Time's running out."

"Yeah!" Vivian agreed.

"Come on!" Jun added.

"You have to choose!" Hildegard declared.

"Uh, we're still not sure..." Sofia admitted.

"There must be a tent we haven't tried yet." Madeline mused.

"What about Chivalry Hall?" Desmond suggested. "James adn I are headed back there now."

"Yes!" Sofia nodded. "We haven't been to that one yet!"

"It's worth a try." Madeline admitted. "Show us!"

Shortly after, Sofia and Madeline saw the future knights on horses.

"So, what's this school all about, guys?" Sofia asked.

"Well, this is where we practice our jousting skills." James declared. "Why don't you two give it a try?"

"Jousting? Sounds fun." Sofia smiled.

"Let's do it." Madeline nodded.

Sofia got on a red-covered horse, while Madeline got on a blue-covered steed.

"Hyah!" Sofia declared, causing her horse to race toward the practice dummy.

Just as they were about to pass the dummy, Sofia thrust out the lance, hitting it hard enough to make it spin around.

"My turn!" Madeline urged. "Hyah!"

Madeline also succeeded, though her strike was a little off-center.

"Way to go, girls!" Desmond smiled, as the others cheered.

"Yeah, Sofia!" James whooped. "Yeah, Madeline!"

"Nicely done, Princesses!" Sir Finnegan declared. "Have you jousted before?"

"Uh, no." Sofia noted.

"Not really." Madeline shrugged.

"Well, you could've fooled me." Sir Finnegan smiled. "Anyone else want to try?"

"I can't believe you were so good at it on your first try." Desmond told the girls.

"How do you know you won't be good at it too?" Sofia urged.

"I know I won't be that good." Desmond sighed.

Sir Finnegan picked up a lance.

"The trick is to hold the lance firmly." He told Desmond. "Like this, you see?" He handed Desmond the lance. "Come on, give it a try, boyo!"

"Hyah?" Desmond said hesitantly. "Whoa!" He yelped, as the horse started galloping. He then dropped his lance. "Oh no!"

The lance bounced across the ground, and into the Science and Alchemy tent, hitting several beakers, which exploded into multi-colored smoke. Colored streams flew out of the smoke and covered the suit of armor outside. The armor started moving on its own.

Meanwhile, Desmond got off his horse.

"Des, are you okay?" Madeline asked.

"Everyone's better than me at this stuff." Desmond frowned. "Even other kids who've never tried it before. Who am I kidding? I don't belong at Chivalry Hall."

"Come on, Des!" James urged.

"So much for being a hero." Desmond walked away sadly. "Looks like it's Science and Alchemy for me..."

"What about you, girls?" James asked his sisters. "Is it gonna be Chivalry Hall for you?"

"It could be, I guess..." Sofia shrugged.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Amber rushed over. "What are you doing? The wall unveiling's going to start soon!"

"Amber, we know!" Madeline nodded.

"It's just... how can we choose between Magical Music, Enchanted Ice Skating, Jousting..." Sofia declared.

"Everyone has to decide." Amber pointed out. "If you don't, you might not have a school to go to."

"But it really seems unfair to make us decide in one day." Madeline frowned.

"Oh, girls, don't overthink it." Amber declared. "This is how it's been done for years. Generations of royals can't be wrong!"

Amber: So you're having a hard time  
Deciding what to do  
It's a good thing I'm here  
To help you see things through  
The choice you need is clear anyone can see  
You've got to go to Everrealm Academy with me

"I don't know." Sofia frowned.

"Me neither." Madeline added.

Amber: Come on Sofia and Madeline  
All you've got to do is choose  
Just pick a school  
It's easy to do  
Go on Sofia and Madeline  
Really you've got nothing to lose  
We all just want to know  
Whatcha gonna do

All: Yes, we really wanna know  
Just whatcha gonna do

Clio/Vivian: If you're choosing the best school  
Ours should be the one  
We'll be singing and dancing  
And having lots of fun  
Those other schools are fine  
But they don't do the trick  
You know performing arts is the one you should pick

"Maybe." Sofia mused.

"I guess..." Madeline frowned.

Vivian: Come on Sofia and Madeline  
All you've got to do is choose  
Just pick a school  
It's easy to do

Go on Sofia and Madeline  
Really you've got nothing to lose  
We all just want to know  
Whatcha gonna do

All: Yes, we really wanna know  
Just whatcha gonna do

Sofia/Madeline: We just cannot see  
Which school is right for us  
Each one we past  
Looks like it would be a blast  
Don't know which choice to make  
With all our dreams at stake  
It's impossible to pick a school so fast

"It's gonna be fine, girls." James encouraged them.

James: Don't have to feel stressed  
You've seen all the tents  
So just decide which you like the best

"For once James is right." Amber nodded.

Amber: There's no need to stall  
Just make a simple choice  
And get your name on that wall

"But it's so permanent." Sofia groaned.

"Like, forever!" Madeline added.

All: Come on Sofia and Madeline  
All you've got to do is choose  
Just pick a school  
It's easy to do

Go on Sofia and Madeline  
Really you've got nothing to lose  
We all just want to know  
Whatcha gonna do  
Yes, we really wanna know  
Just whatcha gonna do

Whatcha gonna do  
Whatcha gonna do

"So what's it going to be, girls?" Amber asked.

"I... I just don't know, okay?!" Sofia groaned.

"Me neither!" Madeline yelled.

The two sister ran off, just as Fauna arrived.

"Hurry children!" She urged. "The bell has rung. The unveiling of the wall will be starting soon."

"Oh, Sofia and Madeline are going to miss out!" Amber sighed. She then spotted their dropped tablets. "...It would be wrong to pick for them. But if I don't put something down, they might not have a next school!" She started writing.

Meanwhile, Desmond was with Zandar, cleaning up the Science and Alchemy tent.

"Sorry again, Zandar." He apologized.

"Des, you can't just give up on your dreams!" James declared.

"I'm just facing facts." Desmond sighed. "Science and Alchemy is my thing. Being a hero is not."

"Come on, it was only a couple of demonstrations!" James pointed out.

"Yeah, and if I can't even do those, there's no way I can make it in knight's school." Desmond declared. "Face it, James. This is where I belong. Where I know what I'm doing, and nothing can go wrong."

As he said this, the enchanted armor walked by outside.

"Let's go, children!" Merryweather urged. "Hurry, now!"

"To the wall!" Flora added.

Amber was looking for Sofia and Madeline, finding them sitting on a bench.

"Girls, I have exciting news!" She announced.

"We know, we know." Sofia sighed.

"But we still haven't picked a school yet." Madeline groaned.

"Well, then you'll love this." Amber smiled. "Because, surprise! I just picked one for you both!"

"What?" Sofia frowned.

"It's already at the wall, waiting to be carved in stone!" Amber declared.

"Amber, how could you?!" Madeline yelled.

"Time was almost up, and you had to put something down." Amber pointed out. "I figured since you had to go somewhere, the best place was with me!"

"But we like other schools too!" Sofia retorted.

"Well, you have to pick one." Amber replied, "That's the rules."

"That doesn't mean you get to chose our schools for us!" Madeline reprimanded her.

"We need to fix this." Sofia scowled. "Come on, Maddie."

"Girls, wait!" Amber pleaded.

Meanwhile, the boys were still cleaning up the Science and Alchemy tent when they heard a crashing noise outside. They ran out to see the enchanted armor waving its sword, around, cutting up the tents.

"Is there anyone inside that armor?" James asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Desmond admitted.

"Then how's it duelling?" James frowned.

"The only thing that could possibly cause that is a cometolifium potion." Desmond realized.

"A what?" James gaped.

"It's a potion that makes inanimate objects come to life." Desmond explained. "Some must have spilled on the armor."

James saw Sofia and Madeline rushing through the tents, unknowingly nearing the armor.

"Sofia, Madeline, look out!" He yelled.

Sofia bumped into the armor, and Madeline bumped into her, causing them both to fall to the ground. The armor swung its sword at them. They barely dodged in time.

"Hold on, girls!" James declared. "I'm coming!"

James grabbed some swords from a group of duellers, and rushed over.

"I'll make a potion to stop it!" Desmond declared, rushing back into the tent.

Sofia and madeline continued to narrowly avoid the armor's strikes.

"Please, let us pass!" Madeline pleaded.

The armor shook its helmet. Sofia saw the students gathering by the wall.

"Look, Mr. Knight, there are two tablets with out faces on it that we really need to find!" She declared.

The girls tried to run past, but the armoer blocked them with its sword.

"Oh, boy!" Madeline gulped.

James slid under the armor's leg.

"Here, take these!" He gave Sofia and Madeline a sword each.

Together, they tried to fend off the armor, but it was too strong. Desmond then rushed over with a reversal potion.

"Here!" He rolled the bottle over to James. "Pour this on the armor!"

James splashed the armor with the potion. The armor collapsed, lifeless again.

"Thanks, guys." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Madeline added, before they rushed off to the wall.

"Well done, lads." Sir Finnegan declared. "Now that was quick thinking on your part, Prince Desmond."

"I didn't do anything." Desmond claimed. "James poured the potion."

"Which you made!" James pointed out. "I never would've stopped that armor if it wasn't for you. You're a hero!"

"But I'm not a knight." Desmond frowned.

"No-one ever said you had to be a knight to be a hero." Sir Finnegan smiled.

"That's right!" James agreed. "You're a hero alchemist!"

"Indeed." Sir Finnegan smiled. "And there is a long tradition of alchemists and knights working together to save kingdoms."

Desmond smiled.

Shortly after, everyone gathered around the wall.

"Welcome to the finale of the Royal School Fair: The unveiling of the Wall of Next Steps!" Merryweather announced.

A group of trumpeters played a fanfare.

"We're too late!" Sofia sighed.

"The curtain, if you will." Fauna requested.

"Oh no!" Madeline gulped as the curtain parted, revealing the wall.

"As you can see on our wall, each member of our graduating class has chosen where they will go after they leave Royal Prep." Merryweather declared.

Sofia and Madeline's tablets were right next to Amber's, in the Everrealm Academy section. They glared at Amber, who waved back.

"So children, move forward, and see what your fellow students have chosen for their next schools." Fauna urged.

"Wow, Zooey, you're going to the School for Adventure?" Desmond gasped.

"Well, where else would I go?" Zooey shrugged.

"Oh, Chivalry Hall!" Amber noticed James's picture.

"Way to go, James!" Vivian added.

"Kalid, you're going to the Schol of Royal Fashions?" James asked.

"Surprise!" Prince Kalid grinned.

"Everrealm Academy!" Clio smiled. "Congratulations, Amber!"

"You're following in your family's footsteps." Hildegard pointed out.

"What about you, Hildey?" Amber asked.

"Oh, the School for Royal Fashions." Clio looked at the wall. "Of course. ...It'll be weird, going to a different school than you, Hildey. I know that you're mad at me, but-"

"Actually, Clio... you made the right choice." Hildegard admitted. "You were born to perform." She held her best friend's hands. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Hildey." Clio beamed.

"Sofia, Madeline, you're going to Everrealm Academy?" Vivian asked. "Amazing!"

"No, we're not!" Sofia said angrily.

"No way!" Madeline added.

"Girls, what are you doing?!" Amber hissed.

"But it says so right there." Hildegard pointed.

"No, it doesn't!" Sofia yelled.

"It does so!" Amber insisted.

"No, Amber, it doesn't!" Madeline retorted.

Sofia and Madeline grabbed some chisels.

"We didn't choose that school!" Sofia declared.

"And we're going to erase it!" Madeline added.

They both began chipping away at the school symbols in their tablets. But they ended up breaking them both. The students gasped.

"Children, what's going on here?" Merryweather asked. "Sofia, Madeline, what happened to the wall?"

"We're sorry, Miss Merryweather." Sofia apologized. "But the truth is, we like all the schools."

"And we don't want to pick just one!" Madeline added.

"I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding!" Amber announced. "You had the most fun today with me at Everrealm. Right, girls?"

"We had fun at all the schools today." Sofia admitted.

"So, which school do you want to go to, then?" Kalid asked.

"Girls, it's a simple question." Fauna told them.

"It's not simple at all!" Madeline retorted. "That's the problem!"

"At first, we were really excited about the fair." Sofia declared. "But it's too big of a decision. I don't know what I want to do."

"And neither do I." Madeline sighed.

"You know... I'm not really sure what I want to do either." Jun confessed.

"You're not?" Sofia smiled.

"Not really." Jun shrugged. "I just put something down so I wouldn't miss out."

"Me too!" Clio admitted.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one." Hildegard sighed happily. "It's too hard to decide in just one day!"

"I wish we didn't have to pick." Desmond sighed.

The other students started agreeeing.

"Children, please, please." Merryweather frowned. "This tradition exists for a reason. There comes a time in each of our lives where we all must make a choice."

"But that doesn't mean your choice has to last forever." Fauna added.

"Did you know that once upon a time, I wanted to be a tooth fairy?" Merryweather revealed.

"You did?" Sofia gasped.

"Wow." Madeline gaped.

"That was my first choice." Merryweather admitted. "But after a while, I found a different path. And perhaps, so shall you. Ladies?"

The fairies used their magic to move all the tablets out of the school areas.

"In keeping with tradition, you must all make a choice." Fauna said firmly.

"But if you are not sure, you can always change your minds." Merryweather said fairly.

The fairies made chisels appear by the tablets.

"So go forth, and write whichever school you wish on this wall." Fauna smiled.

"And no matter what we choose..." Sofia started.

"It won't be forever." Madeline finished.

"Oh, nothing is, my dears." Merryweather declared.

The students rushed over to write in their new schools

"Girls, I hope you're not mad at me." Amber told Sofia and Madeline. "It's just... we're all going in different directions, and I didn't that for the three of us."

"It's okay, Amber." Sofia smiled. "We know you were trying to help."

"But how about next time, asking before making such a big decision for someone else?" Madeline suggested.

"Great idea." Amber said sheepishly. "So, which school are you picking?"

Sofia and Madeline looked at the wall, then each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sofia asked Madeline.

"Sure am." Madeline nodded. "Actually, Amber, we'd be happy with you at Everrealm... For now."

"Yes!" Amber cheered.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." Fauna chuckled. "Because it's time to celebrate!"

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations to us all!" The students sang as they all explored the different subjects. "Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations to us all!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Lost Pyramid

At Royal Prep, the latest meeting of a certain group was about to begin.

"I hereby bring this meeting of the Princess Adventure Club to order." Princess Zooey announced. "First, I have an important announcement: At next week's meeting, we will present the Princess Adventure Club's Scroll of Discovery."

"Scroll of Discovery?" Hildegard repeated.

"The scroll of what?" Amber frowned.

"Um... what is that again, Zooey?" Sofia asked.

"It's a list of the amazing things each member of our club have discovered on our adventures." Zooey explained. "And the best part? It'll be displayed in the school trophy case for everyone to see!"

"You mean like when Sofia and I found that ancient idol in the temples of Tangu?" Madeline asked.

"Exactly." Zooey nodded. "That was an amazing discovery."

"And I discovered that new species of rainbow moth." Clio declared.

"And I discovered a star: Amberina Major." Amber pointed out. "Did you get that? 'Amberina' means it was named after me!"

"Yeah, we got it." Zooey shrugged.

"How about you, Hildey?" Sofia asked. "What have you discovered?"

"Oh, uh... it's hard to choose." Hildegard said awkwardly. "So many big things come to mind!"

"So everyone think about what to put under your name in the Scroll of Discovery, and have it ready for next week." Zooey instructed. "Now, the second order of business: our new adventure. Follow me to the map room, and I will tell me all about it."

The club members followed Zooey out of the room, except for Sofia and Madeline, who saw that Hildegard was still in her seat, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Hildey?" Madeline asked.

"Nothing... except everyone else has discovered such incredible things!" Hildegard pouted. "What have I done in this club? Seriously, girls, make me a list!"

"Um... you're always... very well-dressed?" Sofia offered.

"Keep going." Hildegard urged.

"Your hair always looks nice?" Madeline declared.

"Yes, I look fabulous." Hildegard agreed. "But suddenly, that doesn't seem as impressive as say, discovering a star. Face it, girls, I'm mediocre!"

"Oh, Hildey, you are just as good as anyone in the club." Sofia assured her.

"But I'm supposed to be better than everyone in the club." Hildegard frowned.

"You're making too much of this." Madeline declared. "It's just a scroll!"

"Just a scroll?!" Hildegard gasped. "Everyone in the school will look at to see what our accomplishments were. And they'll say that I was... ugh, unmemorable!"

"Well, we have a new adventure coming up." Sofia pointed out.

"Good point, Sof." Madeline agreed. "Who knows? Maybe you'll discover something amazing on this trip that you could put in the scroll."

"That's right." Hildegard smiled. "I've still got to find something. ...The best something anyone has ever found!"

Shortly after, all the members were in the map room.

"For our next Princess Adventure Club, I propose that we explore the Lost Pyraminds of Khaldoun." Zooey suggested.

"Uh... how can the pyramids be 'lost' when you have a map of them?" Amber asked.

"They were lost for ages." Zooey admitted. "An evil wizard named Hisan built them to hide his stolen treasures. But just recently, the famous archeomagicologist Princess Cassandra, who's my hero and my penpal, made headlines by discovering four of them."

"What's an archeomagicologist?" Clio asked.

"Some one who studies ancient magical objects." Zooey answered. "And no-one's better at it than Cassandra. Just look at all these books she's written!" She pointed out the books on her desk.

"And her name is on all of them." Hildegard noted. "Now that is impressive."

"You said she found four of the lost pyramids?" Sofia asked. "How many are there?"

"Five." Zooey revealed. "And the fifth one has the greatest treasure of all."

"How do we find it?" Madeline asked.

"It won't be easy." Zooey admitted. "Legends says the five pyramids are laid out in some kind of pattern, but no-one's ever figured it out."

"Oh, please." Hildegard scoffed. "If this... archeomagic-whoosits, Cassandra, can't find the fifth pyramid, what chance do we have?"

"Hildegard!" Sofia smiled, noticing something.

"I say we forget about this and come up with something easier for me to discover - I mean, us to discover!" Hildegard declared.

Sofia pointed at the map Hildegard's hand was on, and Madeline realized it too.

"Hildegard, look!" Madeline used a quill to draw an outline around Hildegard's hand. "Could the evil wizard have arranged the pyramids in the shape of a hand?"

"Nice detective work, Madeline!" Zooey smiled.

"Sofia spotted it first." Madeline said humbly.

"If that theory is correct, then the fifth pyramid would be right where Hildey's thumb is." Zooey deduced.

"My thumb?" Hildegard asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Sofia declared. "Zooey, let's fire up the hydrofoil."

"Princess Adventure Club, let's find the Lost Pyramid of Khaldoun!" Zooey announced.

"And to think, I'm the one who made this discovery!" Hildegard boasted. "My name is going to be in the books, just like Princess Cassandra. Hi, hip, horray for me!"

"Uh, Hildey?" Zooey frowned. "Sofia and Madeline were actually the ones who figured it out."

"But I put my thumb on it!" Hildegard protested.

"Yeah, but that was just by chance." Zooey pointed out.

"Was it, Zooey?" Hildegard retorted.

"Hildey has a point." Madeline admitted. "We would never have figured it without her hand being there."

"See?" Hildegard smirked.

"Uh... okay." Zooey gave in.

"Thanks for letting me take the credit for this, girls." Hildegard said gratefully.

"It's okay, Hildey." Sofia nodded. "We don't mind sharing the credit."

"Sharing?" Hildegard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we all played a part in the discovery." Madeline pointed out. "So it was really kind of a team effort."

"What?!" Hildegard gasped. "No-one will be impressed if I was just part of a team effort. You've already done so much, girls. Why can't you give me this one itty-bitty huge discovery to myself?"

"Because it isn't the truth, Hildey." Sofia pointed out.

"Well, if you're being to be sticklers, I'll just have to discover something even more super-important on this trip that I can claim credit for all by myself!" Hildegard pouted.

Soon after, the hydrofoil was carrying the club through the skies.

"So you want me to take you to this empty patch of desert?" The pilot asked Zooey.

"Yeah." Zooey pointed to the map. "Take a left at the pinkie, and head for the thumb."

"Aye, aye, Captain Zooey!" The pilot nodded.

As they moved onwards, Clio saw something up ahead.

"Hey, someone's flying towards us!" She pointed.

It was a griffon, being ridden by a woman in a dark outfit and glasses. They landed on the deck, and the woman approached, using a walking stick.

"The Princess Adventure Club, I presume?" The woman asked.

"Princess Cassandra." Zooey smiled. "I sent her a message." She told the others.

"And when I heard you had possibly discovered the missing fifth pyramid of Khaldoun, I had to see for myself." Cassandra smiled.

"She's gonna be our guide." Zooey announced.

"It's great to meet you all." Cassandra declared. "So... which one of you figured it out?"

"Well, actually, I-" Hildegard started.

"It was a team effort." Madeline interrupted.

"Monumental!" Cassandra beamed. "Every archeomagicologist needs as much help as she can get!" She looked at the griffon. "Sally, dismount."

A brightly colored lemur suddenly leapt off the griffon.

"What is that?!" Amber gaped.

"This is Sally, my guide-lemur." Cassandra announced. "She helps me get around without bumping into things."

"Cassandra are you... blind?" Zooey asked.

"What gave me away?" Cassandra answered. "Are my socks mismatched again?"

"You never mentioned in your letters you couldn't see." Zooey pointed out.

"Well, you never mentioned you could." Cassandra retorted.

"Good point." Zooey admitted.

"Attention, everyone!" The pilot called. "We have arrived!"

"Monumental!" Cassandra smiled. "So what do you say, Princesses? Shall we go meet history?"

The hydrofoil descended near the last of the four pyramids.

"Brace for landing!" The pilot announced, as the craft slid into the sand. "Prepare to disembark!" He released the side steps.

"Watch out, watch out!" Hildegard stepped ahead of the others. "One side, one side, please! I'm going to be the first one to find-" She suddenly gasped.

"Tell me what you see." Cassandra instructed.

"Just sand, sand, sand, and more sand!" Hildegard groaned. "There's no pyramid here! I guess Sofia and Madeline got it wrong."

"I thought you said it was your idea." Zooey pointed out as everyone disembarked from the hydrofoil.

"Well, that's when I thought it was a good idea." Hildegard shrugged.

"It might still be." Cassandra declared. "That wizard Hisan was pretty tricky. This pyramid is probably hidden even better than the others."

"I'll find it." Hildegard announced.

Soon, everyone was searching for clues.

"Hey, I found a rock!" Hildegard declared. "And another rock! And here's a third rock!"

"But no pyramid." Amber frowned. "Ugh! We're never going to find it this way!"

"If only there was some way to clear all this sand away!" Hildegard sighed.

"Sometimes, the answer to a problem is staring you right in the face, and you don't even know it." Cassandra announced.

Zooey was sitting on the hydrofoil, watching a tumbleweed roll by.

"It is staring me in the face!" She realized. "I know how to blow the sand away! Everyone quick, get back on the hydrofoil! I have an idea!"

Once everyone was back on board, the hydrofoil was started up, and used the air cannon to blow away some of the sand, revealing a stone with a picture of a sphinx on it.

"Zooey, you did it!" Madeline smiled.

"Yeah, look at that stone with a picture of a-" Clio started.

"A sphinx!" Hildegard rushed off the hydrofoil. "I see it! And I'm closest! Maybe if I just-"

Hildegard placed her hand on the stone. The whole area started shaking, and the fifth pyramid rose out of the sands.

"Uh... wow!" Sofia gaped, as the other joined Hildegard.

"I did it!" Hildegard cheered. "I found the lost pyramid!"

"You and Zooey." Clio pointed out. "She came up with the idea to blow the sand away."

"Ugh, another team effort?!" Hildegard groaned. "This whole trip is turning out to be a royal bummer!"

"But we've just begun." Cassandra pointed out. "There's a lot more to do than just locate the pyramid. You've got to explore it, and find the treasure! So, who's first!"

"Me, me, me!" Hildegard stepped forward, entering the pyramid first.

Some time later, they were all deep inside the pyramid.

"Hey, it's dark in here." Hildegard declared. "How are we going to see where we're going?"

"The other pyramids were lined with Forever Torches along the walls." Cassandra recalled. "Feel around, and find one."

The adventurers complied, running their hands along the walls.

"Got one!" Madeline announced.

"Now pull on it." Cassandra instructed. "Does it light up?"

Madeline pulled the torch, and it indeed lit up.

"Yes!" Amber cheered.

All the other torches also lit up.

"Amazing!" Sofia gasped.

"Way to go, Cassandra!" Zooey beamed.

They all rushed to the end of the corridor.

"It's a dead end!" Hildegard frowned. "There's no way forward. Just this writing on the wall."

"Hieroglyphics? Monumental!" Cassandra declared.

"A long time ago, people used to write in pictures instead of words." Zooey told the others.

"Should we describe them to you?" Madeline asked Cassandra.

"No need." Cassandra declined. She handed Hildegard her walking stick, and ran her hands over the carvings. "This is how I fell in love with archeomagicology. Since it's carved in stone, I can read it with my fingers." She continued feeling the carvings. "Beautiful! Just as I suspected: it's here."

"What's here?" Clio asked.

"Each of Hisan's pyramids had a magic treasure in it." Cassandra revealed. "This one holds the greatest treasure of all."

"The Oasis Stone!" Zooey realized.

"Exactly, Zooey!" Cassandra nodded. "The whole valley used to be lush, with plants and animals. If we can find the Oasis Stone, we can magically restore it to the way it was."

"We should totally do that!" Clio nodded.

"These symbols say the Oasis Stone rests in the central chamber of the pyramid." Cassandra declared. "But the wizard placed many challenges and traps along the way. If we follow the jackal symbols, they'll lead us to the central chamber. Someone press this symbol, and away we go."

Madeline stepped forward, but Hildegard pushed her aside.

"A magic stone that will restore life to this desert?" She asked. "I'm going to be the first one to find it!"

Hildegard pushed the jackal symbol, and the wall split into two and swing to the sides.

"A secret door?" Clio gasped. "I love this already!"

"I'm first, I'm first!" Hildegard rushed forward. "I'm-Oh!"

Hildegard stopped at the edge of a chasm.

"It's a pit." She declared. "We can't get through."

"That must be the first trap." Sofia surmised.

"There's always a way to get through." Cassandra said boldly. "You just have to look."

"I don't see a way." Clio admitted.

"That's because you're looking with your eyes." Cassandra declared. "Close them, and try reaching out with your other senses." She sniffed the air. "What do you smell?"

The other sniffed.

"Hildey's perfume?" Amber offered. "Oh, it's nice!"

"Thank you, Amber." Hildegard smiled. "It's my own fragrance: Fleur de Freezenburg."

"Anything else?" Cassandra asked.

"I smell... moss." Sofia announced.

"I do too!" Zooey aggreed.

"Good." Cassandra beamed. "Sally, find the moss!"

Sally climbed up the wall, found a vine of moss, and swung down to them with it.

"This is just the trick to get us across the pit." Hildegard grabbed the vine and swung across.

She threw back the vine, with Sally sending down another. Clio and Zooey swung across, followed by the other.

"There you go." Cassandra smiled. "You're starting to see that you don't always have to rely on what you see. Sometimes, your other senses can get you through."

The group continued walking through the pyramid.

Cassandra: You use your eyes to see what's in front of you

They tell you most of what you need to know

But you've got other senses to get you through

To find all the things your eyes can never show

And, yes, I know you just wanna charge ahead

But there may be things that block your way

Instead of looking feel all around instead

And you'll sense what lies ahead from a mile away

When it cloudy and dark

And you can't see much

Reach out with your hearing, your smell, and your touch

If you're feeling fenced in by what you can't see

Break down those fences and come to your senses with me

As they entered one room, it suddenly closed itself off, and it began filling with water.

Cassanda: When you can't see exactly what to do

Close your eyes and try to use your ears

Listen close and hear what's in front of you

And maybe the way out will at last appear

As they rose up to the ceiling, Madeline felt a switch, and pressed it. The roof opened up, allowing them to escape.

"I found a secret door!" She announced.

After they all climbed out, Cassandra detached the roof, so they could slide down on the water.

Cassandra: When it's cloudy and dark

And you can't see much

Reach out with your hearing, your smell, and your touch

If you're feeling fenced in by what you can't see

Break down those fences and come to your senses with me

They ended up in another room that seemed to have no exit. Looking arond, they found plates with symbols that matched a construct on the floor. Collecting all the plates, they placed on the matching spots, which opened a doorway to a nex chamber.

All: We're on an adventure

Seeking for glory

But what we can see doesn't tell the whole story

We're feeling our way

We're listening and smelling

And where it will lead us there's really no telling

When it's cloudy and dark

And we can't see much

We'll reach out with our hearing, our smell, and our touch

When we're feeling fenced in and we can't get through

We'll break down those fences

And come to our senses

With you

We've come to our senses

With you

They all entered the new chamber, and sat down for a moment. Zooey cleared some pebbles out of her shoe.

"Oh, I'm soaked!" Amber groaned.

"I never thought I could get this wet in the desert." Clio frowned.

"You all stay here and dry off." Cassandra instructed. "I'll scout ahead."

"I can come with you." Hildegard followed her.

"Adventures are fun, but they took a toll on your wardrobe." Amber sighed as she leaned against a torch as she shook her boot dry.

"Wait!" Sofia yelled. "Amber, don't touch that!"

The torch clicked downward, it and all the others switching off.

"Oops!" Amber cringed.

"Just push on the torch to make them all light again." Zooey instructed.

"Which torch? I can't find it now!" Amber knocked over several torches. "Oh, now I've knocked them down!"

"What are we gonna do?" Clio asked.

"We're gonna make our way out of here, and catch up to Cassandra and Hildey." Madeline declared.

"But we can't see anything!" Clio protested.

"Remember what Cassandra said: our other senses will get us through." Sofia assured them.

"...I feel a breeze." Clio held up her hand. "It must be coming from the open door at the end of the hall!"

"I'll throw these pebbles in front of us so we can hear what's blocking our path." Zooey picked up the pebbles from her shoe.

She threw one, which clattered across the chamber, striking some stone.

"Watch out, there's a stone to out left." Zooey pointed out as the Princesses started moving.

"We're on our way." Sofia whispered.

Meanwhile, Cassandra and Hildegard were checking the passageway.

"I think we've gone far enough." Cassandra declared. "I'll go back and get the others."

"Right." Hildegard nodded. "I'll, um... stay here, and look around a little."

Hildegard looked around. She moved some moss from the wall, discovering a familiar symbol.

"The jackal!" She gasped. "We're supposed to follow these to get to the Oasis Stone!"

Hildegard pushed the symbol, causing the whole wall to spin around, pushing her to the other side.

Meanwhle, the others were being led back by Cassandra.

"It was dark, but we did it." Clio smiled.

"We used our other sense, like you said." Zooey noted.

"Monumental!" Cassandra grinned.

"Where's Hildey?" Madeline asked.

"I left her right here." Cassandra frowned.

"Well, there's only one door." Clio pointed out. "She must have gone ahead. This way."

"Let's go." Cassandra urged. "We're close. I can feel it."

"And I can smell it." Sofia sniffed.

"Me too." Madeline sniffed. "Fleur de Freezengurg, Hildey's perfume."

"That's it." Sofia nodded. "But it's not coming from the door."

"It's coming from over here." Madeline followed the scent.

As they looked around, Sofia found the jackal symbol.

"A-ha!" She smiled. "A jackal!"

"Hey, guys, wait!" Madeline called. "We found a-!"

As Madeline called, she leaned against the symbol, causing her and Sofia to be sent to the other side of the wall.

They found themselves in a large, well-lit chamber. There was an altar up ahead, a white gem floating above a pedestal, with Hildegard gazing at it.

"That must be it: the Oasis Stone!" Hildegard smiled, stepping forward.

"Hildey, stop!" Sofia called.

"I've found it, girls!" Hildegard beamed. "I've found the Oasis Stone! Now all I have to do is grab it, and I'll have the greatest discovery in the history of the Princess Adventure Club!"

"But this whole pyramid has been filled with traps!" Madeline pointed out. "We should wait for Cassandra and the others!"

"No!" Hildegard refused. "I've got to claim it first! Or they'll show up, and it'll be another 'team effort'!"

"But that's what we are: a team." Sofia declared.

Hildegard ignored them, and rushed up the altar. As she reached for the Oasis Stone, a nearby golden sphinx statue sprang to life.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Sphinx prowled over to Hildegard.

"Uh-oh!" Madeline gasped.

"Hildey, run!" Sofia urged.

"But I... need that stone!" Hildegard said stubbornly.

"The Oasis Stone has remained hidden under the sands of Khaldoun for age upon age." The Sphinx hissed. "Who has discovered its location?"

"Hildey, come on!" Madeline hissed.

"It's okay, girls." Hildegard insisted. She approached the sphinx. "I discovered it!"

"Most impressive." The Sphinx admitted.

"Thank you." Hildegard smiled. "I did it all by myself."

"And who found the carving that lifted the pyramid out of the sand?" The Sphinx asked.

"Me! That was me!" Hildegard claimed.

"And did you make it through all my master's traps to get here?" The Sphinx requested.

"Yes, yes, me again!" Hildegard lied.

"Congratulations, Princess Hildegard." The Sphinx smiled. "You have earned a most special reward."

"Hey, girls, did you hear that?" Hildegard bragged, unaware of the Sphinx calling upon magic. "I'm gonna get-"

The floor beneath her opened up, and she fell to a straw-filled area below.

"Hildey!" Sofia gasped.

"Sofia, Madeline, help!" Hildegard yelped.

"Please Mr Sphinx, release our friend!" Madeline pleaded.

"I think not." The Sphinx refused. "My ancient duty is to wait here. And if someone tries to take the Oasis Stone, I am ordered to capture them."

"But we didn't know about your rules!" Sofia protested.

"Now flee." The Sphinx snarled. "Or you two shall join your friend, imprisoned here for all eternity!"

The Sphinx used its magic to make the entrance to the chamber slowly close.

"Don't worry, Hildey." Madeline declared. "We'll figure something out."

"And we'll be back." Sofia added.

"Oh no." Hildegard frowned. "Sofia! Madeline!"

As Sofia and Madeline raced toward the entrance, Cassandra and the others entered the passage outside through the revolving wall.

"There they are!" Zooey pointed.

"Zooey!" Madeline declared.

"Cassandra!" Sofia yelled.

As the door lowered, it was clear that Sofia and Madeline weren't going to make it in time.

"Wedge something in the door, quick!" Cassandra instructed.

The group rolled another a piece of a stone pillar, which stopped the door from completely closing. They then made their way into the chamber.

"Did you find Hildegard?" Cassandra asked Sofia and Madeline.

"I'm here!" Hildegard called. "I'm trapped!"

"Is there a Sphinx?" Cassandra inquired.

"Yes, there is." Madeline nodded.

"I wish you'd waited for us." Cassandra sighed.

"I know, I should have." Hildegard admitted. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You should all escape now, while you can."

"You should know us better than that." Sofia declared.

"We're not going to leave you." Madeline added.

"We're the Princess Adventure Club." Zooey reminded her.

"And we're your friends." Amber added.

"After all I've done?" Hildegard asked.

"Can't you see how they feel about you?" Cassandra urged.

"Can't you see..." Sofia mused, then gasped. "I know just how to get Hildey out of that trap!"

"You do?" Madeline frowned.

Sofia whispered her plan to the others.

"That is a monumental idea!" Cassandra smiled.

"Excuse me, Miss Sphinx? You've made a mistake." Madeline announced.

"You said your job was to capture anyone who tries to take the Oasis Stone." Sofia declared.

"But Hildey didn't try to get it all by herself." Madeline revealed.

"Well, she said she did." The Sphinx pointed out.

"Well, she didn't." Sofia shrugged. "Not alone."

"Sofia and I helped figure out where the pyramid was on the map." Madeline declared.

"And I came up with a way to blow the sand off the stones and get us into this place." Zooey added.

"And I've been reading the hieroglyphics along the way." Cassandra admitted.

"Is this true?" The Sphinx asked Hildegard.

"Well... yes." Hildegard confessed. "Every word."

"So you admit you are all responsible?" The Sphinx frowned. "And you want me to capture you all?"

"Yes." Madeline nodded.

"Very well." The Sphinx nodded. "Prepare to spend eternity in-"

"Amber, now!" Sofia yelled.

Amber grabbed the nearest torch and pulled it down, causing all the torches to go out.

"What is happening?!" The Sphinx yelped. "I cannot see!"

The group moved around the Sphinx, easily avoiding its blind strikes. Cassandra even pulled on its tail.

"Hildey's perfume!" Clio sniffed as she and Zooey crawled toward the trap door. "I smell it!"

"We've got you!" Zooey called as Clio fired down a rope from her carabiner. "Grab on, Hildey!"

Hildegard climbed up the rope, to freedom.

"Now, hurry!" Zooey urged.

"One second." Hildegard declared.

Hildegard crawled over to the Oasis Stone, and grabbed it. Immediately after, the torches all lit up again.

"A-ha!" The Sphinx snarled.

The others started to run. As the Sphinx, Hildegard grabbed its tail.

Meanwhile, all the others slid under the almost-closed door.

"Hildey!" Clio gasped. "Where is she?"

"There!" Zooey pointed back into the room.

Hildegard was still holding onto the Sphinx's tail, desperately avoiding its attacks. When the Sphinx spun around, she lost her grip, and was flung across the room, sliding up to the door.

As the Sphinx lunged forward, the pillar started to crack under the doors weight. Hildegard and the others managed to escape just before the Pillar shattered entirely, the door slamming shut and trapping the Sphinx.

Outside the pyramid, King Nasir and several watched as the group exited.

"Princess Sofia? Princess Madeline?" He asked. "Princess Cassandra!"

"King Nasir?" Madeline smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"It isn't every day the ground rumbles, and an ancient pyramid magically rises from nowhere." King Nasir pointed out. "Is it the fabled fifth pyramid?"

"Yes, your majesty." Cassandra nodded. "These brave, smart, adventurous girls discovered it."

"Oh, wonderous!" King Nasir smiled. "Now please, please tell me you have acquirred the legendary Oasis Stone?"

"Unfortunately, we didn't." Cassandra frowned. "We barely escaped with our-"

"Actually, I got the stone." Hildegard revealed. "I went back and found it in the dark when everything was going crazy." She gave the stone to King Nasir.

"Oh, then you, Princess Hildegard, have made the greatest discovery in the history of Khaldoun!" King Nasir announced.

"Adn you'll have one fantastic entry for the Scroll of Discovery." Sofia smirked.

"You did it, Hildey!" Madeline grinned.

"Cassandra, you were right." Hildegard admitted. "I've discovered something a lot better than this Stone. I've discovered I have great friends." She approached King Hasir. "Thank you, King Nasir, but I didn't find the Stone all by myself. We all did it together."

"Then together, you should all return the Stone to where it belongs: the top of the pyramid." King Hasir urged, giving the asis Stone to Hildegard. "And let the magic transformation begin!"

After taking the Hydrofoil to the top the pyramid, Hildegard placed the Oasis Stone on an altar in its hollow top. The whole pyramid started glowing.

"How does it look?" Cassandra asked.

"Not bad." Sofia smiled.

"Not bad at all." Madeline added.

The light spread all across the valley, causing lush green plants to appear everywhere.


	24. Chapter 24

Return To Meroway Cove

The royal family had made another visit to Meroway Cove. Roland was on the deck, preparing to fish.

"Slip the line through, and-" He attempted to put a line through the thread of his fishing hook, but missed. "Ugh!"

"Hey, dad." Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline joined him.

"What are you up to?" Madeline asked.

"I am going to do a little fishing." Roland announced. "It's supposed to be very relaxing. What about you, girls?"

"We're going to meet Oona." Sofia answered.

"Well, have fun!" Roland smiled. "But be back in time for the water show. It was so nice of Queen Emmaline to invite us."

"We wouldn't miss it." Madeline smiled.

"Have fun fishing!" Sofia waved as they walked away.

"I will!" Roland nodded. "If I can just get started..." He tried to thread the line, and failed again, accidentally poking his thumb on the hook. "Ow!"

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline went over to the lower part of the boat. They placed their feet in the water, their amulets turning them into mermaids, and dived in.

As they swam through the waters, they spotted some mermaids nearby, and joined them at the surface.

Queen Emmaline used her magic trident to make a large fountain rise out of the water, while Oona half-heartedly pushed at the water with her comb. Cora gathered water in a special shell and blew into it, creating a rainbow.

"That was amazing!" Madeline smiled.

"Incredible!" Sofia added.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Oona and Cora declared.

"Hi, girls!" Sven the seahorse jumped out of the water.

"Hi, Sven!" Madeline declared.

"Hi, everybody." Sofia added.

"I can't believe that was only a rehearsal." Madeline said with awe.

"And the real show is going to be even bigger!" Sven announced.

"Did you like my fountain, Sofia?" Cora asked. "Mother is teaching me how to use the Current Conch."

"It was beautiful, Cora." Sofia smiled.

"I bet you didn't even notice my tiny little boring waves." Oona pouted.

"I thought they looked great!" Madeline told her.

"This mermaid comb can do all kinds of amazing things with water." Oona pointed out. "But I'm barely allowed to do anything with it!"

"Oona, I'll teach you in time." Emmaline promised.

"Can't I do something fun for the show?" Oona asked. "Like a water bridge, or maybe a tiny little sea twister?"

"Oh, you're way too young for that." Cora declared.

"I told you, I'll teach you more skills when you're ready." Emmaline repeated.

"But mom, I'm ready now!" Oona protested.

Emmaline sighed.

"Now, Sofia, Madeline, if you will excuse me..." She stated, as her servants carried her clam shell throne away. "Sven, I need you to run some more errands."

"Yes, your highness." Sven followed.

"Don't worry, Oona." Cora smiled. "My big fountain may be the star of the show, but your little waves are adorable."

"Your fountain isn't that big." Oona frowned, before diving underwater.

"Oona!" Sofia called.

"Don't worry." Cora told her. "She'll be okay. She just needs to cool off a little."

Oona was swimming underwater, still upset.

"It's not fair!" She pouted. "My mom and Cora treat me like I'm a little kid! Well, I have the mermaid comb. I can do a lot more than they think!"

Oona: My sister says I am too little

And my mother keeps on explaining

That I have to wait on my training

But I'm old enough to learn a trick or two

Every fish has school so I wish they'd teach me what to do

I'm so much more than what they say

Oh, how they'll see so perfectly all I can be

When I start to make some waves

Like swimming against a strong current

I must stay on course and be steady

Till I prove to mom that I'm ready

With the bit of magic from my mermaid comb

I'll whip up a tiny twister and show them all when i get Home

That I'm so much more than what they say

Oh, how they'll see so perfectly all I can be

When I start to make some waves

How I yearn for this tide to start to turn

Just like the sea

There is so much inside of me

My skills are still unknown

But I have this mermaid comb

So if I make a splash right here

I could be mermaid of the year

Soon I'll be getting cheers and praise

I guarantee Cora will see, Mom will agree

When I start to make some waves

I gotta make some waves

I'm gonna make some waves

Oona waved her comb, creating a sea twister.

"Yes, I did it!" She cheered. Then she realized the twister was moved. "Uh, wait Sea twister, stop! Stop!"

Oona chased after the sea twister, which tore through everything in its path.

"Not the seaweed garden!" Oona yelped. "Lookout for that school of fish! Oh, no, I can't let mom see this! Wait!" She kept chasing the twister. "No, no, no! I have to stop it!"

Up on the surface, Cora was practicing with the Current Conch.

"Oona's been gone a while." Madeline frowned.

"Oh, she's fine." Cora shrugged. "She just gets like this sometimes."

"Maybe we should go check on her." Sofia told Madeline.

"Right." Madeline nodded. "See you at the show, Cora!"

Sofia and Madeline dived back into the ocean.

"Oona?" Sofia called, as they searched around.

"Oona!" Madeline called.

They stopped by a small cavern.

"Oona?" Sofia said tentatively. "Oona!"

"Are you hiding?" Madeline added as they swam inside.

As they looked around, a silvery fish suddenly popped up.

"Boo!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Sofia and Madeline yelped.

"Did I get ya?" The fish asked. "Are you scared? You are scared, aren'tchya?" He chuckled.

A rope suddenly wrapped around the fish. It belonged to a mermaid with an Enchantlet.

"Hey, what ya doin'?!" The fish protested.

"I think the better question is 'what are you doing'?" The mermaid retorted.

"I wasn't doin' nuthin'!" The fish claimed.

"No?" The mermaid frowned. "You weren't trying to scare anyone?"

"Nah, I'm a sweetheart!" The fish grinned. "Everybody loves me! I got a charmin' personality. Ask them!" He pointed to Sofia and Madeline.

"Are you alright?" The mermaid asked the girls.

"We're fine." Sofia answered.

"He just startled us." Madeline added.

"Look, I'm a Scare-acuda." The fish declared. "It's what I do. Whattaya want from me?"

"That's an Enchantlet!" Sofia noted.

"That means you're a Protector!" Madeline smiled.

"I am indeed." The mermaid nodded. "My name is Nerissa. And this is Rhona."

"Hello." The blue and yellow striped first smiled.

"Can I go?" The Scare-acuda asked.

"Hush." Nerissa said harshly.

"I'm Sofia." Sofia announced. "And this is Madeline."

"Why did you go in that cave?" Nerissa asked. "Every mermaid knows not to go in a cave like that."

"We're not really mermaids." Madeline admitted.

"Wait... Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline?" Nerissa mused. "As in, Chrysta's Protector trainees, Sofia and Madeline?"

"That's us." Sofia nodded.

"So you know Chrysta?" Madeline asked.

"Know her?" Nerissa smiled. "I was in training at the same time as Chrysta. "We had more fun than a school of Monkeyfish!"

"I like Monkeyfish." The Scare-acuda grinned. "They scare easy!"

"Excuse me." Nerissa told the girl, before turning to her captive. "Scare-acudas agreed to stay in the north end of the grove."

"Yeah, but-" The Scare-acuda started.

"Are you in the north end of the cove?" Nerissa asked.

"No, but-" The Scare-acuda replied.

"Then where do you need to go?" Nerissa urged.

"North..." The Scare-acuda said meekly.

"That's right." Nerissa released him. "You can go now. But if I see you here again..."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." The Scare-acuda groaned, swimming away. "Ah, these mermaids. Can't scare anybody..."

"So what brings you to Merroway Cove, girls?" Nerissa asked.

"We're visiting a friend." Sofia answered.

"Why are you here?" Madeline asked. "Are you on a Protector mission?"

"I am: To find one of the Wicked Nine and take it to the Mystic Isles for safe keeping." Nerissa revealed.

"One of the Wicked Nine?" Sofia gasped. "Which one?"

"Ursula's magic shell necklace." Nerissa revealed. "It's been hidden in the kelp forest here for years."

"The one she captured Ariel's voice in?" Madeline asked.

"Exactly." Nerissa nodded. "So I really should be on my way. Goodbye, girls. I'm sure we will meet again soon. Come on, Rona."

"I hope so!" Sofia called.

"Bye!" Madeline waved.

After Nerissa left, Oona swam by.

"Oona!" Sofia smiled. "There you are!"

"Oh, hi, girls." Oona said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked.

"I'm fine, really." Oona nodded. "Have you two maybe seen a tiny little sea twister kind of swirling by around here? It's kind of like an underwater tornado. But it's no big deal." She chuckled oddly. "Forget it!"

"No big deal?" Sofia frowned. "Oona, what happened?"

"Remember how I said the mermaid comb could make all kinds of things with water?" Oona asked.

"Yeah?" Madeline nodded.

"Well... I tried a new skill with it." Oona confessed.

"Oh, no..." Sofia groaned.

"I made a little sea twister, and it kinda got away from me..." Oona cringed.

"Oona!" Madeline yelled. "Let's tell your mom! She'll know what to do."

"Oh, we don't want to do that." Oona stopped her. "I know what to do. I'm sure I can make it disappear! Maybe... you can help me catch it?"

Sven swam over.

"Sven!" Sofia gasped.

"What's wrong?" Oona asked.

"We have a sea twister!" Sven announced.

"It's okay." Madeline smiled. "We know about that."

"What?!" Sven yelped. "Did it come by here already?"

"No." Oona shook her head. "We know because... I made it."

"Oona, how could you do such a thing?!" Sven groaned.

"Sven, that's not important right now." Oona told him. "What's important is that we stop it."

"Well, we have to tell the Queen!" Sven urged. "She'll know what to do!"

"No!" Oona yelped. "We don't need mom! We can stop the twister ourselves."

"I hope by 'we', you mean 'you', because I do not know how to stop a sea twister!" Sven declared.

"Maybe he's right, Oona." Sofia suggested. "What if it's too big for you?"

"That's why I'm asking fro you and Madeline to help me." Oona pointed out. "And if it's too big for us, then I'll tell my mom, okay?"

"Okay." The girls said reluctantly.

"So... how do we find it?" Madeline asked.

"The twister was last seen moving towards the kelp forest." Sven told her.

"Nerissa was heading to the kelp forest!" Sofia realized. "Come on!"

They all swam towards the forest, which they saw was a total mess.

"Look at the kelp forest." Madeline frowned. "The twister;s already been through here!"

They followed the trail of destruction.

"Excuse me!" An upturned hermit crab called. "Down here! Do you mind? Could I get a little help?"

"Here you go, little guy." Sofia turned him right way up.

"Thank you!" The crab waved.

"There sure is a lot of damage." Madeline mused.

"And the longer we take to get your mom, the more damage it's going to-" Sven started telling Oona.

"Look out below!" A voice from above called.

"Look out!" Sofia pulled Sven out of the way, saving him from a falling anchor.

Up above, a small octopus was tangled in seaweed wrapped around the anchor.

"Sorry, sorry, everyone!" He called. "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" Oona asked.

"I got caught up in a sea twister." The octopus explained. "Can you believe it?"

"Was it ginormous?" Sven inquired.

"I didn't see it all that well." The octopus admitted. "I was swimming along, and then everything was sploosh! Kablam! Splash! What? Crash! Smash! Is that an anchor? Yes it is! Kapowey! And here I am."

"Here you go." Oona removed the last of the seaweed. "That should do it."

"Thank you so much!" The octopus swam around, glad to be free. "I would've been in real trouble, but out of nowhere, this super-strong mermaid came and saved me!"

"Nerissa!" Madeline gasped.

"I didn't catch her name." The octopus shrugged. "But she pulled me away from the twister."

"Oh..." Oona gasped.

"'Oh' is right." The octopus nodded. "She got me out of danger, but then she got caught in the twister. I tried to grab her, but I only got this bracelet thingy."

"That's her Enchantlet." Sofia realized.

"Where did you last see her?" Madeline asked.

"At the shipwreck." The octopus answered.

"What shipwreck?" Sofia turned to Oona. "Not your shipwreck?"

"No, mine is on the other side of the forest." Oona pointed out. "He must mean the stormy shipwreck."

"That's right!" The octopus nodded. "It's back thataway!"

"Come on!" Madeline urged. "We have to try and help Nerissa!"

"Maybe this is a good time to tell your mother?" Sven suggested to Oona, following them. "Hello? Wait up!"

They followed the trail of destruction once more.

"Look, over there!" Sofia pointed.

They found the shipwreck, and swam over. There, they found Nerissa, trapped under the fallen mast.

"Sofia! Madeline!" She called. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Are you alright?" Oona asked.

"Yes, yes." Nerissa nodded. "I'm just stuck here."

"What can we do?" Madeline asked.

"This mast is very heavy." Nerissa declared, as the octopus tried to lift it. "I don't think your Enchantlets can lift it."

"Maybe if we bond our Enchantlets together, they'll be strong enough?" Sofia suggested.

"Great thinking, Sofia." Nerissa nodded. "But unfortunately, I lost my-" Madeline returned her Enchantlet. "My Enchantlet!"

"This friendly octopus found it." Madeline smiled.

"I'm Octavio!" The octopus declared. "Remember me?"

"Yes, I do." She shook one of his tentacles. "Octavio, thank you." She gave Sofia the Enchantlet. "You'll need this. Do you know how to do the bond?"

"I think so." Sofia nodded, putting the Enchantlet on her other wrist. "Chrysta taught us."

"Ready, Nerissa?" Madeline asked.

"Ready." Nerissa nodded.

"Alright." Sofia nodded. "One, two... three!"

Sofia and Madeline fried the rope from the Enchantlets one after the other. Once all three were wrapped around the mast, they were joined together.

"Wow!" Sven gasped.

With all their strength, Sofia and Madeline lifted the mast enough that Nerissa was able to free herself.

"Wow!" Oona beamed.

"Handled like true Protectors, girls." Nerissa smiled as Sofia returned her Enchantlet.

"Who knew?" Sven shrugged.

"Thanks." Madeline beamed.

"Did you find Ursula's necklace?" Sofia asked.

"I did." Nerissa confirmed. "It was in a chest, buried under that shipwreck. Unfortunately, the sea twister took the chest with it."

"Then we have to catch up to that twister!" Madeline declared.

"And get that necklace back!" Nerissa added.

"Can I lend a tentacle?" Octavio offered. "I've got eight!"

"Thanks for all your help, Octavio." Nerissa smiled. "You've been so brave. But I think you'd better go home now."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Octavio admitted. "If my mom hears about this, she'll be like 'Octavio, a twister? What?! Wipe your tentacles! Eat your seaweed! Go to bed!' Bye, you guys!"

"Bye, Octavio!" Sofia waved as Octavio swam away. "Thank you!"

"I'm going too." Oona swam off. "I've gotta make this right!"

"Oona, wait!" Madeline yelled.

"Oona!" Sven followed her.

Oona soon caught up to the twister, the others right behind her.

"Oona, Get away from that thing!"" Sven urged.

"I'm okay, Sven!" Oona replied. "I'm not too close!"

"Look, there's the chest!" Sofia pointed at the middle of the twister.

"Why isn't it spinning like crazy?" Sven asked.

"It must be in the eye of the twister." Nerissa realized. "It's a place in the center of the twister where the water is calmer."

"So, how do we get the chest out of there?" Madeline frowned.

"I'll take care of it!" Oona declared. She swam over and held up her comb. "Sea twister, I command you to go!"

A beam of green light fired out of the comb, causing the twister to become even bigger.

"No, not 'grow'!" Oona yelped. "I said 'go'!" She tried again and again. "Go! Go! Go!"

The twister kept getting bigger. Soon, it started pulling Oona in.

"Ahhh!" Oona yelped.

Nerissa swam over to help, pulling Oona free, and carrying her to safety. Sven was almost pulled in too. Madeline grabbed him, but ended up getting pulled along with him.

"Maddie!" Sofia tried to help, but was also pulled in.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Nerissa gasped.

"Sven!" Oona yelled.

"Can't... swim out!" Madeline struggled to fight the twister.

"Must... swim in!" Sofia urged.

"In?!" Sven gaped.

Sofia and Madeline swam into the eye of the twister.

"Look, there's the chest!" Madeline smiled. She opened the chest, and retrieved Ursula's necklace.

"Good." Sofia nodded. "We have Ursula's necklace."

"Okay, great." Sven nodded. "But how do we get out of here?"

"What are we gonna do?" Oona asked Nerissa.

"I have an idea." Nerissa readied her Enchantlet. "I just hope the girls realize what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" Oona frowned, as Nerissa fired her rope. "What is that?"

The rope flew into the twister, and was spotted by Sofia and Madeline.

"The bond!" Madeline realized.

"Of course." Sofia smiled. "Hold on tight, Sven!"

Sofia grabbed Sven, and both she and Madeline fired their ropes at Nerissa's. The ropes connected.

"Gotcha!" Nerissa smiled.

Nerissa managed to pull the girls out.

"Look!" Madeline pointed. "The twister is moving towards the palace!"

"Oh no." Oona cringed. "Everyone is gathering there to get ready for the water show!"

"Oona, you know what you have to do." Sofia urged.

"I tried to make it right, but that turned out awful." Oona sighed. "And I don't know how to fix it." She groaned. "I have to go get my mom. I should've done it sooner..."

"Sofia, Madeline and I will try to slow the twister down." Nerissa declared. "Swim like an Arrowfish, Oona! Find the Queen!"

Oona and Sven swam off as fast as they could.

"Now, let's see what we can do." Nerissa told Sofia and Madeline.

Shortly after, Oona swam into the palace throne room. Emmaline wasn't there, but Cora was.

"Cora, I'm looking for mom!" Oona announced.

"She's not here." Cora shrugged. "She's helping set up the show. Why?"

"Because I need here!" Oona yelled.

"Uh-oh." Cora frowned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Oona lied. "This is between me and mom! Is she in the cove?"

"Oona, tell me what's going on." Cora insisted.

"I... I can't." Oona sighed.

"There's a sea twister!" Sven announced.

"Sven!" Oona yelped.

"A sea twister?!" Cora gaped.

"That's why we need mom." Oona explained. "It's heading straight for the palace!"

"Where did a sea twister come from?" Cora asked.

"I... kinda... made it." Oona admitted sheepishly.

"You what?!" Cora screeched.

"I was trying to rehearse a new skill for the show tonight." Oona declared.

"No, you were trying to do something you shouldn't have!" Cora corrected her.

"I know." Oona sighed. "And if I wanted to take it back, I would. I just wanted to do something amazing for the show. ...Like you."

Cora looked at Emmaline's trident.

"You know... maybe we don't need mom." She smiled.

"What?!" Oona gasped.

"I know how to use the trident." Cora declared. "...Mostly."

"Mostly?" Sven frowned.

"At least, I've seen mom use it." Cora pointed out. "And this way, we wouldn't have to tell her what you did, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." Oona agreed.

"Oona, this is a bad idea!" Sven protested. "She's doing the same thing with the trident that you did with the comb!"

"Sven always worries." Cora scoffed.

"It's true, I do." Sven admitted. "But this is still a bad idea, adn I'm not going to be a part of it!" He swam out of the palace.

"Cora, can you really handle the trident?" Oona asked.

"Of course I can." Cora said confidently. She tried to lift up the trident, but it was heavy. "With... a little... help!"

Oona helped her lift the trident.

"Oh, we have to hurry!" Oona urged.

Meanwhile, Sofia, Madeline and Nerissa were following the twister, which was nearing several rock formations.

"Nerissa, let's pull those big rocks down, and block the twister!" Sofia suggested.

All three of them used their Enchantlet ropes, wrapping them around the rocks and pulling them down, creating a barricade. They then hid as the twister approached.

The twister simply tore straight through the rocks.

"Oh, no!" Madeline gasped. "Now it's heading straight for the palace!"

As the twister moved closer, Cora and Oona arrived. Together, they pointed the trident at the twister. Cora fired off a blast of energy, but the sheer force caused her to miss. They moved in closer, hoping for a better shot, but got too close, and were almost pulled in. Barely managing to free themselves, they tried again, and missed again.

"Hold it up!" Oona urged.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Cora struggled.

Suddenly, Emmaline arrived, grabbing the trident and holding steady for the next blast, which struck the twister dead on. She then took the trident, and fired. A stream of energy emerged, wrapping around the twister and making it disappear.

"Queen Emmaline!" Sofia smiled.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you again, Queen Emmaline." Nerissa declared.

"And I'm glad to see you in one piece." Emmaline nodded.

"You got here just in time." Madeline grinned. "Thanks for getting your mom so fast." She told Oona.

"She didn't get me." Emmaline revealed. "Sven did."

"Yeah, I did." Sven grinned.

"If you'll excuse me, your highness, I must take this to the Mystic Isles right away." Nerissa held up Ursula's necklace.

"Go, with our gratitude." Emmaline smiled.

"Sofia, Madeline, I wouldn't have Ursula's necklace if it weren't for you two." Nerissa declared. "You're going to make wonderful Protectors." She swam away. "Until next time. Come on, Rona, let's go!"

"Bye, Nerissa!" Sofia waved.

"We'll tell Chrysta you said 'hi'! Madeline added.

"Why didn't you come get me right away?" Emmaline asked her daughters.

"I thought I could control the trident!" Cora admitted.

"Cora..." Emmaline groaned. "You must never touch the trident without my permission! Is that understood?"

"Yes." Cora nodded. "I'm sorry, mother."

"Mom, it wasn't Cora." Oona declared. "It was me."

"What do you mean?" Emmaline asked.

"I made the sea twister." Oona confessed.

"What?!" Emmaline gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to do a special skill for the show tonight." Oona explained. "Something just as amazing as Cora's. You said you'd teach me when I was older, but I wanted to try it now." She hung her head. "I'm sorry. Please don't blame Cora."

"You should have known better." Emmaline scolded. "Both of you. I'm afraid you're both confined to the palace."

"Does this mean we can't be in the show tonight?" Cora asked.

"Well, since you told the truth, and owned up to your mistakes, I suppose you could start being confined to the palace tomorrow." Emmaline declared.

"Really?" Oona smiled.

"Yes!" Sofia and Madeline cheered.

"As long as you make sure this never happens again." Emmaline declared.

"We promise." Cora nodded. "Thank you, mom."

"Thank you, mom!" Oona repeated, as she and Cora both hugged her.

"Good." Emmaline smiled. "Now, it's almost time for the show. We don't want to keep your guests waiting, do we, girls?" She asked Sofia and Madeline.

"That's right." Sofia nodded.

"Especially since we're among the guests!" Madeline added.

Sofia and Madeline made their to the surface.

Shortly after, the rest of their family took their seats for the show.

"Um... where are Sofia and Madeline?" Roland asked.

"Right here, dad!" Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline rushed over.

"How was your fishing?" Madeline asked. "Did you catch anything?"

"Ah-ha, yes!" Roland nodded. "A nice, long nap!"

Trumpets emerged from the water, playing a fanfare.

"The show is about to start!" Roland realized. "I'm glad you didn't miss the excitement."

"We wouldn't want that." Sofia chuckled knowingly.

"No, we wouldn't." Madeline grinned.

A enormous water fountain rose out of the water, followed by some smaller ones, all with merpeople on them. Most of them had Current Conches, and were using them to current rainbows.

"Beautiful!" Roland declared, as the family applauded.

Oona pushed the water with her comb, while Cora used her Conch to create a rainbow wave. Dolphins started jumping out of the water, adding to the show's wonder.


	25. Chapter 25

"The Elf Situation"

Clover entered Sofia and Madeline's room, finding them emerging from their wardrobe, carrying some bags.

"Hey, Sof! Hey, Maddie!" He smiled. "What's goin' on?"

"Hi, Clover." Sofia nodded. "We're just cleaning out our closet."

"Ever seen these?" Madeline asked, opening her bag to allow some glowing blue blocks to fly out. "They're Merlin's blocks. Anything you build with them will magically float in mid-air. The more blocks you use, the higher it'll float."

"James once built a castle so big, it floated away." Sofia chuckled. "I think they found it in Freezenburg."

"What? Wow!" Clover gasped.

"Hey, look!" Madeline announced, as a magic rope rose out of Sofia's bag. "Our enchanted jump rope!"

Clover went to inspect the rope, then it sprang to life.

"Hey, watch the ears!" He frowned.

The jump rope started spinning, and Sofia and Madeline jumped it.

"Jumping, jumping, all the time, spell your name and make a rhyme!" Sofia sang. "S, O, F, I, A, glad I spelled it right today!"

"Nice one, Sof!" Madeline grinned. "Why don't you try, Clover?"

Clover started jumping over the rope.

"Jumpin', jumpin', all the-" He tripped on the rope, tangling his paws in it. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine." Clover nodded. "But your magic rope? It's defective."

"Don't feel bad, Clover." Madeline declared. "When Amber first showed us how to use it, she jumped backwards, right into a fountain."

The girls giggled, then sighed.

"We always had the best times, playing with Amber and James." Sofia reminisced. "But with all of us going away to school soon..."

"Maybe those days are over..." Madeline wondered, as the toys returned to the bags.

"Maybe they'd wanna play with ya now?" Clover offered. "Couldn't hurt to ask."

"You know what? You're right, Clover." Sofia smiled.

"Thanks!" Madeline added as they left the room.

In another room, Amber was reading, While James was practicing his swordwork.

"Hi, Amber!" Sofia declared, as she and Madeline entered the room. "What are you up to?"

"Studying up on diplomacy." Amber answered. "I'm going to be Queen one day, and part of that is knowing how to improve relations between kingdoms."

"But look what we found." Madeline showed off the enchanted jump rope.

"Oh, the enchanted jump rope!" Amber squealed.

"Yes!" Sofia grinned. "Want to jump us?"

Amber looked excitement for a moment, then cleared her throat.

"I've grown out of that, girls." She announced. "Being heir to the throne is a very grown-up job, so I only do grown-up things now."

"Okay." Madeline sighed. "Your loss..."

"James, remember these?" Sofia showed off the Merlin's Blocks.

"Merlin's Blocks?" He gasped. "Boom!"

"Yeah!" Madeline nodded. "We thought it might be fun to play with them again!"

"I'd love to." James admitted. "But I'm busy practicing my lunge."

"It looks pretty good to me." Sofia declared.

"Good isn't good enough." James admitted. "It's gotta be great if I wanna impress everybody at Knight School."

"Sorry, girls." Amber apologized. "We just don't have time to play with you."

"Merlin's Blocks?" Roland entered the room. "Oh, I loved those as a kid!"

"Hi, dad." Madeline smiled.

"Hi, Baileywick." Madeline added.

"Hello, Princ- Ah-choo!" Baileywick sneezed.

"Do you have a cold, Baileywick?" Amber asked.

"He does." Roland nodded. "And he's going to bed right now."

"Yes, your highness." Baileywick obeyed.

"What are you up to, dad?" Sofia asked.

"It's Royal Staff day." Roland answered. "So your mother and I are taking the castle staff out for a picnic."

"Oh, that's nice." Madeline smiled.

"They work so hard, they deserve some fun time as well." Roland declared. "Now, I'm going to need you four to hold down the fort today. Aside from Baileywick, you'll be the only ones in the castle."

"Oh, I can handle everything, daddy." Amber smiled. "It'll be good practice for when I'm really in charge."

"Good." Roland smiled back. "You can go to Baileywick if you really need help, but try to let him rest."

"You got it, dad." James nodded.

"We'll be back this afternoon." Roland told them. "I have a peace summit scheduled to finally settle the Elf situation once and for all. As long as they keep squabbling, we'll never get that road built. Anyway, have fun today!"

Roland left the room.

"This is perfect!" Sofia beamed.

"Oh, isn't it?" Amber agreed. "I'll be in charge of the whole castle today!"

"And I'll be first knight of the kingdom!" James waved his sword. "Like a grown-up!"

"No, she meant we'll have the whole castle to play in." Madeline confirmed. "When will we get a chance like this again?"

"I see this as a chance to be Queenly." Amber declared.

"Yeah, and I see it as a chance to be... knightly." James smiled. "Sorry, girls."

"But everyone should have some fun in their lives." Sofia pointed out. "Even Queens and knights."

Sofia/Madeline: Put your sword down

Close that book now

It's time for the four of us to play

There's no one in the castle

It won't be any hassle

It's all our playground today

Let's go do the things we've always wanted to

Skate on down the hallways in our Wheelie Shoes

We may be growing but we're not grown-ups yet

When we get busy it's so easy to forget

That you've gotta have fun

Yeah

You've gotta have fun

How does it feel to do a cartwheel

Through the throne Room now and then?

Or hiding and seeking behind an antique thing

Tag

Hey you're it again

James: I forgot just how much fun I have with you

This empty Castle is just like a dream come true

All: We may be growing but we're not grown-ups yet

When we get busy it's so easy to forget

That you've gotta have fun

Yeah

You've gotta have fun

Amber: Sorry but I've got more important things to do

Sofia/Madeline: But making time to play is important too

Amber: Oh, I don't know girls

School is coming soon

Sofia/Madeline: All the more reason to join our happy tune

Sofia/Madeline: Do you remember last September?

We played Musical Magic Wands

Amber: Oh

James tried to cast a Fly Spell

James: The wand flew but I fell

All: Right into the Royal Duck Pond

The three of us have always had the best of times

Outside tougher playing until the dinner bell chimes

We may be growing but we're not grown-ups yet

When we get busy it's so easy to forget

That you've gotta have fun

Yeah

You've gotta have fun

Yeah

You've gotta have fun

Yeah

You've gotta have fun

A little while later, the kids were one a cushion suspended by Merlin's Blocks, with James holding the enchanted jump rope, Rex holding the other end in his mouth.

"You were right, girls." James admitted. "Having the castle to ourselves is the best! Ready, Rex?"

Baileywick entered the room.

"Children, this note just arrived by messenger- ah-choo! -pigeon." He announced. "The flying coach your parents took with the staff is having - ah-choo! -mechanical... mechanical- ah-choo! Is broken."

"Oh no!" Madeline gasped.

"Everyone is fine." Baileywick assured them. "They'll just be home later than expected."

"But aren't the Elves due here soon?" Amber asked. "For the peace summit?"

"I will just have to entertain them until he... until the King..." Baileywick sneezed again. "...Returns."

"I think you should go back to bed." Sofia suggested.

"Right now." Madeline added.

"They're right, Baileywick." James agreed.

"We can take care of everything." Amber declared.

"Oh, I don't know." Baileywick frowned. "Those elves can be... difficult."

"You need to rest." Amber urged. "We are perfectly capable of entertaining the elves until daddy gets here."

"Well... alright." Baileywick gave in. "The agenda has already been made, so is the food. Come get me if- ah-choo! Come get me if..." He sniffled. "Just come get me."

As Baileywick left the room, Sofia, Madeline and James jumped back on the cushion.

"Okay, boy." James told Rex. "Ready to take off?"

Rex barked excitedly.

"Wait, James!" Amber stopped them. "You heard Baileywick. The elves are coming. Maybe we should stop playing around, and get ready."

"Come on..." James pleaded. "One little ride. Then we'll get ready."

"What can it hurt, Amber?" Sofia smiled.

"Haven't you been having fun?" Madeline asked.

"I have... Oh, okay!" Amber climbed on. "One ride."

"Yes!" James cheered. "Go, Rex!"

Rex ran forward, carrying the cushion with him.

As Rex pulled them through the corridors, they all laughed merrily... until they saw a closed door ahead.

"Wait, Rex!" James yelped.

"Look out!" Sofia yelled.

Rex stopped in his tracks, but the cushion flew past him, carrying him along, and crashed.

Everyone laughed, amused by what had just happened, as the Merlin's Blocks floated above them.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Amber giggled.

"Let's do it again!" James declared.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sofia, Madeline and James opened it to find two elves, a red-haired female and her male attendant, waiting there.

"Is this the Enchancian castle?" A female elf asked.

"What? ...Oh, yes!" Amber realized. She cleared her throat and curtsied. "It is."

"Well, that wasn't the kind of greeting we were expecting." The female elf frowned.

"Sorry." Sofia, Madeline and James apologized.

"But I like it!" The female smiled. "Tree Elves love magic. Especially tree magic!" She pulled her ears, causing a tree to appear, the Merlin's Block's flying into the leaves.

"You call that magic?" A blue-haired female scoffed as she and her own attendant approached. "Let the River Elves show you how it's done!"

The River Elf wiggled her, causing the tree to vanish, and replacing it with a group of stones which had water spraying upwards.

"Thete you go, showing off again." The Tree Elf scowled.

"Who, me?" The River Elf sneered. "I'm not the one wearing a tacky green tunic!"

The two elves turned away from each other.

"You see?" Amber told her siblings. "I told you we shouldn't have been goofing off. Look what we've done!"

"We were just having fun." James pointed out.

"Well, the fun is over." Amber declared. She cleared her throat again, and approached the elves. "Ahem. Excuse me, but are you here for the peace summit?"

"Indeed we are." The Tree Elf declared. "I am Arielf, Queen of the magical Tree Elves."

"More importantly, I am Elfabel, Queen of the far more magical River Elves." The River Elf announced.

"I am Princess Amber, heir to the throne of Enchancia." Amber declared. "This is Prince James, Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline."

"I'm afraid the King has been delayed." Sofia revealed. "His carriage is having difficulty."

"But if you don't mind waiting..." Madeline offered.

"Oh, there is no need to wait." Amber interrupted. "I would be happy to run this peace summit in my father's place."

Sofia, Madeline and James gaped.

"Well, I have no objections." Arielf nodded. "So long as the River Elves actually let us talk this time."

"We would... if Tree Elves had something interesting to say." Elfabel smirked.

"Um... Princess Amber, may we speak with you for a moment?" Sofia asked.

"Excuse me, your highnesses." Amber curtsied.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Madeline whispered.

"Me either." James agreed.

"Oh, why not?" Amber smiled. "I have been reading all about how to help kingdoms get along. This is a perfect time to try out my diplomacy skills!"

But dad has been trying to solve the elf situation for years." Sofia pointed out.

"It's really complicated." James frowned.

"And it's very important to dad." Madeline added.

"Then imagine how happy he'll be when we get this resolved!" Amber grinned.

"I don't know, Amber." Sofia frowned.

"Sounds risky..." James mused.

"How about this?" Amber offered. "I'll go and get daddy's agenda. You know, his list of things to do for the peace summit? And I'll follow it to the letter, okay?"

"I guess that might work." Madeline declared, as Amber rushed off.

"So, ladies." Sofia turned to the elves. "Your majesties... nice weather we're having, don't you think?"

"We River Elves prefer it rainy." Elfabel stated, conjuring up a rain cloud.

"We Tree Elves prefer it leafy." Arielf created a burst of leaves.

"'Leafy'?" Elfabel frowned. "Is that even a thing?"

"It most certainly is." Arielf declared.

"Says who?" Elfabel scowled.

"Wow." James frowned. "I can see why dad can never solve the Elf Situation. They really don't like each other."

"Madeline and I have met elves before." Sofia declared. "But they weren't arguing all the time like these elves."

"That's right." Madeline nodded. "They just wanted to have fun."

"Okay!" Amber rushed back in, holding a scroll. "According to the agenda, we should start by offering our guests refreshments." She checked the scroll. "Oh! The chefs already prepared the food before they left."

"You can read that?" James asked.

"Just barely." Amber shrugged. "Daddy's handwriting is terrible. You three get the food, I will escort our guests to the dining hall."

"We're on it!" Sofia nodded.

Sofia, Madeline and James departed.

"Excuse me?" Amber told the elves. "Would you mind... turning off your magic?"

The Elves complied, removing everything they'd created.

"Thank you." Amber smiled. "Now, if you would please follow me. We have some refreshments for you."

"Lead on." Elfabel nodded.

"Very well." Arielf pushed Elfabel aside.

Soon after, all three were sat at the dining room table.

"Welcome to the peace summit." Amber declared.

"Excuse me, Princess." Elfabel spoke up. "Would you kindly ask my counterpart to keep her tree magic to herself?" She used a magic bubble to send a leaf back to Arielf, splashing her with water.

"Ahh!" Arielf yelped. "You did that on purpose!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to-" Amber started.

Arielf used her magic to make some acorns fall on Elfabel's head.

"You're not getting the last laugh this time!" She declared, pulling an ear.

"Ow!" Elfabel suddenly stood up, pulling a pine cone out of her seat. "Why, I ought to..."

"Please don't do this!" Amber urged. "You really should-"

Sofia, Madeline and James entered the room, bringing the food.

"Eat!" Amber smiled.

"Snack time!" Arielf beamed.

"Good. Enjoy." Amber sighed. "Now, to the next item on the agenda..." She struggled to read her father's writing. "James, a little help?"

"In a second." James declared, busy with the food.

"Oh, this juice is deliciously sweet!" Arielf smiled, as Sofia poured her some more.

"Yet, satisfyingly sour." Elfabel added.

"Madeline, can you read daddy's writing?" Amber asked.

"It looks like 'I your cheese fancies'." Madeline frowned.

"These elves sure love lemonade." James noted.

"James, what does this look like to you?" Amber held up the scroll.

"Uh... 'I your cheese fancies'." James declared.

"But what does that mean?" Amber frowned.

"How should I know?" James shrugged. "You're the one who's gonna be Queen."

"Oh, maybe Baileywick can help!" Amber realized.

"Go." Sofia urged. "We'll take care of things here."

"I'll be right back." Amber left the room.

"Is there more sweet-sour juice?" Ariefl asked.

"Comin' right up!" James nodded.

"Are there more finger sanwiches?" Elfabel inquired.

"I could go for a bit of tea." Arielf smiled.

"Of course." Madeline nodded.

"At least they're eating instead of arguing." Sofia whispered to James.

"Comin' right up again!" James smiled.

As they handed out more food, Madeline tripped, sending the teapot and cups flying. Arielf and Elfabel both used their magic to save the tea. They then shared a smile.

"Hey..." James noted.

"Did they just... smile?" Madeline asked.

Elfabel wiggled her nose, causing the teapot, cups and saucers to stack in formation. Arielf pulled her ear, causing the cups to stand on the saucers sideways.

"It actually looks like they're having fun." James smiled.

As they drank their tea, Elfabel noticed a leaf in herc up. She and Arielf scowled and turned away from each other.

"Or at least, they were having fun... for a minute." James sighed.

"Well, for the first time since they got here, they seemed to be getting along." Sofia noted. "We've got to keep the fun going."

Meanwhile, Amber knocked on the door of Baileywick's room, then entered. Baileywick was sitting on his bed, drinking too.

"Baileywick?" Amber asked. "Im so, so sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother, Princess- Ah-choo! -Amber." Baileywick declared. "How can I help?"

"I can't read daddy's agenda for the peace summit." Amber handed him the scroll. "What does this say?"

"It says to have the elves air their grievances." Baileywick declared.

"Air their grievances?" Amber took back the scroll. "'I your cheese fancies', 'Air your grievances'. I see it now."

"Each party must be given a chance to say what bothers them, so they can decide how to fix it." Baileywick explained, before sneezing again.

"Oh, thank you, Baileywick!" Amber ran out of the room. "Feel better!"

Back in the dining room, Arielf and Elfabel were still sour.

"So, that thing with the cups and saucers... was that something you've done before?" Sofia asked.

"Dish-wishing?" Arielf chuckled. "Oh, yes. It's a favorite pasttime of us Tree Elves."

"But it was invented by the River Elves, of course." Elfabel smirked.

"There you go again." Arielf scowled. "Always with the last word!"

"Well, no matter who invented it, it sure looked like you were having fun playing it together." Madeline pointed out.

"I guess we did use to have fun dish-wishing with them..." Elfabel sighed.

"Until you broke my great-grandelf's best dish!" Arielf growled.

"For the millionth time, it was an accident!" Elfabel groaned. "And you didn't have to break my family's best dish, just to get back at me!"

"Could you, maybe, show us how it's done?" Madeline asked.

"We are going to be studying elf history in school." Sofia added.

"We need to know all about the elves." James smiled.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in that." Arielf declared.

"Just get us some more dishes." Elfabel instructed.

James rushed out of the room, bringing back more dishes, cups and saucers.

"Ready or not, here they come!" He declared.

Elfabel wiggled her nose, causing the objects to fly upwards.

"Watch this!" Arielf pulled her ear, causing the dishes to form a perfect stack.

"Beautiful!" Madeline beamed.

Elfabel made the dishes form a smiley face. Not to be outdone, Arielf made it "wink".

"It's working." James whispered. "They're really getting along!"

Together, the elves made the dishes dance around the table. Amber returned at that moment.

"What is going on here?" She yelped. "Stop!"

The elves returned the dishes to normal positions.

"We thought it would help the elves get along if they could have some fun together." Sofia explained. "Like they used to."

"That's ridiculous!" Amber scowled.

"But Amber, it's working!" James pointed out.

Amber approached the elves.

"Arielf, Elfabel, I'm sorry that my brother and sisters subjected you to this childish activity." She declared.

"Oh, we really don't mind." Arielf smiled.

"We're good." Elfabel agreed.

"You don't have to be polite." Amber told them. "Don't worry, we can stop all this playing, and proceed with the conference."

"We were kind of..." Elfabel started.

"Having fun." Arielf finished.

"Well, now you get to stop having fun, and air your grievances." Amber announced. "You each get to tell the other what you're made about. Isn't that great?"

"We already know all that." Elfabel declared. "Can't we just go back to playing?"

"I'm afraid not." Amber refused. "The agenda says 'you must air your grievances'." She turned to Arielf. "Now, I insist you tell Elfabel everything about her that drives you crazy!"

"Amber!" Madeline hissed.

"Well... they do wear blue tunics." Arielf pointed out. "It's so silly!"

"Not as silly as green!" Elfabel frowned. "And they put 'elf' at the end of their names, when everyone knows it's supposed to be at the front!"

"The front? Ha!" Arielf stood on the table. "Nose wiggler!"

"Ear tweaker!" Elfabel joined her.

"Ohh, this isn't going like it was supposed to!" Amber cringed. "What are we supposed to do next?"

"Uh, how about some more dish-wishing?" James suggested.

"I have no wish to wish any dishes with the likes of you, Elfabel." Arielf declared, creating a shield with plates.

"Well, I have no wish to dish a wi- I mean, to dish a wish- Oh, forget it!" Elfabel created her own shield.

"Please!" Sofia pleaded. "You were having so much fun together just a minute ago!"

"Well, that was before we remembered how much we can't stand them!" Elfabel scowled.

"I beg to differ." Arielf snarled. "It's us who can't stand you!"

"How dare you!" Elfabel yelled. "I am glad I broke your great-grandelf's dish!"

"That is it!" Arielf spat. "We want nothing to do with you ever again!" She got up and walked away

"Well, we want nothing to do with you even more ever again!" Elfabel retorted, also standing up. "Oh, you're not walking out. I am!"

"Wait!" Madeline called. "Arielf! Elfabel! Come back!"

"...Did I just ruin the peace summit?" Amber asked.

"Yep, sure looks like it." James admitted.

"And dad will be home any minute now." Sofia added.

"We just wanted to have a fun day." Madeline sighed.

"I thought we were making progress with the elves." Sofia frowned. "They were talking, and getting along. But then..."

"I took over." Amber realized.

"You were just trying to follow dad's agenda." Madeline pointed out. "But maybe if we kept the elves playing, everything would have been fine."

"So much for acting like a grown-up." James shrugged. "I guess sometimes it's best to just act like a kid!" He put a couple of spoons over his head like horns.

"James, you are absolutely right!" Amber smiled.

"I am?" James frowned.

"And we can still save this peace summit!" Amber added. "We'll just catch up to the elves, and get them to have fun again!"

"Right!" Sofia nodded. "I'll go get the Merlin's Blocks."

"And I'll get the magic jump rope!" Madeline added.

"And I'll pack up some drinks and treats." James grinned.

"It's time to have some fun!" Amber cheered.

Some time later, the kids were in the royal carriage, seeking out the elves.

"There they are!" Sofia pointed down below.

The carriage landed in front of the elf carriages, blocking their way.

Amber leapt out of the carriage.

"My good elves, I'm afraid you can't leave just yet." She announced. "There is one last item on the peace summit agenda."

"Forget it!" Arielf shook her head.

"No thank you." Elfabel refused.

"Games!" Amber smiled.

"Games?" Arielf and Elfabel repeated.

"I realized I should never have stopped you earlier, when you were doing exactly what you needed to do." Amber admitted.

"Er... shouting?" Arielf offered.

"Insulting each other?" Elfabel suggested.

"No... having fun!" Amber declared.

"Having fun together, you stopped arguing." James pointed out.

"You don't care who wears what color tunic." Madeline smiled. "Or even who broke whose dish a long time ago."

"Whatever differences you have disappear!" Sofia added.

"You know, there might be something to that." Elfabel told Arielf.

"They are... kind of fun to play with." Arielf admitted.

"So, what sort of games did you have in mind?" Elfabel asked Amber as she got out of her carriage.

"You didn't happen to bring along some more dishes, did you?" Arielf asked, exiting her own carriage.

"Ready or not, here they come!" Madeline held up a pile of dishes.

Arielf pulled her ear, causing the dishes to fly up, and form into a stack.

"Well wishes!" Elfabel smiled. "Here's something right off the top of my head. Or maybe yours!"

Elfabel wiggled her nose, and the dishes stacked themselves on top of Arielf's head.

Arielf giggled happily.

"Look, we brought other stuff too!" Madeline declared, bringing out two enchanted jump ropes, while James brought out the Merlin's Blocks. "Show 'em, Amber!"

"Jumping, jumping, all the time, spell your name and make a rhyme!" Amber sang as she jumped over the rope. "A, M, B, E, R, I know that I will go far!"

Arielf took Amber's place.

"Jumping, jumping all the time, spell my name and make a rhyme!" She sang. "A, R, I, E, L, F, ...why does nothing rhyme with F? You're right, girls. I forgot how much fun it is to have fun!"

Meanwhile, James was showing Elfabel the Merlin's Blocks.

"Just put them together." He put several blocks together, and they lifted him off the ground. "The more you use, the higher you float."

As Elfabel gathered the blocks, Arielf joined her, grabbing a bunch that lifted her up. Elfabel made a seat out of her blocks and floated after her, pulling her down before she went too high.

"Oh, thank you, Elfabel." Arielf smiled.

"You're welcome, Arielf." Elfabel nodded. "You know, I never did say I was sorry for breaking your family's best dish. Is it too late now?"

"Oh, it's never too late for that." Arielf declared. "And let me just add: I actually like your blue tunic after all."

"I was just thinking your green tunic looks pretty sharp too." Elfabel smiled.

"We also brought everything we need for a little peace picnic." Amber announced, as she and her siblings had prepared the food.

"Who wants sweet-sour juice?" James offered.

Moments later, Roland and two guards were riding horses back to the castle, when they ran across the "peace picnic".

"You've got to show them who's boss." Elfabel advised Arielf.

Amber realized Roland was there.

"May I present my father, King Roland of Enchancia?" Amber told the elves. "King Roland, I believe you know Queen Elfabel and Queen Arielf."

The elves curtsied.

"They're actually getting along!" Roland gasped. "I don't believe it. You solved the elf situation!"

"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded.

"That's right." Madeline agreed.

"We did." Amber smiled.

"Yep!" James grinned.

"Well done, children!" Roland beamed. "...But I'm not sure I can call you 'children' anymore. You've really group."

"Actually, it wasn't being grown up that saved the day." Sofia pointed out.

"It was not being too grown up." Amber declared. She slapped James on the back. "Tag! You're it!"

"I love this game!" Madeline chuckled.

They all ran around, enjoying the fun.


	26. Chapter 26

In the village of Dunwitty, the royal coach, carrying Sofia, Madeline and Miranda, was travelling through the streets.

"Oh, look, the princesses!" A girl pointed, as the coach slowed to a stop.

As they looked around, the girls noticed where they were.

"Our old shop!" Sofia realized.

"What are we doing here, mom?" Madeline asked.

"Ohh, you'll see." Miranda grinned.

The three of them entered their old shoe shop, which still had shelves filled with the shoes they'd made themselves.

"Wow, it's just as we left it." Sofia noted.

"Almost." Miranda walked over to a curtain. She opened it to reveal two fancy dresses; one pink, one red, and each with matching shoes.

"They're beautiful!" Madeline gasped.

"Happy graduation, girls." Miranda smiled.

"Thanks, mom." Sofia declared, as she and Madeline hugged her.

"Okay now, you'd better change." Miranda urged. "We're going to leave soon."

After getting changed, they followed their mother outside.

"What do you think?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, girls, you look so grown up." Miranda cooed.

The family got back into the coach, and made their way back to the castle.

"I can't believe this'll be our last day at Royal prep." Sofia admitted.

"I still can't believe you went to Royal Prep." Miranda declared. "Or that I'm a queen. Oh, we have come a long way..."

"Yeah..." Madeline sighed, as she and Sofia looked down.

"Are you alright, girls?" Miranda asked.

"The other students chose us to give a speech at graduation." Sofia admitted.

"That's great, girls!" Miranda smiled.

"It is." Madeline nodded. "If we only knew what to say..."

"After all these years, what do you tell everyone on such a big day?" Sofia sighed.

Sofia: It's not that far from the village to our castle

But it seems that we have come such a long way

Madeline: At first, we thought we weren't ready to be royal

But we proved we belong, we proved we are here to stay

Sofia: So when we stand in front

Of all those we care about

We want to ride and shine

But there is still a little doubt

Madeline: We really wanna wow 'em

But we're not sure just how

We're gonna find the right things to say

On such a big day

Miranda: I never thought you would wind up being princesses

But I'm proud of how very much you've grown

You may have started out as young girls from the village

But you proved you are strong, you proved it on your own

So when in front

Of all those whom you care about

I know you'll rise and shine

Of this I haven't anydoubt

Just like the stars above you

Forever will I love you

I'm sure you'll discover the way

On such a big day

In her own room, Amber was also preparing for graduation.

Amber: On such a big day

I must prepare myself for when I am the queen

And now I finally know

Exactly what that means

I need a big heart to be a big success

But first I must start

With a queenly assist

James was doing the same.

James: I wish I could wear my armor to the school

Oh, how I'd like to show them all my knightly moves

I just have to wait until the time is right

When we celebrate at the party tonight

James/Amber: The party tonight

Roland: I can't believe you are really graduating

I remember cradling you in my arms

Baileywick: It's time to go

We can't keep the school waiting

Roland: What would we do without our Baileywick alarm?

Sofia and Madeline entered their room, greeted by their animal friends.

Mia: Oh here they come

The princesses we have all been waiting for

Robin: On this most special day

Let's show them what we have in store

Clover: There's nothing that can beat food

To put you in a sweet mood

What a tasty way to say hooray

On such a big day

Sofia: You know how much we love your crisp pink apple tarts

Madeline: And so we thank you from the bottom of our hearts

As they left their room, Cedric greeted them.

Cedric: Remember, princesses, you made rubies just for me?

"Sure." Sofia nodded.

Cedric gave them two ruby-encrusted tiaras.

Cedric: Well, in these tiaras, they'll fit you to a t

"They're beautiful!" Madeline beamed.

Cedric: Perfectly!

Sofia and Madeline slided down the stairs, joining their family outside.

Sofia/Madeline: Seeing all our friends at Royal Prep

Miranda: Amber, James, oh Rolly dear

Sofia/Madeline: Guess it means we'll soon be on our way

Roland: So help me, everyone is here

Sofia/Madeline: But as long as we have all of you beside us

Amber: Where were you hiding those new dresses?

Sofia/Madeline: We know we'll never give up, we'll be okay

Servants: So as we go to honor all those

Whom we care about

For all that you've achieved

It's time to give a cheer and shout

Upon this graduation

We give you congratulation

A carriage arrived, carrying Grand Mum and Aunt Tilly.

Sofia/Madeline: Somehow we'll find the right thing to say

Miranda: I'm sure you'll discover the way

All: Now let us be off and away

On such a big day

A big day

On such a big day

"Alright everyone, it's time to go." Baileywick announced. "You don't want to be late to your own graduation!"

As Sofia and madeline made to follow their family into the coach, they saw Chrysta and Skye floating up above. Chrysta was pointing, indicating that she wanted to speak with them.

"Uh, we need to check on something before we go." Sofia told Amber.

"We'll be right back." Madeline added.

Sofia and Madeline rished over to the secret garden, where Chrysta and Skye was waiting.

"Girls, you have to come with us!" Chrysta urged. "Azurine's spotted Chrysta on the Isle of Crystals! Every Protector of the Mystic Isles has been summoned there to find her. That includes Protectors in training like you two."

"Climb aboard your trusty steed, my princesses!" Skye offered.

"We can't go to the Mystic Isles now!" Sofia protested.

"Yeah, we're about to graduate!" Madeline added.

"'About to' means 'not happening right this second', am I right?" Chrysta smirked.

"I guess..." Sofia frowned.

"Then grab your gear and get a move then!" Chrysta declared.

"But-" Madeline began.

"If we let Prisma get her hands on the Wicked Nine, she'll transfer all the power of those mystical objects to herself." Chrysta reminded them. "Then she'll be unstoppable."

"Sofia? Madeline?" Amber's voice called. "Where are you?"

Sofia and Madeline rushed back into the courtyard, allowing Amber to spot them.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"We have to go to the Mystic Isles." Sofia announced.

"But... everyone's waiting for you!" Amber pointed out.

"Just tell them we'll meet them at the graduation, Amber." Madeline requested. "Please?"

"Okay." Amber sighed. "But be careful."

"We will." Sofia nodded.

"Promise." Madeline smiled.

After Amber left, Sofia popped her head through the secret garden's door.

"Meet us upstairs." She told Chrysta and Skye.

Up in their room, Sofia and Madeline donned their Enchantlets. Madeline threw open the windows, just as Chrysta and Skye arrived.

"Climb aboard, my princesses!" Skye urged.

Sofia and Madeline got on Skye.

"Let's go, Skye!" Madeline declared.

"Quick as a whip!" Skye smiled, as he and Chrysta flew upwards.

Soon after, they had returned to the Mystic Isles.

"Chrysta, why would Prisma be on the Isle of Crystals if she's after the Wicked Nine?" Sofia asked. "We locked them up on the Isle of Protectors."

"What if it's a trick?" Madeline added. "What if Prisma is trying to lure us all to the Isle of Crystals so no-one is guarding the Wicked Nine?"

"We left Garrish behind to guard the Protector's vault - which has a totally, one hundred percent unbreakable lock." Chrysta announced.

"But Prisma stole one of our Necessikeys." Sofia recalled. "You don't think that would work on the vault, do you?"

"I don't know..." Chrysta admitted. "It might. We gotta check out your hunch, just in case!"

"To the Isle of Protectors, Skye!" Madeline urged.

"Right away, my princess!" Skye nodded.

Over at the Protectors' headquarters, Garrish was keeping watch when a cat approached him.

"Now where did you come from?" Garrish smiled. "I'm sorry, but there are no cats allowed here."

Wormwood suddenly flew over, cawing in his face.

"No birds, either. Scoot!" Garrish tried to shoo Wormwood away. "Come on, now, both of you! Shoo, shoo!"

Unbeknownst to him, Prisma was watching from close by. She used her Necessi-key to pass through the door, and ran by while he was occupied. She then opened another door in a nearby wall, leading to the vault.

"Scoot!" Garrish swung at Wormwood.

"Garrish, behind you!" Chrysta called, as she and her trainees arrived.

"We can't let Prisma get in there!" Sofia yelled.

"What?!" Garrish swatted Wormwood away. "How did she escape her cell?"

"The diversion, it worked!" The cat, actually Twitch, cheered.

"Nice try, princesses." Prisma taunted. "You're too late!"

"No!" Madeline yelped.

Prisma ran into the middle of the objects containing the Wicked Nine.

"My transformation will begin!" She declared, as the Locket of Vor produced streams of green energy.

"We have to get in there and stop her!" Sofia urged.

"Open it up!" Chrysta told Garrish.

"We have lift-off!" Prisma declared, as she was lifted upwards.

"Orion, Vega!" Chrysta contacted the others on her Enchantlet. "You've been tricked! Prisma got into the vault!"

"Oh!" Garrish dropped a keyring.

Madeline picked up the keys, and put the right one in the lock.

"Hurry!" She told Garrish.

Garrish opened the door.

"Come on!" Chrysta urged as they rushed inside.

"I'm flying!" Prisma cheered.

"We will bring together the power of the villains who have come before you." The Locket of Vor declared.

"We can't let her complete the spell!" Sofia sad desperately.

"Release the Wicked Nine!" The Locket roared, shattering the glass in each container. "Feel their power!"

"Ohh, I feel it!" Prisma grinned.

Garrish tried to reach through the swirling green energies, but was throw aside.

"Chrysta, hurry! Make a wind whip!" Madeline suggested.

Sofia, Madeline and Chrysta all made a wind whip with their Enchantlet strings. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"Finally, the power of the Wicked Nine is all mine!" Chrysta declared. "And no-one will be able to stop me!"

"Girls, she's too strong!" Crysta groaned, struggling to pull the rope back.

"We have to hold on!" Sofia urged.

Chrysta's Enchantlet was pulled off her wrist.

"My Enchantlet!" She yelped.

"Quick, grab on!" Madeline urged.

Chrysta grabbed hold of Sofia and Madeline.

"We've... almost... got her!" Sofia declared, as the wind whip ropes neared Prisma.

"Huh?!" Prisma gaped, as the wind whip started pulling her down. "What is this? What's happening?" As she descended, she was seperated from the Locket. "No, Vor! No!" She tried to grab it. "Wait! This isn't fair!"

The green energies flowed back into the Locket. Both Prisma and the Locket hit the floor, the Locket breaking.

"I think we broke the spell!" Madeline smiled.

As the Wicked Nine also dropped to the floor, Madeline picked up Chrysta's Enchantlet.

"The Locket!" Prisma crawled towards it.

Sofia grabbed the Locket before Prisma could get it. She then used her Enchantlet rope to stop her from using the Necessi-Key to escape.

"You're not going anywhere, Prisma." She declared, Madeline joining her.

"You two!" Prisma growled.

"I'll take that Necessi-Key!" Chrysta took the item from Prisma. "Great job, girls. You caught her just in time!"

The rest of the Protectors arrived.

"Where is Prisma?" Orion asked.

"Right here." Chrysta smiled. "My trainees stopped her again."

"Well done, girls." Vega beamed.

"We'll take it from here." Orion nodded.

"Come on, you." Garrish growled, as he and a faun protector led Prisma away.

"Garrish, take Prisma to the tower." Vega instructed.

"Right away, Vega." Garrish nodded.

"So close." Prisma pouted. "I could feel it!"

"Here." Madeline handed Chrysta her Enchantlet. "This is yours."

"And this is yours." Chrysta returned the Necessi-Key.

"The Locket is destroyed." Orion noticed. "Perhaps the spirit of Vor is gone forever."

"What do you mean, 'the spirit of Vor'?" Sofia asked.

"Eons ago, an evil spirit named Vor used the power of her magic ring to spread her evil across our worlds." Orion recounted.

"The Protectors defeated her, but Vor's spirit could not be extinguished." Vega continued. "So it was imprisoned in that Locket."

"But her magic ring was lost." Orion declared. "Some say that it was broken up, and the pieces placed inside the Wicked Nine."

"That's why Prisma wanted them." Madeline realized.

"She wanted all that power for herself." Vega frowned. "And if she had completed that spell, she might have released the spirit of Vor from that Locket."

"Thankfully, you prevented that from happening." Orion smiled. "Well done, trainees."

"Thanks, Mr. Orion." Sofia beamed. "But if it's okay with you, we really have to go now."

"There are a lot of people waiting for us." Madeline added.

"Of course." Orion nodded.

"Happy graduation!" Chrysta waved, as the two departed.

Back at Royal Prep, the fairies flew towards an audience of parents sat before a stage.

"It's time to begin, everyone!" Flora announced. "Please take your seats!"

Miranda noticed that Sofia and Madeline were absent from the gathered students, and frowned.

"Thanks for inviting us, your majesty!" Ruby declared, as she, Lucinda and Jade joined her.

"Where are Sofia and Madeline?" Jade asked.

"That is a good question." Miranda admitted.

As one, the students began walking up to the front row.

"Where's Sofia and Madeline?" James whispered to Amber.

"They're on their way." Amber whispered back as they sat down. "I hope..."

"Welcome!" The fairies said in unison.

"Parents..." Flora declared.

"Teachers..." Merryweather added.

"And this year's graduating class." Fauna finished, as the crowd applauded. "Oh, my, how you have all grown into such fine princes and princesses."

Behind the stage, Skye landed.

"Thanks, Skye." Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline disembarked.

"Desmond?" Madeline noticed someone else behind the stage.

"Oh, hi, girls." Desmond declared.

"What are you doing back here?" Sofia asked. "It looks like they've started already."

"I know." Desmond sighed. "If I'd realized being the best student meant I'd have to get up and speak in front of everyone, I would have failed more tests."

"At least you've prepared a speech." Madeline pointed out. "We still don't know what we're gonna say."

"And I am proud to introduce our Valor Dictorians, Prince Desmond!" Fauna announced.

"Here, you can give my speech!" Desmond tried to hand him his scroll.

"We can't do that." Sofia shook her head.

"Well, I'm not going up there!" Desmond countered.

"Prince Desmond!" Fauna repeated.

"I know..." Madeline grabbed Desmond, and she and Sofia headed onstage.

"Here we are, Miss Fauna!" Sofia announced.

Amber sighed with relief.

"We're going to give our speech together!" Madeline declared.

Sofia placed the speech on the podium, but a strong gust of wind blew it away.

"Oh, no!" She gasped. "Uh... did you happen to memorize your speech?" She asked Desmond.

"Nope." Desmond shook his head.

"Okay..." Madeline frowned. "Looks like we're gonna have to wing it."

Sofia nodded, and looked out at the crowd.

"When we first came to Royal Prep, we really didn't know anything about being royal." She admitted.

"We felt like we had a lot of catching up to do." Madeline added. "But we had some help from our brother, James..."

"From Vivian..." Sofia smiled.

"And Clio." Madeline declared.

"Hildegard..."

"Zander..."

"Jin..."

"Jun..."

"Maya..."

"Khalid..."

"Desmond..."

"Zooey"

"Kari..."

"Hugo..."

"Penelope..."

"And Mike."

"And especially our sister, Amber." Sofia finished.

"I had help, too." Desmond stepped forward. "Sofia and Madeline helped me overcome all my fears. Even my fear of speaking in front of lots of people. The teachers taught us how to be better rulers, but we taught each other how to be better people."

"So, as we all prepare to go off to other schools, let's take a moment to remember how we showed each other what being royal is truly all about."

Sofia/Madeline At Royal Prep

Step by step

We gained wisdom and pep

Sofia/Madeline/Desmond: Heeded the call

And we're all we could be

James/Amber: Every task

Every test

Clio/Vivian: We gave it our best

All: And they did the rest

You see

We won't forget our motto

To which we'll be true

Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you

We're royal all the way

At good old RPA

It's step by step

With wisdom, grace, and pep

At Royal Prep

Here at Royal Prep

The crowd applauded.

Meanwhile, Twitch and Wormwood flew into Prisma's prison cell.

"So we had a bit of a setback." Twitch declared.

Prisma laughed flatly. "That was more then a setback, Twitch! Those presumptuous little princesses foiled me again! I failed!"

"You did not fail." A familiar voice declared.

"Huh?" Prisma looked around. "Who said that?"

As Prisma looked around, green mist emitted from her, forming a sinister-looking female figure.

"I did." The figure answered.

"Who?" Prisma frowned.

"Open your hand." The figure instructed.

As Prisma opened her hand, the figure placed the broken piece of the Locket of Vor in her palm.

"My power is restored, and I am freed from the Locket." Vor declared

"So then, you'll give me the power I so desperately deserve?" Prisma asked.

Vor laughed coldly.

"No." She smirked. "I will give myself the power I deserve. Say goodbye, Prisma!"

"Goodbye?" Prisma frowned. "Why?"

"Because now, you will become Vor." Vor declared.

The missing piece of the Locket, revealed to be the ring of Vor, slid onto Prisma's finger.

"Finally!" Prisma smiled.

Vor flew into the ring. In a burst of green smoke, Prisma vanished, replaced by Vor herself.

Twitch and Wormwood flew down to investigate.

"You have a new master now, my pets." Vor announced. "And unlike your old masters, I know that the only way to obtain what you want is to be true, madly deeply, evil. So get ready, because it's time to get wicked!"

"Now that's what I'm squawking about." Wormwood smiled.

Vor: The world has never seen someone as mean

As yours truly

I was villainously vile and completely unruly

But then those pesky Protectors

Caught up to me

They locked me in that locket and threw away the key

So I pandered to Prisma and I offered her power

I would say or do anything to get out of that tower

She thought she was winning, but I cloud not be stopped

The greater of two evils has come out on top

Now I've got a new mission that I must complete

To bring out the worst in everybody I meet

I'll help them find their inner evil

By setting them straight

Being vicious and suspicious

Is deliciously great

So let's get wicked

Let's' do some bad today

Get wicked, put on an evil display

Get wicked the point that I'm making

Is when you get wicked

The world is yours

For the taking

Vor blasted a hole in the ceiling, then used her magic to turn Twitch into a dark-coated flying unicorn.

"I feel more wicked already!" Twitch smirked.

"And I'm just getting started." Vor declared.

"What is your plan, your vileness?" Wormwood asked.

"I have a whole menu planned." Vor declared. "The first course is revenge against who imprisoned me, and those precious little Princesses who keep getting in my way. We shall take their past and their Kingdom, and then for the main course, we shall wrap our claws around the entire Ever Realm."

"You are the master of my dreams." Wormwood smiled.

"Oh, I am the master of your nightmares." Vor smirked.

All: So let's get wicked

Let's' do some bad today

Get wicked, put on an evil display

Get wicked the point that we're making

Is when you get wicked

The world is yours

For the taking

Get wicked

Get wicked

Vor got on Twitch, and they flew toward the Protectors' headquarters. Vor arrogantly strode into the Protectors' meeting room.

"Why, hello everyone." Vor cackled. "Guess who's out of the Locket?"

The Protectors prepared themselves for battle.

Meanwhile, back at Royal Prep, Sofia, Madeline, James, Vivian and Desmond were gathered outside.

"I'm going to miss this place." Vivian said sadly.

"Me too." Sofia nodded.

"Big time." Madeline agreed.

"It's just not going to be the same with all of us going to different schools now." Vivian declared. "Who knows if we'll ever see each other again?"

"Friends don't stop being friends just because they go to different schools." Amber joined them. "Of course we'll see each other ."

"Starting with the big graduation party at our castle later." Sofia smiled.

"You're coming, right?" Madeline asked.

"Of course." Vivian nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it." Desmond grinned.

"See you at the party!" Sofia and Madeline chorused as they departed.

As Sofia and Madeline left the school grounds, they were greeted by Clover.

"Yo, princesses!" He waved.

"Clover?" Sofia asked.

"What are you doing here?" Madeline inquired.

"You think I'd miss my favourite princesses' and bestest friends in the whole world's graduating?" Clover grinned.

Sofia and Madeline's Enchantlets started to glow.

"Sofia, Madeline?" Chrysta's voice called. "Are you two there?"

"We're here." Madeline nodded, creating a screen with her Enchantlet rope.

"We thought we'd stopped Prisma for good, but it turns out we didn't." Chrysta declared.

"What?" Sofia gasped.

"The evil inside the Locket of Vor took over Prisma." Chrysta explained. "Now she's more powerful than ever, and she's got us all trapped! We need you, girls!"

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Madeline nodded.

The girls rushed over to Amber, who was getting in the carriage.

"Amber, wait!" Sofia called. "We need a favor!"

"Again?" Amber frowned.

"Just tell everyone we may be a little late to the party." Madeline urged.

"We have to run a quick errand first." Madeline added.

"Would this errand have anything to do with floating islands and Protectors?" Amber asked knowingly.

"Well..." Madeline said awkwardly.

"Alright, fine." Amber conceded. "But covering for you two is getting to be a full-time job."

"Thanks, Amber." Sofia smiled.

"You're the best!" Madeline grinned.

Back in the Protectors' headquarters, Chrysta was enveloped in Vor's green magic, which removed her Enchantlet.

"Well done, Chrysta." Vor smirked. "Very convincing."

"What did I just do?" Chrysta gasped.

"Exactly what my mind control spell made you do: send your little trainees right into my trap." Vor declared. "Now, go join your imprisoned freaks!"

Vor blasted Chrysta with magic, throwing her at the other Protectors.

Back in the Ever Realm, Amber's coach was leaving.

"Now, we just have to find a way to get to the Mystic Isles." Sofia declared.

"What we really need is a-" Madeline started.

"Unicorn!" Skye approached. "I am at your service as always, my princesses!"

"Oh, Skye!" Sofia smiled. "Perfect!"

Sofia, Madeline and Clover got on.

"To the Isle of Protectors, Skye!" Madeline instructed.

"Cling tight, my princesses!" Skye declared. "Onward!"

Skye took off into the air.

Meanwhile, Vor was riding Twitch through the skies, Wormwood following.

"It won't be long now." She declared. "Everything is proceeding just as I planned."

"Did you plan for Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline to fly straight at us?" Wormwood asked. "Because they're about to! Look!"

Vor saw Skye flying towards them.

"Dive!" She whispered to Twitch. "Take cover in the trees, before they see us!"

Twitch did as told, and they watched their enemies fly past.

"They didn't see us." Vor smiled. "Good. Continue to the gate."

"Timeout. I'm confused." Twitch admitted.

"What a surprise." Wormwood sneered.

"First, you tricked Sofia and Madeline to get them to come to you, but now you avoid them?" Twitch asked Vor. "What gives?"

"I have decided that the sweetest revenge is one taken not on Sofia and Madeline themselves, but on what they hold dearest to their hearts: their family, their home." Vor revealed. "I will trap them on the Mystic Isles, and take possession of their castle, their kingdom, and the Ever Realm itself. Now, get me to the gate."

Twitch took flight once more.

At the Protectors' headquarters, Sofia and Madeline approached the other Protectors, Clover beside them, Skye slightly ahead of them.

"Chrysta!" Sofia called. "Orion!"

"Vega!" Madeline added.

"Stop!" Chrysta yelled.

"Go no further!" Orion urged.

"Whoa!" Skye skidded to a halt, just before Vor's magical energies flowed forth, trapping him.

Sofia and Madeline stopped just in time.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked.

"What is this?" Madeline frowned.

"Vor has sealed us in this chamber with a powerful spell." Vega revealed.

"You can get in here, but you can't get back out." Chrysta added.

"We cannot break the spell." Orion admitted. "Vor wields unspeakable power."

"There must be a way to get you out." Sofia declared.

"Listen, girls." Chrysta stepped forward. "Vor put a spell on me to make me call you. She must want you both here for some reason."

"And I am afraid I know what it is." Orion frowned. "Vor is sealing up the gateway to the Mystic Isles."

"If you two don't get out now, you''l be trapped here forever!" Chrysta warned.

"But we just can't leave you all here!" Madeline protested.

"Maddie's right!" Sofia agreed. "There has to be another way!"

"Sofia, Madeline, Vor's goal is to spread evil everywhere she goes." Vega stated.

"She's going to your kingdom." Chrysta added.

"If you make it our before the gateway is sealed, you may yet have a chance to stop her." Orion declared.

"You have to go, my princesses." Skye urged.

"Okay." Madeline nodded.

"But we'll come back for you." Sofia added.

"Remember your training." Orion told them.

"Good luck, girls." Vega stated.

"Hurry, girls." Chrysta urged. "You've really gotta fly if you're gonna reach the gateway before it closes."

"Right." Madeline said determinedly.

Both girls held their Amulets and said "I wish I were a unicorn." They transformed into winged unicorns.

"Come on, Clover!" Sofia declared.

Clover jumped on Sofia's back, and both girl raced off and flew out of the building.

Meanwhile, Vor was over the gatewaycasting her spell.

"Ancient magics, heed my cry, seal this gateway so none pass by!" She chanted.

Her green magic began to swirl around the gateway.

"Is there anything more satisfying than an evil plan coming together?" Wormwood smirked.

"There." Vor smiled, as the magic continued enveloping the gateway. "Nothing can stop it now. The Mystic Isles will be forever sealed off from the Ever Realm." She turned to Twitch. "Come. I have a realm to conquer. Hyah!"

Twitch flew away.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were racing against Vor's magic.

"This is going to be close!" Madeline grimaced.

"Hang on, Clover!" Sofia urged.

They managed to pass through the gate, just before Vor's magic sealed it shut.

"Did we make it?" Clover asked.

"We did." Madeline nodded. "Now, we have to find Vor."

Meanwhile, Twitch landed in a field of dandelions. Vor disembarked, and took a deep breath.

"Ah." She sighed. "There is nothing like the smell of a fresh, unspoiled realm. Ripe for the taking!"

"Yeah." Twitch nodded. "Um... speakin' of that: How exactly are you planning on taking over the entire Ever Realm with just you, me, and a rickety old raven? No offense." He told Wormwood.

"None taken... you shifty shapeshifter." Wormwood retorted.

Vor extracted green, glowing crystals from her pocket.

"The answer to your question lies in the palm of my hand." She declared.

"Okay, I don't get it." Twitch frowned.

"To those lacking imagination, these may seem like lifeless crystals." Vor admitted. "But with a pinch of magic..." She scattered the crystal. "And a touch of evil..." She used magic from her ring on them. "They will become an army of crystal minions!"

Several robot-like servants rose up.

Not far away, Sofia and Madeline were still flying.

"So how are we gonna find Vor?" Clover asked.

"I don't think it's gonna be hard." Sofia frowned. "Look!"

They landed in the same dandelion field, following the green mist to Vor. They then hid and listened.

"Alright, my crystal minions, listen carefully." Vor told her army. "Our first target will be the castle of those detestable princesses, Sofia and Madeline. Now, my crystal legion, march after me!"

Vor started walking, and her army followed.

"We can't stop all these creatures by ourselves!" Madeline whispered.

"You need help." Clover noted.

"Right." Sofia nodded. "Let's go find some. Come on!"

Sofia and Madeline took flight again.

Back at the castle, Baileywick was supervising the party preparations.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." He told the servants. "The lighting is all wrong. It needs to be more festive. More magical!"

"Did someone say 'magical'?" Cedric smiled. "Illuminatus ballroomio!"

With a flash of magic, the entire ballroom was covered in beautiful decorations.

"Cedric, it's... wonderful!" Baileywick declared.

"Almost as wonderful as seeing the whole family together again!" Miranda announced, as she, Roland and Grand Mum entered the room. "...And speaking of which, where are Sofia and Madeline?"

"Oh, they'll be here shortly." Amber said nervously. "They just... had a little errand to run."

"They sure have been running a lot of errands lately." James noted.

Meanwhile, the Zumarian carriage was flying to Enchancia, Vivian, Crackle, Ruby, Jade and Desmond aboard.

"Thanks for giving us a ride to the party, Vivian." Ruby declared.

"Yeah, thanks!" Jade added.

"No problem, you guys." Vivian smiled. "Any friend of Sofia and Madeline is a friend of mine."

"Ooh, look at those pretty birds!" Jade pointed.

"Those aren't birds." Ruby frowned. "They're pink and red unicorns."

Sofia and Madeline landed on the carriage, changing back to normal.

"Sofia?!" Vivian gasped.

"What?!" Desmond gaped.

"No way!" Jade squealed.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"Clover!" Crackle rushed over and hugged him.

"Hi, everybody." Sofia said awkwardly.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this." Madeline added.

"You were unicorns!" Ruby pointed out.

"How did you do that?" Desmond asked.

"Our amulets are magic." Sofia revealed.

"What?!" Ruby gasped.

"Whoa!" Jade gaped.

"Listen, we really need your help." Madeline declared. "A wicked sorceress named Vor is marching a crystal army straight to the castle."

"And we think our only chance to stop her is to face her together!" Sofia announced.

"Us?" Ruby frowned.

"We know it's a lot to ask." Madeline admitted.

"Girls, you've always been there for us." Vivian pointed out. "And we will be there for you."

"Just tell us what to do." Jade pledged.

"Okay." Sofia nodded. "First, we need someplace to surprise them before they can reach the castle."

"What about our village?" Jade suggested.

"Perfect." Madeline nodded.

"Yeah!" Ruby smiled. "We can build a bunch b*** traps, and then hide everything until they pass by, and then wham, bam! Let 'em have it!"

"I can use my magical music on them!" Vivian held up her mandolin.

"Oh, and I'll grow some nasty little enchanted plants!" Desmond added.

"Let's draw up the plan." Vivian smiled.

"We can help too, girls." Crackle declared.

"Yeah." Clover agreed. "There's a lot more to us than just adorableness!"

"Well, Vor does have Wormwood and Twitch on her side." Sofia mused. "Think you can handle them?"

"Bird-beak and that shapeshifting rat?" Clover scoffed. "Ha! They won't even know what hit 'em!"

"Yes, siree." Crackle nodded. "Troopers Crackle and Clover reporting for duty!"

Soon after, Sofia, Madeline and their friends were positioned in Dunwitty, their traps ready.

As the sound of metal footsteps was heard, the girls signaled Crackle and Clover, who scampered to action.

After that, Vor and her army marched into the village.

"Yeah, so... what about this village?" Twitch asked. "Are we gonna conquer it?"

"All in due time." Vor answered. "First, the castle, then the village."

"Now!" Sofia yelled.

Desmond triggered a trip line, causing the first of Vor's soldiers to fall flat on their faces.

"It's a trap!" Twitch yelled.

"Who dares oppose Vor?" Vor growled.

"We do." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia stepped forward.

"Princess Sofia? Princess Madeline?" Wormwood gaped.

"Surprise!" Sofia smirked.

As the other soldiers advanced, the girls used their Enchantlet ropes to tie one up each, then send them spinning into the others, knocking them other. Vivian used her magical music to topple others, while Desmond created plant creatures to attack more. Jade removed the back of a cart full of barrels, which rolled down and toppled even more.

"What are you two waiting for?" Vor told Twitch and Wormwood. "get in there!"

"Oh, yeah!" Twitch yelled as he and Wormwood charged forward. "I'm gettin' in!"

Crackle breathed fire from above, burning off a rope, which triggered a cage around Twitch and Wormwood.

"Gotcha!" Crackle smirked.

"Oh no, you don't!" Twitch turned into a mouse and squeezed through the bars. But Clover quickly spread some honey in his path, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh yes, we do!" Clover declared.

"Aw, the old honey trick!" Twitch struggled.

"You!" Wormwood confronted Clover.

"Me." Clover nodded. "Now, Crackle!"

Crackle dropped another, smaller cage onto Wormwood, trapping him.

"No more of this nonsense!" Vor growled. "I have come too far to be stopped by a gaggle of insolent children!"

Vor fired a blast from her ring, knocking away the plant creatures. She then aimed a blast at Sofia and Madeline.

"Hex!" Lucinda swooped in on her broomstick, blocking the spell with one of her own.

"Lucinda!" Madeline smiled.

"Hex! Hex! Double hex!" Lucinda rained down spells on Vor, forcing her to run to evade them.

"I was on my way to the party, and I saw you were in trouble." Lucinda landed beside the girls.

"You got here just in time." Sofia nodded.

More soldiers advanced.

"Hex!" Lucinda lifted up the barrel cart with her magic, using it as a shield for the group.

"There are too many of them!" Desmond declared.

"We can't hold them off!" Jade admitted.

"Ruby, the carriage!" Madeline urged.

A horse-drawn carriage rolled over, Ruby at the helm.

"Whoa, boy!" Ruby declared.

"You won't get away this time, princesses!" Vor growled, firing more magic.

"Everyone, get in!" Sofia declared, as Lucinda blocked the spells.

"Hurry, you guys, we gotta go!" Desmond added.

After they were all aboard, Ruby snapped the reins.

"Hyah!"

The carriage rolled away, Crackle and Lucinda following by air.

"Follow that carriage!" Vor told her minions.

The soldiers started moving. Twitch turned back into a winged unicorn, freed himself from the honey, and caged away Wormwood's cage.

"Come on, boy, go!" Ruby snapped the reins again.

The horse galloped faster. As they kept moving, Madeline shared a look with Sofia, and they nodded.

"Stop the coach!" She ordered.

"Whoa!" Ruby had the horse stop.

Sofia and Madeline got out.

"Girls, what are we doing?" Jade asked.

"Ride to the castle quick as you can, and warn our father." Sofia instructed.

"We'll slow Vor down as long as we can." Madeline added.

"Make sure the king calls out all the guards to protect the castle." Sofia ordered.

"Please, go. For us." Madeline pleaded.

"They're coming!" Vivian noted.

"We know." Sofia nodded. "Please, hurry."

"I've got a better idea, girls." Jade suggested. "You two go and warn your father."

"And, uh... We'll slow them down!" Ruby added.

"No!" Madeline refused.

"We can't let you get hurt!" Sofia insisted.

"Like I said, you two have been there for us." Vivian smiled. "Let us be here for you."

"You're running out of time!" Ruby yelled. "Go!"

"Okay, be careful." Madeline nodded.

"Run, girls!" Ruby urged. As Sofia and Madeline ran, she snapped the reins. "Let's go, boy!"

The carriage turned back to face Vor's forces.

"Here they come!" Jade gulped.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Vor used her magic to lift the carriage into the air.

Lucinda attempted to save the others, but Vor froze her in place.

"We'll be having none of that." Vor sneered. "Lower your wand, little witch."

"Yes, Vor said flatly, under Vor's control.

"Where are the princesses?" Vor asked.

"She went to the castle." Lucinda answered.

"All of you stay here." Vor ordered.

"Yes, Vor." The others chorused.

"To the castle!" Vor declared.

Vor's minions continued their march.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were running through the woods.

"If only Minimus were here." Sofia panted.

"Yeah, we could really use his help." Madeline agreed.

Just then, their amulets started glowing.

"Wait a minute." Sofia wondered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only one way to find out." Madeline declared.

They both said "I wish Minimus would fly to us", but nothing happened.

"Oh..." Sofia sighed.

"So much for that idea." Madeline shrugged.

They continued running toward the castle.

"Dad!" Sofia called.

"Constable Myers!" Madeline called.

"Anybody?" Sofia pleaded.

As they kept running, a winged Shadow flew over them. It was Twitch, who landed right in front of them.

"Are you in need of some assistance?" Vor taunted.

Sofia and Madeline tied to run, but found their path blocked by Vor's soldiers.

"There's nowhere to run, princesses." Vor sneered. "And none of your little friends are here to help."

Sofia and Madeline caught her wrist with their Enchantlet ropes.

"We don't need help!" Madeline smirked.

Sofia and Madeline tried to restrain Vor, but she blasted at them with her magic, backing them up against the bridge.

As they were forced onto the bridge's edge, they nearly lost their balance. Vor blasted their ropes, causing them to fall.

"Whooaaa!" They yelped, as they dropped toward the river.

Just in time, Minimus flew down to catch them.

"Gotcha!" He smiled.

"Minimus!" Sofia gasped.

"I heard you calling me." He declared. "I came as fast as I could."

Vor watched as her foes flew upwards

"Minimus, how did you...?" Madeline gasped.

"I told you, I heard you calling me." Minimus repeated.

"You did?" Sofia smiled.

"Really?" Madeline added.

"Yep." Minimus nodded. "Just hang on, girls. I'll find a safe place to take you."

A blast of magic from Vor streamed up in front of them, creating a green cloud over the castle.

"Wait!" Minimus flew away. "I know where we can know."

"Shall we go after them?" Wormwood asked Vor.

"No." Vor refused. "Let them watch as I take their castle and their family."

Inside, the party preparations were almost done.

"Baileywick, is everything ready?" Miranda asked.

"I believe so, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.

Suddenly, Vor and her minions burst into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roland scowled.

"The meaning of this is that your reign is over." Vor smirked.

Baileywick grabbed a sword from the wall.

"Engarde!" He waved it at a crystal soldier.

Baileywick attempted to fight some off, while the others headed for Roland.

"Your majesty, look out!" Cedric pushed Roland out of the way, then fired a spell at them, freezing some in place. He attempted to do the same to others, but Wormwood flew over and grabbed his wand.

"Wormwood!" Cedric growled. "You traitorous turnbeak!"

"Your crown, please?" Vor demanded of Roland.

"Never." Roland refused.

"Oh, well, let me ask again." Vor used her ring to ensnare the minds of everyone in the room. "Your crown, please."

"Yes, of course." Roland removed the crown and placed it at her feet. "It's yours."

Vor used her magic to burn the crown to a charred mess.

"Now, go to that tall tower, and lock yourself in." She ordered.

"Yes, let's go." Roland nodded.

"Yes, of course." Miranda followed.

"We'd be delighted to." Tilly added.

The soldiers stepped aside as they left the room.

"Go with them." Vor told some. "Make sure they don't wander off." The soldiers obeyed. "This kingdom is mine! And now, I will remake it in my image!"

Vor used her magic once more, and the entire kingdom started to be covered in darkness.

Meanwhile, Minimus flew the girls to the Secret Library. As they dismounted, they looked back and saw the dark cloud.

"The castle!" Sofia gasped. "Vor must've gotten in!"

"Minimus... our mom and dad, our whole family..." Madeline despaired. "Everyone we know is in there!"

"We could try to save them." Minimus suggested.

"How, Minimus?" Sofia asked. "When we couldn't stop her the first time?"

"Vor was right." Madeline sighed. "We can't stop her on our own."

"Maybe we can get more help?" Minimus offered.

"There's no-one left to help." Sofia sighed.

"There's nothing left... At all." Madeline sighed.

Suddenly, Sofia and Madeline's amulets started to glow blue. They looked inside the library. A book with their picture on it flew over to them.

"'The tale of Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline'?" Sofia read.

As the book flew downwards, Sofia and Madeline followed it in the flying platform, Minimus following them. The book flew into the mirror. As Sofia and Madeline approached, an image of themselves appeared.

"Once, there were two young girls named Sofia and Madeline." The mirror announced.

"That's us, Sofia!" Madeline noted.

"They lived in the village with their mother, Miranda, and were happy." The mirror continued. "But missed their father, a sailor who had been lost at sea." The image changed to show the castle. "In the nearby castle lived King Roland, who had wanted a family so badly, he tried making a wish in a wishing well. The wish came true, and twins were born. But the Queen fell gravely ill. The children were happy, but never what it was like to have a mother, until one day, King Roland and Miranda fell in love and married. Sofia and Madeline treasured their new family more than anything, and they also became princesses, with the responsibility to protect their family, friends, and all those who dwelled within their kingdom. So when the day came that the evil Vor took everything they held dear, the young princesses were faced with their biggest challenge yet."

"We already tried to give this story a happy ending." Sofia pointed out.

"And we failed." Madeline frowned.

"But girls, you are the story keepers." The mirror declared.

There was a burst of magical energies, and the mirror vanished, replaced by a bearded man in a blue robe and glasses.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I was the first story keeper." The man revealed. "I built this library many years ago, filled it with tales that were not yet finished. Not many have been able to follow in my footsteps, let alone those so young. All whom you love are in danger, and only the two of you can save them. But the two of you must be willing to face this evil on your own, and you must be willing to sacrifice everything. Today may have been your graduation, but the ultimate test still lies before you. Good luck, Sofia and Madeline."

The first story keeper walked towards the door, vanishing in blue mist.

Sofia and Madeline shared another look.

"We're going back for them." They said together.

"Yes!" Minimus cheered. "Let's do this!"

"No." Sofia refused. "We have to sneak back, and the only way to do that is to go alone."

"But I wanna help." Minimus pouted.

"You can." Madeline assured him. "Go back to the village, and make sure our friends are alright."

"Then meet us at the far side of the harbour." Sofia added. "But do not go near the castle, Minimus."

"Girls... Be careful." Minimus said quietly.

The girls hugged him.

"You too." Madeline declared.

"See you soon." Sofia added.

The girls rushed out of the library, and to the waterway outside. They had to stop themselves from falling into the water.

"Oh, right." Madeline realized. "The boat's on the other side."

Together, they said "I wish I was a mermaid" and leapt into the water, changing along the way. They swam under the water until they reached the way back to the castle.

"I wish to be myself again!" They chorused as they returned to land. They then ran back up the tunnel leading to their room, changing to small, then big again as they went through the hole in their room.

They then raced through the castle corridors, stopping when they spotted some entranced guards.

"You!" Vor called out.

"Yes, Vor!" The guards said as one.

"Gather your fellow soldiers." Vor ordered. "We have much to do."

"Right away, Vor." The guards chorused.

"And you two!" Vor turned to two maids. "I want all traces of the ex-royal family removed from this castle immediately!"

"She's got them all under a spell!" Sofia gasped.

Madeline readied her Which-Way Bow.

"Which-Way Bow, which way are our parents?" She asked, before firing the arrow.

The arrow flew down the stairs and around a corner.

"They're outside?" Sofia frowned.

The girls followed the arrow's trail, which led them to the tower the others were imprisoned in. As they tried to reach it, they heard a crystal soldier approaching, and hid in the shadows.

After it had passed, they saw three others guarding the tower door.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Robin called, as she and Mia descended upon them. "What's going on?"

"Our family's in trouble." Madeline explained.

"We have to get inside Cedric's tower, so we can help them." Sofia added.

"The window!" Madeline noted. "We just have to get up there."

"Too bad you can't fly." Mia declared.

"We can." Sofia smiled.

The girls both held their amulets and said "I wish to be a bird", and turned into purple and red birds.

"Whoa, you're birds!" Mia gasped. "How'd you do that?"

"Our amulets." Madeline explained.

"Do us a favor, and get some help to distract the tower guards in a few minutes." Sofia requested.

"You've got it!" Robin nodded.

"Birds of a feather stick together!" Mia declared. Robin frowned at her. "What? They're birds now."

Sofia and Madeline took off, and flew up into the tower window. As they perched on rafters, they saw Cedric, Baileywick and their family seated around a table, still entranced.

"Oh, here's one." Cedric said flatly. "Pick a card, any card."

The girls fly down to the floor and said "I wish to be myself again", changing back.

"Sofia?" Roland asked.

"Madeline?" Miranda inquired. "How did you-?"

"It's their amulets." Amber explained. "They have all kinds of powers. Tell them what else you can do, girls."

"Not now, Amber." Madeline sighed. "You all need to come with us, right now."

"Why?" James asked.

"So we can save you from Vor." Sofia answered.

"We don't need saving." Roland declared.

"Everything's fine." Miranda added.

"You're all under her spell!" Madeline groaned.

"Spell? What spell?" Cedric asked.

"Um.. what she meant was... Vor wants us to get a spell from you, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia claimed.

"That's right!" Madeline nodded. "She wants an un-bewitching spell!"

"Anything for Vor." Roland nodded. "Cedric, get them the spell."

"Right away, your majesty!" Cedric walked over his spell book, and looked up the spell.

"There it is." He declared.

"And a wand!" Sofia said hastily. "She wants a wand, too!"

"Of course." Cedric nodded. "Use my family wand." He offered them the wand, still in the case the girls made on Wassailia.

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric." Madeline took the wand. "Let's hope all those sorcery classes paid off..."

"Good luck, Maddie." Sofia smiled.

Madeline waved the wand at the others.

"Incantatum disfibius!" She chanted.

There was a burst of light, and purple mist. The others started groaning, the glow of Vor's spell gone.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Amber smiled.

"That sorceress took over our castle!" Roland roared.

"Who is she?" Miranda asked.

"She was a crystal maker from the Mystic Isles named Prisma, until an evil spirit turned her into Vor!" Sofia explained.

"The Mystic Isles, where all magic comes from." Aunt Tilly smiled. "You've been there, girls?"

"We're training to be Protectors." Madeline revealed.

"What an honor." Aunt Tilly beamed. "I'm so proud!"

"And when exactly did all this happen?" Miranda frowned.

"We'll explain everything later." Sofia declared.

"But right now, we have to go." Madeline added.

"They're right." Roland nodded. "Everyone, follow me."

"I'll take that back, thank you very much." Cedric retrieved his wand.

The others raced out of the tower, toward the exit.

"Wait, the guards!" Sofia warned.

"Hmm?" Roland stopped. Baileywick handed him his sword, which he drew.

Roland stepped out to face the guards, but stopped when he saw Rex drawing a catapult manned by Whatnaught. Robin and Mia secured the bag they were about to launch.

"Pardon me." Roland stepped back into the tower.

Whatnaught gave the signal, and Robin and Mia cut the rope, sending the bag at the soldiers, who were smashed to pieces.

"Let's go!" Roland led the humans outside. "Well done!"

"Thanks, Whatnaught." Madeline smiled

Whatnaught saluted.

Meanwhile, Vor entered the throne room and sat on Roland's throne. He magic began changing it, starting with statues of Wormwood and Twitch.

Outside, the royals reached the dock.

"Dad, we have to stay!" Sofia told Roland.

"It's not up for discussion." Roland forced her and Madeline onto a boat. "Man the sails, Baileywick!"

"Yes, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.

"Mind the gangplank!" Roland added.

"Hoist the main!" Miranda instructed.

"Hoist the top sail!" Miranda declared.

The royal yacht began to leave the dock.

"Keep that sail tight!" Miranda called. "Hold that line!"

"We can't just leave!" Madeline protested. "Vor wants to take over the kingdom!"

"First, I have to make sure you're all safe." Roland declared. "Our family is more important to me than anything."

"We know, dad." Sofia nodded. "You'd do anything for us."

"But when you're in charge, it's like the whole kingdom is your family." Madeline pointed out.

Sofia/Madeline: They taught us to always be royal

But what do these words really mean?

When your a prince or a princess

When your a king or a queen

We have to look out for our family

But our family is bigger than this

It includes everyone in the kingdom

Every boy, girl, mister and miss

We have to take a stand

We'll stand for one and all

Even if we're the ones who take the fall

Being royal means being loyal to those who count on us

For the kingdom we must fight

For in us they place their trust

For one and all

We're standing tall

For one and all

"They're right." Amber nodded. "As the future queen of Enchancia, I owe it to my future subjects to fight for them. I say we go back!"

"I know you mean well, but... you're still only children." Miranda countered.

"I promise, I will gather my bravest men from all across the land and go back, once you are all safe." Roland pledged.

Sofia/Madeline: Once you spoke of our destiny

Of all that we're surely meant to be

Now it's finally clear to see

The path that lies ahead of us

Sofia and Madeline climbed to the top of the mast, Minimus flying

"Sorry, but we have to do this." Sofia declared.

"I wish I was a flying horse." They said together, and jumped.

"Wait!" Miranda yelped. She gasped as they transformed. "Sofia? Madeline?"

"I'm coming with you!" Amber jumped onto Madeline's back.

"Amber, no!" Roland yelled.

James: As a prince and a future knight

I must go back and join the fight

Tilly: Sir James is right, we all must go

Cedric: To save Enchancia! Tally ho!

"Baileywick, turn this boat around." Roland ordered.

"Already turned, your majesty." Baileywick smiled.

All: We have to take our stand

A stand for one and all

Even if we're the ones who take the fall

Being Royal means being loyal to those who count on us

For the kingdom we must fight

For in us they place their trust

For one and all

We're standing tall

The royal yacht followed the girls as they returned to the castle. Sofia, Madeline and Minimus landed on the old pirate ship tree house, and the girls returned to normal.

Sofia/Madeline/Amber:

For one and all

Though we may fall

Sofia/Madeline For one

Amber: For one

Sofia/Madeline: For one and all

The girls looked up at the castle, their faces set in determination.

Inside, Vor stood before her army.

"My crystal legion, Enchancia is ours!" She announced. "Now it is time to make the rest of the Ever Realm ours as well!"

The legion marched out of the throne room.

Back outside, the girls were still at the tree house with Minimus.

"Oh, Sofia, Madeline, I'm glad you're alright." Minimus smiled. "I checked on your friends. They're all under some kind of spell."

"I don't know how we're going to beat Vor!" Madeline sighed.

"Don't your amulets have a power that can stop her?" Amber asked.

Sofia and Madeline both gasped as they looked at their amulets.

"The amulets had a princess inside it once." Sofi remembered.

"So maybe you can trap Vor in it!" Amber suggested.

"Amber, that might be the best idea you've ever had!" Madeline smiled.

"Will you amulets be the same if Vor is inside one or both of them?" Amber asked.

"If not, then so be it." Sofia declared.

Back in the throne room, Vor and her minions were examining a globe.

"You know, I was thinkin' we could rename it "the E-Vor Realm." Twitch declared. "Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"We are not stopping with the Ever Realm." Vor declared.

"Excellent." Wormwood smiled. He then frowned. "I'm sorry, what else is there?"

Sofia, Madeline and Amber entered the room via the Necessi-Key, and hid behind the corner.

"Above the Island of Pirates and Fairies, beyond the second star to the right, lies a portal to another world." Vor revealed. "When we finish with this realm, I will conquer that one. And my dark destiny will finally be fulfilled!"

Amber looked up. And spotted the curtain above.

"I'll take care of her sidekicks." She told Sofia and Madeline.

"That is an exquisitely evil plan, Vor." Wormwood declared. "I must say-" He spotted Amber by the curtain tassels. "Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Capture them!" Vor ordered.

Amber untied the tassels, causing the curtain to drop on Wormwood and Twitch.

"Now, girls!" Amber urged.

Sofia and Madeline rushed forward, intent on acting before Vor could react. Madeline ended up going first.

"Amulet, I wish for Vor to be trapped inside you!" She threw the amulet at Vor's feet.

A burst of yellow light emitted from the amulet, and Vor started to get pulled.

"No!" Vor snarled. She fired a beam of magic from her ring, which ensnared Madeline's foot, dragging her along for the ride.

"Madeline!" Amber gasped.

"No!" Sofia yelped.

"Amber! Sofia!" Madeline yelped.

"I've got you!" Sofia grabbed Madeline's hand, trying to save her, but was pulled in also. Like water going down a drain, they spiralled around the amulet in ever-decreasing circles.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Amber tried to help, but was distracted by Twitch's horn tearing through the curtain.

Sofia grabbed onto a corner, hoping to save herself and Madeline, who hung on to Sofia in turn.

"Sofia, Madeline!" Amber rushed forward. "Don't let go!" Sofia's hand slipped, but Amber caught her. "I've got you! I'm not going to let go!"

Unfortunately, the amulet's pull was too strong, and Sofia and Madeline were pulled out of Amber's grasp.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Amber yelped.

One by one, Vor, Madeline and Sofia were pulled into the amulet. Outside, Vor's green cloud vanished, returning the kingdom to normal. The entranced servants were freed, and the crystal legions' swords and shields changed to flowers, which they gifted to Constable Myles and the guards.

Back in Dunwitty, the carriage dropped to the ground, and Sofia and Madeline's friends were freed.

Up in the Mystic Isles, the gateway was reopened, and the spell trapping the Protectors' was lifted.

"They did it!" Chrysta cheered. "Sofia and Madeline broke the spell!"

Back in the throne room, Amber stared at Madeline's amulet, which was now green, with yellow and pink at its center.

The rest of the royal family, Cedric and Baileywick ran into the room. They spotted Twitch (back in rat form) on Roland's throne.

"A rat!" Baileywick gasped.

"Fassio cageon!" Cedric waved his wand, trapping Twitch in a cage.

"You spineless sorcerer!" Wormwood snarled.

"You worm!" Cedric spat. "Fassio cageon!"

Wormwood dodged Cedric's spell, but a second one hit him dead on, trapping him in a hanging cage.

"Hmmph!" Cedric grunted triumphantly.

"Where are Sofia and Madeline?" Roland asked.

"Vor pulled them into Madeline's amulet." Amber said, shell-shocked.

"What?!" Miranda gasped.

"No..." Roland whispered.

"Sofia? Maddie?" James asked.

Inside the Amulet, Sofia and Madeline saw their family looking at them, but fell into an abyss. They saw all kinds of strange (yet familiar) images around them as they fell, all formed of stained glass.

Finally, they landed on a floor, the same yellow as Madeline's amulet. However, green coloring started to overtake it.

As they stood up, they saw Vor standing before them. With Madeline not wearing her amulet, Sofia took her hand and her own amulet and said "I wish we were out of the amulet", but nothing happened.

"Take us out of the amulet!" Madeline yelled aloud.

"Silly little princesses." Vor smirked. "Now what kind of trap would this be if you could just wish your way out of it. Looks like it's just you and me now... but not for long. You see, my dears, I know what makes people tick. Their darkest impulses, their greatest fears. And I know your greatest fear has just come true!"

Vor: You've always had a friend or two

Someone to lend a hand

When times are tough you look to them

To get out of a jam

But no matter where you turn

There's no one here but you

You're all alone, your greatest fear

Has finally come true

Sofia/Madeline Just because we are by ourself

Does not mean we will fold

We don't need help to battle you

We just need to be bold

Vor: Spare me your heroic speech

We both know you are wrong

Sofia/Madeline: We are not afraid to stand alone

Vor: Oh my dears, you won't be standing long

Vor blasted Sofia and Madeline across the area.

Vor: You're on your own, can't run away

You've met your match this very day

Sofia/Madeline: We're on our own but won't give in

We'll get back up to fight again

Vor: The good in you is fading fast

And when it's gone you're mine as last

Sofia/Madeline: But like the sun, we'll rise once more

Vor: Until night falls and wins the war

Vor knocked them down with her magic again. Madeline seemed to have had the rougher landing.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"I think so." Madeline nodded weakly. As Vor approached, they saw the princesses of the past all around them. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing the princesses of the past, then yes." Sofia agreed. "You think you can keep this up?"

The princesses smiled at them, and the girls smiled back.

"Let's do it." Madeline grinned.

The two girls stood up once more.

Sofia/Madeline: There's a bond you'll never know

A power you can't feel

The love you give comes back you

And makes you strong as steel

If we remember those we love

We keep them close to heart

Our love will shine from deep within

And chase way the dark

A bright light emerged from both girls, joining together into a glowing orb that pushed back Vor's green energies.

Vor: My darkness can not be denied

Your little light won't last

I'll show you where real power lies

One final wicked blast

Vor fired her ring's magic at the orb, pushing it back slightly. But the girls pushed right back, deflecting Vor's magic.

Sofia/Madeline: You tried your worst to keep us down

But we still standing tall

Vor: How can this be happing

Sofia/Madeline: Because we stand for one and all

The light of the orb formed into streams of energy that surrounded Vor.

Sofia/Madeline: We're on my own, we found a light

To see us through the darkest night

Vor: You're just two girls, this cannot be

Sofia/Madeline: We're more than that but you can't see

We may be small and on our own

But we can feel how much we've grown

Our will is strong our heart is true

Our love will be

The end

Of

You

Vor dropped to her knees, and the light filled the entire area. After the light had dimmed, the area was a bright white, and Vor was gone, with Prisma kneeling in her place.

Back in the throne, the amulet was briefly white, before returning to its usual yellow.

"What was that?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know." Amber admitted.

Inside the amulet, Prisma sighed.

"I'm so sorry, girls." She apologized. "I never meant for all this to happen. ...Are we going to be imprisoned here forever?"

Sofia and Madeline looked up, seeing their family looking at the amulet.

"Don't know." Sofia admitted.

In the throne, Roland held the amulet on a cushion.

"Can you get them out?" He asked Cedric.

"I might have a spell that will work, your majesty." Cedric nodded. "But a great amount of magic will be required. Meet me in the courtyard."

Up in his workshop, Cedric was looking through his books.

"I know I have the spell." He muttered. "It's got to be here somewhere!"

He took a book off a shelf and looked through it.

"There it is!" He declared. He tore off the page, then looked at the portrait of his parents. "Father, mummy, come to me! The princesses need you!"

Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise appeared through the painting.

"Come." Cedric urged. "We must hurry!"

All parties concerned rushed out to the courtyard.

"Place the amulet right here, princess." Cedric told Amber.

Amber took the amulet, and gently placed it on the ground. As she did, Minimus, the animals, and Sofia and Madeline's friends arrived.

"Where are Sofia and Madeline?" Jade asked.

"Vor pulled them into the amulet." Amber said sadly.

"What?" Ruby gasped.

"We're going to try and get them out." Amber explained, stepping back.

"Oh good, a witch." Cedric noticed Lucinda. "I'm going to need your help." Flora, Fauna and Merryweather flew in. "Fairies, even better! We need to save Sofia and Madeline. Everyone who is magical, form a circle."

"What about the rest of us?" Amber asked. "We want to help."

"We could use all the help we can get, son." Goodwin declared.

"Okay, fine." Cedric nodded. "Everyone, join hands!"

As everyone linked hands, Skye, Chrysta, Garrish, Vega and Orion arrived.

"Who are you?" Roland asked.

"We are the Protectors of the Mystic Isles." Orion announced.

"Yes, yes, no time for formalities!" Cedric said impatiently. "Just get in a circle!"

The Protectors and Cedric joined the circle.

"But what if this spell brings back Vor too?" Amber worried.

"Then we'll be ready for her." Roland said firmly.

"Now, I need everyone to concentrate all of your energy on Princess Sofia Princess Madeline, and the amulet." Cedric instructed. "Here we go... Amurine evinsit totum!"

A stream of magic from Cedric's wand struck the amulet.

"Keep concentrating!" Cedric urged.

The amulet started glowing brightly, and columns of light erupted from each one in the circle. The columns joined together up above, creating a sphere of light. From that sphere, a beam of light shone back down. When it hit the amulet, there was another burst of light, and Sofia, Madeline and Prisma were free.

"Sofia! Madeline!" Miranda rushed forward and hugged them.

As the crowd approached them, Cedric almost fainted from exhaustion, only for Roland to catch him.

"Cedric, you did it!" Roland smiled. "You saved them! From now on, you will be known as 'Cedric the Great'!"

"Thank you, your majesty." Cedric said, choked up.

Roland hugged his daughters.

"Sofia, Madeline, you're safe!" He beamed.

"What happened in there?" Amber asked.

"Vor is gone." Madeline revealed. "for good."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Prisma regretfully told the Protectors. "I'm ready to go now."

"Take her back to the Mystic Isles." Vega told a faun Protector.

"King Roland, today Sofia and Madeline protected both our realms from an ancient, powerful evil." Orion declared. "They have proven themselves more than worthy to be Protectors."

"Protectors?" Roland frowned.

Orion used his Enchantlet to draw a circle of light on the ground.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline, step into the circle of light." Vega instructed.

"Girls?" Miranda asked.

"Don't worry, mom." Sofia told her.

"We'll be okay." Madeline assured her.

Sofia and Madeline stepped into the circle. The others Protectors added light from their own Enchantlets to it.

"By the power of the Mystic Isles, I hereby declare ypu both Protectors of the Ever Realm." Vega announced.

There was a burst of light and smoke. When it fades, Sofia and Madeline were wearing new Protector outfits.

"Whoa." James gaped. "Brilliant..."

"Congratulations, girls!" Chrysta beamed. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you, Chrysta." Sofia smiled.

"We couldn't have asked for a better teacher." Madeline added.

"Or a better friend." Sofia declared.

"Um... please enlighten me: what exactly will this 'Protector' Business involve?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, it's a tremendous honor, Miranda." Aunt Tilly smiled. "And only occasionally life-threatening..." She added under her breath. "I'll tell you all about it inside." She led Miranda back to the castle.

"Uh-huh..." Miranda frowned.

"That's right!" Roland clapped his hands together. "We do have a graduation party to get underway. Please, everyone, come inside."

Sofia and Madeline's friends and sibling followed Miranda and Aunt Tilly.

"You are welcome too, um... Protectors?" Roland said awkwardly.

"I love parties!" Garrish chuckled.

"Ahh!" Roland leapt aside as Garrish ran past.

Sofia and Madeline giggled at the sight.

Cedric picked up Madeline's amulet, and brought it to her.

"I believe this belongs to you, princess." He smiled, putting it around her neck.

"Thank you." Madeline beamed.

"Thank you for bringing us back, Mr. Cedric the Great." Sofia smiled.

"Yes, well, it's about time somebody noticed." Cedric joked. "See you inside, girls."

"Well done, Ceddykins." Winifred gushed. "Well done."

"So proud of you, Cedric!" Goodwin added.

"Sof! Maddie!" Clover called, as he and the other animals approached.

"You're back!" Mia cheered.

"'Tis a relief you are unscathed." Skye added.

"We're okay, guys." Madeline nodded.

"Talking to animals again?" Amber smiled as she approached her sisters.

"Yeah,. we are." Sofia chuckled.

"Who are you calling an animal?" Minimus pouted as the animals walked by.

"Girls, what you did today... that was... the most noble thing I've ever seen." Amber admitted. "I thought I'd lost you both."

"We'll never lose each other again, Amber." Madeline pledged.

"Because we're sisters." Sofia added.

"Oh, girls!" Amber beamed happily. "Yes, we are."

The three hugged each other.

"You're going to make great Protectors." Amber declared.

"And you're going to make a great queen." Madeline grinned. "Amber the First."

"I like the sound of that." Amber admitted.

"I'm just happy to be home." Sofia said, as she and her sisters walked back to the castle.

"So am I." Madeline agreed.

"I'm happy you're both home too, girls." Amber made it unanimous.

The End.


End file.
